La Excepción!
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: Toda regla tiene su excepción Yamato Ishida y Mimi Tachikawa. Dos jóvenes con vidas totalmente opuestas, diferentes y solitarias a la vez. Por un error de una noche se verán unidos para toda la vida. Summary completo dentro. MIMATO!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola queridas lectoras y amigas mil disculpas por el retraso si ya no quieren leer nada de mi, lo entenderé u_u. pero bueno aquí les traigo otro fic, algo que llevaban tiempo pidiendo. Mi primer Mimato in progress!! A largo plazo!! Espero que les guste. Cualquier cosa sus comentarios son recibidos! **

**Os comento que no pude hacerlo antes por muchos factores, principalmente el colegio. Pero ya oficialmente deje de ser una alumna de 4to año de secundaria para ser una de 5to!! Y estoy de vacaciones!! Por dos meses!! Asi que me tendrán atosigándolas mas seguido.**

**También les informo por fin tengo internet!! Asi que con esta historia os responderé a vuestras reviews.**

**El summary completo: Toda regla tiene su excepción Yamato Ishida: exitoso, responsable, rico y apuesto. Mimi Tachikawa: sencilla, dulce, soñadora. Dos jóvenes con vidas totalmente opuestas, diferentes y solitarias a la vez. Por un error de una noche se verán unidos para toda la vida. ¿Quién dijo que Yamato Ishida y Sora Takenouchi eran el uno para el otro? ¿Quién dijo que el chico lindo siempre tiene que ir con la chica perfecta? Mimi Tachikawa es la excepción. Universo Alterno.**

* * *

"**La Excepción" **

**Capítulo I "Una larga noche"**

Un elegante Austin Martin negro, del año de más está decir que era de lujo se estacionó frente a un concurrido establecimiento nocturno donde las luces de neón centellaban resplandecientes en colores chillones y llamativos anunciando diversos números de entretenimiento. El concurrido lugar no era nada menos que "Heart & Spade" conocido nacionalmente como "Las Vegas" en Japón.

Del auto descendieron tres figuras masculinas vestidas con atuendos ejecutivos y notablemente de marca reconocida nada más que Christian Dior.

El primero en descender fue un joven alto de unos veintitrés años más o menos de cabello negro violáceo corto y correctamente peinado, los ojos del mismo color del cabello. Muy apuesto y con una sonrisa encantadora.

El que le siguió, que bajo del asiento de copiloto fue otro joven de casi la misma estatura, este joven era apenas más alto que el otro pero bastante diferente. Aquel muchacho tenía el cabello rubio como el sol y unos ojos azules como el cielo más su mirada era dulce y tierna e igual de apuesto que el otro joven.

Por último descendió del asiento del conductor y le entrego las llaves al vallet un joven de no más de veinticinco años idéntico al anterior claramente se veía que eran hermanos, en lo único que diferían era en que él si era más alto que ambos jóvenes, mejor cuerpo y sus ojos no denotaban dulzura o ternura alguna más bien eran fríos y calculadores pero no por eso menos hermosos de ese color azul.

Las féminas que se encontraban cerca no podían evitar no verlos era casi imposible no suspirar al ver pasar tan perfectos hombres vestidos de negro.

-¿Por qué deje que me convencieran?-Replico el moreno con desdén.

-Que pasa Ken ¿Te asusta divertirte?-Le dijo el rubio menor.

-No es eso Takeru.-Le respondió.-Es solo que no me gusta este tipo de lugares.

-Pero si no es un cabaret o un prostíbulo.-Le recordó el joven que respondía el nombre de Takeru-¿Verdad Yama?

-Si.-Fue la respuesta vaga del aludido

-Venga hermano tranquilo.-Le dijo Takeru a su hermano mayor.-Desestrésate, no es tan malo.

* * *

Ese era Yamato Ishida el joven empresario del año, de cuerpo perfecto conocido por su frialdad y sus efímeras relaciones. Para él su vida es perfecta, es rico, guapo y tiene a toda mujer quiere. Más recientemente está comprometido con la joven y famosa diseñadora Sora Takenouchi, que no es nada más y nada menos que una de las mejores diseñadoras del país aparte era hermosa y una mujer preparada e inteligente, la quiere y respeta mucho.

Ese es el protagonista de esta historia: Yamato Ishida

* * *

El joven rubio que se hallaba a su lado era su hermano menor Takeru Takaishi ¿Por qué llevan apellidos diferentes? Sus padres se separaron cuando apenas eran unos niños y después de un tiempo justo en medio de una posible reconciliación ambos mueren en un accidente aéreo, de eso ya pasaron diez años en los cuales Yamato se tuvo que hacer cargo de su hermanito y de la empresa publicitaria que manejaba, aunque poseen diferentes apellidos ambos son herederos codiciados. El otro muchacho Ken Ichijouji hijo de un importante socio de la compañía y buen amigo de los jóvenes.

Habían ido al establecimiento a pasar el rato divirtiéndose tomando unos tragos más no sabían lo que el destino les tenia preparado para esa noche

* * *

Por otra parte se bajaban de un taxi tres señoritas muy bellas, se veía que no tenían mucho dinero, más eran demasiado hermosas. La una muchacha de unos veintidós años poseía un singular cabello violeta y ojos castaños de contextura delgada y unos lentes circulares. Iba con un vestido color vino y zapatos de color negro. El cabello cogido en un moño y tenuemente maquillada.

-¡Vamos chicas muévanse!-Chillo la joven a sus acompañantes.

-Venga Miyako no se irá a ninguna parte.-Le espeto la siguiente joven, una muchacha de veintiún años de cabello chocolate y ojos igual de castaño, de un aspecto dulce y tierno con un vestido color blanco al cuello hasta la rodilla y ceñido al cuerpo dejando ver lo bien formada que estaba. Con su cabello castaño chocolate oscuro lacio y zapatos del mismo color, menos maquillada que la joven de cabello lila.

-Pero Hikari si seguimos asi los mejores chicos se irán.-Le reclamo Miyako.

-¿Tú solo piensas en ligar cierto?-Le replico la joven que respondía al nombre de Hikari-¿Cierto Mimi?

Nada

-¿Mimi?-Volvió a preguntar pero en esta ocasión la joven de cabello morado si lograr otro resultado.

-¡Mimi!-Gritaron ambas al unísono

-Si, ¿Dijeron algo?-Pregunto cierta castaña que no pasaba de los veintitrés años con un vestido palo de rosa strapless corto hasta la rodilla, zapatos blancos de tacos su cabello suelto color caramelo lacio en la parte larga y bucles al final de estatura media, tez blanca, aun menos maquillada que la joven anterior pero sin lugar a dudas era más hermosa, parecía un ángel.

-Por favor Mimi, vuelve a la tierra y deja tus momentos autistas para cuando te encierres a escribir.-Le reclamo la joven de cabellos morados.

-Lo siento.-Dijo la joven apenada.

-Bueno vamos a divertirnos.-Exclamo eufórica Miyako.

-¡Si!-Exclamaron ambas jóvenes

* * *

Mimi Tachikawa, veintitrés años. Joven humilde y trabajadora, vive con sola en un departamento, en el mismo edificio en que viven Hikari y el hermano de esta: Taichi y también Miyako. Las tres son muy unidas, como hermanas. Su antiguo trabajo al cual hace poco renuncio era de secretaria en la oficina de un respetado doctor. Pero su verdadera pasión es escribir, su mayor sueño es llegar a ser escritora profesional. Pero lamentablemente escribiendo no se paga la renta ni se puede comer lo que escribe asi que trabaja con Hikari y Miyako de mesera para mantenerse.

Ella es la protagonista de esta historia.

* * *

Ambos grupos de jóvenes entraron al establecimiento, para ellos no era nada raro puesto que ya habían ido anteriormente pero ellas se quedaron admiradas del buen ambiente que se vivía en ese lugar. Había brillo por todo lado, aquel molesto humo artificial y mucha, demasiada gente.

-Creo que yo iré a tomar un trago.-Anuncio Yamato señalando el bar que se encontraba al fondo del lugar.

-Creí que habíamos venido a divertirnos.-Le reprocho Takeru.

-Me divertiré a mi modo, ustedes háganlo al suyo.-Dijo el joven rubio dándoles la espalda a sus amigos y dirigiéndose en la dirección que antes había mencionado.-Nos vemos.

-Tu hermano es un amargado.-Señalo Ken.-No quiero ni imaginarme cuando se case con Sora, serán insoportables ambos demasiado maduros.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra mencionar eso en su presencia.-Le aconsejó Takeru.

-¿Por qué?

-No le gusta hablar de eso, últimamente noto que todo le fastidia y amarga. En especial el tema de Sora.-Le conto el rubio.

-¿Creí que la quería?-Pregunto el moreno.- Y que quería casarse con ella

-Si la quiere pero no se, algo esta mal y últimamente carga con demasiado estrés.-Dijo Takeru viendo en dirección a su hermano.-Trabaja demasiado y siente que lleva el mundo al hombro y viene Sora con los preparativos de la boda le reclama que no participa y discuten…

-¿Qué hay de raro en eso?-Dijo Ken con una sonrisa.-Primero tu y yo sabemos que Yamato desde siempre acostumbro a cargar con todas las responsabilidades del mundo, siempre ha trabajado en exceso y Sora… bueno toda novia debe ser estresante.

-Créeme ella no solo es estresante.-Comento el menor.-Prefiero salir de la oficina cuando ella llega porque a es capaz de desesperarme, pobre Yamato.-Lo ultimo lo indico con lastima.-Por eso nunca me casare.

-Ya te veré Takeru algun día alguien llegara a tocar tu corazón y te hará sufrir.-Le explico Ken.

-Prefiero divertirme.-Comento Takeru.-No soy como tu, si apenas has tenido dos novias en tu vida creo y diez años con cada una.-Bromeo el rubio.

-Que me guste tomar en serio a las chicas no es malo.-Explico el moreno.-Presiento que pronto encontraras a la horma de tus zapatos.

-Ese día será cuando tu salgas con alguien inusual y extrovertida.-Le comento el menor Takaishi a punto de reírse fijando su vista en determinado punto del lugar.

-Ya veremos Takeru.-Dijo Ken con una media sonrisa-¿Qué miras?-Siguió con la vista al lugar donde su amigo miraba fijamente para encontrarse con dos bellas jóvenes que no pasaban de los veintidós años, la una castaña y la otra con el cabello ¿lila?

-Carne fresca.-Expreso Takeru con una picara sonrisa de medio lado.-No sé tú pero yo vine a divertirme.-Pido a la de blanco.

El moreno solo pudo ver como su amigo se abría paso entre la multitud para llegar donde las chicas, suspiro resignado y lo siguió. Se le hacía tan difícil ver a Takeru desde ese punto de vista, nadie se imaginaria lo buen chico que solía ser, tan atento, tan dulce. Pero como dicen cuando le dañan el corazón a un hombre este cambia y nunca vuelve a ser el mismo.

Ni Takeru ni Yamato podían mantener una relación mucho tiempo, en especial el segundo.

Aunque algo le decía que esa noche muchas cosas cambiarían, tenía esa extraña sensación.

* * *

-Rayos ¿Dónde puede estar Mimi?-Comento molesta la joven castaña a su amiga.-Nosotros salimos hoy solo por ella.

-Si pero Mimi no es ninguna niña pequeña se debió haber ido a tomar algo, veras que pronto aparece.-Le dijo Miyako con aires de tranquilizar a la joven de cabello chocolate.-Vamos baila conmigo Hikari

-Hikari… que hermoso nombre.-Comento una voz detrás de las chicas.- Aunque no me sorprende que una chica tan hermosa como tú lo lleve, me llamo Takeru Takaishi.-Les comunico el rubio besando la mano de la castaña y sonriendo al notar su sonrojo. Sin duda era una chica hermosa tenia esos ojitos pardos y ese lacio cabello, su cuerpo no estaba mal. Sin duda una buena presa.

-Hikari Yagami.-Atino a decir la joven

-Yo soy Miyako.-Se presento a si misma la joven al notar que era ignorada por ambos.-Mucho gusto.

-Mucho gusto.-Comento otra voz diferente provocando que la joven se volteara a ver a sus espaldas, encontrándose con un apuesto moreno de tez blanca y cabello corto correctamente peinado.-Soy Ken Ichijouji

-Miyako Inoue.-Alcanzo a musitar.

-Si creo que lo oí.-Dijo regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

-Pero ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Bailemos!-Sentencio el rubio jalando a la castaña a la pista de baile pretendiendo ignorar la corriente eléctrica que sintió al tacto con su mano

-¿Nosotros también?-Pregunto el joven de cabello azabache

-¡Si!-Chillo la joven dejando sorprendido al moreno que la creía tranquila, para luego ser prácticamente arrastrado por la muchacha a la pista de baile.

* * *

En la barra un joven rubio y de traje se encontraba sentado cómodamente bebiendo el whisky más caro. Se sentía tan miserable cualquiera que lo veía le envidiaría acapara todas las miradas de las féminas del lugar incluso ya es el quinto vaso obsequiado que rechaza. Pero su vida lejos de ser perfecta le parecía tan aburrida.

Desde la muerte de sus padres se había hecho cargo de la empresa familiar, estudiar solo para eso, luego de graduarse tomar las riendas de la empresa apenas hace poco Takeru empezó a ayudarle y más aun ahora con la presión de la boda. Sora estaba tan entusiasmada con la idea de casarse, pero él no ¿Por qué? Si ella era lista e inteligente todo lo que un hombre desearía en una mujer.

Entonces ¿Por qué no podía amar a Sora? Se casaba porque era lo mejor, se lo habían ordenado. Malditos abogados, tenia veinticinco años, se había hecho cargo de la empresa desde los veinte y todo eso se iba a la basura por un maldito testamento.

"_Yamato deberá casarse y traer un heredero para heredar las acciones de la compañía de su madre y mías"_

Eso había dejado estipulado su padre antes de salir de viaje, aquel viaje del que nunca volvió. Si no cumple con eso se queda en nada, y no dejara que otros disfruten lo que él ha trabajado por eso decidió dar el paso con Sora la única con la que ha durado tanto tiempo, un largo año de noviazgo.

Emitió un sonoro suspiro y dio un último sorbo a su vaso de licor para pedir otro cuando vio una hermosa castaña sentada en frente de él. Llevaba un vestido corto color rosado su cabello caía graciosamente lacio a lo largo y bucles en las puntas su cara era sencillamente perfecta las mejillas algo sonrosadas con lo cual llego a la conclusión de que estaba bebiendo de mas. Lo único que llamo su atención era la tristeza que reflejaban esas orbes color caramelo.

-¿Por qué esta triste? Debería hablarle.-Pensó inconscientemente regañándose a si mismo luego por ese pensamiento y llegando a la conclusión de que él también había bebido mas de la cuenta.

Mas a pesar de eso se levanto de su asiento y camino en dirección a la chica ¿Por qué? Ni el mismo podría responder eso.

-Hola.-Alcanzo a decir el rubio sintiéndose como un tonto por esto y creyendo que ella no le contestaría.

-Hola.-Murmuro tímidamente la joven castaña.

-¿Me aceptarías un trago?

-¿Por qué debería?-Contestó ella cortante.

-Creo que ambos tenemos algo en común.-Comenzó a decirle y prosiguió solo cuando ella volteo a verlo curiosa.-Bebemos para olvidar nuestros problemas ¿O me equivoco?-Ante el silencio de la chica el rubio dio por asegurada su teoría.-No tienes que contarme tus problemas simplemente nos haremos compañía en silencio

-De acuerdo.-Asintió la castaña sin ánimo.

El rubio hizo un ademan para que el mesero trajera dos tragos más y procedió a tomar asiento a lado de la castaña.

El silencio era notorio pero un trago trajo otro y otro. Ya hasta habían perdido la cuenta de cuantos llevaban, ambos estaban en un estado muy "feliz"

-Soy Yamato Ishida.-Se presento el rubio, de verdad que para que Yamato Ishida se presente el primero de verdad que estaba mas tomado de lo que admitió.

-Mimi Tachikawa.-Dijo la joven regalándole una triste sonrisa.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? Eres una mujer muy hermosa como para estar bebiendo sola.-Dijo el rubio declarando oficialmente que estaba ebrio.

-Pues, te podría preguntar lo mismo ya que estoy segura que tu novia debe estar preocupada.

-Pues en ese caso tu novio debe estar por salir y querrá golpearme.-Espeto el rubio

-Si tuviera quizá.

-¿Cómo una belleza como tu no tendría novio?

-Los milagros ocurren.-Comento Mimi muy entonada.-Pero por lo que veo tu si tienes.

-Si, pero no tiene mucha importancia.-Dijo el rubio repentinamente serio.-Pero tú ¿Por qué no tienes novio?

-¿Acaso es una obligación?

-No pero es raro, muy raro.-Le dijo sonriéndole.

-El amor no fue hecho para mí.-Le sincero.

-No digas eso el amor esta donde menos te lo esperas.-Le dijo el rubio ocasionando llamar la atención de la castaña.-Y tu eres una chica muy bonita cualquiera se enamoraría de ti.

-Pero ¿Y tú?-Le dijo la castaña.-Tienes novia y estas aquí coqueteando conmigo.

-¿Yo? ¿Cuándo?-Dijo el rubio fingiendo no entender

-Hace un momento.-Le explico la castaña.

-No estas a mi altura pequeña.-Dijo haciendo un ademan creído.

Mimi se sintió ofendida y se paro del asiento dispuesta a irse pero una mano la detuvo.

-Espera, solo bromeaba

-¡Suéltame!-Chillo exasperada y salió corriendo del lugar con el rubio tras ella.

-Lo siento en serio, cuando estoy ebrio digo cosas sin sentido.-Se disculpo.-Perdóname

-Entonces todo lo que dices cuando tomas es mentira, incluso lo que dijiste antes.-Susurro la castaña con los ojos empañados.

-No, no todo es mentira.-Dijo alzando su cabeza delicadamente con sus manos, la sentía tan frágil como una muñeca de porcelana a la cual debe proteger.-Eres hermosa y cualquier hombre se enamoraría de ti.-Dijo lo ultimo acercando su rostro al de ella y besando sus labios con mucha ternura y deleitándose de ellos.

Al principio la castaña se quedo estática pero luego poco a poco comenzó a responder, el rubio pidió permiso para explorar su boca mas profundamente y el permiso fue concebido por la joven. El beso se tornaba cada vez más pasional apenas separándose para tomar aire y volver a lo mismo, las manos del rubio exploraban cada curva del cuerpo de la castaña asombrándose de la perfección de las mismas.

Querían más, ambos sabían que estaba mal. Él engaña a su prometida y a ella sus principios y su mente le decía que estaba mal pero la necesidad era grande, los problemas de cada uno les gritaban que debían liberar un poco de esa tensión.

_Por una vez no pasara nada_. Pensó Yamato

_Esto está mal pero no quiero parar_. Pensó Mimi

Ambos demasiado necesitados, con ganas de escaparse del mundo al cual debían regresar se rindieron a sus instintos y se dejaron llevar.

-Ven, conmigo.-Dijo el rubio tendiéndole la mano.

La castaña la tomo en silencio y lo siguió a su Austin Martin con rumbo desconocido para ella.

* * *

Adentro los otros cuatro jóvenes ajenos a lo que sus amigos estaban a punto de hacer estaban bailando animadamente el rubio con la castaña y la joven de cabello lila y el azabache

La pareja del rubio y la castaña estaban hablando muy animadamente, sorprendiendo a Ken que no se creía que Takeru no haya intentado nada en este tiempo con la joven.

-¡Que te has creído!-Grito histérica la castaña al notar como el rubio posaba sus manos donde la espalda pierde su nombre y empujándolo.

-¿Estás loca?-Pregunto Takeru confundido.

-No sé a qué tipo de chicas estes acostumbrado pero te advierto que yo no soy asi.-Le dijo a modo de ultimátum.-Me voy Miyako.-Dijo volteándose dispuesta a irse.-Lo olvidaba.-Se regreso y le propino una cachetada

-Hikari…-Susurro la ultima, para encaminarse al frente de Takeru-¡Atrevido!-Dijo soltándole otra sonora cachetada.

Ken se quedo estupefacto ante lo que acababa de presenciar. Una, no dos mujeres acaban de cachetear a Takeru Takaishi eso era algo surrealista. Se acerco a su amigo esperando encontrarlo con una cara de pocos amigos más aun lo que vio le asusto más, Takeru tenia una sonrisa muy extraña, aquella sonrisa que para un Ishida o Takaishi como era el caso solo significaba una cosa: Venganza

-Nosotros también nos vamos.-Sentencio Takeru

-¿Y Yamato?-Pregunto el moreno.

-No lo sé.-Dijo el menor saliendo del establecimiento.-Pero maldito sea y se llevo el coche.

-Vámonos en taxi.-Dijo el moreno parando uno.

No muy lejos de ahí las otras dos chicas buscaban a su amiga sin dar con ella.

-¿Dónde puede estar?-Se preguntaba preocupada la castaña

-No te preocupes de seguro se aburrió y se fue a casa, tomemos un taxi.

En la parada de taxis se encontraron de nuevo los cuatro Hikari veía indignada al rubio el mismo que la veía divertido. Mientras que Miyako también le lanzaba una mirada matadora. Ambos cogieron taxis al mismo tiempo, pensando que sería la última vez que se verían y que ese era el fin, mas no saben que solamente el comienzo.

* * *

En un lujoso departamento del centro de Tokio se encontraban dos personas besándose apasionadamente como si la vida se les fuera en cada beso, solo se separaban para llenar su provisión vitalicia de aire.

El rubio tocaba el cuerpo de la castaña mientras sus expertas manos iban bajando el cierre del vestido dejándolo caer y al descubierto dos cumbres de tamaño perfecto para él cubiertos solamente por una fina capa de encajes la cual no tardo en salir volando dejando al rubio extasiado con la vista de aquellos senos, los cuales besaba con pericia y necesidad, escuchando los gemidos de ella que lo hacían excitarse aun más.

Nunca había sentido tanta necesidad de poseer a un persona cuando de repente viene esta pequeña desconocida y lo hace sentir cosas que nunca antes sintió, definitivamente tantas cosas que pensar lo estaban volviendo loco.

Noto como unas temblorosas manos llegaban a su camisa y trataban de sacársela sin éxito sonrió ante lo inexpertas que se sentían esas manos y la ayudo con su labor y se adelanto a otro fallido intento de ella sacándose el mismo los pantalones.

Ahora estaban de iguales condiciones con una prenda cada uno mientras las manos de la joven exploraban a gusto el cuerpo del muchacho el poco a poco quitaba las bragas de la chica y hacia lo propio con sus bóxers. Ambos jóvenes cegados por la pasión se detuvieron a un paso de consumar la unión. El chico la vio sonrojada, sudorosa y con los ojos llenos de inocencia y pureza. Se acerco delicadamente y la beso en los labios de manera tierna a medida que entraba poco a poco en ella sintiendo el lugar muy estrecho y como ella se tensaba al empezar a recibirlo. Entro de una rompiendo algo que él pensaba que no estaba ahí, solo escucho los sollozos de dolor de la joven anteriormente virgen sobre su pecho. Aun atónito no sabía qué hacer nunca lo había hecho con una virgen, instintivamente la abrazo y beso en la cabeza de manera tierna, la castaña alzo la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos azul brillante que la veían con ternura.

-Pronto pasara.-Le susurro en el oído.

-¿Seguro?-Pregunto la joven dudosa.

-Te lo prometo.-Y empezó a besarla para que asi olvidara un poco el dolor moviéndose lentamente esperando a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara al intruso. Para luego empezar mas rápido, ya los sollozos eran gemidos de placer. Nunca antes se había sentido asi tan completo, en un ultimo empuje derramo su semilla dentro de ella y cayeron rendidos ella sobre él.

Fue una larga noche, una noche que cambiara sus vidas radicalmente sin siquiera imaginárselo.

Los rayos del sol la hicieron abrir los ojos apenas queriendo acomodarse para volver a dormir, pero sus orbes caramelo notaron que esa no era su casa, ¿desde cuando sus paredes eran azules? Sintió que dormía sobre algo incomodo y que la cabeza le iba a reventar ¿Cuánto tomo ayer? Estaba dispuesta a volver a dormir antes de caer en cuenta de la realidad.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente tratando de localizarse, estaba desnuda y… Oh por Dios no había sido un sueño, anoche perdió su virginidad con un desconocido. Exactamente con el joven rubio que acababa de conocer. Se separo a toda velocidad de él tapándose con las cobijas hasta la coronilla ocasionando que el joven se despertara.

Por favor que sea una pesadilla. Rogaba la joven internamente.

-Buenos días.-Dijo una voz masculina.

Quito las sabanas de sus ojos como un ultimo intento deseando que el rubio no este ahí, pero sus deseos no fueron concedidos. Delante suyo se encontraba un rubio igual de desnudo que ella restregándose los ojos.

Oh Dios mío…

**¿Continuara…?**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Año nuevo retos nuevos, mi primer Mimato largo!**

**Hola bueno espero que les haya gustado, ven otro intento de lemmon díganme que les pareció??**

**¿Lo sigo? ¿lo dejo? Ustedes deciden solo dándole a la autora reviews, la historia ya esta planeada en mi mente aunque acepto sugerencias, saben que las tomo mucho en cuenta. Lo único que falta es escribirla y eso da pereza, pero se le quita con sus reviews!**

**Si recibo cierta cantidad de reviews lo sigo prontito eh!!**

**Dejen reviews!!**

**No se preocupen no dejare los songfics, pronto subiré uno!!**

**Se despide no sin antes recordarles que dejen reviews**

**Sakura Tachikawa!! **


	2. Capitulo 2: Malestares

**Hola a todas mis queridas amigas!!!! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Wow primero que todo quiero agradecerles por el apoyo que recibí para este nuevo proyecto en camino. Mi primer Mimato in progress y recibí varios reviews que me animaron para subir esta continuación prontito!! Si los reviews siguen así seguirán sabiendo de mi prontito. Y miren que si que me esforcé porque en el dispositivo USB donde lo tenía primero se me perdió y a pesar de mi depresión por eso les traje el capi hecho de nuevo muy rápido!!**

**Bueno un detalle que me olvide de mencionar en el capi anterior fue que los personajes me pertenecen sino a sus debidos autores. Solo los utilizo como método de entretenimiento sano sin fines de lucro.**

**Os aviso que no solo Takeru ha cambiado en este fic, sabrán que alguien más también lo hizo.**

**Sin más que decirles, que dejen reviews para que siga lo más pronto posible y que disfruten el segundo capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo II "Malestares"**

Oh por Dios…

No podía ser verdad… Dios la cabeza le explotaba, pero no solo le dolía la cabeza, sino también cierta parte de su cuerpo que le aseguraba que lo que paso la noche anterior había sido verdad. Sintió sus ojos escocerse ¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas a ella? Algo seguro era que no volvería a beber nunca más en lo que le quedaba de vida.

Estaba desnuda, en la casa de un desconocido, CON un desconocido. Había hecho el amor con un ¡Desconocido! En serio que la suerte no le sonreía.

-¿Qué… que paso anoche, exactamente?-Atino a preguntar aún bajo las cobijas.

-Creo que eso es obvio.-Escucho la voz masculina del otro lado

-Ya veo.-Musito lo último abrazándose a sus piernas y apretando más las sabanas contra su cuerpo.

-Esto… si no te molesta podrías quitarte las sabanas.-Noto como el cuerpo de la joven se tenso y apretó más el trozo de tela contra su cuerpo.-No malinterpretes, me refiero a que es algo incomodo tener que referirme a una sabana.

Buen punto

-¿Ya estás vestido?-Pregunto tímidamente la castaña

El rubio se percato de su desnudez y rápidamente cogió unos pantalones pijamas y se los puso.

-Listo, ya puedes ver.-Comento el rubio y a medida que lo dijo la joven iba descubriéndose la cabeza dejando una vista adorable para el rubio, su cabello ondulado desordenado, su rostro profundamente sonrojado su con la vista fija en un punto no especifico de la cama.

El silencio era tenso, no sabía por dónde empezar si tan solo no hubiera sido virgen podría tratarla como a las demás ¿Cómo le decías a una virgen que ya estuvo bien y ahora adiós?

-¿Qué… que hora es?-Pregunto la joven tímidamente aun con su vista fija en aquel punto de la cama.

-Son las seis de la mañana.-Le respondió el rubio restregándose los ojos.-Nunca me había despertado tan temprano y menos luego de…

La oración quedo incompleta ya que noto como la joven apretaba más las cobijas contra su pecho.

-¿Quieres hablar acerca de lo que paso anoche?

-¿Entonces de verdad paso?-Pregunto con una triste sonrisa que ante le ausencia de respuesta del rubio interpreto como un "si".-Creo que será lo mejor hablarlo.

Yamato no sabía que decirle, por dónde empezar Dios no quería decepcionarla, por alguna extraña razón no quería hacerlo pero tampoco le parecía justo engañarla con falsas promesas de amor.

-Creo que ambos somos los suficientemente mayorcitos como para entender lo que paso.- Comenzó la muchacha.-Como dicen al mal paso darle prisa, no podemos cambiar lo que pasó simplemente tendremos que seguir con nuestras vidas tal y como hasta ahora.-Lo ultimo lo dijo dedicándole al rubio una triste sonrisa.

Yamato no cabía en su sorpresa de todas las cosas que se imaginaba podría decirle, nunca paso por su mente esas palabras. Noto como la joven temblaba y apretaba más fuerte y contra si las sabanas, los ojos comenzaron a escocérsele y como inmediatamente volvió taparse completamente, hasta la cabeza. Era lógico que ella esperase algo más sino no hubiera sido virgen hasta ahora. ¿Pero que podría decirle?

Mimi estaba tratando inútilmente de impedir que las lagrimas le traicionasen apenas y llego a taparse por completo para asi impedir que el joven vea sus lágrimas, apenas podía ahogar los sollozos, nuevamente volvió a preguntarse ¿Por qué a mí? Sabiendo a la perfección que nuevamente no obtendría respuesta alguna.

Sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban sin tocar partes comprometedoras brindándole calidez y protección, supo que era él después de todo debe sentirse mal al verla a ella en aquel deplorable estado. Sintió como el muchacho la apretaba contra si tratando de reconfortarla sin palabras. No podría culparle de nada después de todo a estas alturas los recuerdos de la noche anterior eran cada vez más nítidos recordándole que la culpa era de ambos. Por dios nunca volvería a beber.

-Si es que es lo que quieres tranquila así se hará.-Le susurro mientras la acunaba, cuando la vio de nuevo envolverse en las cobijas supo que estaría llorando y temiendo empeorar las cosas se había arriesgado y la había abrazado. Sintiendo algo nuevo y desconocido para él, el deseo de protegerla, de no dejarla que llore.

-Gracias…-Dijo la castaña parando de emanar lágrimas y desasiendo el abrazo del rubio acaba de recordar que la noche anterior él había nombrado a una novia.-Sera mejor que me vaya no será que tu novia llegue y se arme un gran malentendido.-Noto como el rubio se tenso al escuchar la palabra "novia" y supo que no había escuchado mal aquella noche.

Sora… un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Yamato recordándose asi el porqué no podía darse una oportunidad con la castaña.

-Si creo que será lo mejor.-Dijo el rubio resignado a soltarla del abrazo.-Vístete te dejare en tu casa.-Le anuncio saliendo de la cama y dirigiéndose a su guardarropa por una muda nueva.

-No es necesario, puedo ir sola no está muy lejos y….-Explico Mimi.

-De eso ni hablar.-Le interrumpió el rubio.-Te regresare a tu casa sana y salva.-Lo ultimo lo anuncio saliendo de la recamara.

La castaña se quedo un momento más antes de emitir un fuerte suspiro y comenzar a recoger sus piezas soltando lágrimas a medida que lo hacía imaginando la vergüenza que sentirá cuando los encargados del edificio la vean salir con la misma ropa con la que entro y rogándole al cielo que nadie este despierto aun en la vecindad.

Cuando estuvo lista totalmente salió de la pieza encontrándose a un rubio con una camiseta blanca de "Ralph Lauren" y unos pantalones Levi's con unos deportivos que a pesar de no verle la marca asumía que eran caros. No podía negar que era demasiado atractivo, con esos ojos y ese cabello pero más que nada su picara sonrisa, sacudió la cabeza queriendo disipar esos pensamientos en vano, para que pensar en él si lo más probable era que no lo volviera a ver. Asomo su rubia cabellera con don tazas de algo humante una en cada mano.

-Toma, es bueno para la cabeza.-Explico lo ultimo tendiéndole una tasa la cual la joven simplemente acepto.

Agradeció internamente el hecho de que el ascensor llevara directamente al estacionamiento, donde se subió al Austin Martin negro del muchacho.

-¿Dónde vives?-Pregunto el muchacho dentro del auto.

-En Hikari Gaoka.-Fue la única respuesta de la castaña.

Por suerte el camino al lugar donde ella vivía era corto y el silencio no duro mucho tiempo a pesar de que el rubio no podía evitar lanzar efusivas miradas al retrovisor para ver a la castaña que miraba concentrada a través de los vidrios tintados del auto. ¿Qué le podría decir? Seguramente para este tipo de casos Takeru sería el más indicado a hablar, pero desecho la idea rápidamente luego de que "Ella" pasara por la vida de su hermanito menor este había cambiado y para mal asi que lo más probable era que hubiera empeorado las cosas.

-Aquí.-Musito su joven acompañante.

Alcanzo a ver el lugar donde la joven le había pedido que se detuviera, era un ¿barrio? Mejor dicho una vecindad no se veía extremadamente pobre pero tampoco eran los lugares en los que él se sentiría cómodo.

-Qué alivio, aun no hay nadie afuera.-Susurro la joven sin poder evitar que el rubio escuchara.

Se percato de la hora y apenas había pasado media hora incluso estaba algo oscuro todavía.

-Creo que este es el adiós.-Dijo la joven con otra triste sonrisa hacia el rubio.-Siento las molestias.-Y salía del carro cuando.

-¡Mimi espera!-Grito el rubio logrando captar la atención de la castaña.-Solo quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de lo que paso anoche.-Le dijo sinceramente notando como los en los ojos de la castaña las lágrimas empezaban a amenazar salir maldiciéndose así mismo por haber dicho eso.

-Gracias, pero no es necesario que mientas.-Le dijo la castaña con la voz quebrada alejándose corriendo del lugar.

-Pero si no es mentira….-Susurro a pesar de saber que ya no era escuchado.

* * *

Mimi corría a toda velocidad hasta llegar a su departamento por primera vez agradecía haber rechazado la propuesta de Hikari de irse a vivir con ella y su hermano mayor: Taichi, un chico moreno, alto, bien parecido y con el cabello color chocolate peculiarmente desordenado. Debido a lo temprano que era dudaba que Hikari y Miyako estuvieran despiertas. Llego a su puerta, la abrió rápidamente para luego cerrarla de un portazo.

Que no se arrepentía de lo que paso, era lógico que si se debe de arrepentir simplemente que fue lo suficientemente caballeroso para decirla lo contrario. ¿Por qué a ella? La cabeza le estallaba, nunca más volvería a beber. Fue por unos analgésicos a la cocina para el malestar y luego se dirigió a su recamara.

Antes de entrar se topo con que habían hecho llegar una solicitud para que pague la renta.

Lo que me faltaba, pensó la joven con desgana.

Una vez dentro pudo llorar a gusto maldiciendo su bendita suerte, arrepintiéndose, autocompadeciendose ella misma, olvidando por completo sus anteriores palabras de "al mal paso darle prisa" se quedo profundamente dormida.

Los golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron sacándola de su sueño abruptamente.

-Mimi soy Hikari, voy a entrar.-Lo siguiente que escucho fue la puerta cerrándose, se percato de que aun estaba con el vestido de la noche anterior, Hikari sospecharía asi que cogió lo primero que encontró que eran unos shorts y una blusa de tirantes de verano para ponerse. Saliendo al encuentro con su amiga.

-Mimi, luces terrible ¿Qué te paso?-Pregunto Hikari preocupada-¿Estuviste llorando de nuevo?

-Si ya sabes lo que son los tragos.-Se justificaba Mimi.-Te hacen recordar y no precisamente las cosas buenas.

-Si los tragos…-Susurro la joven recordando su encuentro de la noche anterior.-Hacen a uno cometer locuras.

Si supieras Hikari pensó tristemente la castaña.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? Te nos perdiste.-Reclamo saber Hikari.-Lo siento si te dejamos sola.

-No te disculpes por lo menos ustedes se divertían, no las iba a obligar a estar con una amargada como yo.-Comento Mimi con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hubiera preferido estar contigo te lo aseguro.-Comento Hikari con fastidio.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Mimi preocupada.

La menor le relato lo que vivió la noche anterior con el rubio atrevido ese, Mimi al escuchar la descripción del chico solo se le vino a la mente Yamato y automáticamente las lágrimas acudieron a su rostro traicionándola.

-Mimi no llores no es para tanto.-Trataba de tranquilizarla Hikari.-Además le di sus buenas cachetadas y dudo volverle a ver, tranquilízate.

-Hikari…

-No es solo eso verdad.-Saco rápidamente las conclusiones la joven de cabello color chocolate-¿Qué paso Mimi?-Exigió saber.

-Nada pequeña, tranquila.-Trato de mentirle.

-De eso anda Tachikawa te conozco muy bien para creer eso.

Mimi le relato a Hikari lo que vivió con el rubio, todo con lujo de detalles. Mientras que la menor simplemente trataba de consolarle diciéndole que todo estaría bien. No soportaba ver a Mimi así, para ella era su hermana mayor.

-Ya Mimi, ya paso.-Le decía acunándola y sobándole el cabello maternalmente.-No es del todo culpa nuestra alguien debió decirnos o mandarnos una señal "Castañas mantenerse alejadas de los rubios con ojos azules"-Dijo a manera de broma arrancándole una sonrisa a la castaña que descansaba en su regazo.-Además no les volveremos a ver.

-Si…

-¡Hikari! Taichi me ha dicho que os encontraría aquí.-Entro apresuradamente una bella joven de cabellos color lila-¿Qué os pasa?

-Nada Miya ¿Qué querías decirnos?-Pregunto la menor de las tres.

-Recuerdas que ayer en el taxi te dije que ese muchacho rubio se me hacía familiar.-Pregunto la joven de lentes.

-Si ¿Y?-Hikari no quería tocar más el asunto.

-Pues que me he gastado toda la mañana buscando esto.-Dijo mostrándole una revista a su amiga.-La tenía mi papá amontonada en su despacho, ni se imaginan cuanto moví para encontrarle.-Comento la joven muy orgullosa de su hallazgo.

En la portada de la revista estaban dos jóvenes rubios de ojos azules sonriendo con una picara sonrisa uno apenas más alto que el otro. Mimi y Hikari se quedaron anonadadas al reconocer a las figuras masculinas.

-Takeru…

-Yamato…

-Escuchad lo que dice: Jóvenes, ricos y apuestos son tres palabras que describen a la perfección a estos dos jóvenes herederos multimillonarios Yamato Ishida y Takeru Takaishi que juntos dirigen la empresa publicitaria I&T, recuerdo heredado de sus padres antes de fallecer. Ambos preparados en su campo que son los negocios y rodeados de múltiples y hermosas féminas que besan por donde ellos pasan. Salvo que ahora Yamato, el mayor está comprometido en matrimonio con la famosa diseñadora Sora Takenouchi. La pregunta es: ¿Quién se llevara a casa al heredero menor?... y lo demás no importa.-Dijo terminando su lectura.-Lo importante es que ¡Hikari aporreo a un multimillonario!

Ambas castañas estaban atónitas a lo que escucharon, no se lo terminaban de creer. _Prometida,_ Yamato nunca había mencionado esa palabra, solo que tenia novia.

-Si está muy bien Miya.-Dijo la castaña menor.-Pero Mimi…-Susurro viendo lo ida que se encontraba su amiga, más aun el susurro fue en vano ya que fue claramente escuchada por la joven de lentes.

-¿Qué pasa con Mimi?-Pregunto preocupada.

Las dos se quedaron viendo y Mimi simplemente asintió.

-Tenemos que decirle después de todo somos amigas.-Explico con una sonrisa

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto la joven confundida.

-Si tienes razón además nadie va a juzgarte Mimi.-Le animo Hikari.

-¡¿Podrían tener la amabilidad de explicarme de qué hablan?!-Chillo cansada Miyako.

Las jóvenes la vieron con una sonrisa y le relataron lo que paso la castaña la noche anterior, la muchacha de cabellos morados escuchaba atónita la historia y cuando terminaron único que pudo hacer es gritar horrorizada.

-Por favor Miyako grita más fuerte que creo que aún hay alguien despierto en Ecuador.-Le riño Hikari con sarcasmo.

-Perdón chicas.-Se disculpo la joven.-Pero es que me parece algo tan surrealista: Hikari aporrea a un multimillonario y Mimi pierde su virginidad con otro. ¡Porque solo yo tengo una vida normal!-Se quejo la joven.-Hubiera dado un riñón por estar en el lugar de alguna de vosotras aunque si me dieran a elegir mataría por estar en el lugar de Mimi.

-¡Miyako!-Le riñeron ambas al unísono.

-Pero es la verdad.-Se defendió la joven.-Pero cuéntame Mimi ¿Te dolió? ¿Quedaron en verse de nuevo? ¿Qué paso después?

-Pues si dolió, como podemos quedar si acabas de decir que está comprometido en matrimonio y nada simplemente me trajo a casa.

-Me dejaras con tan pocos detalles.-Exclamo lo ultimo cuando por sus ojos se asomaban pequeñas lagrimas de cocodrilo.

-¿Detalles de qué?-Pregunto una voz masculina, asustando a las chicas.

-¡Taichi!-Exclamaron las tres al ver a la gran y apuesta figura masculina en la puerta con su tez morena ojos y cabello color chocolate, de mirada traviesa y dulce.

-¡¿Acaso ya nadie toca antes de entrar?!-Pregunto la castaña cansada.

-Lo siento pequeñas, pero me imaginaba que estarían aquí las tres y vine a recordarles que tenemos trabajo y que se empiecen a alistar.-Exclamo Taichi, el hermano menor de Hikari que hacia el papel de hermano de las tres ya que las defendía y cuidaba protectoramente.

-Taichi ya no somos pequeñas, tenemos veintitrés, veintidós y veintiún años.-Exclamo Hikari fingiendo molestia con los cachetes inflados.

-Venga a trabajar, las quiero listas en cinco minutos.-Exclamo Taichi a manera de ultimátum.-Y por favor Hikari, ustedes siempre serán mis pequeñas.-Dijo sacándole la lengua a su hermanita antes de salir de la casa.

-Casi nos descubre.-Suspiro aliviada Miyako.

-Si.-Exclamaron ambas castañas.

-¡Bueno chicas a trabajar!-Exclamo Mimi alegre.-Sin importar como nos fue anoche lo hecho, hecho está y no lo podemos cambiar. Solamente debemos salir adelante con la frente en alto.

-Tienes razón en peores nos hemos visto.-Dijo Hikari.

-Además es casi nula la probabilidad de que los volvamos a ver.-Exclamo Miyako.

-¡Si!-Exclamaron las tres jóvenes.

Tenemos que salir adelante…

* * *

Mientras tanto en un elegante edificio en el centro de Tokio, para ser específicos en la empresa multimillonaria I&T se hallaban tres personas en una amplia oficina. Dos estaban sentados tras el escritorio, uno, el rubio estaba riéndose a carcajadas, mientras que el moreno simplemente bebía su café. Detrás del escritorio estaba otro rubio con una cara de cansancio fatal. Aparte de su fuerte jaqueca tenia que calarse las burlas de su hermanito menor.

-¡No puedo creer lo que me cuentas! Te acostaste con una virgen-Dijo Takeru volviendo a estallar en risas.-Por favor, cuando vi que el coche no estaba supuse que te habías ido con compañía, pero nunca me imagine que hubieras terminado con una virgen.-Dijo mientras se seguía riendo de la suerte de su hermano.-Me imagino tu cara al no saber qué hacer, esta para Replay.-Exclamo agarrándose el estómago para evitar caerse.-Por lo menos debió de estar hermosa.

-Izumi.-Llamo el joven por el intercomunicador a su secretaria.

-_Dígame señor.-_Contesto la joven.

-Tráeme unas aspirinas y cinta adhesiva.-Pidió el rubio mayor.

_-En un momento señor.-_Anuncio la voz antes de dar por terminada la conversación.

-¿Para qué la cinta?-Pregunto el menor curioso.

-¿Para qué crees?-Al no recibir respuesta de su hermanito le contesto-¡Para cerrarte la boca! Por cierto Takeru ¿Qué tienes en las mejillas?

Ante la pregunta Takeru se ruborizo y Ken empezó a reír, Yamato no entendía porque.

-A tu hermano lo golpeo una mujer.-Dijo Ken riéndose.

-¡Cállate Ichijouji!-Reclamo el menor

Yamato no se aguanto y se partió a carcajadas, nadie en la vida se había osado a ponerle un dedo encima a su hermanito, además Takeru sabia pelear muy bien, el mismo le enseño. Pero el hecho de que una mujer le haya golpeado, eso si era para Replay.

-Ya no se burlen.-Exclamo el menor molesto.

-Si te has burlado de mí todo el rato.-Se justificaba el mayor al instante se escucho que tocaron la puerta.-Bien merecido te lo has de tener, pasa Izumi.-Anuncio el rubio mayor, dándole paso a una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes, Izumi Minamoto su secretaria. Una chica muy linda a pesar de estar embarazada de seis meses.

-Aquí tiene sus analgésicos señor.-Dijo entregándoselos.

-Gracias Izumi, puedes retirarte.

-De acuerdo señor.-Iba directo a la salida cuando.-Por cierto señor su prometida esta afuera y reclama verlo.

Sora… un escalofrío recorrió la columna de los tres jóvenes.

-Yo me voy.-Anuncio el rubio menor saliendo de la silla como si esta quemase.-Deberías agradecer que Sora no sabe porque sino….-Otro escalofrío le recorrió la columna.-Suerte hermano, vaya que la necesitas.

-Yo también me voy.-Anuncio el moreno.

-Gracias por apoyarme en esto "amigos"-Comento el mayor de los tres.-Hazla pasar Izumi y para cuando te las pida tenme listas dos aspirinas más.

-De acuerdo señor.

A medida que los dos jóvenes se dirigían a la salida una pelirroja vestida de pies a cabeza con ropa y accesorios de _Channel_ entraba apresuradamente.

-¡Yamato Ishida eres un irresponsable!-Entro chillando, la bonita mujer aunque con esa cara, daba a mostrar todo lo contrario. Parecía una… Bruja

-Buenos días Sora ¿Qué se te ofrece?-Pregunto el rubio tratando de controlarse para que no le empeorara la jaqueca.

-¿Qué qué se me ofrece? ¡Todavía lo preguntas!-Chillo de nuevo.-Eres un irresponsable, me dejas todo lo de la boda para mi sola y tú no ayudas en nada.

-Pero eso de organizar bodas es cosa de mujeres.-Se defendió el rubio.

-¡Pero tú no haces nada! A veces pienso que no quieres casarte conmigo.

Bingo, pensó Yamato pero no lo dijo.

-¿Ya escogiste tu traje?

-No Sora

-¿Hablaste con la iglesia?

-No Sora

-¿Ya escogiste a tu padrino?

-Eso… no, no Sora pero sé que serán o Ken o Takeru.

-¡No haces nada!-Le reclamo nuevamente.-Solo yo tengo que cargar con esto ¿Por qué?-Dijo a manera de suplicio.

-Porque tú quieres.-Le respondió Yamato empezando a armar una torre de naipes, ya conocía la rutina de aquí empezaba a quejarse.

-El decorador me canceló.-Comenzó Sora.

-Busca otro.-Dijo aun concentrado en su labor.

-La costurera aun no tiene los vestidos de las damas.

-Faltan dos meses, ponte y engorden.-Le dijo analizando la segunda fila de la torre.

-Falta poquísimo.-Dijo la muchacha.-Además en la florería no consiguieron las flores que quería, aquellas orquídeas verdes con naranja únicas en su especie. Se volteo a ver a su joven prometido y una vena se poso en su sien al notar la torre que estaba haciendo.

-¡Y tú no haces nada!-Le reclamo chocando su mano contra el mueble logrando que la torre de cartas se cayera.

-¡Oye!-Exclamo Yamato.-Todo eso tiene solución la costurera y el decorador pues ¡busca otros! Y las flores simplemente escoge en otro color que si haya aquí.

-¡Pero no entiendes! ¡Yo quiero esas cosas, el decorador y la costurera son los mejores y los más caros del país y las flores, no quiero otras!

-Pues mira _cielo_ yo no puedo hacer nada, no puedo ir y amenazar al decorador y a la costurera, ni iré al fin del mundo por tus malditas flores.

-¡Si puedes solo que NO quieres!-Le grito la joven.

-¡Exacto! NO me da la gana de hacerlo asi como a ti no te da la gana de cambiar las cosas.-Exclamo cansado de siempre lo mismo con esa mujer.

-Me voy Yamato, estas insoportable, hablaremos cuando estes más tranquilo.-Dijo tomando su bolsa dispuesta a irse, topándose en la puerta con su futuro cuñado.

-Takenouchi.-Dijo Takeru con desprecio.

-Takaishi.-Respondió Sora de igual manera y salió del despacho.

-¿Esa es la madre que quieres para tus hijos?-Pregunto Takeru preocupado por sus futuros sobrinos.-Si discuten por las flores pues deberías de sugerirle escoger la "Flor Cadáver" total y ya tienen algo en común.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto Yamato intrigado.

-Ambas apestan.

-Cállate enano.-Le suplico su hermano.-Izumi mis otras dos aspirinas por favor.

_-En un momento señor._

Serás dos meses muy largos… Pensó Yamato para si.

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde el encuentro en el club nocturno y al parecer todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad a excepción de ciertos factores.

-¡Miyako este pedido a la mesa cinco!-Anuncia una voz des de la cocina de cierto establecimiento comercial.

-Entendido.-Anuncio enérgica la joven de cabellos morados.

-¡Mimi esta pedido a la mesa tres!-Volvió a repetir la misma voz masculina.

-Hecho.-Exclamo la joven.

-¡Taichi entrega en Shibuya!

-Enseguida voy.-Contesto el castaño.

-¡Miyako! Este a la mesa…

-Espera un momento Daisuke Motomiya.-Exclamo la joven.-Acabo de entregar un pedido ¿Por qué no mandas a Hikari?-Dijo reclamándole sus preferencias al joven moreno de cabello castaño y puntiagudo.

-Porque mi Hikari no debería estar trabajando, arruinándose sus bellas manos.-Comento lo ultimo con corazones en los ojos.-Además para eso te pago ¡floja!

Los ojos de Miyako soltaron chispitas.

-Miyako tiene razón Daisuke, yo también trabajo aquí, dame este pedido.

-Pero Hikari…

-Pero nada.-Exclamo molesta al menor, Daisuke es un buen amigo y no quería perder su amistad, ya que el la quería de otra forma.

Luego de unas horas Daisuke volvió a llamarles.

-Chicos vengan y prueben mi nuevo estilo de sushi.-Los llamo desde la cocina a la cual todos fueron rápidamente. Se amontonaron alrededor del plato y empezaron a comer todos menos cierta castaña que se mantenía alejada prudentemente.

-¿Qué pasa Mimi? Creí que tú serias la primera en venir.-Preguntó preocupado Daisuke.

-Si Mimi a ti te encanta el sushi y aunque no parezca está muy bueno.-Anunció Taichi con la boca llena.

Era verdad ella adoraba el sushi y el que hacia Daisuke era el mejor pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía pésimo, quería…

-Discúlpenme.-Comunico corriendo en dirección al váter al cual apenas alcanzo a llegar. Hikari fue la única valiente que se atrevió a ir a ver qué pasaba.

-¿Mimi estás bien? ¿Has comido algo que te sentó mal?-Preguntó preocupada la menor.

-No he comido nada, últimamente me siento fatal, tengo asco de todo.

-¿Asco?

-Si y a veces siento que me podría comer una vaca y al instante empiezo a sentir lo que se sentiría vomitar esa vaca.

-¿Mimi cuando fue tu último periodo?-Pregunto aterrada.

¿Su último periodo? ¿Qué tenía que ver…? Por Dios ¡NO! Empezó a sacar cálculos mentales… uno, dos, tres… siete. Siete días de retraso que nunca antes le había pasado. Eso no podría significar que…

-¿Mimi estas embarazada?

¡NO! ¡Por favor no! Pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que su amiga tenía razón.

* * *

En la empresa de los hermanos Ishida en cambio se vivía un ambiente muy tenso al estar en apenas un mes antes de la boda del joven heredero. Se encontraban Yamato, Takeru y Sora probando lo que serian los bocadillos para aquel día.

-¿Qué les parecen?-Pregunto Sora orgullosa.-Son del mejor pastelero de todo Japón y por cierto el más caro Yama, ya hice el pedido pronto te pasaran la cuenta.

-Para que los hayas escogido tu no están mal Takenouchi.-Le respondió el rubio menor ya que el mayor se encontraba con la cara de un extraño color ¿verde? Y la mano en sus labios.

-Tu opinión no cuenta Takaishi, estas aquí solo porque Yamato asi lo exigió.-Le dijo Sora.

-Es que el pobrecillo necesita ayuda para soportarte.

Sora iba a contestarle de no ser porque Yamato salió corriendo con la mano en la boca con dirección desconocida.

-Ves, le das nauseas. Aunque lo entiendo yo también estaría enfermo si me tocara casarme con alguien como tú.-Dicho lo último se levanto de la silla y se puso los cascos de su I-Pod ya que como lo predijo su futura cuñada lo empezó a insultar. Salió de la oficina haciendo una señal nada educada con el dedo anular. Por un momento lo pensó pero ¡Nah! Es Sora, se lo merece. 

Mientras saliendo del baño luego de una visita al váter Yamato salía con muy mala cara, fue directo donde su secretaria.

-Izumi dame unos digestivos por favor.

-Un momento señor, pero creo que si se siente mal debería visitar al médico.-Le dijo la joven pasándole las pastillas y agua-¿Comió algo que le sentó mal?

-No últimamente apenas como, me da asco todo y cuando como algo en seguida lo devuelvo.-Dijo Yamato tomando las pastillas y el agua.-No sé qué me pasa.

-Disculpe que me entrometa señor pero ¿Su prometida no estará embarazada?

Casi escupe el agua de tan solo imaginárselo, pero luego recordando es algo imposible ya que no había mantenido ese tipo de intimidad con Sora desde hace seis meses que inicio esta locura de la boda. Así que era imposible

-Imposible ¿Por qué?-Pregunto intrigado.

-Es que antes de enterarnos que estaba embarazada, era Kouji es que tenía los síntomas: vomito, mareos y nauseas.-Comenzó a explicar la joven.-Luego el ginecólogo nos explico que eso era normal sobre todo cuando los padres eran primerizos, yo también tenía los síntomas pero en menor escala, era algo compartido.

Pues era interesante lo que decía Izumi, más aun era imposible él no había estado con Sora en meses ni con nadi…

Mimi…

Había estado con Mimi Tachikawa hace más de un mes, pero ella no podría… bueno si podría pero no…

¿Mimi podría estar embarazada?

**¿Continuará…?**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo os pareció? Cualquier cosa reviews saben que siempre las tengo muy en cuenta.**

**¿Qué les pareció Sora? Y la relación Tk-Sora por favor Takeru detesta a su futura cuñada. Sora No es perfecta como siempre (lamento si hiero la sensibilidad de alguno de sus fans pero no se preocupen Tk y Sora volverán a ser los mismos que queremos y amamos, ok al menos al rubio)… Pero no duden que esto será Mimato, Takari y Taiora principalmente. Miyako y Ken no tendrán mucho protagonismo creo… jajaja Pero como nada está escrito.**

**Quiero desearle suerte a todos aquellos que estén en exámenes, se que son algunos asi que ¡Suerte chicas que si se puede! Si yo pase física todo es posible jajaja!!**

**Gracias a todos los que leen e infinitamente a aquellos que dejan de lado ciertas cosas por dejarme un review**

**Gracias a: ****MimI-CulLen****; ****Nailea****; ****A n D s I****; ****raymi****; ****Ann070490****; ****CaintlinJeanne****; ****XANHEX****; ****Taishou****; ****sweetcarmeen****; ****angel zoe**

**Eri.- Hola wow es el primer review tuyo que recibo!! Me encanta que te guste la historia y espero que este capi también te guste y lo comentes. Cuidate y si estas en pruebas suerte!!**

**love-sasusaku4ever.-Amiga, gracias por tu review, espero te haya gustado el capi y que por supuesto lo sigas leyendo y comentando!!**

**Mizori95.-Pss hola muchas gracias por tu comen, me animo mucho a seguir, mas que todo después de la perdida del dispositivo. Espero que este capitulo te guste y lo comentes!!**

**Chibininfa.-Hola, pues muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capi te guste y lo vuelvas a comentar!!**

**Para terminar, si dejen ¡Reviews!**

**En el próximo se enteraran del embarazo??? Quizá ¿Cómo reaccionara Taichi y Sora al enterarse? Ni yo se jijiji!!**

**Se despide con un beso y muy feliz!!**

**Sakura Tachikawa!!**


	3. Capitulo 3: Confrontaciones

**Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras/es ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y aprobando todas sus materias. Yo disfrutando de mis vacaciones aunque ahorita molesta con la telefónica que me corto el internet .!! ¿Les esta gustando la historia? Eso espero porque a mi me encanta escribirla y leer vuestras reviews me hace tanta ilusión.**

**Me preguntaban si seguiré haciendo songfics, la respuesta es si solo que ahora ya no pondré la letra de la canción entre párrafos, tengo tres en mente y espero poder escribirlos prontito**

**¿De verdad no quieren que haya Taiora en el fic? No se preocupen que Taichi no se la pondrá fácil**

**Bueno no os entretengo más les recuerdo que me encanta que me dejen reviews XD! Y se aceptan todo tipo de críticas constructivas. No os molesto más y os dejo con la lectura, esperando que la disfruten. n_n**

* * *

**Capítulo III: "Confrontaciones"**

Estaban nerviosas, ambas castañas y la joven de cabellos morados a la expectativa de lo que indicara aquella prueba de embarazo casera. Guardaban la esperanza de que solo sea alguna indigestión o tal vez un principio de anemia, cualquier enfermedad sonada más llevadera que un embarazo.

-¿Hikari?-Pregunto Mimi asomando la cabeza por el baño de su departamento.-Ya lo hice, ¿puedes mirar tú?-Pregunto saliendo del baño dándole paso a su amiga que entro inmediatamente.-Sabes que a lo mejor puede ser anemia, no he comido muy bien últimamente.

-Pues creo que en unos meses tendrás que darle nombre a tu "anemia".-Dijo Hikari saliendo.-Porque estas embarazada Mimi.

La joven castaña palideció al instante y sus orbes castañas se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas. Un hijo… ¿Cómo iba a mantener a un hijo si no tiene ni para el arriendo del piso en el que vivía? Y si vamos por esas ni siquiera tiene un padre para su bebe. Sus manos instintivamente se colocaron en su aun plano vientre.

-¿Mimi?-Pregunto preocupada la menor al no ver reacción en su amiga.

-Esas pruebas suelen fallar ¿verdad?

-Si pero… no creo que este fallando ahora.-Le dijo Hikari.-Tomando en cuenta tus síntomas y la ausencia de tu periodo sin contar que tuviste relaciones sin protección hace más de un mes. Lo siento Mimi pero yo me atrevo a asegurar tu estado.-Explico la joven

-¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Primero que todo Mimi ¿Estás segura que quieres tener a este bebé ahora?-Pregunto Hikari.-Eres joven y tendrás otras oportunidades y…

-Ni hablar.-Reclamo la castaña decidida sorprendiendo a sus dos amigas.-Antes de que murieran mis padres yo era la típica niña que la consentían en todo, si compraban algo que no me gustaba simplemente lo tiraba sin tomar en consideración el esfuerzo que ellos hacían para consentir mis caprichos.

-Mimi…

-Cuando ellos fallecieron me vi sola en un mundo para el cual no estaba lista por ser malcriada e inmadura, de no ser por ustedes quien sabe donde hubiera terminado. Soy responsable de esta vida que crece dentro de mí si bien no fue planeada no merece pagar por aquel error que cometí, no tengo derecho de negarle su existencia en este mundo. En algun momento tenia que crecer y hacerme cargo de mis errores. A partir de hoy este pequeño ser será el motivo por el que me levantare cada mañana y no me importa si tengo que vérmelas sola.

-¡De eso ni hablar!-Exclamo Hikari con lagrimillas en sus ojos.-Tú nunca vas a estar sola, ni el bebé tampoco. Siempre tendrán a la tía Hikari para lo que se les ofrezca.-Dijo abrazando a su amiga

-Y a la tía Miyako también.-Comento la joven de lentes imitando a la castaña menor y dándole un efusivo abrazo a Mimi.

-Gracias amigas.

-No hay nada que agradecer.-Dijo Miyako secándose las lágrimas.-Pero creo que lo mejor será ir al médico para que nos confirme tu estado, pero sea cual sea sabes que cuentas con nosotras.

-Si.

Las jóvenes se dirigieron a una económica clínica donde ofrecían ecografías para que la doctora de turno simplemente les repitiera lo que ya sabían.

"Ves aquel puntito ahí, ese es tu bebé linda" fueron sus palabras.

Las tres chicas llegaron en completo silencio, algo muy inusual. Se sentaron en la pequeña sala de la residencia de los hermanos Yagami.

-Creo que tendré que mudarme a un lugar más económico.-Anuncio la castaña rompiendo el silencio.-Tengo que reunir para cuando el embarazo este más desarrollado y también cuando el bebé nazca.

-Sabes que sigue en pie la oferta de que vivan aquí.-Le recordó Hikari.-Solo somos Taichi y yo además que estaremos al pendiente de lo que se te ofrezca y de lo que necesites.

-Es cierto no es prudente que vivas sola.-Corroboro Miyako-¿Le dirás?

-¿A quién?

-Al papá del niño, Mimi tienes que decirle que estas esperando un hijo de ambos.-Le explico Miyako.-Por favor ese bebé es el heredero de las empresas I&T.

-Exacto, pensara que lo planee todo para amarrarlo con un hijo.-Dijo Mimi.-Además y ¿Si me lo quiere quitar?

-Que lo intente, no podrá. No estas sola Mimi y si no quiere un escándalo lo más probable es que lleguen a un acuerdo quizá una manutención.-Sugirió Hikari.-Tampoco vas a ir a decirle que quieres casarte con él, simplemente a comunicarle que en ocho meses será padre, si no se hace cargo pues él se lo pierde. Pero tienes que decirle

-Ponte y se halla enamorado profundamente de ti luego de lo que pasó.-Comento Miyako con aires soñadores.

-Si como no.-Dijo con burla.-Pronto se casara ¿Recuerdan?

-Igual debes decirle.-Sentencio Hikari.-También hay que contarle a Taichi.

-¿Decirme qué?-Pregunto apareciendo repentinamente por la puerta.

-¡Taichi! Deja de asustarnos así y ¿Qué haces aquí?-Le reprocho su hermana menor

-Vivo aquí.-Dijo despreocupadamente dirigiéndose a la nevera y tomando leche del pico directamente.-Y que querían decirme

Las tres jóvenes desviaron la mirada del castaño y se ruborizaron, ninguna sabía por donde empezar. Taichi sospecho que lo que le dirían seria malo pero nunca pensó que tanto así que tomo otro sorbo de leche cuando…

-Mimi esta embaraza.-Le comunico su hermana pequeña

Escupió la leche inmediatamente luego de que su cerebro procesara aquella información y dirigió su vista a la castaña a la cual consideraba como otra hermana para él que lo miraba apenada.

-Mimi ¿Es cierto?

-Si.-Musito la joven totalmente apenada

-Eso es… imposible.-Dijo el castaño.-Mimi tú eras virgen y no tienes novio entonces.-Taichi aparentaba estar tranquilo cuando-¡¿Quién fue el infeliz?!-Grito histérico.-Mimi si alguien te hizo daño o te forzó a algo pues te aseguro que de hoy no pasa, nadie se mete con mis hermanas

Las tres chicas no sabían qué hacer o qué decir Taichi estaba rojo de la furia y la leche derramada de la fuerza con la que apretaba el cartón.

-Si no te sientas y te tranquilizas no podremos contarte nada.-Le explico su hermana menor.-Por favor Taichi no hagas esto más difícil

Taichi obedeció a su hermana con gran esfuerzo, Mimi muy ruborizada le relato lo que había ocurrido y como fue que el bebé fue concebido accidentalmente. Parecía que Taichi había estado muy tranquilo e impaciente.

-Eso explica muchas cosas como tus malestares y mareos.-Dedujo el joven-¿Quién es el padre?-Reclamo el joven

Las chicas se quedaron viendo no sabían qué y como decirle a Taichi que el padre era nada más y nada menos que Yamato Ishida un magnate de los negocios. Se quedaron viendo por largo rato, la tensión era palpable en el ambiente Taichi notaba que no querían decirle por alguna extraña razón. Se quedo viendo fijamente a la joven de cabellos morados conociendo a la perfección lo fácil que era sacarle las cosas a ella, aunque hoy parecía diferente. La quedo viendo intensamente hasta que la joven de lentes estallo.

-¡Es de Yamato Ishida, el guapo multimillonario!

Taichi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y empezó a reír a carcajadas dando a entender que no creía ni una palabra de la joven y también porque no se había equivocado.

-Eso fue gracioso Miyako.-Dijo Taichi volviendo a reír.-Que estas embarazada de Yamato Ishida.-Al ver la cara seria de la castaña y de su hermanita cayó en cuanta de que lo que le decían era verdad.-¿En serio?

-Si.-Dijo tímidamente la castaña

-¡Maldito!-Grito furioso.-Cree que por tener dinero puede hacer lo que le venga en gana, pues no lo hará, no contigo Mimi.-Le anuncio-¿Ya lo sabe?

-No

-¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

-No… no lo sé.-Dijo Mimi apenada.-Él está a punto de casarse, yo no puedo interferir y si me quiere quitar al niño para criarlo con su esposa yo…

-¡Él también tiene la culpa de esto!-Grito histérico.-Y por favor ¡Ninguno de nosotros permitiría esa barbaridad!-Exclamo Taichi.-Pero es tu decisión.-Suspiro resignado.

-Gracias por entenderlo.

-Vivirás con nosotros.-Lo ordeno.-Quiero estar al pendiente de lo que se le ofrezca a mi sobrinito.-Le animo con una de sus características sonrisas, esa era una habilidad de Taichi lo arreglaba todo con una contagiosa sonrisa.

-Gracias.-Dijo Mimi llorando, era un sentimiento agridulce ya que se sentía feliz de que Taichi lo hubiera tomado tan bien pero a la vez triste por lo que estaba pasando.

-Hoy puedes ya dormir aquí con Hikari y mañana pasamos tus cosas ¿Estamos?

-¡Si!-Chillaron las tres

-No recuerdo haberte invitado Miyako.-Exclamo Taichi con el afán de molestar a la joven, plan que resulto a la perfección.-Parece que no tuvieras casa.

-¡Taichi!-Chillo molesta la joven.

Los cuatro se echaron a reír y a la final todos se quedaron dormidos en la sala como la familia que eran.

La claridad apenas se percibía a través de las cortinas del departamento de los Yagami. Hikari Yagami se restriega los ojos al percibir un rayito de luz que la incomoda e inevitablemente los abre. Encontrando a su hermano a punto de salir del departamento.

-Taichi ¿Dónde vas?-Pregunto somnolienta

-Vuelve a dormir Hikari.-Ordeno el mayor.-Volveré pronto.

Hikari volvió a enrollarse en las cobijas para dormir cómodamente provocando que Taichi emitiera un suspiro de alivio al notar que no fue descubierto.

_Si Mimi no le dice se lo diré yo, nadie se burla de mi hermanita. No mientras yo viva_, pensaba Taichi decidido sabiendo perfectamente cuál sería su destino: La empresa I&T

Hikari volvió a despertarse al poco tiempo ¿Por qué su hermano se levanto tan temprano? Si él no hace eso por nada ni por nadie. Al pararse, se despereza y se dirige a la cocina por un vaso de agua; un objeto llama su atención sobre la pequeña mesa que tienen. La revista de Miyako abierta en la entrevista a los hermanos Ishida y encerrado en un circulo la dirección de la empresa.

Taichi no iría a… Oh por Dios… Sabía de lo que su hermano era capaz….

* * *

Taichi Yagami entro con cara de pocos amigos, nada habitual de él a la empresa que sabía era manejada por el rubio que embarazo a la que consideraba otra hermana. Se encamino donde una joven que se encontraba tras un escritorio, en frente de ella otra esbelta figura que paso rápidamente del lugar ¿Dónde había visto ese cabello rojo?

-¿Dónde encuentro a Yamato Ishida?-Pregunto a la que parecía su secretaria, una rubia de ojos verdes en cinta.

-¿Tiene previa cita?-Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-No pero tengo asuntos pendientes con él.

-¿Lo anuncio?

-Dejemos que sea sorpresa.

La joven secretaria crédulamente dejo pasar al castaño creyendo que él era la visita que su jefe estaba esperando.

En la oficina principal de la empresa de los Ishida se hallaban ambos hermanos platicando tranquilamente.

-Por lo menos ya estas mejor.-Decía Takeru a su hermano mayor.-Aunque nunca supimos que tenias.

-Eso si.-Admitió Yamato con pesar, aun sentía los ascos y los antojos extraños pero no decía nada para no preocupar a su hermano menor.-Pero así hubiera seguido enfermo Sora hubiera buscado la manera de reponerme.

-Por favor no dañemos esta conversación nombrando al monstruo de tu prometida.-Dijo Takeru cansado.

-¿Prefieres que hablemos de la chica que te golpeo?-Pregunto burlesco el hermano mayor y rió al ver como su hermano menor se ruborizaba.

-Mejor hablemos de la chica a la cual le quitaste la virginidad.-Comento el rubio menor como contraataque.

-Golpe bajo.-Sentencio el mayor.-Has caído bajo Takeru desde que "ella" apareció en tu vida perdí a mi dulce y tierno hermanito.

-Cállate Yamato, no la nombres.-Comento Takeru serio, Yamato se arrepintió de nombrarla al ver como su hermano volvía a recordar a aquella rubia francesa que tanto daño le hizo, que lo cambio para siempre maldita sea la hora que su hermano se fijo en ella, lo que ella le hizo era imperdonable, ella…

-¡YAMATO ISHIDA!-Grito una furibunda voz de la entrada. Ambos rubios se sorprendieron al ver al castaño furibundo entrando por la puerta y caminando directamente hacia el rubio mayor.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que nadie lo hubiera previsto, en un segundo Yamato Ishida se encontraba en el piso golpeado y sangrándole el labio.

-¡Maldito como te atreviste!-Rugió el castaño queriendo volver a golpear al rubio pero es detenido por el menor.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres y quién te crees para venir aquí a golpearme?!-Grito Yamato

-¡¿Quién demonios te crees tú para embarazar a mi amiga?!

Yamato dejo de respirar por varios segundos ¿Quién seria la amiga de la que el joven hablaba? No podría ser… Mimi. Observo al castaño relajarse luego de gritarle eso en la cara y como su hermano por inercia le soltaba. De repente las nauseas reaparecieron provocando al rubio un mal sabor en la boca, tomo asiento para tranquilizarse.

-¿Quién es tu amiga?-Pregunto a pesar de que en el fondo el conocía la respuesta.

-Mimi Tachikawa, aquella joven a la que le robaste su inocencia.

Takeru no cabía de su asombro, entonces la virgen que había tomado Yamato ¿Estaba embarazada? Esta será la primicia de los diarios y revistas. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del menor a Sora no le gustara nada esto.

-Mimi ¿Esta embarazada?-Pregunto Yamato alucinado.

-Creo que ambos hablamos español y nos entendemos ¿verdad?-Pregunto el castaño sarcástico.-Mimi esta esperando un hijo tuyo y por como te has puesto sabes que es así, ella no quería decírtelo pero yo no puedo quedarme viendo como ella lo hace todo sola cuando ambos son responsables.-Explico con la mirada clavada en el suelo y los puños blancos de la fuerza que hacia al apretarlos.

-Yo… no se que hare.-Yamato no se lo esperaba, a pesar de que lo había comentado Izumi nunca pensó que llegaría a ocurrir. El no huía de sus responsabilidades, nunca lo había hecho y no iba a empezar ahora.-Pero ten por seguro que hare algo al respecto.-Anuncio de manera decidida causando sorprendentemente una pequeña sonrisa en el castaño que luego volver a mostrarse serio.

-Si le haces más daño te juro que te mato.-Anuncio el joven de tez morena.-Ella no esta sola, nunca lo estará y ni si quiera se te ocurra quitarle al niño.

Dicho lo ultimo se enrumbo a la salida y dio un portazo ¿Qué clase de persona creía que era? Bueno si tomaba en cuenta que embarazo a la chica y no había vuelto a saber de ella no hablaba muy bien de el pero nunca le quitaría a su hijo. Su hijo, una tímida sonrisa ocupo sus labios iba a ser papá algo que no esperaba hasta dentro de algunos años.

-¿Estas seguro que es tuyo?-Pregunto su hermanito sacando el tema a relucir.

-Si.

-¿Vas a tener un hijo con la virgen?-Exclamo Takeru

-Deja de llamarle así, tiene nombre Mimi Tachikawa además de que ya no es virgen.-Dijo Yamato ciertamente ¿molesto?-Respétala

-Nunca me pediste que respete a Sora.-Lo medito unos instantes.-No, Sora no merece respeto.-Dijo con una malévola sonrisa hasta que callo en cuenta de algo muy importante-¿Qué va a decir Sora cuando se entere?

Sora… un escalofrío recorrió la columna de ambos rubios cuando su futura esposa se entere se pondrá como loca. Pero por otro lado ¿Qué iba a hacer? Lo único que tenia claro era que tenia que hablar con aquella hermosa castaña con respecto a su hijo pero ¿Qué le diria?

-Pues no puedes pedir más Yamato.-Explico Takeru de la nada.-Tienes mucha suerte.

¿Suerte? Quisiera que su hermanito le explicara que es suerte para él exactamente.

-No se por donde ves suerte en esta situación.-Anuncio decaído.

-Esta claro.-Exclamo Takeru feliz.-Te casas con la vir… con Mimi tienes a tu hijo, impides que otros se queden con lo que es nuestro heredando, te separas y lo mejor de todo sin tener que seguir aguantando a Sora por más tiempo.-Explico feliz el menor.-Yo no pediría más

Hasta cierto punto su hermano tenia razón podría casarse con la castaña y el heredero ya viene en camino. Tomaría lo que legalmente es suyo, no se lo quitaría su tío o su primo y se libraría del compromiso con Sora, teóricamente era un buen plan pero…

-Solo la utilizaría.-Dijo Yamato.-No le gustara.

-No tiene que enterarse.-Explico Takeru con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.-Y si llegara a molestar la compras con algo.-De pronto la voz de Takeru se escucho triste.-Siempre se compran.

Su hermano podría llegar a dar miedo a veces pero tenia razón no podía entregar su trabajo a otros y la verdad estaba empezando a dudar si podría traer a hijos al mundo que como castigo tengan de madre a Sora.

-Creo que tienes razón.-Le dijo Yamato.-Pero primero tengo que decirle a Sora.-Los ojos azules de su hermanito brillaron maléficamente al escuchar eso.

-Por favor Yamato hare lo que tu quieras, lo que me pidas. Si quieres no me pagues un mes pero déjame decirle a Sora.-Suplico Takeru.-Quiero ver su cara cuando lo sepa y quiero decírselo yo, por favor.

-Takeru…-Susurro Yamato resignado.

* * *

Taichi estaba por alguna razón un poco más tranquilo, no sabia porque pero aquel rubio le inspiraba confianza. Estaba satisfecho consigo mismo por haber ayudado a Mimi a su manera ahora por fin podría ir a su casa a desayunar, se moría de hambre.

El ascensor se abrió y una pequeña figura choco con él haciéndole retroceder un poco e impidiéndole seguir su camino al ascensor y paso de largo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Se dice disculpe.-Comento el castaño en voz bastante audible para que precisamente fuera escuchado.

-¿Dijo algo?-Pregunto bastante molesta aquella voz volteándose para encarar al atrevido.

-Dije que es de buena educación pedir disculpas luego de atropellar a alguien.-Los ojos los mantenía cerrados pero al abrirlos se encontró con una figura bastante familiar ¿Podría ser?

-¿Sora?

La pelirroja que también se encontraba con los ojos cerrados los abrió inmediatamente al oír su nombre para encontrarse con la sorpresa de volver a ver a aquel pequeño amigo de su infancia aunque ya de pequeño no tenga nada.

-¿Taichi?-Preguntó y al ver como el joven asentía simplemente sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho y corrió a sus brazos-¡Taichi!-Chillo contenta en los brazos de su amigo, de su primer amor, de Taichi Yagami.

-Que hermosa estas Sora y que grande también.-Dijo de modo gracioso.-No te había visto desde hace años, desde que te fuiste a estudiar al exterior ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué has hecho?

-Yo… la verdad termine mi carrera en Inglaterra, ahora soy diseñadora y trabajo aquí.-Dijo con una sonrisa sincera algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo-¿Y tú? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida?

-No tan bien como a ti eso te lo aseguro.-Comento el joven.-Pues mis padres murieron cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad y tuve que hacerme cargo de Hikari desde entonces.

-Lo siento mucho.-Dijo la joven verdaderamente apenada ya que le tenía un cariño muy especial a la familia del joven.-De verdad lo siento mucho.

-Gracias pero no te preocupes nos las hemos apañado bien.-Comento con una sonrisa.-Si bien no trabajamos en una lujosa oficina ni vivimos en un gran departamento pero nos mantenemos a la final y somos felices, eso es lo que importa.

-Tienes razón.-Aseguro Sora triste de alguna extraña manera.-Y ¿Dónde trabajas?

-En un merendero cerca de donde vivimos, aunque no parezca la comida es buena.-Explico.-Si quieres pasa por ahí un día de estos y te invito a almorzar.-El joven vio la reacción de la chica y como llevaba sus manos al mentón como tratando de pensar que día podría aceptar y fue en ese entonces que cayó en cuenta del brillante anillo que llevaba en su dedo, Sora se había casado.-Aunque creo que a tu marido le disgustaría.-Comento con una falsa sonrisa.

¿Marido? ¿Cuándo ella mencionó que estaba casada? Justo en ese entonces se percato de su anillo de compromiso y una triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro.-No estoy casada.-Observo que los ojos del castaña brillaron por un momento pero.-Pronto lo estaré, pero aun no.

Se formo un silencio incomodo entre ambos, uno que afortunadamente la pelirroja rompió. No quería que se fuera, no obstante luego se arrepintió de hacerlo.

-Y ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Pregunto tratando de sonar casual.

-Un asunto.-Explico Taichi.-Es algo complicado.

-Entenderé, te lo aseguro.

-El caso es que uno de los dueños de este lugar embarazó a mi hermana menor.

-¿A Hikari?

-¡No!-Exclamo horrorizado.-A una amiga a la cual considero mi hermana.-Explico Taichi.-Y nadie se mete con mis hermanas y sale bien librado de eso.

¿Uno de los dueños? ¿Takeru? ¿Yamato? No Yamato no sería capaz entonces solo quedaba el enano ya se burlaría de él cuando le viera por meter la pata.

-Ahí Takeru.-Susurro de manera audible para que el joven la escuchara.

-¿Takeru?-Pregunto el joven de cabellos alborotados-¿Quién es Takeru?

-Uno de los dueños ¿Él no dejo embarazada a tu amiga?-Pregunto curiosa.

-No, el infeliz fue Yamato Ishida.-Lo dijo como quien hubiera dicho la hora.

_Yamato Ishida… Yamato Ishida_

El rostro de la joven mujer palideció al oír el nombre de su prometido salir de los labios de su amigo, lo dejo ahí parado mientras ella corría apresuradamente a la oficina de su prometido.

Eso no debía ser cierto…

* * *

-Entonces ¿Qué decidiste?-Pregunto impaciente el rubio menor a su hermano.

-Lo haré.-Anuncio el mayor.-Pero tengo que hablar con Sora primero.

-Por favor déjame decirle.-Suplico el menor

-No Takeru

-Por lo menos déjame estar presente cuando se lo digas

-No Takeru.-Sentencio el rubio.-Yo soy quien tiene que decirle.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente dejando ver a una furiosa pelirroja entrando

-¿Decirme qué?-Pregunto exasperada.

-¡Sora!-La sorpresa del mayor de los hermanos era notoria pero tenía que decirle, no sabía como pero se lo diría.-Siéntate por favor.-La invito a tomar asiento.-Tenemos que hablar.

Esas palabras eran las palabras mágicas el "Tenemos que hablar" solo se utiliza cuando quieren iniciar una relación contigo o quieren terminarla y lo más probable era que esta vez se tratara de la segunda opción. Obedeció al joven y se sentó a lado de su hermano que la veía con cara de burla.

-Takeru ¿Nos permites?-Pregunto su hermano.

-No me pienso perder esto hermano.-Sentencio el menor

-De acuerdo.-Suspiro resignado sabiendo a la perfección que su hermanito no se movería ni un ápice de su posición actual y observo a su prometida a los ojos.-El compromiso se cancela

Esas palabras calaron en la mente de Sora como si de un taladro se tratase. La estaba terminando a un mes de la boda que ha llevado planeando por más de medio año, eso tenía que ser una broma.

-¿Estás bromeando verdad?-Observo como la gélida mirada del rubio le confirmaba sus palabras-¿Por qué?

-Surgieron cosas y no puedo casarme contigo.-Comenzó a explicar el rubio.-Lo siento mucho, se que te estuviste esforzando para que la boda fuera perfecta pero no habrá boda.-Anuncio el joven.-Por lo menos aun no entregabas las invitaciones.-Dijo a modo de consuelo aunque sabia a la perfección que nada de lo que decía la consolaría ahora.

-Y ¿yo? Me estas humillando Yamato.-Dijo antes de explotar-¡¿Cómo les daré la cara las personas con las que ya hable?! El vestido, la florista, la iglesia, las damas, ¡mis padres!

-Por los gastos despreocúpate yo corro con ellos y enviare a un delegado a expresar las disculpas respectivas por el repentino cambio de opinión.-Sentencio el rubio.-Con tus padres espero les ofrezcas mis respectivas disculpas, yo hablare con ellos después.

-¡Todo esto por una ramera que se te ofreció y embarazaste!-Grito histérica-¡Te están metiendo un hijo que no sabes si es o no tuyo y estas cayendo en su juego! ¡Te aseguro que con la zorra con la que te acostaste solamente ofrécele dinero y te dejara en paz, se olvidara que eres el padre de aquel supuesto hijo!-Estallo y empezó a hablar de manera irracional.

-Sora entiendo que estes dolida pero por favor…

-¡Por favor qué! ¡Por favor nada Yamato! ¡Esa cualquiera!

-Sora cállate.

-Me cambias por ella. No es más que una vulgar p….

-¡Sora cállate!-Grito Yamato interrumpiéndola para que no terminara la frase y extrañamente molesto sorprendiendo a la joven y a su hermano.-Te exijo respeto para la madre de mi hijo.-Sentencio rojo de la furia, Yamato solía ser muy tolerante con ella pero al oír como insultaba a la joven castaña que ni siquiera estaba presente para defenderse su instinto de protección extrañamente se activo.-No vuelvas a insultarla, ella tiene nombre Mimi Tachikawa.

-¿Cómo sabes que el mocoso es tú hijo? Puede ser de cualquiera.-Exclamo aun molesta.

-Sé que es mío y con eso me basta.-Contesto muy seguro de sus palabras hiriendo más a Sora

-Sera un bastardo hijo de una…

-¡Cállate!-Volvió a gritarle.-Te dije que tiene nombre además será mi futura esposa y exijo que la respetes después de todo pronto será la mujer de tu jefe y si no te gusta la puerta está abierta, puedes presentar tu renuncia cuando quieras. Ten por seguro que será aceptada.-Sentencio Yamato furioso con la pelirroja ¿Cómo pudo pensar en casarse con alguien así?

Sora se levanto de golpe cogiendo el poco orgullo que le quedaba para salir lo más dignamente posible, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando…

-Sora.-Llamó el rubio mayor y al ver como la interpelada se detenía siguió hablando.-No vuelvas a decir que será un bastardo porque él o ella será un Ishida y el heredero de esta empresa.

Lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de los ojos de la mujer, no la habían humillado tanto en toda su vida ¿Qué dirán de ella ahora? Que Yamato Ishida la dejo por otra con la cual incluso esperan un hijo, quedara como una cornuda. Mimi Tachikawa, recordara ese nombre para siempre.

Tras cerrarse la puerta ambos rubios pudieron respirar nuevamente, fue difícil había que admitirlo y no se sentía del todo bien ya que Sora se había esmerado en la boda. Pero indudablemente el simple hecho de saber que ya no tendrá que casarse con ella era un alivio y le molesto en sobremanera que insultase a la joven. Aún así que emitió un suspiro de alivio total.

-Eso fue ¡lo mejor que he visto en mi vida!-Exclamo Takeru feliz.-Por fin nos deshicimos de esa bruja y con que palabras hermano, defendiste a Mimi con uñas y dientes. Sora no cabía del asombro.-Siguió comentando feliz.-Aunque no creo que la vida sea tan bella y renuncie… me pregunto ¿Quién le habrá dicho del estado de Mimi?

-No lo sé y a estas alturas ya no me interesa.-Comento Yamato.

-Si hubiera sabido que te ibas a poner así de tranquilo hubiera ido corriendo a decírselo cuando me lo comentaste.

Yamato solo le dirigió una mirada asesina a su hermanito.

-Bueno una preocupación menos, quedan dos.-Comento Takeru ignorando la mirada de Yamato.

-¿Dos?

-Si la primera es que tienes que ir y hablar con Mimi.-Yamato asintió a eso.-Y lo segundo es que recuerdes que hoy llega nuestro querido primo.

-Michael.-Comento el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

-Si el mismo.-Dijo Takeru feliz saliendo de la puerta.-Ha sido un placer presenciar el espectáculo pero me voy.

-No señor tú no te vas a ningún lado hombrecito.-Le comunico su hermano mayor.-Mientras yo me encargo de la primera preocupación tú te encargaras de la segunda.

-No estarás hablando en serio ¿verdad?

-Yo creo que si.-Dijo el mayor dirigiéndose a la puerta.-Suerte.-Fue lo último que escucho de su hermano.

Maldición… ahora le tocaba a Takeru darle la bienvenida a Michael.

* * *

Yamato conducía su coche en dirección a Hikari Gaoka, en el camino iba pensando que le diría a la joven puesto que no tenía ni idea de cómo lidiar con esto. ¿Qué le diría? En medio de sus divagaciones mentales llego al barrio donde vivía la joven, pregunto por ella. Afortunadamente era conocida y le dieron razón de ella pronto. Trabajaba en un restaurante como mesera, fue al lugar y le pareció muy ameno a pesar de que no encontró a la joven supo por el cocinero que si trabaja ahí o mejor dicho trabajaba no permitiría que su futura esposa vistiera esa mini falda mostrando sus piernas a los clientes.

Subió unos pisos del edificio hasta llegar al lugar indicado toco la puerta un par de veces hasta que escucho que alguien se acercaba y abría la puerta.

Era ella, Mimi con un pequeño short pijama y una blusa de tiras que amoldaba perfectamente su esbelta figura; su cabello suelto y algo desordenado al igual que cuando despertó en su casa, su perfecto rostro que reflejaba pureza e inocencia al verlo fue tomando un color rojo escarlata muy notable aunque para su vista adorable. Era sencillamente hermosa

-Esto hola.-Dijo tímidamente y sin saber porque también se ruborizo.

-Hola.-Dijo la tímida joven-¿Qué se te ofrece?-Dijo temerosa.

-¿Podemos hablar?-Pregunto algo molesto por su actitud ¿Acaso pensaba que la golpearía?

-Claro pero…

-¡Mimi apúrate! No es sano para el bebé que comas la comida fría y el desayuno es la comida más importante del día.-Exclamo una voz desde la cocina

Ante la voz masculina Yamato frunció el seño ¿Quién será? La joven en cambio se congelo al notar que el rubio había escuchado lo del bebé pero aun asi lo ignoro.

-Pasa.-Dijo abriéndole paso para que entre.

Al entrar se sintió como un completo idiota en aquel pequeño departamento unas cosas estaban guardadas en cajas al parecer estaba próxima a mudarse. En la cocina dos jóvenes mujeres y un hombre, daba la casualidad que ese era el muchacho que había estado en su oficina hace un momento

Los tres muchachos vieron al rubio e instintivamente se dirigieron a la salida.

-Luego venimos a seguirte ayudando a empacar Mimi.-Dijo Hikari.

-Si, nos llamas.-Esta vez fue Miyako

-Cualquier cosa solo grita.-Anuncio Taichi desentonando con lo que decían las chicas.-Estaremos cerca.-Le dijo esta vez mirando al rubio.-Recuerda lo que te dije.-Le susurro al salir.

Mimi no entendía muy bien el último comentario de su amigo pero los dejo marcharse quedando a solas con el rubio en su departamento.

-Pasa y siéntate.-Le ofreció-¿Quieres café?

-Por favor.-Pidió educadamente y mientras la joven lo preparaba-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien

No sabía si abordar el tema del bebé ahora pero ella no tenía intención de hacerlo primero. Le sirvió su café y se sentó en frente de él con una taza de si su olfato no le fallaba cacao.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-Pregunto la joven de manera directa.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada?-Pregunto el rubio de igual manera

-¿Quién te lo dijo?-Soltó sorprendida.

-¿Acaso importa?-Pregunto el rubio.

-Deja de responderme con otra pregunta.-Le exigió la castaña.

-Tú deja de seguir haciendo otras.-Le respondió Yamato algo divertido de ver a la castaña molesta, no era como Sora. Ella parecía un ángel en cualquier situación en la que se encuentre-¿Por qué no me ibas a decir que sería padre? No tienes derecho a quitarme eso

-Discúlpame, pero no te volví a ver desde ese día además luego me entere que eras dueño de una multinacional y que estabas comprometido en matrimonio ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Que vaya a tu empresa y te diga "Estoy esperando un hijo" hubieras pensado que todo fue planeado

-Se que no fue así.-Le dijo cortándola.-De eso he venido a hablarte precisamente.-Dijo lo último contemplando esos preciosos ojos castaños que lo llevaban a la perdición.-Creo que tengo la solución para todo esto.

La castaña palideció al escuchar eso quería decir ¿Qué le diría que le quitara a su hijo? O ¿Qué nadie debe enterarse de su existencia? ¿Qué lo criara con su esposa? Mil y una ideas pasaron por su mente con respecto a lo que podría decirle el rubio pero nunca se imagino lo que saldría de sus labios.

-Cásate conmigo

**¿Continuará…?**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¡Hola! Un capítulo más subido. La verdad no sabía cuando iba a poder subir esto porque a la telefónica se le ocurrió cortar la línea y paso molestando a mis padres cada hora para que vayan a reclamar ¬¬. Pero díganme ¿Qué les pareció? ¿A que pensaron que Taichi se iba a quedar tan tranquilo? Por fin Yamato esta libre de Sora ¡hurra! La novia neurótica quedo vestida y alborotada, aunque he de admitir que es feo ¿Qué te planten a un mes cuando tenias hecho todo? Pero como dice Takeru, Sora no merece respeto y tiene un pasado con nuestro querido Taichi ¿Qué será? ¿Sora le hará algo a Mimi? ¿Continuara esta historia? A que las tengo con la intriga de lo de Takeru aunque os he dado pautas…**

**¡Mimi! ¿Qué le dirá al rubio? ¿Cómo reaccionara ante esta sorpresiva propuesta? (aunque para mí eso no sonó a nada parecido a una pregunta si no más bien una orden ¬¬) ¿Qué dicen ustedes? Como siempre espero ansiosa sus reviews y les agradezco su apoyo para con esta historia, muchas gracias a aquellos que leen y también infinitamente agradecida para aquellas que se toman unos minutos de su preciado tiempo y comentan.**

**Por cierto como la habrán notado carezco del don de poner buenos títulos para los capis u_u**

**Gracias a:MitsuChaan; Park Ji Sang (X2); Taishou; angel zoe; GoSsiPpRrinCeSs90; snoopyter; Meems-ishikawa; mym09; A n D s I; sweetcarmen; CaintlinJeanne; Hana Echizen; FMSakura**

**Mizori95.-Hola linda!!! La primera en comentar!! Gracias por tu comentario siii Yamato es un lindo espero te haya gustado como defendió a Mimi de las palabras de la pelirroja!! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y seguir recibiendo comentarios tuyos n_n **

**Melisa.-Hola!!! Muchas gracias por tu comentario anterior, se que es raro ver a Tk en esa faceta pero y ate dado un inicio. Pronto se sabra más concretamente que paso y espero que sigas la historia hasta eso. Espero te haya gustado el capi y que sigas comentando. n_n **

**Eri.-Hola amiga!! (disculpa la confianza u_u') me encanta leer tus reviews owo!! Creo que con lo que le paso a Sora en este capitulo es mejor que alguien la hubiera pateado. Y ¡tk! Sii es un lindo y odia a Sora que malo es Yama al no dejar que él le diga la buena noticia y pues ya viste que hizo Yama y ya se reencontraron ahora ¿Qué le dirá Mimi? Todo eso lo sabremos en el próximo episodio (sone a programa de tv ¬¬) XD! Espero el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y lo comentes. **

**Hadaazul.-Shess gracias por tu comentario amiga n_n, espero que te guste el capi y lo comentes, con respecto a tu pedido, esta en progreso.!**

**Maria Jose.-Hola muchas gracias por tu review!! Me halaga que te guste mi historia, espero que este capi te haya gustado y lo sigas comentando n_n**

**Akari.-¡Hola! Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste la historia y espero de corazón este capi te haya gustado y lo comentes.**

**Pues como siempre muy feliz con sus comentarios, gracias por su apoyo y no olviden comentar porque si no comentan aquellos que ya lo han hecho me hacen pensar que no os ha gustado el capítulo u_u. **

**Ya saben que hacer para que esta historia siga solo dejándome un ¡Review! Tendrán noticias mías prontito n_n!!**

**Se despide no sin recordarles que dejen reviews:**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


	4. Capitulo 4: Decisiones y Encuentros

**Hola!! A todos mis queridos lectores/as pues aquí puntualmente reportando una nueva actualización del fic, gracias a sus bellos comentarios que me inspiran, aunque no lo crean cuando empiezan a llegar los reviews, mi mano empieza a morirse por escribir. Espero no decepcionarlos con este nuevo capitulo, también espero que no quieran asesinar a Sora o a Tk jijiji!!! Bueno muchisisisisisimas gracias por las reviews y espero que sigan dejándolas!!! Y pues veamos que le dijo la castaña a nuestro querido rubio.**

**¡No os entretengo más! Disfruten la lectura, cualquier comentario, sugerencia o incomodidad ya saben que pueden dejarlos en sus reviews, os quiero.**

* * *

**Capítulo IV: "Decisiones y Encuentros"**

Podría asegurar que su corazón se detuvo un minuto entero, su respiración se agito, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y para terminar juraría por lo que sea que estaba totalmente ruborizada. Debía estar bromeando y debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto. Observo al rubio que esperaba su reacción algo impaciente, con semblante serio y supo en seguida que no había sido ninguna broma, que había escuchado bien.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Pregunto una vez que salió de su estado de shock.

-Quiero que te cases conmigo.-Respondió de manera simple, jamás creyó que se le haría tan fácil.

-Debes estar bromeando.

-No.-Contestó el rubio algo confundido por la actitud de la joven ¿Por qué reaccionaba así? No era tan mal partido y estaba seguro que muchas estarían felices si es que él fuera a proponerles lo que le propuso a la joven-¿Por qué piensas que bromeo?

-No tiene lógica lo que me pides.-Empezó a explicar la castaña.-No nos conocemos de nada, somos dos perfectos desconocidos aunque haya pasado lo que pasó.-Le hizo ver la joven.-No tenemos nada en común.

El rubio pareció pensarlo un poco, tomo un bocado de su café y volvió a encararla

-Puede que tengas razón en la mayoría de las cosas.-Le dio la razón.-Pero si tenemos algo en común.

Al notar que la castaña no relacionaba las cosas Yamato paso su vista de los hermosos ojos de la joven a su aún plano vientre. Al comprender de lo que hablaba el rubio Mimi se ruborizo.

-El bebé.-Susurro

-Exacto linda.-La felicito con una sonrisa.-Tu y yo estamos unidos para siempre por ese hijo que esperas. Así que por él lo mejor será que nos casemos.-Por un momento se sintió mal al ver como la pena se alojaba en las orbes de la joven.

-Supongo que será lo mejor para él.-Susurro la joven

Mimi se reprendía por haberse ilusionado por un instante. No debió de hacerle caso a las palabras de Miyako, el joven Ishida solo estaba ahí por el deber que siente al ser el padre del hijo y a pesar de haber sabido que era imposible que el rubio sintiera algo por ella se entristeció al comprobarlo.

-No es necesario.-Dijo abruptamente sorprendiendo al joven.-No necesitamos tu lastima, además tu te vas a casar con alguien más, que yo sepa la bigamia aun no se legaliza.

El joven al ver la actitud tan firme de la castaña, como cerraba los ojos y fruncía el ceño, también como su labio inferior sobresalía cuando se enojaba. Era adorable no pudo evitar reír.

-No le veo la gracia.-Dijo molesta.

-Si es gracioso.-Repuso Yamato-¿Crees que hubiera venido a pedirte matrimonio estando aún comprometido con Sora? Eres muy ingenua linda.-Lo último lo dijo con una encantadora sonrisa provocando que la joven se sonrojara.-Termine mi compromiso con ella hoy mismo

Mimi estaba alucinada ¿Termino su compromiso con la tal Sora para proponerle matrimonio a ella? Según la revista de Miyako ella llevaba meses en la planificación de esa boda. La dejo ¿Vestida y alborotada?

-Mira se que no se oye muy bien que lo diga pero Sora es asfixiante.-Comenzó a explicar el joven.-Se que mi propuesta es muy repentina pero el caso es que tendremos un hijo en aproximadamente ocho meses y quisiera que tuviera a sus padres juntos.-Se aclaro la garganta para seguir hablando.-Se que entre nosotros no hay ningún sentimiento de por medio pero tenemos que pensar en el bien de nuestro hijo.-Continuó.-Te prometo que seré un buen esposo y con el tiempo te aseguro que nos llevaremos bien.

-¿Y si no funciona?-Preguntó dudosa y con las lágrimas a punto de salir de nuevo

-Si no funciona por lo menos sabremos que lo intentamos y nuestro hijo no nos podrá reprochar nada. Nos divorciaríamos y cada quien seguiría con su vida claro que sin perder el contacto ya que como te dije siempre tendremos algo que nos unirá.

La joven de cabello castaño simplemente agacho la mirada, ella siempre quiso casarse enamorada, entregarse por primera vez luego de casada y tener muchos hijos con el hombre al que amara o que por lo menos él la quiera a ella. Pero ahora la situación no se parece en nada a lo que alguna vez soñó. Ahora hay un bebé de por medio y quiere darle lo mejor a pesar de estar consciente que con sus posibilidades no lo hará. Por el contrario si acepta la propuesta del padre de su hijo, un hombre que no la quiere que simplemente le propone esto por el bien del hijo de ambos de manera muy noble, sabe que su hijo tendrá un futuro. Se percato que lloraba cuando una lágrima cayó sobre sus puños los cuales apretaban firmemente la tela de su short pijama.

Yamato miraba expectante que la joven respondiera pero cuando vio que agachaba la cabeza y sus finos hombros se movían irregularmente supo que estaba llorando. De nuevo apareció ese instinto sobre protector que lo caracterizaba y el debate entre ir y consolarla o dejarle que llore.

Mimi seguía llorando cuando igual que aquella vez en la cama del rubio sintió como unos fuertes brazos la envolvían brindándole protección.

-¿Por qué lloras?-Pregunto confuso.

-Siempre soñé casarme con alguien que me quiera.-Susurro con una triste sonrisa en los labios.-Pero supongo que ya no es momento para sueños sino que hay que pensar en lo mejor para el bebé.

Yamato se enterneció de lo que la joven decía, él sabia desde un principio al notar que la joven era virgen que ella esperaba casarse para cambiar de condición.

-Yo te quiero y te respeto, como la madre de mi hijo que eres.-Le dijo arrodillándose para estar a su altura y sonreírle.-Se que no te puedo ofrecer amor pero te prometo que a mi lado no te faltara nada. Ni a ti ni al bebé. Entonces que me dices ¿Aceptas?

Ese era un momento mágico, era como si ambos estuvieran en su propio universo la muchacha sentía que podía perderse en aquellos ojos azules y el joven sentía que esos hermosos ojos acaramelados lo llevarían a la perdición, estaba muy ansioso por saber su respuesta y a la vez preocupado. Sus rostros iban acercándose cada vez más y…

-No recuerdo que me hayas propuesto nada.-Le recordó la joven rompiendo aquel momento.

-Pero si fue lo primero que hice al llegar.-Explico el rubio.

-No. Tú nunca me preguntaste si quería casarme contigo.-Empezó a decirle.-Me exigiste con un "Cásate conmigo" y eso en ningún momento fue una propuesta.

El rubio esbozo una sonrisa, al parecer la joven no era del todo dócil como aparentaba.

-Venga de acuerdo.-Se aclaro la garganta antes de hablar.-Mimi Tachikawa ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Si.-Susurro la joven con una tímida sonrisa.-Si acepto casarme contigo.

El rubio sin saber porque sonrió como un adolescente al que la chica más popular del instituto le había concebido una cita, estaba sorprendentemente feliz

-Pero espero que no me plantes como a tu prometida.-Le advirtió.

-Te lo juro.-Le dijo con una sonrisa.-Además de hacerlo no viviría para contarlo.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó la joven curiosa.

-Tu hermano.-Le dijo como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

-¿Mi hermano?-Pregunto y se llevo un dedo al mentón tratando de recordar.-Soy hija única, no tengo hermanos.

-¿Y el chico de cabello castaño alborotado?

-Es Taichi.-La joven sonrió.-Es el hermano de una de las chicas que estaban aquí, es un amigo.-Explico.-Aunque nos trata a las tres como si fuéramos sus hermanas.-Pero ¿De que lo conoces?-Pregunto intrigada.

-Vez este golpe.-Dijo señalándole un cardenal en la parte inferior del labio a la joven, la cual se acerco demasiado a observar, estaba muy cerca.-Con ese golpe me entere que seria padre.

-¡Dios mío! No dirás que Taichi.-Antes de terminar la oración fue abruptamente interrumpida por el joven

-Si, tu querido hermano que no es tu hermano me visito en la oficina, me pego y me dijo de tu estado.-Le conto el rubio.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpo la joven.

-¿Por el golpe?-Pregunto el rubio al ver que la joven asentía.-Supongo que me lo merecía, a pesar de estar con la duda de tu estado pues nunca me acerque a preguntarte o a ver como estabas.

-¿Cómo es eso de la duda de mi estado?-Pregunto curiosa.

-Pues veras desde hace algunos días me he estado sintiendo mal con nauseas, vómitos y extraños antojos. Mi secretaria me supo decir que eso solía pasarle a los ciertos padres o acaso ¿Tú no tenias los síntomas?

-Pues si pero muy poco.

-Entonces yo los sentí por ambos.-Le dijo con una sonrisa.-Creo que debo irme, tienes que decirle a tus amigos de la boda y yo también empezar a arreglar los asuntos.-Por alguna extraña razón el saber que se casaba con la joven castaña hasta le hacia querer participar en los detalles.-Si gustas puedes ir mañana a la empresa para empezar a acomodar los detalles, creo que debemos hacerlo antes de que se empiece a desarrollar el embarazo, ya sabes por el que dirán.

-¿Te importa lo que diga la gente?

-De mí no, pero pueden llegar a decir cosas sobre ti, después de todo anule un compromiso y por las mismas me estoy casando de nuevo.-Dijo el rubio frente de la puerta estando parado muy cerca de la castaña, tan cerca que podía oler su shampoo, fresas con champagne sencillamente delicioso.

Mimi estaba alucinada ¿Se preocupo por ella?, por alguna extraña razón eso le agradaba, estaba muy cerca del joven, podía oler su perfume Hugo Boss sin duda alguna.

-Tienes razón.-La joven medito un instante mientras se dirigían a la puerta.-Pero si no te molesta quisiera que fuese algo sencillo, nada extravagante algo… intimo. Tus amigos más cercanos y los míos también.-Se detuvo ante la mirada expectante del rubio que la veía como si acabara de decir algun sacrilegio.-Aunque debí suponer que al ser tu una figura reconocida debes de querer que sea televisado y con quinientos invitados.

Yamato estaba anonadado, ni la noticia de su futura paternidad lo dejo en ese estado ¿Boda sencilla e íntima? ¿Sin muchos invitados? De verdad que esa mujer no dejaba de sorprenderle si lo primero que había dicho Sora era que la boda debía de ser a lo grande y totalmente televisada, incluso ya había avisado a una revista para que obtenga el reportaje. Quizá no todas las mujeres son iguales por mucho que lo diga Takeru.

-¡No! Para nada por mi esta muy bien.-Se apresuro a decir.-Pero déjame preguntarte ¿Por qué no quieres una gran boda? Digo a vosotras les gusta armar toda una fiesta con estas cosas.

-Porque no es un circo, es una boda y no es necesario tener las cosas más caras solo por presumir, puedes conseguir cosas bonitas si sabes elegir.-Le dijo.-Además es un momento especial en el que deben estar aquellas personas que de verdad te importan y les importas, prefiero estar rodeada de cinco personas a las que les importo que alrededor de cien conocidos que no recuerdan mi cumpleaños.

Yamato esbozo otra sonrisa, esa chica estaba llena de sorpresas definitivamente no todas las mujeres eran iguales.

-Aunque bueno si tengo una pequeña petición.-Anuncio de la nada la joven.

No todo sería perfecto, pensó Yamato tratando de imaginar ¿Qué querrá su futura esposa?

-Tú dirás.

-Que predomine el rosa.-Dijo con una angelical sonrisa en el rostro.-Nada más

-Perfecto.-Anuncio el rubio aliviado, por un momento pensó que le pediría alguna flor exótica o algún diseñador extranjero. Definitivamente tanto tiempo a lado de Sora lo tenían mal.-Nos vemos mañana, hasta luego.-Lo dijo pero sus pies no se movían ni un ápice de su posición. Veía a la joven frente a él tan dulce, tan diferente y con aquella dulce sonrisa en el rostro que inconscientemente se acerco a ella dispuesto a volver a besar aquellos provocadores labios.

Se iba acercando cuando su móvil sonó interrumpiendo y rompiendo la magia del momento. La joven se separo ruborizada y él lo único que pudo hacer fue darle un tierno beso en la mejilla y salir por la puerta sonrosado y susurrándole un "nos vemos mañana" una vez fuera se percato que los amigos de la chica entraban al departamento y solo ahí tomo su llamada.

-Ishida.-Dijo notablemente molesto el rubio.

-Hermano ¿Cómo te fue?-Le pregunto una conocida voz desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Takeru ¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto algo cortante.

-Pues nada, estaba aburrido y pensé en llamar y ver como te había ido.-Le dijo en un tono que denotaba alegría en su voz.

Una vena subió por la garganta del rubio para posarse en su sien más aun de la manera más tétricamente tranquila contesto.

-Takeru estás muerto.-Y sin más colgó la llamada y se dirigió a su Austin negro.

* * *

Mientras que los jóvenes amigos de la chica estaban que estaban esperando impacientemente que el rubio saliera entraron como bólidos al departamento y comenzaron con el interrogatorio

-¡¿Qué paso?!-Exigieron saber los tres jóvenes pidiéndole explicaciones a una aun ruborizada castaña.

-Pues nada.-Dijo Mimi sabiendo a la perfección que sus amigos no se tragarían el cuento así como así añadió.-Solamente nos vamos a casar.-Soltó como quien habla del clima

-¡Que!-Exclamaron todos al unísono la castaña se limito a sonreír.

-Pues si nos casaremos.-Anuncio la joven.

-¿Entonces se quieren?-Pregunto Miyako ilusionada

-No.-Repuso rápidamente algo triste.-Es solo por el bebé.-Al notar la seriedad de sus amigos al conocer ellos más que nadie los sueños y expectativas de la joven ella les aseguro.-Quiten esas caras está bien para mi, después de todo los sueños son solo eso y ya comprobamos que no se puede vivir de soñar.

La joven de lentes y el joven de cabello alborotado le sonrieron a su amiga pero Hikari no se creía que su amiga había dejado de lado sus sueños así como así. Pero algo le decía que tal vez no es una mala idea y su amiga se ve feliz, feliz como no la había visto en mucho tiempo ya. Si Mimi era feliz ella también.

-Espero que me ayuden con la boda ¿eh?-Les dijo de manera alegre a sus amigas.

-¡Si!-Gritaron ambas al unísono.

-Taichi quisiera pedirte de manera especial que tú me entregues en ese día tan memorable.-Le pidió Mimi al que consideraba su hermano mayor.

-Claro que si pequeña.-Le aseguro y la llamo para abrazarla.-Será un placer.-Dijo con lagrimillas en los ojos.-Aunque creo que ya dejaras de ser "pequeña"

-¿Por qué ella si deja de ser pequeña?-Pregunto Hikari.

-Porque ella se va a casar y va a ser mamá por eso.-Le aseguró Taichi.-Y de una vez te digo que no pienso tolerar pasar por esto de nuevo Hikari.-Advirtió el mayor.-Fui muy tolerante esta vez.

-Claro que si.-Corroboro Mimi.-Tomando en cuenta que casi le sacas solamente los dientes a Yamato.-Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Deberías agradecer que no le destroce las piernas como tenía pensado.-Dijo Taichi sin pena ni arrepentimiento.-Lo iba a inhabilitar de la cintura para abajo.

-¡Pero si hubieras hecho eso ya no le serviría a Mimi!-Grito Miyako.

-¡Miyako!-Exclamaron los tres a la vez, todos ruborizados. Mimi y Hikari de vergüenza y Taichi de furia.

* * *

En el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Tokio se hallaba esperando impacientemente un joven y apuesto rubio de ojos azules la llegada de su primo. Quien por cierto ya se había retrasado demasiado. Sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y se volteo rápidamente.

-¡Takeru! ¡Como has crecido!-Exclamo efusivamente la persona que le toco el hombro dejando ver a un apuesto joven de cabello rubio ondulado, ojos verdes y muy bien parecido que le sonreia al menor de manera amigable.

-Michael.-Simplemente exclamo el menor al saludar a su primo pero sin la efusividad que él mostro al verlo. Ese era su primo Michael Takaishi, el hijo único de su tío materno que repentinamente decidió venir ver como iban los negocios de la empresa-¿Qué tal el vuelo?

-Bien, muy tranquilo debo decirte y aburrido a la vez.-Lo dijo de manera despreocupada-¿Dónde esta mi otro primo? El buen Yamato.

-Esta ocupado.-Afirmo Takeru a su primo.

Sabía a la perfección que Michael solo preguntaba por Yamato para fastidiarlo, al ser primos cercanos en su niñez y adolescencia Yamato y Michael habían generado una intensa rivalidad entre ellos ya sea en los deportes, las notas académicas y principalmente las mujeres. Desde jóvenes los tres han sido siempre acosados por las féminas. Él solía respetarlas pero Yamato y Michael simplemente jugaban con ellas. Ahora es todo lo contrario, ahora Yamato toma en serio a las chicas y él solo se divierte, es todo tan diferente de cuando era un buen chico.

-¿Qué puede ser más importante que recibir a un familiar?-Preguntó incrédulo el primo del joven.

-Arreglar los detalles para su boda.-Mintió el menor, no sabía nada de lo ocurrido entre su hermano y Mimi pero según le había comentado su hermano Michael no venia solo a una "visita" sino también a observar como iban las cosas con lo de la herencia.

Yamato le conto que de su tío estaba tras las empresas dejadas por sus padres antes de morir en caso de que Yamato no cumpliera con lo preestablecido, también le comento que su tío guarda cierto rencor hacia ellos porque su madre era la primogénita de los Takaishi pero al ser mujer no podía estar a cargo de la compañía por consecuente todo quedaría en manos de su hermano menor, el papá de Michael. Pero él no contaba con que su hermana se casaría con el primogénito de los Ishida otra familia de grandes empresarios y este pasaría a llevar las riendas de la mayoría de empresas de los Takaishi, las que le correspondían a su hermana por ser la mayor y provoco la fusión de ambas empresas. Las ahora llamadas "I&T" en honor a ambos apellidos.

Michael lo miraba ensimismado no creía que Yamato se decidiera a casarse, entonces lo que dijo su padre era cierto. Todo por la herencia.

-Vaya, eso si es nuevo.-Lo dijo sorprendido.-Jamás creí que ustedes dejaran de lado su amada soltería.-Comento sonriente.-Pero no nos han llegado las invitaciones ¿Por qué tan repentina decisión?-Preguntó suspicaz.

-Cuando estas enamorado todo es rápido ¿no?-Volvió a mentir el rubio.

-¿Solo por eso?-Por favor su primo creía que él se tragaría ese cuento ¿Yamato enamorado? ¡JA! Primero vería volar un cerdo.

-Si, eso y porque quieren que el futuro heredero de la empresa nazca en legitimo matrimonio.-Explico el rubio con una de sus ya famosas sonrisas malvadas.

Michael palideció al escuchar tal afirmación ¿Yamato será padre? Esto le complicaba las cosas.

-Enhorabuena por él.-Mascullo el rubio subiéndose al Porche de Takeru.-Y ¿Quién es la pobre, digo la afortunada?

-Mimi Tachikawa.-Respondió el menor dándole marcha a su coche con dirección a su casa.

Mientras Takeru rogaba que lo que dijo sea cierto, Michael pedía todo lo contrario.

* * *

Taichi estaba en las nubes últimamente. Todo pasó tan rápido, de la noche a la mañana una de sus hermanas se va a casar e incluso será madre en unos meses, de repente sus pensamientos sobre su hermanita fueron opacados por cierta pelirroja con la que se reencontró no hace mucho.

Sora…

Su querida amiga de la infancia, su mejor amiga y la única chica que se ha robado su corazón. Si ella no se hubiera ido a estudiar al extranjero le hubiera pedido que sea su novia. De hecho el mismo día que a ella le concedieron la beca él iba a declararse, al verla tan entusiasmada y feliz no se sintió capaz de cortar sus ilusiones, él no era tan egoísta. Preferiría seguir siendo su amigo y verla feliz a que quizá le correspondiera y sufrieran ambos la distancia. Pero ha cambiado, ya no hay ese brillo en sus ojos y se ve tan fría y distante ¿Será feliz?, aunque eso ya no importaba porque ahora ella se iba a casar…

-¿Qué haces Taichi?-Pregunto una preocupada Hikari que estaba entrando cartones de la casa de Mimi.

-Pienso.-Respondió vagamente el joven.

-¿Tú?-Pregunto su hermanita incrédula logrando sacar a su hermano del estado de ensoñación en el que estaba.

-Para tu información yo también pienso.-Le dijo Taichi acomodando la caja que sostenía desde hace diez minutos y dirigiéndose por otra.-Hikari ¿Recuerdas a Sora?

-¿Sora?-La castaña lo medito un poco.-Creo que te juntabas con una niña llamada así, la única niña que le gustaba jugar al soccer.

-Si ella mismo.

-¿Qué con ella?-Pregunto intrigada

-Nada simplemente me acorde de ella-Mintió el joven.-Vamos pequeña deja de holgazanear.

-¡Pero si eras tú el que andabas por Plutón!-Le reclamo Hikari molesta por que le dijo holgazana.

Acomodaron las cosas de Mimi en cartones, decidieron dejarlo así todavía ya que no sabían muy bien que iban a hacer con eso de la boda de la joven.

A la mañana siguiente las tres jóvenes madrugaron para dirigirse a la empresa del rubio para quedar con los preparativos de la boda. Aunque Mimi aseguro que podía ir sola sus amigas insistieron en acompañarla. Al llegar en frente del edificio se maravillaron con la elegancia del inmueble sintiéndose opacadas y fuera de lugar por estar vestidas de manera sencilla. Miyako iba vestida con un jean y una blusa de tiras sin estampado color amarillo y con sandalias bajas y su largo cabello cogido en una pañoleta; Hikari estaba con una falda a cuadros negros y azules en tablones y una camiseta celeste con su largo cabello chocolate cogido en una cola y por último Mimi iba con un sencillo vestido floreado corto hasta medio muslo en tonos rosados, sandalias bajas y sus bucles sueltos solamente cogidos por una fina diadema. Por el contrario en la empresa todos estaban vestidos de manera elegante.

-Me siento incomoda.-Señalo Miyako.

-Yo igual, mejor subamos rápido al ascensor.-Señalo Hikari.

Las tres chicas se dirigieron al ascensor y una vez dentro se dieron cuenta que no se habían percatado por preguntar por la oficina del rubio así que por mera intuición le dieron al numero tres que para su mala suerte no era el correcto. Tímidamente preguntaron por la oficina de Yamato y les supieron indicar que era en el cuarto piso.

-Vamos al ascensor.-Anuncio Miyako

-¿No pueden subir un piso por escaleras?-Pregunto Mimi incrédula

-No.-Respondió Hikari juguetonamente

-Vagas, iré por las escaleras os alcanzo luego.-Anuncio la joven al dirigirse a las escaleras.

-Con cuidado.-Anunciaron ambas chicas

Comenzó a subir tranquilamente, eran solo dos tramos de no más de quince escalones cada uno ¿Qué podría pasar? Antes nunca se habían preocupado tanto por ella, aunque bueno también antes era solo ella. Ahora tiene que preocuparse por dos, sonrió al recordar eso y empezó a subir las escaleras tranquilamente.

* * *

Cierta joven pelirroja de tez morena estaba esperando el ascensor que llamo hace un rato y que aún no llegaba, taconeo sus elegantes Nine West por enésima vez en los últimos cinco minutos pero cuando las ocupantes nada a la moda que iban en el ascensor nombraron a cierta persona, de repente le vinieron unas ganas tremendas de ir por las escaleras.

-Espero que Mimi ya haya llegado.-Escucho decir a cierta joven de cabellos morados.

-Yo espero que no se halla tropezado, suele hacerlo con frecuencia. Lo sabes y en su estado no es recomendable.-Explico esta vez una castaña.

-Además de que tiene que ir a hablar con su futuro esposo.-Dijo la joven de lentes ilusionada.-Te imaginas, Mimi será la esposa del dueño de todo esto.

¿Futura esposa del dueño? ¿Estado? ¿Mimi? Sonrió maquiavélicamente al parecer su encuentro con la cualquiera esa se adelanto. Dio media vuelta de manera digna y elegante con dirección a las escaleras. Al llegar alcanzo a divisar una fina figura. ¿Cómo Yamato pudo fijarse en ella? No era la típica zorra con un busto en copa D, ni alta, ni estrafalaria ¿Por qué no iba con una mini falda y un profundo escote? Como la cualquiera que se imagino. Y tenía que reconocer muy a pesar suyo que era muy linda.

Saco esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se dirigió decidida a las escaleras donde con saña y alevosía paso extremadamente rápido empujando a la joven castaña al punto que esta perdió el equilibrio y estaba a punto de caer.

Y cual vil criminal que cometió una falta siguió bajando como si nada hubiera pasado dando por un hecho quizá la pérdida del bastardo.

-¡Mimi!-Solamente escucho que gritaban dos voces.

* * *

Takeru detestaba subir escaleras y lo detestaba aún más sabiendo que puede usar los ascensores. Pero como Michael debía estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurra en la empresa le había tocado hacer de guía turístico por suerte había jalado a Ken a su sufrimiento. Regreso a ver a su amigo que estaba muy interesado en los estados financieros que le estaba explicando a Michael, venga Ken era un estirado. Emitió un bostezo que le hizo cerrar los ojos, cuando de repente un cuerpo choco fuertemente contra el provocando que perdiera el equilibrio. Abrió los ojos para encontrar a la pelirroja ex prometida de su hermano menor que iba ¿corriendo? ¿Por qué?

-¡Genial! Solo eso me faltaba.-Exclamo furiosa la joven.-Toparme con el enano, que suerte la mía.-Dijo lo último con sarcasmo.

-Debería quejarme yo.-Le dijo el rubio.-Por tu culpa tendré que votar mi traje favorito porque tú lo tocaste con tus asquerosas manos.-Al ver que Sora iba a responderle el se adelantó-¿Cómo van los preparativos de la boda?-Pregunto con maldad.-Cierto ya no habrá boda, te dejaron plantada.

-Grosero.-Dijo yéndose.

Iba a responderle cuando un grito llamo su atención.

-¡Mimi!

Alzo la vista para ver a una joven cayendo de las escaleras ¡mierda! No llegaría para sostenerla aún asi lo intento pero al parecer Michael tuvo la misma idea y de dos zancadas alcanzo a atrapar el cuerpo de la joven en el aire con la espalda de ella en el pecho de él. Bendito sea el condenado.

Takeru suspiro aliviado cuando de pronto empezó a atar cabos y llegar a conclusiones. Sora corriendo apresuradamente, la chica se llama Mimi, ¿Sera la virgen? Muchas coincidencias para su gusto, quizá demasiadas. Está bien que Sora no le caía y todo pero ¿Sería capaz de…? Bueno después de todo una mujer despechada es capaz de muchas cosas inimaginables.

Subió apresuradamente para ver como estaba la joven que su primo salvo y fue ahí cuando la vio. Aquella niña que le había pegado en la discoteca ese día, iba muy guapa con su conjunto celeste y esa falda dejaba ver sus bien formadas piernas. Veía con horror a la joven que su primo cargaba cuando de soslayo lo alcanzo a ver y su rostro de preocupación se transformo a uno de furia, si esos castaños demostraban furia de encontrarlo de nuevo mientras que los azules a los que veía directamente denotaban muchísima diversión de volvérsela a encontrar.

* * *

Mimi sintió que perdía el equilibrio luego de que aquella mujer pasara como un bólido por su lado, sintió que caía y tuvo mucho miedo por su bebé cuando de la nada nunca toco el piso y sintió que un bien formado cuerpo impedía que cayera de espaldas. Instintivamente cerró sus ojos pero al sentirse a salvo los empezó a abrir y se encontró con unos ojos verdes que la miraban curiosamente, el joven parecía Yamato pero no era él ¿Entonces? ¿Quién?

-Gracias.-Susurro la chica de manera automática.-Muchas gracias.

-Por Dios Mimi ¿Estás bien?-Pregunto una muy preocupada Miyako a la castaña que aun estaba en los brazos del rubio.

-Por eso te dijimos que no debías subir escaleras.-Le regaño Hikari.-Muchas gracias.-Le dijo al rubio que sostenía a su amiga e ignorando por completo la presencia del otro rubio.

-Es una suerte que el joven estuviera cerca.-Corroboro Miyako.

Michael estaba alucinado por la belleza de la joven y su olor a fresas, tan dulce que no quería soltarla a pesar de saber que ya no estaba en peligro de caer.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?-Pregunto preocupado y de manera caballerosa.-No se lastimo.

-No, esto muchas gracias.-Dijo con una sonrisa que caló en su corazón, tan tierna y pura. De repente la joven se ruborizo.-Esto, podría bajarme, no creo que me vaya a caer.

El joven se percato de que aun sostenía a la joven mujer y la soltó inmediatamente pero aun la agarraba de sus manos.

-¿Segura?

Yamato salió de su oficina preocupado por la tardanza de la joven que pronto desposaría y lo que encontró no le gusto para nada.

Su primo sujetando por la espalda a SU mujer, SU futura esposa y la madre de SU hijo ¿Con que derecho? ¿Por qué se enojaba? Eso lo arreglaría después ahora su primo la suelta pero le sigue tomando las manos ¿Qué se cree él muy…? Por favor no lo había visto aun y ahora que lo hace quiere estrangularlo. Apresuro su camino y abruptamente alejo a la joven de su primo colocando una mano posesiva alrededor de la cintura de la chica y colocándola en frente de él, cosa que ayudaba mucho el hecho de que la joven era de baja estatura. Puso los ojos más fríos que le salieron y miro directamente a su primo que lo miraba perplejo por su actitud.

-Veo que ya conociste a MI mujer.-Le dijo Yamato de manera fría a su primo que poco a poco iba perdiendo el color de su rostro. Conocía a Michael esa mirada que puso al ver a Mimi era la que ponía cuando algo le interesaba. Coloco su otra mano alrededor de la cintura de la joven.-Mimi cielo este es mi primo Michael Takaishi.-Le dijo cambiando su tono de voz increíblemente rápido para hablar de manera tierna, comprensiva y ¿dulce?

-Mucho gusto bella dama.-Dijo Michael inclinándose a besar la palma de su mano.-Deberías cuidarle mejor Yamato estuvo a punto de caer por las escaleras.

Yamato no creía del todo lo que decía pero Mimi lo confirmo de manera dulce

-Es verdad.-Susurro.-El me ayudo.

-Pero cielo si podías usar el ascensor.-Le reprendió Yamato de manera dulce.-Sabes que le puede hacer mal a NUESTRO hijo.-Le dijo tiernamente.-Y no quiero que nada ni NADIE toque a MI futura esposa.-Lo dijo con un claro doble sentido en sus palabras y viendo directamente a su primo.

-Estamos bien, gracias a tu primo.-Le explico Mimi.

-Gracias Michael.-Dijo Yamato de manera seca.-Gracias por ayudar a MI prometida.-Le dijo con el seño fruncido.-Ahora tu y yo linda tenemos que arreglar parte de nuestra boda.-Le dijo cariñosamente arrastrándola a su oficina. Mimi estaba perpleja no entendía la actitud de Yamato.

-No hay de que.-Dijo Michael.-Cuídala mucho Yamato, aun no es tu esposa.-Lo dijo con el único fin de provocarle.

Yamato echaba fuego por la boca y sus ojos se volvieron de un azul oscuro ante el comentario de su primo. Se detuvo y por ende Mimi también, la vio a los ojos, aquellos ojos que lo llevan a la perdición y la beso, de manera posesiva y fuerte, demostrándole a Michael que la joven le pertenecía solo a él. Nunca había dado esa clase de espectáculos con Sora pero ante el comentarios deliberado de Michael no aguanto y al diablo que le vean sus empleados después de todo él es el jefe y el que firma los cheques. Saboreaba cada rincón de la boca de la joven que le concedió el permiso para entrar en ella. Por Dios que se siente increíble volver a besar esos hermosos labios. Luego de unos minutos se separo de la joven que estaba ruborizada y con los labios hinchados a causa de ese beso, sonrió con orgullo por eso y principalmente por la cara de disgusto de Michael ante la escena, asi aprenderá quien manda.

-¿Vamos?-Le dijo tomando su mano y conduciéndola a su oficina.

-Si.-Susurro la joven aun atónita por el repentino beso, aunque sentía que olvidaba algo ¡Hikari y Miyako!-Mis amigas…

Yamato cayó en cuenta de las otras chicas que acompañaban a la joven y que estaban ruborizadas por la escena, miro a su primo que aun estaba furioso. Vale debe admitir que eso le gustó, su hermano riéndose a carcajadas y Ken con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Creo que a mi hermano y a mi amigo les encantaría enseñar la empresa a tus amigas.-Le dijo de manera dulce-¿Verdad?

Observo múltiples reacciones por parte de los jóvenes. Takeru se mostraba muy feliz y entusiasmado por alguna extraña, mientras que la joven castaña se veía molesta e incrédula y miraba de manera furiosa a su hermanito que no hacia más que reír ante la mirada que le dedicaban ¿Qué había entre ese par? Por otro lado la joven de cabellos morados y Ken veían igual de preocupados a los otros jóvenes, sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento y ¿Se ruborizaron? ¿Qué pasaba ahí?

-Por supuesto que se hermano encantado.-Dijo Takeru dando un paso hacia delante y ofreciéndole su brazo caballerosamente a la joven de falda.-Me acompaña

La castaña lo miro indignada y camino muy dignamente ignorando la oferta del rubio de tomar su brazo cosa que dejo a las demás muchachas que trabajaban ahí estupefactas.

-Podemos ir solas ¿Verdad Miyako?-Lo dijo la joven.

-Cierto.-Anuncio la joven de lentes decidida.

-Pero la empresa es grande y se perderán.-Les comunico Ken de manera sabia, Takeru se hecho a reír al notar como ambas jóvenes se detenían abruptamente.

¡Demonios!

-Si no aceptas tomar mi brazo correcto pero al menos déjame ser su guía.

Hikari miro a Mimi desesperada esperando que su amiga la sacase de esa penosa situación pero cuando lo hizo al parecer Mimi aun no volvía a la tierra luego del beso, solo por Mimi aguantaría eso. Se acerco al rubio que aun le ofrecía su brazo y lo tomo con desgano.

-Cuida tus manos.-Le advirtió en un susurro y el joven simplemente se hecho a reír. Ken hizo lo mismo con Miyako y ambas parejas se perdieron de la vista de todos.

Yamato no entendía que pasaba ahí mas aun así lo ignoro y poso su vista en su primo.

-Tú ya conoces la empresa si necesitas cualquier cosa pídeselo a alguno de los empleados.-Le explico y tomo a Mimi de la cintura.-Con tu permiso mi prometida y yo tenemos asuntos que arreglar.-Dijo lo último dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose a su oficina.-Que nadie nos moleste Izumi.-Ordeno a la joven secretaria y al ver que su primo aun veía a la joven que llevaba en sus brazos y volvió a besar a la joven de manera tierna y posesiva ante la furiosa mirada del otro rubio.

Vale, ¿Por qué hacia esto? Sabia que una parte de él lo reclama por instinto de propiedad pero por otra parte esos labios rojos se están convirtiendo en una droga para él y eso estaba mal, ella era la madre de su hijo solo eso. Pero maldita sea y quiere volver a besar sus labios una y otra vez. Lo peor ¿Por qué ella no se molesta? Mierda se empezó a volver loco oficialmente.

Michael no movió ni un musculo luego de que su primo besara de esa manera tan posesiva a la joven ¡Mierda! Mascullo por lo bajo y se retiro molesto sacando su celular de camino al ascensor, cuando este se cerro contestaron en la otra línea.

-Al parecer me quedare menos tiempo de previsto.-Le informo a su interlocutor.-Las cosas se complicaron.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto la voz a través del teléfono.

-Yamato se casara y pronto será padre.-Le comunico el joven.-Ya no podemos hacer nada.

-Aun no termina Michael tu solo estate al pendiente.-Le exigió la voz.-Te informare cual será tu objetivo por la mañana.

Mierda, no le importaba si el caso era contra Yamato, esperaba no tener que hacerle daño ni a la joven, ni al bebé. Sabía las barbaridades que podría estar pensando aquel hombre.

-Excluye de tus planes a la chica.-Le exigió el joven.

-Interesante Michael, te interesa la futura esposa de tu primo.-Le dijo.-Pues acércate a ella, gánate su confianza y averigua el porque de tan repentina boda, estoy seguro que hay algo turbio en eso.

-Porque no simplemente admites tu derrota, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer.

-¡Tu solo has lo que digo mocoso! Recuerda quien soy y tienes que respetarme y obedecerme.-Le colgó el teléfono.

-De acuerdo… padre.

**¿Continuará…?**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¿Qué hará Michael? ¿Se casarán nuestros protagonistas? ¿Qué pasara cuando Takeru y Hikari estén paseando por la empresa? ¿Michael es malo? ¿Hare las N/A mas cortas? ¿Continuara esta historia? Bueno son dudas que se aclararan en el próximo capitulo Dios mediante el próximo viernes. Estoy muy contenta con que les guste el fic, eso es lo importante!!!**

**Ya saben que hacer para que esta historia siga igual de puntual como hasta ahora ¿Verdad? ¡Pues claro! Solo regálenle un review a la autora y tendrán esta historia tan puntual como siempre.**

**Pues sin más que deciros que estoy infinitamente agradecida con aquellos que leen y muchísimo mas aquellos que se toman unos minutos de su ajetreada vida y me regalan un comentario que me alegra el día, muchisisisisisimas gracias a:**

**A n D s I; Ann070490; FMSakura; sweetcarmeen; Park Ji Sang; GoSsiPpRinCeSs90; angel zoe; Taishou; Nailea (X2);MitsuChaan; mym09; Adrit126; love-sasusaku4ever; Meems Ishikawa; XANHEX (X2); CaintlinJeanne**

**Megashop.-Hola Mega la verdad tu review me alago muchísimo, no te imaginas, espero que este capi te guste!! Y lo comentes, cuidate un beso y muchas gracias por leer y comentar**

**Mizori95.-Hola nena!!! Aquí esta el capi puntual como siempre!! Gracias por comentar siempre!! Espero te haya gustado el capitulo y lo comentes. Coinsido contigo en todo. Espero podamos chat prontito!! Esperare ansiosa la review, cuidate mucho, besos!!**

**María José.-Hola nena, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo. Espero que esta tambien te guste y pues merezca un review tuyo. Cuidate, besos!! **

**Akari.-Hola Akari-chan por cierto no tienes que disculparte por nada!! Puedes llamarme como quieras, Saku, Ale como sea jiji, gracias por tu comen. Espero que este capi te haya gustado y pues cualquier cosa RR!! Esperare con ansias tu comentario, cuidate besos!**

**Melisa.-Hola!! Linda muchas gracias por comentar, si Taichi es un amor, pues ya ves más o menos que papel hará Mich eh?? Espero que esta capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y merezca un review tuyo el cual estare esperando con ansias!! Cuidate mucho, besos!**

**Eri.-Hola linda!! Que alegría volver a recibir un review tuyo, espero que te guste esta capi y haya aclarado tus dudas con respecto al papel de Michael y la respuesta de Mimi. Y pues si Matt bien descarado… XD!! Espero no decepcionarte con el capi y sigas leyendo y esperare tu review ansiosa!! Cuidate mucho, besitos.**

**Saya.-Hola nena! Pues muchísimas gracias por tu review! Espero haber aclarado ciertas dudas y si tienes mas no dudes en dejármelas, espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y lo comentes. Cuidate mucho, besos! **

**Venga, ya me dijeron que no me alargue mucho con mis N/A así que hasta ahí, ya saben que hacer para leernos la próxima semana!! **

**Se despide recordándoles que dejen reviews:**

**Sakura Tachikawa!! **


	5. Capitulo V: Porque?

**Hola a todas/os mis queridos lectores, ¿Cómo los trata la vida? Espero que bien. Aquí yo reportándome tan puntual como siempre con un nuevo capítulo del fic que me alegra tanto que le den su apoyo y lo lean y comenten. Pues por fin la tan esperada boda de nuestros protagonistas, espero que les guste este capitulo, que merezca un review. Saben que por ellos actualizo rápido XD!**

**Bueno no los entretengo más con esto y os dejo con la lectura, espero que la disfruten y dejen comentarios para leernos el próximo viernes!!**

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia son aceptadas en sus reviews. Y el capítulo empieza con el pase de por la empresa de nuestros amigos.**

* * *

**Capítulo V "¿Por qué?"**

Cuatro jóvenes iban caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos de las empresas. Las chicas iban tensas y en guardia mientras que el joven rubio estaba muy divertido y su amigo el joven moreno de ojos grisáceos muy… preocupado. Conocía a Takeru desde que eran niños y había sido testigo mudo de su cambio de personalidad. El Takeru de ahora querrá vengarse de las bofetadas que le propinaron aquella noche. Observo a la joven que le tomaba el brazo, ella lucia igual de preocupada que él. Observo detenidamente a la muchacha, era linda tras esa ropa tan poco elegante y esos gruesos lentes. Era de facciones finas, no tenia mal cuerpo y bonitos ojos colar café sin contar con su peculiar color de cabello.

La muchacha se percato que el joven la observaba y frunció el ceño en seguida.

-Espero ni siquiera se te ocurra pensar como tu amigo y poner tus manos donde no debes.-Le advirtió ceñuda.-Soy cinta negra además de ser la menor de cuatro hermanos, se defenderme.

El muchacho se quedo perplejo pero ¿Cuándo él había dicho algo? O insinuado nada. Incluso el día de la dichosa fiesta esa él se había comportado como un caballero con ella. Esa mujer era extraña así que simplemente se limito a sonreírle.

-No se preocupe.-Le dijo sonriéndole.

Miyako se petrifico ante esa hermosa sonrisa que le dedicaba el moreno y se ruborizo instantáneamente, por alguna razón le inspiraba confianza.

-En estos momentos estoy más preocupada por otra cosa.-Dijo posando sus orbes en la pareja que iba unos pasos por de ellos.-Aunque tú amigo ya sabe lo que pasaría de intentar algo raro nuevamente.

-Creo que eso le quedo bien claro.

Ambos sonrieron al recordar aquel momento en la discoteca y al notarlo ambos voltearon sus rostros avergonzados y siguieron su camino.

Por otro lado el ambiente no era igual de tranquilo con los otros dos jóvenes la muchacha de cabello castaño miraba con odio al rubio que le devolvía las miradas pero divertido al verla tan enfadada.

-Ya quita esa cara.-Le dijo sonriéndola.-Eres muy hermosa pero con esa cara no se nota.-Sonreia más al notar que la muchacha se iba enfureciendo más y más.-Además parece que quieres matarme.

Hikari se puso roja de la furia ¿Cómo se atrevía el muy… de decirle esas cosas? ¡A ella! se limito a sonreírle con el ceño aún fruncido, no iba a caer en su juego.

-No puedo quitar esa cara porque es la única que tengo si te gusta bien y si no, también.-Le dijo con indiferencia.-Y con respecto a lo otro… sin comentarios.

Takeru solo se comenzó a reír a carcajadas ninguna mujer en su larga experiencia le había dicho que quería matarlo, esta chica si que era peculiar. Sin contar con lo hermosa que se ve enojada. Como frunce el ceño y arruga la nariz.

-Sabes parecías una princesita el día que nos conocimos.-Empezó a recordar el rubio, lo bella que lucia con ese vestido blanco.-Pero en realidad eres un brujita con muy mal carácter.

Suficiente, Hikari bufo muy indignada y volteo el rostro decidida a ignorar por completo al joven.

-Brujita.-Llamo Takeru

Nada.

-Brujita.-Repitió el llamado obteniendo el mismo resultado

Nada

-Hikari.-Observo como la joven se sobresalto al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios del rubio y le regreso a ver para encontrarlo con una encantadora sonrisa-¿Cómo puede una brujita tener un nombre tan lindo?

La joven estaba de verdad a punto de golpear al rubio hasta que el volvió a hablar

-Tal vez es porque la brujita es muy linda.-Noto como la joven se ruborizo ante su ultimo comentario y aquella vista simplemente le enterneció en sobre manera calentando un poco el frío de su corazón. Se reprendió mentalmente por eso, jamás volvería a caer en los embrujos de una mujer.-Brujita ¿Qué es para ti la prometida de mi hermano?

Hikari recordó inmediatamente que estaba del brazo de uno de los dueños de la empresa

-Es mi mejor amiga, casi mi hermana.-Le respondió secamente.-Así que más le vale a tu hermano tratarla bien, sino se las vera conmigo.-Le advirtió.

-Eso no deberías decírmelo a mi, sino a él. Yo no soy el que se casa con ella.-Se encargo de recordarle.-Además creo que su hermano la defendería muy bien.

-¿Su hermano?-Pregunto intrigada

-Si un joven de cabello castaño, alborotado y alto.-Explicó el rubio recordando.-Él vino a pegarle a Yamato cuando se entero que tu amiga estaba embarazada.

Hikari no entendía ¿Hermano de Mimi? ¿Castaño y alto? ¿Pegarle? El joven estaba confundido, era Taichi de quien estaba hablando. Y empezó a reír ahora ella.

Takeru estaba perplejo ¿Por qué se reía? Y por alguna extraña razón presintió que la joven se estaba burlando de él. Aunque tenia que admitir que estaba muy guapa riéndose tan animadamente.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?-Pregunto intrigado.

-Tú.-Le dijo sencillamente.-Estas confundido de persona Taichi no es su hermano, es solo su amigo aunque si se comporta como un hermano para ella.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó incrédulo, Yamato se alegrara de saber eso-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Fácil, porque Taichi es mi hermano mayor.-Le dijo sonriéndole

Takeru fue perdiendo el color de su rostro poco a poco, su hermano. ¡Hermano de la brujita! ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Cómo había vivido hasta ahora? A eso se le llama suerte, suerte de que ella no le haya contado nada del incidente. Si a Yamato casi lo manda al hospital luego de enterarse que embarazo a una amiga de él. Si se entera que él intento propasarse con su verdadera hermana simplemente muere. Observo detenidamente a la joven, si tenían bastante parecido, los mismos ojos y el mismo color de cabello. A partir de hoy tendrá mucho cuidado de lo que le diga o haga a la brujita, por muy difícil que sea ya que ella es uno de esos seres humanos a los cuales es imposible no molestar. Pero apreciaba su integridad física.

Se detuvieron en una sección del piso de abajo y Takeru caballerosamente les abrió la puerta para que todos pasen.

-Este es el taller de modas, aquí vienen las modelos a probar sus atuendos para sus respectivas marcas publicitarias.-Explico Takeru soltándose del brazo de la joven para dirigirse hacia un grupo de bellas modelos reunidas probándose vestidos de novia.

-¡Señor Takeru!-Exclamaron eufóricas al ver al rubio y se abalanzaron literalmente sobre él.

-Chicas ¿Cómo están?-Preguntó coquetamente a las muchachas que lo veían como si de un Dios se tratara.-Hoy les toco vestidos de novia por lo que veo

-¡Si!-Chillaron todas.

-Prefiero verlas desfilar lencería o trajes de baño pero sin duda lo que se pongan les queda muy bien.-Lo dijo de manera seductora.-También seria interesante un desfile nudista.-Dijo con picardía

Hikari estaba por alguna extraña razón muy molesta por la actitud del rubio ¿Qué se cree? Y ellas que poca dignidad tienen mira que írseles a ofrecer prácticamente ¿Qué clase de chica decente haría eso? De repente se entristeció ¿Ese era el tipo de chica que le gustan a Takeru? Se sorprendió al estar pensando tonterías a ella que le importaba que tipo de chicas le gustaran a un pervertido como él.

-¡Takaishi largo de aquí!-Grito una furibunda voz femenina entrando al taller.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna del rubio y de las modelos… Sora

-¡Señorita Sora!-Chillaron las modelos horrorizadas.

-Ustedes a trabajar.-Ordenó viendo a las modelos.-Y tú.-Dijo posando sus ojos en el rubio.-Sabes que tienes prohibido entrar aquí.

-Y tú, ¿Sabías que es penalizado por la ley empujar a una persona por las escaleras?-Le comento con una sonrisa de superioridad al notar la palidez de la chica.-Como sea, es mi empresa y puedo venir cuando se me de la gana.

-Por muy dueño que seas en mi taller, mis reglas.-Sentencio la chica.-Y quiero que te largues.-Alcanzo a divisar a las jóvenes que acompañaban al chico, las amigas de la tal Mimi.-Y llévate a las de turno.

-Por lo menos ellas asistirán a una boda.-Examino con cuidado el taller y las modelos que iban de novias.-Por lo que veo aun no lo superas.-Le dijo con burla.-Creo que a Mimi le encantaría venir a ver su vestido aquí en el taller, la colección vestidos de novia: "Novzilla"

-Al menos a mi no me dejaron esperando en el altar.-Adquirió Sora con burla.

Esto molesto a Takeru en sobre manera, no se lo permitiría. Avanzo hasta ella con cara de que la iba a golpear, cosa que noto por el rostro de la joven.

-Por lo menos a mi no me tuvieron planeando una boda por más de medio año para dejarme un mes antes.-Dijo de manera muy cruel.-Ni tendré que ir a las televisoras y a la editorial de la revista Vogue a explicar que no habrá boda porque el novio prefirió a otra.-Sonrió de manera arrogante al saber que de nuevo había ganado otro round contra Sora.

-Largo.-Mascullo controlando las ganas que tenía de asesinar al rubio.

-Una cosa más.-Dijo antes de irse, camino hacia ella para salir y al pasar por su lado.-Si vuelves a intentar algo en contra de Mimi, créeme que no la cuentas Sora.-Le susurro-¡Adiós chicas!-Les grito a las modelos antes de salir apresuradamente del taller.

Seis… cinco…

-Vámonos.-Dijo arrastrando a los jóvenes a la salida

Cuatro… tres

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Miyako intrigada

-Solo vámonos.-Aconsejo Ken.-Ya mismo empieza a arrojar las cosas

Dos… uno

Con el tiempo justo los jóvenes alcanzaron a salir del taller, tras cerrar la puerta lo único que escucharon fue algo muy duro golpeándose contra la puerta seguido de un fuerte grito.

-¡TAKERU TAKAISHI! ¡VETE AL INFIERNO!

El joven simplemente clavo sus ojos al piso, estaba molesto muy molesto con la pelirroja ¿Cómo se atrevía a recordarle eso? ¿Con qué derecho?, pero se las cobro. Y vaya que lo disfruto, sus hombros comenzaron a moverse irregularmente antes de estallar en una frenética carcajada viendo a sus amigos, Ken y la chica de cabello lila sonreían nerviosamente y la castaña ¿Estaba triste? No lo sabia pero estaba con la cabeza gacha y su rostro reflejaba preocupación ¿Qué le pasa? A el que le importa lo que a esa niña le preocupe. Se quedo viéndola un rato más con la curiosidad aun latente, ¡Mierda que quería saber que le pasaba a la brujita! Y menuda gracia que le hacia eso.

-Sigamos.-Dijo pasando de lado sin preguntar nada y dejando que la curiosidad le carcomiera por dentro.

La joven la vio pasar muy tranquilo como si nada cuando habría jurado que hace unos instantes sus pícaros ojos denotaron tristeza, exactamente luego de que la chica esa que se hacia llamar Sora le dijera eso: _"Por lo menos a mi no me plantaron en el altar"_ esas palabras retumbaban en la mente de la castaña. ¿Qué querrá decir eso? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué le importaba saber que era lo que acongojaba al rubio? De pronto noto que iba muy por detrás del grupo y se apresuro a darle alcance.

¿Por qué le daba tanta curiosidad saber que le pasaba? Pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

¡Mierda! Estaba tan furioso, que podría golpear al primero que pasara por su lado ¿Cómo se atrevía Michael a tocarla? De hecho de no ser porque llevaba a la castaña de la mano hace mucho hubiera ido a golpear a su primo, pero ¿Por qué? Dio una tímida mirada a la joven que iba detrás de él tomando su mano. Estaba ruborizada y con la cabeza gacha ¿Por qué no lo evito? ¿Por qué le correspondió? ¡Mierda! Estaba tirando todo a la basura, ahora solo falta que ella se cohíba y ya no quiera seguir con el trato, llegaron a su oficina luego de un largo camino para ellos ¿Por qué el camino a su oficina se le hizo tan largo? Por Dios demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, se iba a volver loco.

Abrió la puerta de la oficina para luego cerrarla bruscamente y llevar a la castaña hasta su escritorio, la sentó frente a él y fue a tomar su lugar tras el escritorio. Una vez ahí no sabia que hacer como iniciar, cuando la joven despertó en su cama la escusa perfecta era el alcohol ingerido la noche anterior ahora ¿Cómo podría explicar esos besos? Observo a la joven que aun tenia la cabeza agachada, por Dios que era linda eso nadie la quitaba. Pero él no la quería entonces ¿Por qué no quería que estuviera cerca de nadie más?

-Yo…-Tuvo que aclarar su garganta para que pudiese hablar.-Yo… siento mucho lo que paso allá afuera. No fue mi intención hacerte pasar un mal rato.-Continuo.-Yo no debí besarte sin tu consentimiento, no debí.-Se excuso apenado.-Lo siento mucho, no volverá a pasar.

Mimi estaba estupefacta, por alguna extraña razón las palabras del rubio la hirieron ¿Sentía haberla besado? ¿Por qué? Claro porque no la quería y a pesar de ya saber eso ¿Por qué le dolía y de repente quiere echarse a llorar? Sacudió su cabeza desechando todos aquellos pensamientos de su mente esto es solo por el bebé, por nada más aunque le duela aceptarlo y no volverá a derramar ninguna lágrima delante del rubio.

-Eso espero.-Dijo Mimi dolida por las palabras del rubio, mientras que el joven estaba sorprendido por la actitud tan fría de la joven-¿Para que querías que viniera?

-Para arreglar los detalles de la boda.-Le recordó el rubio.-Por los gastos despreocúpate yo corro con todos, puedes ir a donde quieras y simplemente decir que es a mi nombre.

-De acuerdo.-Acepto la joven-¿Te molestaría que me haga cargo de los detalles?

-En lo absoluto.-Le tranquilizo él.-Tienes a disposición el salón de eventos de la empresa, es lo suficientemente grande para más de doscientas personas, yo cuento con veinte invitados por mi parte, unos pocos amigos, pocos empleados y algunos socios importantes si no te molesta.

-Creo que tu salón de eventos será muy grande para cuarenta personas, por mi parte también tengo veinte de mis mejores amigos y sus familias respectivas ya están incluidas.

-No hay problema ¿Crees que podamos casarnos en un mes?-Pregunto algo tímido

-Creo que será lo más conveniente.-Le tranquilizo ella con una sonrisa que al poco tiempo cambio por una mirada seria y sus mejillas se pintaron de carmesí-¿Cómo haremos con, ya sabes tu vives en un lugar y yo en otro?

A Yamato la pregunta lo sorprendió pero él ya sabía la respuesta.

-Eso es fácil, vivirás conmigo.-Sentencio de una sola vez.-Linda seremos un joven matrimonio es normal que vivamos juntos como una pareja común y corriente.

¿Pareja común y corriente? ¡Pero si ni siquiera eran una pareja! Iba a decir que no cuando el rubio se adelanto a hablar.

-Quiero estar al pendiente del desarrollo de nuestro hijo, por favor no me impidas eso.-Le suplico el joven.

Mimi se enterneció al verlo pedirle algo de esa manera, con aquellos ojos azules brillando fuertemente, se había referido al bebé como _"Nuestro hijo" _eso la hizo sentirse muy bien y aparte le recordó que todo esto es por el bebé y que por él o ella tendría que aparentar ser un matrimonio feliz. Aparte esos ojitos que le puso el rubio al pedirle eso, era imposible negarse

-De acuerdo.-Sonrió al notar la sonrisa del rubio.-Pero dormiremos en camas separadas, a pesar de ser esposos nosotros no…

Yamato veía a la joven ruborizarse al dejar la oración inconclusa, ella quería que no mantuvieran relaciones ¿Por qué? Bueno si toma en cuenta que ahora por un error de una noche tienen que casarse no puede culparla y si es lo que ella quiere, con tal de mantenerla a su lado lo hará.

-De acuerdo.-Le aseguro Yamato algo resentido a pesar de entender la situación.-Si es lo que quieres.

-Si, gracias por entenderlo.

Se quedaron viendo unos minutos más hasta que Mimi reacciono.

-Creo que eso es todo, estaremos en contacto con los preparativos y hoy mismo empiezo con eso saliendo de aquí.

-¿Ahora mismo?-Pregunto curioso.

-Si

-Voy contigo.-Le anuncio el joven.

-No es necesario.-Dijo Mimi levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida.-Debes tener mucho trabajo.

-No, he dicho que te acompaño.-Lo ordeno el rubio-¿No puedo participar en la organización de mi propia boda?-Se sorprendió a si mismo diciendo eso, con Sora no había movido un dedo para ayudar con la organización, se cansaba solo de escucharla hablar de ello pero ahora… es por el bebé, ella no debe fatigarse por su embarazo y él estará ahí para cuidarle.

-De acuerdo.-Mimi solo susurro, iba a salir de la oficina cuando una mano la detuvo y la obligo a voltearse.

Yamao rápidamente coloco un delicado y elegante anillo de plata con un hermoso diamante en forma de corazón color rosado en medio, estaba muy sorprendida por aquel gesto.

-Serás mi esposa, somos prometidos es normal que lleves un anillo indicándolo en tu dedo.-Explico el joven.-Así sabrás que ya no estas disponible.

-¿Y tú si?-Le reprocho la castaña.-Es lo más hermoso que he visto Yamato aunque no debiste, gracias.-Dijo obsequiándole una hermosa y reluciente sonrisa.

-Pues yo si he visto cosas más hermosas.-Le dijo a medida que se acercaba a ella para volver a probar esos labios que era una especie de droga para él.

Mimi estaba esperando y ¿deseando? Que Yamato uniera sus labios a los de ella, pero luego de lo ocurrido anteriormente no quería darle algo más de que arrepentirse. ¿Por qué ahora quería besarla si luego se disculparía? Volteo su rostro justo cuando los finos labios del rubio rozaron los suyos y besaron su mejilla sorprendiendo al rubio.

-No quiero que vuelvas a tener que pasar por el horrible hecho de besarme.-Lo dijo firmemente.

Yamato no podía creer lo que escuchaba, rememoro su conversación con la castaña en la cual se disculpaba por besarla pero ¿Por qué quería besarla? Se ruborizo y le abrió la puerta galantemente para que la joven saliera.

Ambos salieron y caminaban uno delante del otro, Mimi delante de Yamato. Ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos que la castaña no se percato de la figura masculina que pasaba y choco con ella perdiendo el equilibrio ¡Maldita sea su suerte! Dos veces en el mismo día. Nuevamente sintió que unos brazos la sostenían, alzo la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos azules de Yamato cargados con mucha preocupación y ocurrió lo mismo de siempre, se perdió en esos ojos color cielo. Observo como Yamato miraba hacia el frente y tensaba los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, siguió su mirada y observo al primo del rubio que miraba a Yamato con burla para luego dirigirse a ella.

-Lo siento preciosa, ¿No te has hecho daño?-Pregunto caballerosamente.

-No.-Susurro Mimi.

-Cuídale mucho primo.-Le dijo a Yamato-¿Dónde van?-Pregunto intrigado.

-Vamos a arreglar los detalles de la boda.-Le Informo Yamato con superioridad.

-¿En serio? ¿Puedo ir?-Pregunto de manera inocente.

Mimi iba a decir que si pero cuando se dio cuenta Yamato ya había hablado.

-No.-Sentencio de manera clara, audible y corta

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Michael.

-Porque no, simple hasta tú entiendes eso.-Dijo Yamato.-Ahora si nos disculpas mi prometida y yo nos retiramos, con permiso.-Y siguió su camino esta vez agarrado a la cintura de la castaña. Mientras veía a lo lejos a su primo molesto por no poder acompañarlos, sonrió satisfecho.

-Eso no fue muy educado de tú parte.-Le riño la castaña.-Deberías de disculparte con tu primo.

Yamato sonrió al ver la pose que adopto Mimi con el ceño fruncido y una mano en su cadera, sin duda seria una mamá estupenda.

-Tal vez luego.-Sentencio el rubio y siguieron su camino hasta la recepción donde le diria a Izumi que era todo por hoy y que ya podía retirarse.

-¡Kouji no seas paranoico!-Exclamo molesta su rubia secretaria.-Te he dicho que estoy perfectamente bien y aún no termina mi trabajo.

-En tu estado ya no deberías estar trabajando.-Le reclamo un joven de cabello azul oscuro con ojos del mismo color.-Pronto nacerá el bebé y necesitas reposo.

-Falta mes y medio para que el bebé nazca y yo estoy perfectamente, ¡Estoy embarazada no invalida!-Le recordó molesta a su marido apenas percatándose de la presencia del rubio y la castaña.-Señor Yamato, que vergüenza que haya escuchado, discúlpeme por favor.

Yamato no había caído en cuenta de eso, Izumi estaba a un escaso mes de alumbrar a su primogénito y seguía trabajando, él no permitirá que Mimi trabaje mientras esta embarazada, nunca.

-No te preocupes Izumi.-La tranquilizo su jefe.-De hecho salía a decirte que canceles todas las citas de hoy y que puedes retirarte.

-Pero aún es muy temprano.-Exclamo sorprendida la joven

-Si pero tengo que hacer cosas más importantes.-Sentencio el rubio.-Iré a arreglar detalles de mi boda.-Dijo y al notar la sorpresa de su secretaria recordó que nadie en su empresa sabia de Mimi.-Izumi déjame presentarte a mi futura esposa, Mimi Tachikawa.

-Mucho gusto.-Dijo tímidamente la castaña extendiendo su mano a la rubia.

-Es un placer señorita Tachikawa.-Dijo estrechando su mano.-Soy Izumi Minamoto y este es mi esposo, Kouji Minamoto.

-Un placer.-Exclamo el joven de cabello azul.

-Igual.-Dijo Mimi educadamente.-Pero por favor llámenme solo Mimi.-Pidió con una sonrisa.

Yamato simplemente sonrió feliz al ver como era su futura esposa, Sora jamás deja que los empleados la llamen sin un honorario, jamás.

-Bueno Kouji fue un gusto conocerte puedes llevarte a tu esposa.-Le anuncio Yamato al joven.-Hasta mañana Izumi.

-Hasta mañana señor.-Dijo aun muy sorprendida la joven quedándose sola con su marido.

-¿Por qué esa cara?-Pregunto preocupado.

-El señor Ishida nunca es tan amable y nunca antes había sonreído al estar con su prometida.-Explico la joven.

-Pero cielo no me dijiste que tú feje se casaba con una trabajadora de la empresa de nombre… Sora.-Le recordó el joven de cabellos azules.-Que era insoportable, tanto así que ni tu feje la soportaba.

-Eso es lo raro, esa no es la señorita Sora.

-Pues sea lo que sea se lo ve feliz.-Le hizo saber su esposo.

-Si, me alegro de verlo feliz en mucho tiempo.-Dijo Izumi.-Vámonos que tienes que llevarme a comer comida italiana.

-¿Cuándo te dije que iríamos a comer?-Preguntó el joven.

-Viniste a sacarme de mi trabajo lo mínimo que puedes hacer es llevarme a comer.-Sentencio la rubia.

-¿Comida italiana?

-Es lo que tú hijo quiere.

Kouji simplemente sonrió resignado.

-De acuerdo coge tus cosas y vámonos.

* * *

Yamato y Mimi estaban esperando el ascensor cuando de repente este se abrió dejando ver a cuatro figuras saliendo de él. Eran Takeru, Hikari, Miyako y Ken.

-¿Dónde van hermanito?-Pregunto Takeru de manera pícara ocasionando el sonrojo en la joven.

-Vamos a arreglar los por menores de la boda.-Comunicó Yamato a su hermanito menor

-¡Nosotras también vamos!-Anunciaron ambas jóvenes al unísono.

-Claro.-Les informo Mimi con una sonrisa.

-Creo que yo también.-Anuncio el menor de los rubios viendo de manera divertida a la menor de las castañas, la cual simplemente giro el rostro de manera molesta.-A menos que los tortolos preferirían dar su paseo a solas.

-Cállate enano.-Sentencio el mayor de los rubios ruborizado mientras el menor se reía de él con ganas. Un sonido peculiar los sacó de su pequeña riña.

-Perdón.-Dijo extremadamente roja la joven de lentes ante el vergonzoso sonido que emitió su estomago.-Podríamos comer primero.

De repente el estomago de las dos castañas también reclamo alimento y aunque quisieron evitarlo el de los tres jóvenes también, provocando un rubor colectivo.

-Si, creo que será lo mejor.-Anuncio Yamato ruborizado-¿Dónde quieres comer?-Preguntó mirando a la castaña.

-Yo… ¿Por qué me preguntas?-Entonces se percato que todos la miraban a ella-¿Por qué yo?

-Tú llevas a otra persona dentro y comeremos lo que él quiera.-Anuncio Hikari.

-Dirás lo que ella quiera brujita.-La corrigió Takeru.-Mi sobrina será una hermosa niña.

-No, será niño.-Le peleo Hikari.

-Niña

-Niño

-¡Niña!

-¡Niño!

-¡Basta los dos!-Les reclamo Mimi.-Mi hijo será lo que tenga que ser, dejen de pelear por eso y mi hijo él o ella quieren comer una hamburguesa con una soda.-Dijo y camino directamente al ascensor seguida por Yamato, Miyako y Ken. Takeru y Hikari se quedaron viendo y luego molestos giraron sus rostros en lados contrarios y se subieron al ascensor.

* * *

Ese día luego de comer se pusieron a trabajar en la futura boda, hablaron a las flores, la decoración, escogieron las invitaciones, incluso tuvieron tiempo de escoger el Smoking de Yamato y los chicos. Yamato insistió en que de paso vayan a escoger el vestido para Mimi pero casi fue linchado por las amigas de ella que alegaban que él no debía saber nada del vestido de ella por una antigua superstición. Así que se limito a ir y decir que en esos días su novia iría a elegir su vestido.

Quedaron pocos por menores que escoger como el buffet y los vestidos de las damas, hasta ahora todo a sido rosa. Los chicos dejaron a las jóvenes a las seis de la tarde en el distrito de Hikari Gaoka.

-Por favor no se si iremos a una boda o a una quinceañera.-Comento Takeru una vez que estuvieron solos.-Tu futura esposa tiene un serio trauma con ese color, que las flores rosas, la mantelería rosa, que las velas rosas, que las invitaciones rosas. Lo único que no es rosa es tú Smoking y ya de milagro no me imagino a un novio rosado.

Ken y Yamato rieron ante el comentario de Takeru, el cual era muy acertado. Pero cuando ella acepto ser su esposa, él acepto ese termino aunque no esperaba que fuese para tanto.

-Les aseguro que comemos comida rosa.-Bufó Takeru.

-Estas molesto porque te toca llevar la corbata rosa ¿verdad?-Inquirió Ken al recordar que él y Takeru habían tenido que comprar corbatas de ese color.

-¡Solo falta que me pida que lleve bóxers rosados!-Exclamo histérico.

Los jóvenes que iban en el Austin negro solo reían por los comentarios del menor de ellos.

* * *

El tiempo se paso volando, poco a poco el mes se redujo a semanas, las semanas en días y los días en horas. Entre modistas, arreglos, vestidos, menús y por menores el tiempo se les hizo muy corto, tanto que ya se hallaban sorprendentemente en el día antes del matrimonio.

Las chicas estaban en la sala de la residencia Yagami contemplando a Mimi puesta su vestido de novia que sencillamente le lucía hermoso. Era de color blanco, el corsé algo pegado al cuerpo debido a su embarazo que sorprendentemente ya se daba a notar no podían apretarlo demasiado con delicada pedrería en tonos rosados incrustado en el y a manera de straples, su velo delicado caería sobre su cabello suelto y ondulado. Su maquillaje será delicado y sencillo una ventaja de ser bonita por naturaleza según sus amigas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me veo?-Pregunto la castaña ansiosa.

-Luces hermosa.-Dijo Hikari entusiasmada que también llevaba puesto su vestido de dama en color rosa pálido, en straples mismo y con una cinta de color blanco en la parte baja del busto para realzarlo.

-Pareces un ángel.-Susurro Miyako vestida de igual forma que Hikari.

-¿Creen que haber escogido blanco fue buena idea?

-Si, fuiste virgen hasta que te acostaste con tu futuro esposo. Se vale que uses blanco.-Repuso Miyako.

-¿No me veo gorda? Creo que el embarazo empezó a notarse.-Anuncio preocupada.

-Mimi tranquila tú siempre fuiste delgada ahora te ves llenita pero aun no se te nota el embarazo.-La tranquilizo Hikari.

-Pero apenas tengo dos meses y ya empecé a engordar, no quiero ni imaginarme luego.

-Tranquila, además también tienes que considerar que eres de baja estatura tal vez es por eso.-La tranquilizo Miyako.

-Muy bien, ya tienes algo nuevo que es el vestido, algo viejo que el brazalete de perlas de tu madre, algo prestado…. Y algo azul….-Lo medito un instante.-Eso falta.

-Creo que yo tengo lo prestado.-Anuncio Taichi saliendo de la recamara que solía ser de sus padres.-Cierra los ojos.

Mimi obedeció y de un momento a otro sintió algo sobre su cuello y al abrirlos se encontró con la grata sorpresa que era un hermoso collar de perlas genuinas.

-Tai yo…

-No digas que no puedes aceptarlo.-Amenazo Taichi al conocer a su amiga.-Además solo es prestado, es la herencia que le dejo mamá a Hikari. Queremos que lo uses tú.

-Gracias amigos.-Dijo Mimi con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y se abalanzo a abrazar a los que consideraba sus hermanos.-De verdad muchas gracias.

-No hay porque agradecer, tú eres parte de nuestra familia.-Le recordó Taichi.-Mi hermana menor.

-¡Los encontré!-Exclamo Miyako rompiendo el tierno momento.-Los pendientes azules que me prestaste hace tiempo Mimi, ¡ya tienes todo!

-¡Si!

-Bueno niñas, desarréglense que ya tienen que dormir que mañana tendremos un día de locos.-Las tres jóvenes simplemente asintieron.

Mimi observo a los que había considerado una familia y recordó como fue su vida con ellos y como extrañara no tenerlos cerca las veinticuatro horas del día, sus cosas habían sido llevabas hoy al departamento del rubio, mañana en la mañana dejará de ser Mimi Tachikawa para ser Mimi Ishida.

* * *

La luz matutina se reflejaba por los grandes y coloridos ventanales que adornaban las hermosas paredes de la catedral de Tokio, le hacían dar un aspecto mágico al interior del lugar. El joven rubio se encontraba muy nervioso y sentía a pesar de haber usado cientos de veces corbatas antes esta le apretaba especialmente. Observo a sus costados encontrándose con su hermano y con Ken. Takeru furioso no dejaba de ver la corbata color rosa pálido que le había tocado ponerse mientras Ken solo se burlaba de él.

-¿Seguro que llevas los anillos?-pregunto Yamato por quincuagésima tercera vez en los últimos diez minutos.

-Por enésima vez te digo que si.-Dijo Takeru harto de los nervios de su hermano mayor.-Mira.-Dijo enseñándole la caja de terciopelo en la que los tenia.

Perfectos ambos, uno más grande que el otro. El pequeño que le correspondía a Mimi decía en letras claras "Yamato" mientras que el grande que él portaría decía claramente "Mimi". Ambos de oro puro, muy elegantes.

La música empezó a sonar, la clásica de toda unión matrimonial mientras que los pocos presentes se levantaban y fijaban su vista en la salida para ver llegar a la radiante novia. Entonces la vio, iba del brazo del joven castaño que lo golpeo la primera vez que lo vio pero eso fue lo de menos su vista solo se podía fijar en la bellísima joven castaña vestida de novia, sus labios se secaron, su corazón empezó a martillar con fuerza y en su estomago parecía que la tercera guerra mundial daba inicio al ver a la perfecta joven que avanzaba hacia él con aquel precioso vestido, su cabello perfectamente colocado junto con el velo translucido que tapaba su rostro. Se coloco frente a él y procedió a hacer lo establecido que era retirar el velo para encontrarse con aquel rostro de ángel y encaminarla al altar pero la mano del castaño lo impidió.

-Hazla infeliz un segundo de su vida y no vivirás para contarlo.-Amenazo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El rubio solo asintió y encamino a su futura esposa al altar para empezar la misa que los unirá para siempre.

-De pie por favor.-Pidió el sacerdote antes de dar inicio a la ceremonia.

Mimi escuchaba a medias lo que decía el sacerdote estaba más concentrada en Yamato, que apuesto se veía con su smoking negro y esos ojos azules que podían llevarla a la perdición a cualquiera y lamentablemente ella estaba entre esas. Cuando lo observo a lo lejos sintió que le faltaba el aire, que su corazón casi se le salía del pecho y en su estomago las dichosas "maripositas"

"Por favor que haya sido una buena idea" pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Ken observaba embobado a la joven de cabellos morados que llevaba el vestido de dama y su cabello lacio suelto caía graciosamente, si que era bonita. La joven lo pesco mirándola y desvió la mirada al igual que ella ambos completamente ruborizados.

Esa joven… era especial

* * *

Takeru no podía alejar su vista de la brujita que parecía un ángel con aquel vestido y ella trataba de concentrarse en la ceremonia cosa que no le resultaba posible debido a la intensa mirada que el rubio depositaba en ella. Cada vez que lo veía le regalaba una mirada de enfado.

Observaba a los invitados y poso sus ojos azules en dos figuras en particular, la primera era de una joven mujer vestida de negro y cabello pelirrojo que miraba airada la escena y la otra figura es la de un joven rubio de ojos verdes que no despegaba sus ojos de la vista de la pareja.

Sora… Michael

-Los anillos.-Anuncio el padre y Takeru se dirigió hacia su hermano dándole los anillos.

-Con este anillo yo te desposo Mimi Tachikawa como una muestra de mis sentimientos hacia ti, como un símbolo de fidelidad, compañerismo, respeto y amor incondicional. Hasta el final de mis días.-Anuncio Yamato colocando el anillo en el dedo de Mimi.

¿Cuan cursi podía ser Yamato? Y mentir de esa forma.

-Con este anillo yo te desposo Yamato Ishida como una muestra de mis sentimientos hacia ti, como un símbolo de fidelidad, compañerismo, respeto y amor incondicional. Hasta el final de mis días.-Repitió Mimi diciendo los votos que ambos acordaron decir y colocando el anillo en el dedo de Yamato.

-Yamato Ishida aceptas por esposa a Mimi Tachikawa para amarla, respetarla, serle fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Acepto.-Dijo de manera decidida.

-Mimi Tachikawa aceptas por esposo a Yamato Ishida para amarlo, respetarlo, serle fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe.

Se formo un silencio esperando la respuesta de Mimi, todos estaban muy ansiosos por saber que diria la joven, en especial Yamato.

* * *

Michael veía la escena impaciente recordando lo que su padre le dijo.

"_Hazte amigo de la mujer de tu primo, conquístala y quítasela"_ la verdad es que las ganas no le faltaban, quizá obedeciera a su padre como siempre. Mimi Tachikawa le interesa muchísimo y no le pondrá las cosas tan fáciles a Yamato.

-Acepto.-Dijo la castaña finalmente, provocando un suspiro de alivio a su primo.

Michael miro detenidamente la escena, quiere a Mimi. Cueste lo que cueste.

-Si hay alguien que tenga algun motivo para evitar esta unión, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.

Observo que las orbes azules de su primo menor se posaban intensamente en él, Takeru siempre fue muy perceptivo, de seguro que sospechaba algo ya que lo quedo viendo como si supiera las ganas que tiene de detener esa boda.

Pero no lo hará, por el momento no puede.

* * *

Había decidido ir de negro porque para ella era el día más humillante de su vida. Yamato se burlo de ella, se lo restregó en la cara al decir aquellos dulces votos y ella acepto. Quien tiene a Yamato ahora el esa mujercita.

Hubiera dado lo que fuese menos su fama para detener esa boda, noto como el enano la quedaba viendo como adivinando sus pensamientos. Aunque le duela admitirlo siempre fue muy inteligente.

Paso su vista por los invitados, muy pocos a duras penas llegaban a cuarenta. Recuerda que Takeru le entrego su invitación, no hubiera venido pero eso hubiese sido lo mejor para el rubio y no le convenía eso.

Sus ojos llegaron a una alborotada melena rebelde de color chocolate, estaba tan apuesto. Taichi, cuan diferentes hubiesen sido las cosas si se hubiera quedado. ¿Seria feliz? Sacudió su cabeza en busca de cordura ¿Por qué pensaba eso ahora? ¿Por qué? Eso es parte del pasado, Taichi es parte del pasado.

Aunque por alguna extraña razón que no entendía, quisiera que Taichi volviera a formar parte de su presente.

* * *

-Como nadie tiene nada que objetar, por el poder que me confiere la Sagrada Iglesia Católica yo os declaro marido y mujer, que lo que Dios a unido no lo separe el hombre. Puede besar a la novia.

Yamato quedo viendo a su ESPOSA, porque desde ese día Mimi Tachikawa ya no existía solamente Mimi Ishida, tomo delicadamente su rostro y se acerco poco a poco.

Observo la reacción de los distintos invitados, las amigas de Mimi lloraban Takeru veía a dos lugares particulares, siguió su vista y se encontró con su primo y su ex novia ambos mirando la escena con cara de enfado. Taichi con lágrimas en sus ojos observaba la ceremonia y el resto de invitados simplemente se limitaban a sonreír y aplaudir.

-Jamás me arrepentiré de besar estos dulces labios.-Le susurro antes de fundirse en un cálido, tierno y apasionado beso que fue correspondido por la joven. Ante dos molestos pares de ojos Entre aplausos ovaciones y llantos por parte del público. Se separaron y salieron entre la lluvia de arroz, que auguraba abundancia y prosperidad para la pareja.

Este es el inicio de una nueva vida para ambos y aunque no saben muy bien el ¿Por qué? Se sienten muy felices por este momento aunque no lo crean.

Y aunque no lo crean esto es solo el comienzo.

**¿Continuará…?**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Merece una review? Por fin se casaron nuestros protagonistas ¡Hurra! Ahora viene la parte más difícil de todo matrimonio: La Convivencia. Si para personas que se han jurado amor eterno convivir es difícil ¿Qué tan difícil será para dos personas que supuestamente no se quieren? ¿Qué les parecieron los votos de nuestros protagonistas? Espero no hayan estado muy melosos. Además en este capítulo agregue más ¡Takari! En el próximo trabajare más con el Taiora. ¿Qué pasara con Mimi y Yamato ahora que viven juntos? Mmm ¿Qué hará Michael? ¿Jugara limpio? ¿Tk y Kari se tolerarán un poco más? ¿Continuara esta historia? Prometo esforzarme con el Kenyako, se que esta muy flojo.**

**Bueno no os entretengo más, ¿saben que estuve a punto de no poder publicar este viernes puntualmente? Pero aquí esta el capi puntual como siempre. Ya saben que hacer para leernos la próxima semana, exacto ¡REVIEWS! Las cuales son el motivo por el cual escribo tan pronto, ustedes con sus comentarios hacen que mi mano trabaje. **

**Cualquier inconformidad, duda o sugerencia hacérmela llegar a través de sus review saben que siempre las tengo muy en cuenta. Además que hacen que escriba más rápido XD!**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen y especialmente a aquellos me animan con sus múltiples comentarios, que se toman unos minutos y me dejan un review. De verdad, muchísimas gracias.**

**A: Love-sasusaku4ever; Hana Echizen; raymi; anitikis; CaintlinJeanne; sweetcarmen; A n D s I; Adrit126; MitsuChaan; darkangel risa; Meems Ishikawa; Akuma Sheryl; Taishou; angel zoe; Nailea; Aleca; yume-takaishi-yagami; Guity of Loving You; XANHEX**

**Megahop.-Tus comentarios de verdad que son muy estimulantes y me levantan mucho el animo, el hecho que tengas esta historia como una de tus favoritas y más que todo a lado de una excelentísima historia como es "En guerra con el amor", (que también esta entre mis favoritas, esa y todas las de Santalia) de verdad que es algo sumamente halagador. Espero no decepcionarte con este capitulo y volver a recibir un review tuyo, cuídate mucho. Gracias por el apoyo y un beso.**

**Akari.- Hola Solange!! Espero que estés bien y que el capitulo te haya gustado. También recibire tu nuevo review ahora de tu cuenta verdad?? Bienvenida a este universo de la perdición jijiji!! Tus songfics son muy lindos, me haces competencia jiji espero pronto poder retomar los mios. Pero bueno espero que el capi haya sido de tu total agrado y recibir un review tuyo, chat contigo es algo que disfruto mucho n_n. cuidate, besos, espero que te guste el capitulo.**

**Mizori95.-Carooo que alegría haber hablado aunque sea un ratito con vos a los tiempos, lamento haberme ido así pero justo me llegaron a ver. Espero que este capi te guste y contar con tu review! Nuevamente, cuidate mucho un beso!!**

**Melisa.-Hola nena, muchas gracias por tu review tan puntual como siempre y creo que todas quisiéramos ser Mimi, Jiji ya te he dado un indicio de porque cambio Takeru!! Pronto se sabran detalles lo prometo!! Y Tai y Sora pues ellos también se reunirán más pronto de lo que crees. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y volver a contar con un review tuyo, lo estare esperando ansiosa!! Cuidate besos.**

**Eri: Hola amiga, como tas?? Espero que bien, leer estos comentarios tuyos son muy estimulantes jiji, me alegra que te haya gustado el capi. Espero de corazón no te haya dado un ataque cardiaco hasta ahora?? eh! Jiji tambien espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, el recorrido y la boda y tooodo XD!! Espero de verdad de corazón te haya gustado y poder recibir tu comentario. Cuidate mucho, besos!!**

**Saya.-Hola saya!! Que alegría volver a contar con tu comentario y que la historia te encante, aquí pues yo puntual como siempre!! Jajaja esperando que te guste y volver a contar con tu bello review!! Pues si entre Sora y Tai si habrá algo. Espero que te haya gustado en esta capi tk!! Bueno amiga, espero tus comentarios ansiosa en tu review!! Cuidate mucho, besos!**

**Liz.-Hola liz!! Pues muchas gracias por tu review y no te preocupes por el tiempo!! El punto es que llego, me alegra que te guste el fic!! Espero que te guste este capi y lo comentes, estare esperando!! Cuidate besos!**

**Love-sasusaku4ever.-Amiga, no te he visto por el chat!! Espero verte pronto, no te preocupes el capi de "Su Recuerdo" va avanzando, gracias por tu apoyo en este proyecto!! De verdad me hace mucha ilusión leer tus reviews, espero que me regales otro con este capi, besos!! **

**De verdad muchas gracias a todos y lamento si a algunos no les respondi sus reviews aun, pero lo hare mañana os prometo, es que si sigo me castigan y ya no podre escribir más.**

**Os quiero mucho y que pasen un hermoso dia de los enamorados!! FELIZ 14 DE FEBRERO. Ya saben que hacer para leernos la próxima semana.**

**Se despide con un beso y recordándoles que dejen reviews**

**Sakura Tachikawa!!**


	6. Capitulo 6: Convivencia

**¡Hola a todas/os! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, yo estoy enferma =( La verdad casi, casi se quedan sin capitulo de "La Excepción" esta semana y pues las horas que se supone debo "reposar" me las pase haciendo este capítulo. Espero que les guste y si no les gusto, pues échenle la culpa a la enfermad XD!**

**Quería dedicar este capítulo a Marite, mejor conocida como "ángel zoe" una gran amiga a la cual quiero y considero mucho por su cumpleaños!!! Feliz cumple amiga!!!!!! XD se te quiere en ECUADOR. Espero que te guste y cualquier cosa, ya sabes RR!!**

**Bueno como siempre puntualmente he subido la continuación! Gracias a vosotros que me dejan sus RR! Ya saben qué hacer para leernos la próxima semana! Pues si!! Dejen RR!**

**Os dejo con la lectura esperando que sea de su agrado total!**

* * *

**Capítulo VI "Convivencia"**

Había cumplido, tenía todo el derecho de irse. No le había dado gusto al enano de no verla en la ceremonia del matrimonio de Yamato. No era necesaria su presencia en la recepción aunque tenía que admitir que la ceremonia en la iglesia fue elegante y hermosa para ser elegida por una chica cualquiera. Con esos votos Yamato la humillo hasta lo más profundo. Sora se dio media vuelta dignamente para retirarse cuando al hacerlo se encontró con unos orbes azules que la miraban divertido.

-¿Qué quieres Takaishi?-Preguntó con desgana la joven

-¿Te veré en la fiesta?-Preguntó sarcástico.-Perdón olvide que eres la ex novia plantada.-Dicho lo último se marcho riéndose.

Maldito enano, pero aún asi no irá no merece la pena ir solo para no darle el gusto a Takaishi, se coloco sus Raivan y dio media vuelta para irse cuando choco con alguien.

-Disculpe señorita.-Se disculpo el joven.-No vi por donde iba

-Tenga más cuidado la próxima vez.-Expuso molesta.

-¿Sora?

La aludida alzo sus gafas para observar al apuesto moreno de cabellos alborotados vestido de manera formal.

-Taichi…

-¡Sora! No me digas que eres amiga del novio.-Dijo animadamente

-Si, algo así.

-Entonces vamos a la recepción.-La animo el joven

-No, no creo…

-De seguro que a tu prometido le molestaría que vayas conmigo.-Dijo cambiando su semblante repentinamente a sombrío.-Ni modo espero que vayas.-Dijo retirándose, cuando de repente sintió como una mano lo sostenía.

-Voy contigo.-Le dijo con la mirada gacha para que no vea su rubor.-Y de paso te platico lo del compromiso ¿vale?

Taichi no entendía muy bien a lo que la joven se refería pero noto como en su mano derecha ya no estaba el anillo de compromiso que había visto la última vez y sin saber porque su corazón se emociono en sobremanera. Se separo de ella y le tendió su brazo para que ella lo tomase.

* * *

La elegante limusina paró en el monumental edificio de las empresas I&T y los novios descendieron del vehículo con dirección al salón de eventos de la empresa. Al entrar tomados de las manos todos los que habían asistido a la iglesia estaban ahí esperándolos con una sonrisa en los labios.

Yamato tomó la mano de su esposa y le beso delicadamente para encaminarla al centro de la pista de baile donde la música empezaba a sonar con el acostumbrado vals de novios.

-Cuidado te piso.-Advirtió Mimi

-Tranquila.-La tranquilizo Yamato.-Déjame llevarte.

Los ahora esposos se movían tan sincronizada mente que pareciera que habían bailado juntos toda la vida, en vez de ser su primer baile. Yamato desplazaba a Mimi a lo largo de la pista con una elegancia sin igual. Aquellos que no conocen el porqué del matrimonio aseguran que ambos se aman tanto que debido a eso aquella perfecta sincronización.

-¿Me permites algo?-Preguntó el rubio cerca del oído de la joven.

-Depende, si puedo.

-Seria mi regalo de bodas, ya que no tendremos "noche de bodas".-Le recordó Yamato, sonriendo al notar el rubor de la chica.

-Vale ¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto.

-Esto.-Dijo acercándose al rostro de la joven y sellando sus labios con los de ella en un mágico beso, tan intimo, profundo y pasional a la vez que provoco el aplauso de los espectadores. Esos labios eran una droga para él, sentía que no podía vivir sin ellos. Muchos tomaran el ejemplo de la pareja y se acercaran a la pista de baile.

-Tómalo como tú regalo de bodas.-Le dijo Mimi muy ruborizada.-Pero no se repetirá.-Le dijo dolida, le molestaba que el rubio juegue con sus sentimientos de esa forma, que la confunda para luego comportarse como si nada ha pasado e incluso le pida disculpas-¿Cuál es la coartada?

-¿A que te refieres?-Preguntó Yamato sorprendido

-Ya sabes eso de que planeas una boda con una y de la nada te casas con otra.-Le explico Mimi.-No puedes decir que es porque nos conocimos en una discoteca y concebimos un hijo bajo los estragos del alcohol, que por eso te casas con otra.

Yamato lo medito por un momento, tenia razón no podían decir eso.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo pensando un momento.-Solo nuestros amigos saben la verdad la historia que haremos publica será que tu y yo fuimos novios en secundaria ya sabes todo eso del primer amor pero tu te fuiste hasta ahora que regresaste y el sentimiento sigue intacto y pues cancele mi compromiso pero todo esta bien. Por eso incluso Sora esta en nuestra boda.

-De acuerdo.-Asintió Mimi-¿Por qué no vamos de luna de miel?

-¡Porque tú no quieres!-Le reclamo Yamato, bastante alto para ella pero lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie más los escuche.

-Tonto, no me refiero al porque de verdad.-Le dijo Mimi ruborizada.-Me refiero a cuando pregunten ¿Qué diremos?

-Que es por tu embarazo.-Dijo Yamato más tranquilo.-Que la pospondremos para después de que nazca el bebé

-Listo entendido.-Dijo Mimi regalándole una sonrisa que le hizo estremecerse por dentro, si que era hermosa. Astuta pero hermosa

* * *

-¿Bailamos?-Preguntó un joven de cabello oscuro a cierta muchacha de lentes.

-¿No hace falta que te repita mis habilidades de defensa personal?-Pregunto la joven un tanto a la defensiva.-Mi hermano esta cerca.

-Prometo mantener mis manos donde puedas verlas.-Aseguro el joven caballerosamente-¿Bailas conmigo Miyako?

-De acuerdo.-Dijo tomando su mano dejándose dirigir a la pista de baile.

-¿No entiendo porque te la pasas advirtiéndome cosas que nunca he intentado hacerte?-Pregunto curioso.

-Eres amigo del que quiso propasarse con mi amiga Hikari y del que dejo embarazada a mi amiga Mimi.-Explico sencillamente.-Ya sabes dime con quien andas y te diré quien eres.

-¿He hecho algo para que pienses que soy como ellos?

-No, pero prefiero estar a la defensiva.-Le dijo muy segura de si mismo-¿Por qué a pesar de todo lo que te digo sigues insistiendo en acercarte a mí?

-No lo se.-Respondió Ken de manera simple.-Eres peculiar

-¿Es un halago?-Preguntó incrédula

Ken simplemente se limito a reírse, esa joven siempre tenia una respuesta para todo lo que decía, siempre tenia que quedarse ella con la ultima palabra.

* * *

Takeru observaba a la brujita que veía a la pista de baile. Tenia que admitir que estaba muy guapa, tal vez le concedería el honor de bailar un vals con ella. Se acerco lo más que pudo a la joven que al notarlo cerca se tenso y frunció en ceño, más aun así lo ignoro completamente.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

Takeru se extraño, podría jurar que escucho un eco de su propuesta a la joven. Cuando se percato de que una cabellera castaña y en punta estaba del otro lado de la brujita y al parecer le había pedido lo mismo que él, sin contar que lo estaba asesinando con la mirada.

Hikari observo detenidamente a sus dos pretendientes, ¡Mierda! No quería bailar con Daisuke, no quería que siguiera albergando esperanzas con respecto a ellos dos juntos como algo más que amigos. Pero su otra opción era el rubio pervertido que aunque le cuesta aceptarlo era bastante atractivo. Todo lo atractivo se le iba al piso con lo pesado que era. Emitió un suspiro digamos que hoy es el día de suerte de Daisuke.

-Vamos Daisuke.-Dijo al joven sin si quiera regresar a ver al rubio que se quedo con la mano estirada y con su ego por el piso, maldita bruja.

Takeru se percato que su hermano, Ken e incluso Sora lo veían con burla y conteniéndose la risa, joder esa se las pagaba. La observo dirigirse a la pista de baile con el tal Daisuke y empezar a bailar elegantemente con él. Necesitaba un trago.

* * *

Sora y Taichi bailaban en la pista con movimientos muy sincronizados entre ellos. Sorprendentemente Sora sentía que todas las cosas que le preocupaban o molestaban desaparecían cada vez que se hallaba cerca de su amigo.

-Y… ¿Qué paso con tu compromiso?-Preguntó Taichi sin poder contener la curiosidad.

-Descubrimos que no éramos el uno para el otro.-Mintió Sora.-Entonces preferimos dejarlo ahí.

-Ya veo.-Dijo Taichi.-Y… ¿Qué eres para el novio?

-Empleada, trabajo en la empresa.-Dijo Sora.-Supongo que la novia es tu "hermana" a la que el jefe dejo embarazada.

-Si.-Dijo Taichi nostálgico.-Ella es muy especial si alguien le hace daño a ella o a Hikari soy capaz de matar, ambas son mis hermanitas.

Sora sonrió nerviosamente si Taichi se enterase que estuvo a punto de caer por las escaleras por su culpa no la volvería a hablar y por alguna extraña razón un dolor en su pecho la asusto ante esa posibilidad. No quería perderlo nada más al encontrarlo.

La música empezó a cambiar indicando que la primera pieza había finalizado y por tradición la segunda pieza la lleva por derecho el padre de la novia.

-Tengo que reclamar mi pieza.-Anuncio Taichi.-No es mi hija pero como su padre falleció yo tomare su lugar.

-Entiendo, me voy a sentar.-Dijo Sora pero fue detenida por la mano de Taichi.

-Nada de eso.-Le dijo el castaño.-Mientras yo bailo con la novia tú puedes bailar con el novio, al fin y al cabo se conocen.-Dijo mientras la encaminaba a la pareja.

Y vaya que se conocen, pensó Sora siendo arrastrada por Taichi hasta los novios.

-Creo que puedo robártela por un baile.-Dijo Taichi a Yamato con su habitual sonrisa que fue correspondida por él rubio.-Tú te la llevas de por vida, puedes bailar con mi amiga hasta eso.

-Claro.-Aseguró Yamato antes de percatarse que la amiga del joven era nada más y nada menos que su ex novia ambos sonrieron forzadamente y él tomo su mano para comenzar a bailar.

Sora lo asesinaba con la miraba, Dios si que era incomoda esta situación. Observo a su hermano que estaba riéndose a carcajadas por la situación tan incomoda en la que se encontraba y que con sus labios alcanzo a entender "la rueda del Karma" Mierda, no sabía que decir. Esta será una larga canción.

-Te casaste.-Dijo Sora en un susurro.

-Si…

-Te felicito.-Dijo de manera áspera y sin sentimiento alguno. Otra vez el incomodo silencio la canción estaba afortunadamente a punto de acabarse.

-¿Sora?

-Si Yamato.

-Takeru me platico algo del incidente del otro día en las escaleras.-Sintió como la joven se tensaba y su respiración se aceleraba.-Espero que no hayas tenido nada que ver con eso, de lo contrario me molestaría y mucho y creo que a tu amigo también.-Dijo dirigiendo su vista a su esposa y al castaño que estaban riendo juntos.-No quiero que te le acerques.

La canción finalizo y el novio volvió para reclamar a su esposa mientras que la chica se quedo estática sin pronunciar palabra.

Yamato llevo a Mimi hacia donde se encontraban cuatro parejas platicando amenamente.

-¿Dónde vamos?-Preguntó la joven a su esposo

-Quiero que conozcas a los socios importantes de los que te platique ¿Recuerdas?

-Si…

-Tengo que presentarte con ellos.-Dijo Yamato llagando al lugar donde se concentraban sus socios.-Buenas noches caballeros.-Saludo amenamente a los hombres vestidos de etiqueta todos.-Bellas damas.-Hizo un reverencia a las mujeres que los acompañaban.-Espero que estén disfrutando de la velada.

-Yamato deja las formalidades a un lado.-Le reprendió el que parecía el mayor de todos, un joven de cabello oscuro muy largo y ojos dorados resplandecientes.-Sabes que estamos en confianza.

-Lo se Inuyasha, pero no he venido aquí nada más a platicar.-Les informo quiero que conozcan a mi esposa.-Dijo señalando muy orgulloso a su mujer.-Mimi cielo ellos son los cuatro socios más importantes que tiene la empresa y las mujeres que los acompañan son sus esposas.-Le explico empezando a señalar a las parejas.-Ellos son Inuyasha y Kagome Taisho.-Dijo señalando a la pareja que parecía la mayor entre las cuatro.

-Mucho gusto.-Dijo Mimi

-El placer es nuestro linda.-Dijo de manera muy amigable la mujer que respondía al nombre de Kagome, una mujer hermosa con su cabello azabache suelto y ojos de color café que llevaba puesto un vestido color lavanda.

-Por lo que veo Yamato tiene muy buen gusto.-Dijo la voz de otro de los socios de Yamato provocando el sonrojo de la joven.

-¡Ikuto!-Le reprendió una voz femenina.

-Tranquila amor sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti.-Le dijo el joven a su esposa.

-Esos de ahí.-Dijo señalando a la pareja.-Son Ikuto y Amu Tsukiyomi

Mimi observo a un apuesto joven de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color acompañado de una simpática joven de cabello ¿rosa? Y además ella estaba embarazada. Se veía que ella era mucho menor a él sin embargo en cada mirada que se dedicaban se sentía el amor que se profesaban el uno al otro.

-Sigamos.-Propuso Yamato.-Ellos son Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha.-Señalando a un moreno de tez pálida y mirada fría y a otra joven de cabello rosa que por el contrario se la veía muy amable y gentil.

-Y por último pero no menos importantes Shun y Alice Kasami.-Comento esta vez señalando a un moreno y a una joven de cabellos naranjas que colgaba de su brazo.-Señoras, señores ella es Mimi Ishida.

Fue instantáneo, casi no sintió cuando se alejo de Yamato y era secuestrada por las esposas de los socios de su marido.

-Empezaron.-Suspiro Sasuke cansado.-Me da pena con tu esposa.

Yamato observo como las otras mujeres se llevaban a Mimi para el interrogatorio de ley entre ellas.

-La última en sufrirlo fue Amu ¿verdad?-Preguntó Yamato

-Si.-Respondió el esposo de la aludida.-Pero bueno Yamato tú también tienes que responder ciertas preguntas

¡Diablos! Sabia que eso era lo que seguía, el único consuelo del rubio era que para la próxima boda él estaría en el grupo de los interrogantes y no seria el interrogado. Después ellos mismo se quejan de los cotilleos y lo curiosas que son sus mujeres

-Mucho gusto ¿Mimi verdad?-Dijo la mujer con cabello rosa que si no mal recuerda se llama Sakura que la miraba con sus expresivos ojos color jade.

-Si, el gusto es mío.-Dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

-Disculpa que seamos tan directas Mimi pero es una costumbre bien consolidada interrogar a la nueva novia.-Explico Kagome.-La última fue Amu.-Mimi observo a la joven que permanecía sentada con su vientre abultado.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?

-¿Dónde irás de luna de miel?

-¿Cuándo piensan tener hijos?

-¿Qué paso con Sora?

Mimi estaba extrañada por lo directas que eran las tres mujeres con respecto a sus interrogantes. Poco a poco fue contestando las respuestas de las mujeres con la historia que le había explicado Yamato. Las mujeres parecieron quedar satisfechas luego de la plática.

-Entonces ¿Estás embaraza?-Pregunto Alice

-Si.-Dijo Mimi tímidamente.

-¿Cuántos meses tienes?-Pregunto Kagome

-Dos

-Entonces aún no saben que es ¿Verdad?-Inquirió Sakura

-No, aún no.

-Ya debieron empezar las apuestas.-Susurro Amu acariciándose el vientre

-¿Qué apuestas?-Pregunto Mimi

-Unas que hacen cada que alguna de nosotras esta embarazada, la última fue sobre el bebé de Amu.-Explico Alice amablemente-¿Por cierto linda qué tendrán?

-Una nena.-Dijo la futura madre feliz.

-¡Bien!-Exclamo Sakura feliz.-Sasuke ha ganado

-No se vale, es que Sasuke y tú tuvieron a Mikoto.-Reprocho Kagome.-Inuyasha y yo tenemos a Inutaisho mientras que Alice y Shun tienen a Shuo. Sasuke sabia que seria mujer.

-Ahora solo queda esperar que tendrá Mimi.-Dijo Amu sonriendo.

Las cuatro mujeres estuvieron dándole consejos de madre y de cómo se pondrán los esposos y ella con el pasar de los meses. Todas le parecieron muy amables y le inspiraban confianza al principio creyó que serian creídas y selectivas como la mayoría de damas de élite. Pero al contrario eran muy sencillas y amigables.

La recepción siguió sin precedentes todo tradicional y muy hermoso, los novios partieron el pastel juntos, ambos le dieron champagne al otro. El momento de las ligas que fueron colocadas a las diferentes amigas de la novia. El lanzamiento del ramo que cayo en manos de Hikari ocasionando múltiples reacciones a los presentes, Taichi que estaba bebiendo una copa de vino casi la escupe sobre Daisuke el mismo que ni siquiera hubiera sentido que le paso porque estaba muy ocupado fantaseando acerca de que él podría ser el esposo de Hikari mientras que Takeru observaba intensamente a la joven y se burlaba ya que su hermano le coloco su ramillete a él y tuvo que tomarse una foto con la brujita. Ella por tener el ramo y él por el ramillete, ella salió con su famoso ceño fruncido y él con una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro. Cenaron y llego el momento de la fuga de los novios, que lo hicieron entre lágrimas, buenos deseos y ciertos comentarios pícaros por parte de los amigos del rubio.

* * *

Ambos jóvenes ahora esposos se dirigieron al departamento del rubio, ambos nerviosos. No sabía por donde empezar así que una vez dentro del ascensor Yamato empezó.

-¿Te gusto la fiesta?-preguntó el rubio a su mujer cuando eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana.

-Si, gracias fue fantástica.-Dijo Mimi sinceramente.-Aunque no vi a Michael por ningún lado

Yamato rió nervioso claro que no vio a su estúpido primo, él se encargo personalmente de ello esquivándolo cada vez que era necesario.

-Debió estar por ahí.-Explico Yamato quitándole importancia al asunto al mismo tiempo que las puertas del ascensor estaban por abrirse. Con un movimiento rápido y ágil tomo a Mimi en brazos como el típico esposo cariñoso de las novelas rosas.-Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar princesa.-Susurro mientras entraba a su pent-house

Observo como la castaña se ruborizo por el hecho de que la llevara en brazos y de cómo su rostro fue cambiando denotando sorpresa por lo que veía ¿Qué tenia de malo su departamento? Cuando fijo sus ojos azules en el lugar donde miraba la joven observo el interior de su departamento.

Sucio, desordenado, parecía que un tsunami había pasado por ahí con su ropa interior en el mueble una caja de piza en el piso y latas de cerveza por la casa. Por Dios hasta un establo estaba más limpio y organizado que eso a lo que el llamaba hogar inevitablemente su rostro fue cambiando de color del normal a un rojo carmesí.

Mimi no podía creer lo que veía ¿las cosas sobre el sofá o lo que se ve del sofá eran bóxers? El rubio vivía en la inmundicia total, ni piense que ella vivirá ahí, por favor con el dinero que tiene lo menos que podría hacer era pagar porque alguien limpie su casa pero no. Hasta un cerdo se sentiría incomodo ahí, pero tomando en cuenta que es un hombre, hasta hace poco soltero y sin ningún tipo de responsabilidad, creo que lo justificaba. Observo a su marido que estaba más rojo que una manzana y se rió con ganas.

-¿Yamato?-Pregunto secándose las lagrimillas que empezaban a salir a causa de la risa.

-Dime.-Respondió el aludido ruborizado

-¿Cada cuando limpias tu departamento?

-Normalmente una mucama lo hace una vez cada dos semanas pero con todo esto de la boda se me olvido totalmente.-Explico ruborizado.-Yo no se ni que decir…

A Mimi le enterneció la forma con la que el rubio se disculpaba parecía cuando un niño pedía disculpas a su mamá por haber roto algo. Le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

-No tienes que decir nada.-Le dijo.-Créeme que el cuarto de Taichi es aun más desordenado que toda tú casa.-Le dijo para tranquilizarle.-Solamente necesita un toque femenino y quedara como nuevo.

-Espero que "toque femenino" no sea que pongas todo de rosa.-Le dijo a modo de chiste.

-No tonto.-Dijo sonriéndole.

Yamato le devolvió la sonrisa y se tomo su mano llevándola mientras trataba de esquivar la basura que era su departamento hasta que por fin llego a donde quería, su recamara.

-Tú duerme aquí.-Le ofreció caballerosamente

-Y tú ¿Dónde dormirás?

-En el sofá.-Le respondió el rubio de manera clara y simple.

-¿En qué sofá?-Pregunto la joven.-Porque no recuerdo haber visto un sofá menos que este entre la montaña de basura que vimos al entrar

-Yo…

-Dormiremos aquí.-Sentencio la castaña.-Mañana si quieres dormirás en tu sofá, si es que tienes uno.

-Si tengo.-Contesto el rubio ruborizado entrando a la alcoba.

-Iré al baño a cambiarme.-Anuncio Mimi luego de que cogió de una de sus cajas su pijama y se dirigió al baño de la recamara.

Yamato se quedo cambiándose de ropa lo más conveniente era dormir con camiseta por respeto a la joven, se alcanzo a sacar la leva, la corbata y la camisa. Se iba a sacar el pantalón cuando un grito de dolor que provenía del baño, entro sin tocar y sin pedir permiso para encontrar a la castaña en ropa interior y peleando con el velo de novia que al parecer se había enredado en su cabello. Un calor desconocido lo invadió por dentro al ver la aun perfecta figura de la joven que solo tenia dos prendas encima, dos prendas que se le haría tan fácil quitarlas.

-No te quedes ahí parado, ¡ayúdame!-Exigió la castaña tratando de desenredar el velo.

Con un poco de ayuda de su esposo Mimi se vio libre pronto gracias a Dios y a todos sus santos por esto, una vez que se volteo para agradecer al rubio por su ayuda se percato que estaba semidesnuda y saco al rubio a punta de gritos del baño. Al poco tiempo ella salió aun sin poder verlo a los ojos sin ruborizarse, se percato que se había colocado una camisa y unos pantalones de chándal para dormir, por lo menos no dormía desnudo como la mayoría de los hombres. Ella por su lado vestía un pijama rosa con estampados de gatos en ellos, era de manga y pantalones largos. Ambos se acostaron en la cama, volteados espalda con espalda.

-Buenas noches Yamato

-Buenas noches Mimi

Los minutos pasaban y pasaban pero el rubio no podía conciliar el sueño ¿Cómo hacerlo luego de ver aquel hermoso cuerpo semidesnudo delante de él? Se volteo para quedar boca arriba sobre la cama observo a la joven que por la respiración regular de hombros suponía estaba dormida. Mierda como podría convivir con ella sin hacerla suya. Su mente entiende porque no puede ser pero si su maldito cuerpo entendiese. Necesita una ducha de agua fría, observo el reloj de la mesilla, cinco de la mañana. Que más, si no toma esa ducha no podrá dormir jamás.

* * *

Se despertó de golpe y observo por los grandes ventanales de su departamento que ya era de día, dirigió su vista al reloj, corrección era de tarde dos y cuarto de la tarde. Se desperezo y quiso volver a dormir cuando cayó en cuenta de que algo faltaba ¡Mimi! Observo sus cosas aun en las cajas y la pijama de gatos color rosa estaba correctamente doblada en su lado de la cama ¿Dónde pudo haber ido? Su olfato alcanzo a percibir un olor peculiar de panqueques, tocino… deliciosos

Se levanto y coloco sus pantuflas azules y salió de su recamara restregándose los ojos, al abrirlos se encontró con la sorpresa de que su casa estaba ordenada, limpia y reluciente. Se podía ver el piso del apartamento y tenía un ligero y delicioso olor a limpio, la ropa no estaba y todos los desperdicios tampoco. Acaso el hada madrina de la limpieza lo visito por la madrugada.

-Que sorpresa me lleve al ver que si tenías sofá.-Comento una voz femenina que salía de la cocina.

Era Mimi con un short y una camiseta de tiras. Ropa cómoda y precisa para hacer limpieza, su cabello cogido en una cola de caballo y con una pañoleta que impide que los bucles rebeldes caigan sobre sus ojos esperen un momento ¿Ella había limpiado?

-Tú… ¿Limpiaste?-Pregunto perplejo.

-Si.-Respondió ella simplemente.-Espero que no te moleste, pero en serio no hubiera podido dormir una noche más a la espera de que alguien venga a limpiar.-Le dijo convencida.-Pasa a desayunar o almorzar, como quieras verlo.

-¿Tú ya comiste?-Pregunto el rubio.

-No, te estaba esperando

Ambos pasaron a la mesa del comedor donde estaban colocados dos platos con panqueques, tocino y huevos fritos que olían realmente bien. Yamato no creía lo que escuchaba ¿Qué lo había esperado a él para comer? Empezaron a comer en silencio hasta que por fin acabaron.

-Gracias, estuvo delicioso.-Dijo el joven ruborizado.-Y perdón por dejar que hicieras la limpieza, no deberías esforzarte.

-No es problema.-Aseguró Mimi.-Además yo no puedo vivir en un lugar tan desordenado, veo algo sucio y en seguida lo limpio, soy temática con eso.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos hasta que el rubio decidió romperlo.

-Creo que para que esto de convivir funcione tenemos que conocernos un poco más ¿Te parece?

-Si, ¿Qué quieres saber?-Pregunto Mimi

-Creo que yo empezare a narrar mi vida.-Dijo el rubio.-Me llamo Yamato Ishida tengo veinticinco años.

-Creo que eso ya lo sé.-Dijo Mimi

-Bueno, cuando era niño mis padres se separaron. Mi madre se llevo a Takeru mientras que yo vivía con mi padre. Al poco tiempo decidieron volver a darse una nueva oportunidad. Dirigiéndose a su segunda luna de miel su avión exploto y murieron instantáneamente. Para ese entonces yo tenía quince años y Takeru 13. Abandone mi pasión por la música y la cambie por los negocios, tenía que hacerme cargo de Takeru y administrar las empresas.

-Has pasado por mucho.-Dijo Mimi.-Eres una persona admirable.-Le sonrió.-Yo siempre fui de una estabilidad económica media. Solía ser caprichosa y muy mimada hasta que mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche y tuve que madurar de una y salir adelante por mis propios medios, por suerte con ayuda de mis amigos no me sentí sola nunca. Se algo de secretariado pero recientemente me había echado de mi empleo por lo que ahora trabajo de mesera en el restaurante con los chicos.

-Tú tampoco te la viste fácil.-Le dijo Yamato.-Por lo menos yo contaba con mi herencia, tú…

-Tuve que empezar de cero.-Le dijo Mimi muy orgullosa.

Ambos se habían puesto melancólicos al recordar estos aspectos de mi vida, Mimi lo noto y trato de arreglar un poco el ambiente.

-¿Cosas que te disgusten?

-¿Eh?

-Ya sabes, cosas que te molestan.-Le pregunto la castaña sonriente.-Yo detesto la mentira, el engaño, la hipocresía y la codicia, que lastimen a mis amigos y el color negro.

Yamato asintió nervioso, literalmente lo odiaba a él, si se entera que todo es por la herencia la perdería y por alguna razón, no quiere hacerlo.

-Yo detesto lo mismo que tu casi.-Aseguro Yamato.-Pero el negro es mi color favorito.

-¿En serio?-Pregunto la joven incrédula.-El mío es el rosa.-Dijo muy segura de si misma

-Lo note.-Dijo Yamato con burla que fue respondida por una castaña sacándole la lengua.

-¿Qué cosas te gustan?-Pregunto esta vez Yamato

-Me encantan los dulces, los animales, los chocolates, los helados, el rosa, los animales.-Dijo Mimi y siguió hablando.-Me gusta cocinar, cantar y hacer limpieza y ¿a tí?

Yamato estaba sorprendido de todas las cosas que le gustaban a su esposa.

-A mí me gusta la música

-¿Nada más?

-Te mentiría si te dijera que me gusta mi carrera o mi profesión.-Se sincero.-Yo quería ser músico.

-Lo note cuando vi tu guitarra, muy hermosa por cierto.

-Gracias, fue el último regalo de mi padre.-Lo recordó con nostalgia

-Espero algún día poder escucharte tocarla

-Yo quiero escucharte cantar

-Algún día.-Repitieron los dos al unísono antes de empezar a reír.

-¿Dónde dormirás?-Pregunto Mimi.-El sofá parece incomodo.

-Es un sofá cama, lo puedo acondicionar para que sea una matrimonial, no te preocupes.-La tranquilizo.-Hay dos recamaras en este departamento. La una para el bebé y la otra para ti.

-Yamato…

-Dime

-¿Crees que lo hagamos bien? Digo esto de aparentar ser una pareja.-Pregunto Mimi dudosa.

-Estoy seguro que si.-Le tranquilizo.-Se que no se mucho de ti ni tú de mi pero conforme convivamos nos iremos conociendo y nos soportaremos

-Si.-Dijo sonriéndola.-Nada más nada de maltratos y no aceptare una infidelidad.-Puso como ultimátum cambiando su personalidad de ternura a agresividad sorprendiendo al rubio.

-No, lo prometo.-Dijo Yamato.-Seré un buen chico.

-Me alegro.-Dijo la castaña sonriendo.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a trabajar hoy?

-Me tome el día libre.-Le explico.-Pero mañana ya vuelvo.

-Si, yo también debo volver.

-¿Dónde?-Pregunto el rubio.

-A mi trabajo.-Le dijo como quien dice lo más obvio del mundo.

Yamato quedo estático a lo que le dijo su esposa ¿Trabajo? No señor ella no iba a trabajar. Solo de imaginarla con ese uniforme de mesera rodeada de babosos hombres a su alrededor. Le hervía la sangre solo de imaginarlo. Aquí viene su primer enfrentamiento en la convivencia.

-No trabajaras.-Sentenció

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Mimi esperando no haber escuchado lo que creyó.

-Que no trabajaras, soy lo suficientemente estable para mantenerte a ti y a una docena de hijos, no permitiré que trabajes.-Lo dijo a modo de ultimátum

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque estas embarazada!

-Que yo sepa no estoy invalida.-Le recordó.-Además muchas mujeres trabajan embarazadas y son muy exitosas.

-Pero no es necesario.-Le recordó Yamato.-Además tú pretendes ir a trabajar a ese restaurante de mesera ¿verdad?

-¿Dónde sino?

-De acuerdo, si quieres trabajar, trabajaras.-Sentenció el rubio.-Pero trabajaras para mí.

**¿Continuará…?**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Hola de nuevo!! Si aquí de nuevo atosigándolos jijiji! Espero que les haya gustado. Si tienen alguna duda con la boda pues déjenla en sus RR que yo si les contestare esta vez cuando me sienta mejor. ¿Les gusto la boda? la hice como se acostumbra hacer en mi país la fiesta. ¿Les gustaron las parejas de relleno que metí? XD! Mis delirios de otaku!! Espero que les hayan gustado, por si no sepan Inuyasha y Kagome son del anime "Inuyasha" Ikuto y Amu son de "Shugo Chara!" Sasuke y Sakura de "Naruto" y Shun y Alice de "Bakugan" espero que les haya gustado eso. ¿Qué les pareció el encuentro de los protagonistas en el baño? Y ¿La mala noche de Yamato? Jijiji **

**Siento por las fans de Michael que no aparezca mucho (nada ¬¬) en este capitulo, pero en la próxima si aparece!! No ven que Mimi empieza a trabajar en las empresas I&T donde estarán Sora y Michael ¿Qué pasara ahí? Y ¿Cómo seguirá la convivencia de los protagonistas? Jo! Ya saben que hacer para que nos leamos pronto y puntualmente RR!!**

**Muchísimas gracias a los que leen y especialmente a aquellos que se toman unos momentitos de su tiempo en comentar. Gracias a:**

**Taishou; anitikis; Hana Echizen; Nailea; -yume-takaishi-yagami; Mavi-neko; sweetcarmen; Dark Princess Akari; CaintlinJeanne; darkangel risa; MitsuChaan; love sasusaku4ever; Aleca; Adrit126; XANHEX; Akuma Sheryl.**

**Mizori95.-Hola amiga!! Que alegría que te hayan gustado los votos. Quieres saber mas de Tk, lo sabras en el próximo capitulo o eso espero jijiji!! Bienvenida al FF!! La próxima RR estoy segura que la contesto a tu cuenta! Gracias por el apoyo y Espero te guste este capi y lo comentes. Si escuche la canción, es tan linda! Bueno amiga espero que hablemos pronto. Besitos y besotes.**

**Melisa.-Hola!!! Si, pues se casaron y la intervención de Sora y Michael la dejamos para el capitulo 7 jiji! Mas Takari?? Pronto, pronto jiji y si pues alguien jugo con el rubio. Pero como te habras dado cuenta en este capi, Hikari no se la va a poner muy fácil jiji. Bueno amiga gracias por el apoyo, espero de corazón te guste este capi y lo comentes, esperare tu RR ansiosa.**

**Meems.-Hola, muchísimas gracias por tu review, espero que recuerdes pronto tu cuenta! Oki no abandonare el fic jijiji. Espero que este capitulo te guste y volver a recibir un comentario tuyo, lo espero ansiosa la RR!! Cuidate mucho y espero que volvamos a conversar prontito!!**

**Eri.-Hola amiga, me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el capi!! Jijiji me alegra que te gustase. Pobre Tk por lo de Tai y pues el que pensó que se había librado de Sora y resulta que al final igual quedaran de con-cuñados por Tai y Kari XD!! Espero que este capitulo te guste!! Y lo comentes!! Cuidate mucho, besotototes!! Desde aca! **

**Megashop.-Hola amiga pues Examenes finales, eso da mas escalofríos que Sora XD! jijiji pero de corazón desde mi país te envio buena vibra para que los apruebes todos eh? De verdad me halaga que a pesar de estar en exámenes comentes mi fic, gracias por tu apoyo, Espero que asi sea!! Gracias por comentar el capi, estare esperando tu próximo RR!! Cuidate mucho, besitos y suerte con las pruebas.**

**Saya.-Hola nena, gracias por tus bellos comentarios. Me alegra que te guste el nuevo Tk aunque cambie, seguira sin soportar a Sora jijiji eso seguro. Y pues lo del Taiora, ahorita Tai esta todo embobado por que no sabe nada de lo que ha hecho Sora, deja que se entere no mas. Jijiji Y pues me alegro que te guste y recibir tu comentario. Esperare ansiosa el RR por este capitulo!! Cuidate mucho, besos!**

**Gracias a todas vosotras os quiero un montón!**

**El próximo capítulo: "Tercer Mes: Trabajo"**

**Se despide con un beso y recordándoles que dejen RR!!**

**Sakura Tachikawa!**


	7. Capitulo 7: Trabajo y Problemas

**¡Hola a todas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, aquí reportándome puntualmente como cada viernes con otro capítulo de la historia. Estando muy agradecida con vosotras por el apoyo que me hacen con sus comentarios, que siempre me animan y hace que escriba pronto, bueno eso y el hecho que estoy de vacaciones ¡XD!**

**Bueno, también quería agradecerles a todos aquellos que desearon que me recupere muchas gracias, ya estoy mucho mejor. También quería desearle suerte a todos aquellos que empiezan sus estudios en marzo, mucha suerte en este nuevo año, semestre o lo que sea XD.**

**Como siempre me fui de largo con esto, os agradezco de corazón que sigan la historia y la comenten, aunque no lo crean os quiero mucho y ocupan un lugar importante en mi corazón. Os dejo con la lectura esperando que la disfruten, cualquier cosa RR!! **

**********************************************************************************Capítulo VII: Tercer Mes=Trabajo y Problemas**

Estaba anonada ¿Qué habrá querido decir el rubio con eso? Trabajar en la empresa ¿Ella? Pero ¿Qué podría hacer ahí? No tenía experiencia ni en negocios ni en publicidad. Entonces ¿Qué diablos haría ella ahí? Se aclaró un poco la garganta para poder hablar.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Pregunto intrigante.

-Que si quieres trabajar trabajaras para mí, en mí empresa.-Contesto el rubio como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Y chico listo ¿Qué se supone que haré yo en tu empresa?-Le cuestionó nuevamente con las manos en las caderas.-Te recuerdo que no sé nada de publicidad, negocios o contabilidad

Yamato se mordió el labio con desesperación, había hablado sin pensar o medir las consecuencias de lo que le exigió. Pero solo de pensarla rodeada de hombres y preguntándoles "¿Qué desean comer?" La sangre se le subió a la cabeza y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Ahora con justa razón la castaña le reclamaba.

-Serás…-Pensó un poco tratando de encontrar el lugar preciso para que ella trabajase, piensa Yamato piensa.-Serás mi secretaria.-Sonó tan convincente que ni el mismo se creía haberlo pensado en el último momento.

-¿Tú secretaria?

-Si, ayer dijiste que habías trabajado de eso hasta hace poco.-Recordó Yamato.-No creo que tengas ningún inconveniente o problema con ser mi secretaria personal en la empresa.

Mimi pareció pensárselo, parecía que Yamato hablaba en serio con respecto a que sea su secretaria. De repente la imagen de una rubia embarazada invadió su mente, ¿Qué pasaría con Izumi?

-Te recuerdo que ya tienes secretaria.-Le dijo.-No tolerare que la despidas a ella por darme ese puesto a mí, ¡Está embarazada!

-Pensando en eso precisamente te propongo que trabajes para mí.-Le aclaro.-Izumi ya está a días de dar a luz entonces pensaba mandarla a descansar luego viene el permiso de maternidad reglamentario y tiene unas vacaciones acumuladas.-Le explico el rubio.-Estará fuera de cuatro a cinco meses en los cuales tú podrás reemplazarla hasta que tú embarazo te lo permita.

La joven castaña estaba pensando seriamente. La idea no era mala, en una empresa así podría mejorar mucho. Además nadie le asegura que seguira casada con Yamato de por vida y si en determinado momento tendría que vérselas de madre divorciada y con un hijo lo mejor sería tener ahorrado algo de dinero para poder salir adelante. Por alguna extraña razón al imaginarse divorciada de Yamato sentía que algo le apretaba el pecho.

-Te pagaré lo mismo que le pago a Izumi.-Le aseguro Yamato.-Aunque no veo que necesites el dinero, si quieres algo solamente tienes que decírmelo. Recuerda lo mío es tuyo y lo tuyo es mío cielo.-Le dijo con una seductora sonrisa.

-No estoy acostumbrada a depender de alguien más y menos de alguien que apenas conozco.

-Te recuerdo que ese "alguien que apenas conoces" es tu esposo.

-Igual.-Dijo Mimi molesta.

-Bueno ¿Aceptaras mi oferta o no?-Pregunto Yamato al fin.

Mimi lo pensó, quería seguir trabajando con sus amigas así no se sentiría tan sola. Pero tenía la oportunidad de autor realizarse profesionalmente y superarse. ¿No podría ser tan malo?

-De acuerdo, acepto trabajar para ti.-Anuncio la joven.

-Me parece bien.-Dijo Yamato esbozando una hermosa sonrisa.-Empezamos mañana ¿Te parece?

-Si.-Asintió la joven emocionada.

Yamato sonrió socarronamente y prosiguió a leer el periódico como un marido corriente mientras que Mimi recogía el la mesa. Parecía que eran una pareja normal algo que no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los dos.

-Gracias.-Susurro Mimi antes de desaparecer hacia la cocina a lavar los trastos

Yamato bajo el periódico, lo suficiente para verla y lo necesario para que ella no note su pronunciado rubor. El resto de la tarde paso echado en el sofá, disfrutando su día libre; cuando noto que la joven salía de la recamara vestida y lista para salir.

-¿Dónde vas?-Pregunto queriendo sonar indiferente.

-Al súper, por si no has notado no tenemos mucha comida que digamos y pienso ir a hacer la compra.-Anunció de manera simple.

Yamato se hubiese quedado en casa tranquilamente de no ser porque observo el delicado vestido que llevaba su esposa, un modelo sencillo en color verde; escote medio de no ser porque podría jurar que el busto de la castaña había aumentado. Era flojo, aún no se notaba su embarazo, amenos que pegaran el vestido al cuerpo de la joven. ¿Cuántos pervertidos andarían por la calle y la verían? Solo de imaginarlo se levanto de golpe de la cama.

-Dame cinco minutos, te acompaño.-Sentencio

-No es necesario la tienda esta a la vuelta.-Le aseguro la castaña.-Puedo ir sola.

-Te acompaño, fin del asunto.-Dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a la ducha.

Cumplió su palabra, cinco minutos más tarde estaba listo, vestido y condenadamente atractivo. Con unos jeans gastados y una camisa de manga corta color azul que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos.

-Vámonos.-Dijo abriendo la puerta.

En el camino muchos quedaban viendo embobados a la joven algo que molestaba mucho a Yamato ¿Qué acaso no lo veían? ¡Si estaba a lado! O ¿El diamante del anillo no era lo suficientemente grande para que lo noten? El joven iba tan preocupado contando cuantos salidos se quedaban viendo a su esposa que ni si quiera notaba a las féminas que se lo comían con la mirada, aunque eso era algo que la castaña notaba a la perfección y por alguna razón se alegraba que el rubio las ignorara.

-Disculpe bella dama acepte una rosa.-Comento un vendedor de flores de mediana edad que quedaba viendo embobado a Mimi.-Aunque no hay flor más hermosa que usted.-Comento provocando el sonrojo de la joven.

¡Mierda! La próxima saldría en el coche aunque tuviera que ir a la farmacia de la esquina ¿Qué acaso era invisible? Inhalo y exhalo en busca de cordura y de disipar las ganas que tenía de golpear al vendedor. Tomo a Mimi por la cintura ante la expectante mirada del sujeto ese y apego su delicada figura a su cuerpo.

-¿Cuánto cuestan?-Pregunto mirando de mala manera al vendedor.-Creo que lo normal es que el esposo le compre flores a su mujer.-Dijo de manara gélida.

-Es un regalo, acéptelo.

-Gracias.-Dijo Mimi tomando la dichosa rosa adivinando por donde iba la cosa si es que Yamato se quedaba ahí.-Vámonos Yamato.

Yamato quedo viendo de mala manera al vendedor que solo sonreia con una mueca de victoria y no movió su mano de la cintura de su esposa y siguieron caminando hasta llegar al Súper que afortunadamente ya estaba cerca. No soltó su agarre aunque a pesar de eso habían osados que la veían, pero por lo menos no quedaban prendados de ella al notar que iba acompañada.

Realizaron las compras conversando sobre asuntos banales como el clima o la inflación de los precios. Yamato estaba sorprendido porque nunca antes había ido a la sección femenina. Compraron muchas cosas Shampoo, crema para el cabello, jabón, crema para el cuerpo, acondicionador, crema para las manos. ¿Cuántas cremas utilizan las mujeres? Él solamente con shampoo y acondicionador vive tranquilo. Compraron comestibles, carnes, verduras, cereales y leches.

-Desea probar.-Escucho una seductora voz que lo llamaba, al voltearse se encontró con una trabajadora del establecimiento con el uniforme demasiado apretado que lo miraba de manera insinuante.

Mimi observo a la joven que se comía con la mirada a su marido "¿Desea probar?" ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Observo que Yamato se tomaba una de las muestras ¿Por qué se enfadaba tanto? Eran tartas de chocolate de muestra, sonrió maléficamente y se acerco a la joven.

-Bebito quiere tarta de chocolate.-Dijo de la manera más inocente posible y con ojos de cordero a medio morir a su esposo que estaba a punto de comerse la tarta y se la dio a ella en la boca.-Él bebé te lo agradece.-Dijo sonriéndole y con su mano pegando el vestido para que se note su embarazo.

-Si claro.-Dijo Yamato a su esposa.-Gracias.-Dijo viendo a la chica de las muestras.

-¿Deseas otra?-Pregunto la joven como último intento.

-No gracias.-Comento el rubio de espaldas mientras que Mimi se volteaba y en un acto muy infantil le saco la lengua a la joven mujer.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunto Yamato una vez de camino a casa mientras llevaba las bolsas más pesadas.

-¿Qué fue qué?-Pregunto Mimi como quien no entiende la cosa

-¿Por qué le sacaste la lengua a la chica de las muestras?

-No, no lo hice.

-Si lo hiciste

-No.-Anuncio Mimi inflando los cachetes.

-Estabas celosa.

-¿Celosa? ¿Yo?-Pregunto Mimi ofendida.-Yo no soy celosa y menos contigo.

-Si estabas celosa cielo, admítelo.

-No voy a admitir algo que no estaba.-Anuncio Mimi colorada.-Además tú eres el que casi mata al pobre vendedor de flores.

-¡Se te estaba insinuando!

-¿Ahora quién está celoso?-Contraataco Mimi.

-Entonces ¿Admites que si estabas celosa?

-¡No!

-¡Pues yo tampoco!

Se formo un tenso silencio entre ambos.

-La próxima vez venimos en el coche ¿Estamos?-Propuso Yamato.

-Me parece lo mejor.-Corroboro Mimi.

* * *

Por la mañana el matrimonio Ishida estaba casi listo para salir a trabajar. Mimi vestía una falda azul marino con una blusa de manga larga color rosado y una bufanda roja, tenuemente maquillada y con el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, mientras que Yamato iba como siempre con su traje de negocios.

Llegaron a las oficinas de Yamato y luego de darle una breve explicación de su trabajo Mimi se quedo sola esperando que alguien llegara o llamara.

-Cualquier cosa me llamas.-Anuncio Yamato antes de retirarse a su oficina dándole un beso en la frente a la joven ¿Por qué lo hizo? Ni él mismo lo sabe solo esta seguro que lo necesitaba muchísimo.

-Hola preciosa.-La llamo una voz masculina conocida para ella. Al alzar la vista se encontró con unos ojos verdes que la miraban de manera amigable, era el primo de Yamato.

-Hola Michael.-Saludo igual de amigable que él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó intrigado el rubio.

-A partir de hoy trabajare aquí.-Dijo Mimi con una sonrisa en los labios, sonrisa que por poco y derrite a Michael.

-¿Qué paso con Izumi?-Pregunto nuevamente colocándose frente a ella tras el escritorio.

-Esta en descanso por el embarazo y yo la reemplazare hasta que el mío me lo permita.

Michael observo maravillado como la joven hablaba de su bebé, era con devoción. De verdad debía querer mucho a Yamato y a ese bebé que lleva de ambos. Por un momento había olvidado que la joven estaba de encargo.

-¿Cuántos meses tienes?-Pregunto por tercera vez.

-¿Te gusta preguntar mucho?-Mimi comenzó a reírse de cómo el rubio se ruborizaba y bajaba la mirada apenado.-No te preocupes.-Lo tranquilizo.-Tengo diez semanas.

-Apunto de acabar el primer trimestre ¿verdad?

-Si, en dos semanas tengo consulta.-Dijo Mimi ilusionada.

-Mi primo es muy afortunado.-Dijo Michael con melancolía.-Tiene una hermosa mujer y un hijo por nacer.

-Si…

-¿Cómo conociste a mi primo linda?-Pregunto Michael.-No te ofendas pero todos sabíamos que se iba a casar con otra persona.

Mimi dudaba de decirle o no a Michael la verdad. El rubio le inspiraba confianza. Además que la salvo aquella vez y se a portado muy bien con ella. Y como primo de Yamato no estaría mal que se sepa. A lo mejor hasta sabe algo y solo quiere que ella se lo repita para entablar conversación.

-¿No te a contado Yamato?

-No ha tenido oportunidad.-Mintió Michael recordando que Yamato le dijo perfectamente "No te importa".-Por eso te pregunto a ti, aunque si gustas puedo esperar a que él mismo me lo diga.

-No creo que haya problema si él igual te lo iba a platicar.-Dijo Mimi con una sonrisa.

Michael escuchaba atentamente y son dar crédito del todo a lo que oía, sabía que la joven no le mentía. Por eso su primo no quería que se enterara del porque de su repentina boda. ¿Si Yamato decidió cambiar de planes a último momento porque la joven estaba embarazada? Entonces eso quiere decir que Yamato solo esta con ella por el bebé y por… la herencia, la esta usando. Canalla, observo a la joven que le hablaba de una manera muy inocente. De seguro que no sabe nada de eso. Si él se lo dijera de seguro que ella lo deja y tal ves él pudiese tener una oportunidad. Pero, si ella sabía y todo era confabulado para repartirse el dinero ¿Ella sería capaz de eso?

-Mimi sabes algo de…-Justo cuando iba a preguntarle el teléfono sonó.

-Oficina de Yamato Ishida ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-Empezó a hablar la joven.-Hola Yamato, si todo bien por aquí. Tu primo me está haciendo compañía para que no me aburra.-Escucho como la joven hablaba con su primo.-Si, yo le digo.-Y colgó el teléfono.-Dice Yamato que quiere verte en su oficina ahora.-Le comunico Mimi.

-Nos vemos linda.-Dijo Michael dirigiéndose hacia la oficina de su querido primo.

* * *

Yamato estaba que echaba humo por las orejas ¿Qué demonios hacía Michael con Mimi? ¿Acaso tenía que encerrarla en su oficina? De ser necesario, lo haría. Escuchó como la puerta se abría y cerraba mientras él pretendía estar leyendo unos papeles importantes.

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto Michael con desgano.-Estaba en una importante platica.

-¿Una importante platica?-Pregunto Yamato incrédulo.-Y se puede saber ¿Qué "importante" platica tienes tú con mi mujer?

-Estaba a punto de platicarle sobre la herencia de tus padres.-Comento Michael divertido al notar como su primo se tensaba y los papeles que sostenía sobre su mano caían al escritorio.-Lo sabía, ella no sabe nada de eso ¿verdad primo?

-Por el momento no.-Dijo Yamato.-Per se lo diré luego, cuando sea el momento. Mientras tanto aléjate de ella.-Advirtió el rubio de ojos azules.

-No creo que puedas alejarme de ella.-Dijo Yamato.

-¿Quieres apostar?-Pregunto Yamato desafiante.

-Si me prohíbes que hable con ella creo que le puedo estar comentando algo sobre la herencia.-Dijo Michael inocentemente.-Y no creo que eso te guste primito.

Yamato estaba muy molesto con Michael ¿Cómo se atrevía? Gruño por lo bajo.

-¿Por qué no te quieres alejar de ella?-Preguntó Yamato a su primo.-Te conozco Michael y se que te interesa pero permíteme recordarte que esta casada conmigo.

-El que estén casados no quiere decir que se amen primo.-Dijo Michael.-O ¿Acaso la amas?

-No la amo.-Dijo Yamato no muy convencido de lo que decía. Si bien admitía que no soportaba verla cerca de otro, que le parecía hermosa y que tiene unas inmensas ganas de volver a hacerla suya, eso no quería decir que estuviera enamorado de ella o que la amase ¿verdad? No, no, no él no estaba enamorado de Mimi.

-Entonces no hay problema primo.-Dijo Michael.-De seguro le dirás la verdad luego de que nazca el bebé. Mientras tanto yo estaré cerca de ella para que cuando te odie encuentre en mí un hombro sobre el cual llorar. Todos ganamos tú te quedas con el dinero y yo con Mimi.

El rubio mayor estaba perplejo ante lo que decía su primo "cuando te odie" ¿Mimi lo odiaría? Bueno estaría en su derecho de odiarlo y de ser así, le dolería que la castaña lo odie y busque consuelo en los brazos de su primo.

-Y ¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejare estar cerca de ella?-Pregunto Yamato

-Que si no me permites ser su amigo, acercarme a ella le contare todo sobre la herencia.-Michael notaba como su primo dudaba en aceptar o no su oferta a pesar de que a él no le parecía mala idea.-Quiero acercarme a ella como su amigo por el momento, no la seduciré mientras sea tu esposa si eso es lo que te preocupa. Tampoco la llevare a un bar a emborracharnos y terminar en la cama.

Golpe bajo, pero en estas circunstancias. Si no quería perder a la joven tenía que seguir las reglas de Michael por mucho que le moleste.

-De acuerdo, puedes ser su amigo. Pero ni una palabra sobre la herencia o créeme que te golpeare tanto que desearas no haber salido de Francia nunca.

Michael simplemente esbozo una sonrisa de victoria y salió de la oficina de su primo. Todas las cartas estaban a su favor. Cuando Mimi se entere odiara a Yamato, el cual perderá el dinero y a su esposa mientras que él se queda con ambas cosas e incluso con un hijo de su primo. Todo era perfecto…

* * *

Era un día caluroso y dos bellas jóvenes estaban de compras por el centro comercial. La una castaña y la otra de cabello color morado ambas comiendo cada una un cono de helado. Por su semblante parecían tristes o deprimidas por algo.

-Extraño a Mimi.-Exclamo Miyako de la nada.

-Yo también.-Anuncio Hikari desanimada.-No es lo mismo venir a las rebajas sin ella.

-Si… ¿Cómo le estará yendo?-Preguntó Miyako.

-No lo sé, pero por el bien del rubio espero que la esté tratando como se merece.

-Hablando de rubios…-Susurro Miyako clavando sus ojos en un punto determinado el cual Hikari siguió luego.

Ahí alcanzo a divisar al pesado rubio hermano de Yamato el cual salía de una tienda de suvenires muy elegante, con cosas caras pero hermosas. Llevaba en sus brazos un gran no, un enorme oso de felpa rosa. Estaba segura que sería del porte de Mimi a lo poco si es que no era al suyo. ¿A quién se lo habrá comprado? Sacudió la cabeza eso a ella no le importaba. Demonios obligatoriamente se cruzarían tal vez aún tenga tiempo de irse...

-¡Brujita!-Grito, el rubio feliz de haber encontrado al ser más molestable sobre la faz de la tierra y que ella lo quedara viendo como siempre con una mueca de enfado, se apresuro para alcanzarlas.-Hola Miyako, brujita.

-¿Tienes que llamarme así públicamente?-Le reclamo Hikari.

-Si no lo hacía no te enfadabas.-Se justifico el joven observando el helado de pistacho que sostenía la joven.

Castaños con azules se encontraron y empezaron una batalla de miradas que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder. Los azules denotaban diversión mientras que los castaños mucho enojo, igual que la primera vez que se conocieron.

-¡Que hermoso oso!-Chillo Miyako observando al peluche.

Al rubio no se le escapo que la joven castaña también miro al animal con aires ilusionados ¿Así que le gustaban esas cosas? Interesante…

-¿Te gusta?-Dijo preguntándole a la castaña que asentía.-Tómalo es tuyo.

Hikari se lo quedo viendo de manera intrigante ¿Qué clase de broma es esa? Está bien que no conocía al rubio a la perfección pero sabía que no le había comprado eso a ella. Pero ese oso era tan hermoso que sus manos traidoras acercaron a tomarlo.

-Lo siento.-Anuncio el joven retirando el oso de su alcance.-Pero este amiguito es para otra chica esta vez aunque prometo comprarte uno.-Comento el rubio con burla al ver como la joven se ruborizaba aún con los brazos estirados.-Adiós chicas.-Dijo lo último llevándose el helado de Hikari como si fuera suyo.

-¡Mi helado!-Chillo la castaña indignada-¡Maldito!-Le grito.

-Me la debías brujita.-Le recordó acercándose nuevamente hacía ellas.

-Yo a ti no te debo nada.-Le dijo molesta.

-Ya no, pero si que lo hacías.-Al notar que la joven no recordaba nada.-El día de la boda, tú me dejaste con la mano estirada cuando te pedí ese baile. Ahora yo te deje con los brazos estirados.-Lo explico de manera simple.-Estamos a mano.-Le dijo sonriente.-Ahora si, aunque sé que morirías porque me quedara contigo, no puedo. Nos vemos luego.-Dijo dándole un beso en la frente y saliendo del centro comercial. Una vez afuera cayó en cuenta de lo que hizo, por Dios ¿Qué demonios hizo?

Hikari se quedo anonadada ¿Acaso hizo lo que cree que hizo? Llevo sus manos a su frente y se convenció que era verdad. Por eso y también porque Miyako la observaba perpleja y con el helado derritiéndosele en las manos.

-Vámonos Miyako.-Anuncio la joven restándole importancia aunque sus mejillas sonrosadas delataban lo contrario. Aun seguía con la duda de ¿Para quién era ese oso?...

* * *

-¡Sorpresa!-Entro gritando una voz masculina.

-¡Que hermoso oso!-Chillo una castaña de estatura promedio sentada tras un escritorio.-Por Dios ¡Que grande! Takeru de verdad estás loco.

-Quizás un poquito.-Admitió el rubio con vergüenza.

-No debiste molestarte.-Le reprocho Mimi.

-De eso ni hablar todo sea por la pequeña Natsuko.-Anuncio feliz el menor de los rubios.-Tendrá un tío muy consentidor.

Mimi sonrió a su cuñado, en estas semanas que ha estado en la empresa se porto de una manera muy amable y muy gentil. Al principio debe admitir que por lo que le decía Hikari de él se mantenía al margen, pero poco a poco fue conociendo al joven y en el fondo es una persona muy graciosa, amable, preocupada, se ve que adora a Yamato y muy tierno porque ¿Quién le regala un gigantesco oso rosa a un bebé que aún no ha nacido?

-A veces me pregunto ¿Qué pasaría si "ella" resultara ser un "él"?-Preguntó Mimi divertida.

-Se que será una niña.-Dijo guiñándole el.-Mi instinto de tío me lo dice.

-¿Existe el instinto de tío?

-No sé, pero hagamos de cuenta que existe.-Le propuso el joven a su cuñada.-Y si no es niña pues tómalo como un regalo.

Gracias a Takeru la castaña no se aburría jamás. Solía acompañarla horas y horas. Si no era él era Michael, entre los dos se turnaban. Aunque si le parecía extraño que cada vez que Takeru iba y Michael estaba con ella. El joven de ojos verdes se retiraba sin cruzar palabra con el rubio de ojos azules.

-Takeru ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-Preguntó de manera tímida la castaña.

-Pregunta

-¿Por qué Natsuko?-Pregunto Mimi recordando que desde hace una semana cada vez que va le pregunta como estaban ella y la pequeña Natsuko.

-Perdón, imagino que ustedes le pondrán otro nombre.-Dijo el rubio entre apenado y nostálgico.

-Natsuko me parece un nombre hermoso.-Dijo Mimi tranquilizándole.-Pero me preguntaba ¿Por qué ese nombre? Digo si se puede saber.

-Natsuko era el nombre de nuestra madre.-Dijo Takeru con una sonrisa nostálgica.-Por eso me gusta llamarle así, espero que no te moleste.

-Para nada.-Mimi lo tranquilizo.-De ser niña creo que Yamato no tendrá problemas con llamarle así.

-Gracias.-Susurro el rubio y ambos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice.

Una esbelta figura femenina paso como un bólido ignorando los jóvenes en el escritorio.

-Alto ahí.-Anuncio el rubio con voz fuerte conociendo a la perfección de quien se trataba.-Takenouchi.

-¿Qué quieres Takaishi?

-Te recuerdo que como toda trabajadora tienes que pedirle a la secretaria que te anuncie con el jefe.-Dijo el rubio con burla.

-Anúnciame con Yamato.-Dijo entre dientes.

-No, no, no.-Dijo Takeru negando con la cabeza suavemente.-Recuerda que tú ya no tienes nada que ver con Yamato, no puedes simplemente decirle eso a las empleadas y menos tratándose de la mujer de mi hermano.-Completó su oración causando el enojo de la joven pelirroja.

-Podrías hacerme el favor de anunciarme con Yamato.-Pidió Sora arrastrando las letras.

-Claro.-Dijo Mimi.

Sora estaba a punto de marcharse cuando.

-Muy bien Takenouchi, pero para la próxima no olvides que tiene nombre. Mimi Ishida.

¡Maldito Takaishi!

-¿Por qué peleas tanto con ella?-Preguntó Mimi una vez que se vieron solos.

-Simplemente no me cae bien y me encanta fastidiarla.-Respondió el rubio de manera simple.

-Entonces ¿Hikari tampoco te cae bien?-Pregunto preocupada.-Porque a ella también la fastidias.

El rubio pensó unos instantes ¿Le caía mal la brujita? No, para nada. Pero era demasiado tentador molestarla y fastidiarla. Recordó lo ocurrido esa tarde en el centro comercial y se ruborizo pronunciadamente.

-No, no es por eso.

-Entonces ¿Por qué?-Preguntó Mimi curiosa.

-Simplemente es porque es una persona demasiado molestable.-Dijo Takeru sonriendo.

Mimi no se comía ese cuento ni aunque el rubio se lo repitiera todos los días. Si solo era por eso entonces ¿Por qué se ruborizo cuando le pregunto por ella? Estaba segura que el rubio le ocultaba algo.

-Takeru…

-Dime.

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

El semblante feliz y amiguero del rubio cambio por completo a uno sombrío y nostálgico. El recuerdo de Catalina invadió su mente. Aquella francesa de hermosa cabellera rubia y exquisitos modales. Si que se había enamorado de ella, lo malo fue enterarse que para ella todo era un juego nada más.

-Una vez.-Respondió de manera nostálgica.-La primera, única y última vez que me enamorare de alguien.

Mimi estaba muy intrigada por saber que le había pasado al rubio pero no se atrevía a preguntarle, tenía miedo de que se lo tomara a mal. Más aún la curiosidad venció y se arriesgo a preguntarle.

-¿Por qué? El amor es precioso.-Le dijo Mimi.

-El amor no existe.-Dijo de manera áspera y sin sentimiento alguno.-Solo existe la codicia y la conveniencia.

-Takeru…-Mimi quedo impactada por las palabras dichas por el rubio.-Por lo que dices alguien te hizo daño, no te puedo exigir que me lo cuentes si es que no quieres. Nada más recuerda que no deberías cerrarle las puertas al amor, el llega en el momento menos esperado y de quien menos te lo imaginas. Solo tienes que saber verlo.-Le dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

Takeru la quedo viendo alucinado ¿Podría ser verdad lo que ella decía? Tal vez debería contarle su historia. Por alguna razón se siente más tranquilo luego de hablar con Mimi, si le cuenta toda la historia se podría sacar un gran peso de encima. En estas semanas que lleva platicando con ella a llegado a considerarla como una hermana mayor, haciéndole sentir miserable por el hecho de que él le dio la idea a Yamato por lo de la herencia; ella no se lo merecía.

-Gracias Mimi.

-No es nada, recuerda que se supone que somos hermanos.-Le recordó.-Hablaremos de esto cuando estes listo, cuando necesites hablar sabes dónde encontrarme.-Dijo sonriéndole.-Mientras tanto déjame ir a mostrarle el oso a Yamato y a decirle que en quince minutos salimos a la consulta.

Observo a su cuñada dirigiéndose a la oficina de su hermano con aquel gran oso que casi era más grande que ella. Si no se cuida Yamato se enamoraría fácilmente de aquella mujer. Bueno le entro hambre, ira por unos bollos y unas sodas para cuando Mimi vuelva.

* * *

Yamato revisaba los prototipos que Sora le había llevado mientras un incomodo silencio reinaba la oficina. Por lo menos estaba tranquilo al saber que Takeru estaba cuidando a Mimi y manteniendo a Michael lo más lejos posible de ella.

-Están perfectos Sora, tan eficiente como siempre.-Le comento Yamato devolviéndole los prototipos que le había mostrado.

-Gracias Yamato, sabes que soy eficiente en todo lo que hago.-Susurro Sora de manera ¿Insinuante?

-¿Perdón?-Preguntó Yamato con una ceja alzada extrañado por la actitud de la pelirroja y bajando los papeles de su rostro para ver a la mujer.

Sora se puso de pie y camino de manera sensual e insinuante hacia donde se encontraba el rubio, debía pararla ¿Por qué no lo hacía? La pelirroja se coloco en la parte de atrás de la silla y empezó a masajear los hombros del rubio.

-Te noto tenso.-Le dijo muy bajito-¿Va bien tu matrimonio?

-Perfecto.-Dijo Yamato mientras se relajaba por el masaje de Sora.

-Raro, que estes tan tenso me dice otra cosa.-Comenzó a acercarse a su oído.-Acaso… ¿No se relajan lo suficiente en la cama? Porque recuerdo que nosotros liberábamos todo el estrés ahí.-Le susurro exhalando su aliento en el oído del rubio.

Yamato volteo la cabeza para decirle a Sora que se meta en sus asuntos pero no contaba con que la pelirroja lo tomaría por sorpresa capturando sus labios en un empalagoso beso.

* * *

Mimi no creía lo que escuchaba pero lo confirmaron sus ojos. Yamato estaba besando a su ex novia. Claro que ella lo había besado primero pero él no hacía nada para quitársela de encima. El gran oso de felpa cayó al piso y sus ojos castaños empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas ¿Por qué la llevo a trabajar ahí si él iba a revolcarse con su ex novia? Yamato era un hombre con experiencia es normal que se sienta frustrado de no mantener relaciones con su esposa pero, jamás lo imagino capaz de eso. Corrió hacia su escritorio y encontró a Michael ahí el cual se preocupo mucho al verla llorando.

-Mimi ¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó preocupado al ver como la castaña tomaba su cartera y aún llorando se dirigía a la salida-¿Qué te hizo mi primo?

-Nada.-Respondió la castaña.

-¿Dónde vas?

-A una consulta con el ginecólogo.

-Tranquila, yo te llevo.-Se ofreció el rubio, no podría permitir que se fuera sola tan alterada.

Ella fue bajando las escaleras primero, iba tan alterada que ni siquiera noto al hermano de su esposo que iba subiendo. Takeru la quedo mirando anonadado ¿Qué le pasaba? Hace unos momentos estaba feliz y alegre, observo a su primo bajar tras ella.

-¿Qué le pasa?-Pregunto el menor de los hermanos.

-No lo sé, pero apostaría lo que fuera a que Yamato tiene algo que ver.-Le contó Michael.-Iba saliendo de su oficina y ya estaba así.

-Ve con ella.-Le pidió Takeru tratando de imaginar ¿Qué le pudo haber hecho Yamato a Mimi? Recordando que había una tercera persona en la oficina.-Michael.-El interpelado regreso a verlo-¿Sora salió de la oficina de Yamato?

-¿Sora?

Takeru palideció el recibir esa respuesta negativa por parte de su primo.

-Olvídalo, gracias.-Y apresuro su paso a la oficina de su hermano para en la puerta del despacho encontrar al oso rosa con la puerta semi abierta. Cuando iba a abrirla alguien se le adelanto y de la puerta salió una sonriente Sora que lo miró con burla y salía de la oficina. Dentro estaba Yamato ruborizado que lo miraba intrigado.

-¿Y ese oso?-Preguntó el mayor.

-Un regalo que le hice a tu esposa.-Le dijo el menor.-Venia a mostrártelo antes de haber visto algo que, la saco llorando de aquí y creo saber que vio.

Observaba como Yamato perdía el color de su rostro y tragaba forzosamente. Lo que Takeru quería decir no podría será que ¿Mimi vio el beso con Sora?

-¿Dónde está?-Preguntó apurado su hermano no contestaba.-Maldita sea Takeru dime de una vez ¡¿Dónde está?!-Exigió saber desesperado.

-Está con Michael.-Le dijo de una sabiendo a la perfección que eso molestaría a su hermano. Lo notó porque apretaba los puños con fuerza y su ceño estaba fruncido.-Ella dijo que te venia a avisar que la consulta con el ginecólogo era en quince minutos, actualmente en cinco.

Yamato le susurro un "gracias" mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad a ver su auto y darle alcance a su esposa. Si que la había fregado y estaba seguro que Sora tenía algo que ver con eso. Eso porque se llama Takeru Takaishi.

* * *

Michael y Mimi estaban en el consultorio médico en el cual le realzarían el chequeo a Mimi, la pobre aún emanaba una que otra lágrima. Cuando le conto lo que había pasado apretó muy fuerte el volante del coche y tenía unas ganas monumentales de ir y golpear a su primo por haberla hecho llorar.

-Mimi Ishida.-Llamó la voz de la enfermera de la clínica.-El doctor la atenderá ahora.

Ambos jóvenes entraron y se dirigieron a la sala donde el galeno realizaba los ecosonogramas, la enfermera alisto a Mimi que estaba recostada en la cama.

-Esto es algo frío linda pero nos dejara ver al pequeño.-Le dijo tranquilamente mientras en la pantalla aparecía una figura semejante pequeña pero notable.-Ahí está tu bebé.-Dijo mientras movía el aparato para apreciar mejor al nuevo ser que se formaba en el vientre de la castaña.-Esta en muy buen estado, felicidades estas en tres meses de gestación y tienes a un bebé muy sano.-Le dijo amablemente.

-Mi bebé.-Susurro Mimi deslumbrada.

-¿Quieres escuchar su corazón?-Pregunto el doctor recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la joven, de un momento a otro en la sala se empezó a escuchar el corazón del bebé retumbando con fuerza.-Esta muy bien linda, con un corazón fuerte y sano.

Michael estaba boquiabierto y maravillado por el milagro de la creación. Mientras que Mimi emanaba pequeñas lágrimas por sus ojos pero ya no de pena, sino de alegría al haber oído a su bebé.

-Sera un bebé precioso, tiene de donde salirlo.-Dijo mirando a la joven futura madre.-Una madre hermosa y…-Observo a Michael-¿Usted es el padre?-Preguntó.

-Yo soy el padre.-Se escucho de una cuarta voz en la sala llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Yamato…-Susurraron Michael y Mimi a la vez.

Yamato asesinaba a Michael con la mirada mientras que él solo le miraba sorprendido, observo a Mimi que también le miraba sorprendida y con rastros de haber llorado mucho. Volvió a fijarse en Michael y a recordar las ganas que tenía de matarlo cuando un sonido que al estar molesto ignoró calo en el fondo de s corazón. Parecía un tambor sonando rítmicamente, dirigió sus orbes azules a la pantalla que estaba frente al apenas abultado vientre de Mimi y observo a una figura en casi cien por ciento formada ahí. ¿Ese era…?

-¿Ese es mi bebé?-Preguntó prendado sin quitar sus ojos de la pantalla.

-Si señor Ishida, ese es su bebé.-Le comento el veterano médico con una sonrisa.-Y reitero lo dicho ese niño o niña será muy hermoso con la pinta de los padres que se maneja.

Los tres se quedaron en la consulta, escuchando las indicaciones del médico y sus recomendaciones. Las propias para las mujeres embarazadas: nada de estrés, trajinar, comer bien, hacer poco ejercicio entre otras. Mimi le pregunto ¿Por qué se notaba tan pronto su embarazo? Y el galeno le supo decir que podría ser porque es de baja estatura, pero que no se preocupe que el bebé se encuentra en perfecta condición.

Los tres salieron en silencio de la clínica, una vez fuera Yamato no sabía que decirle a Mimi.

-Tenemos que hablar.-Le dijo.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.-Contestó la castaña fríamente.

-Mimi por favor déjame explicarte.

-¿Qué me explicaras? Que te besaste con tu ex novia en tu oficina.-Le dijo Mimi triste.-No necesito que me expliques eso, lo entiendo muy bien.-Terminó de decir molesta.-Michael ¿Puedes llevarme?

-Claro.-Aseguro el rubio.

-No te irás con él.-Sentencio Yamato.-Tenemos que hablar.

-Si me iré con él.-Desafió la castaña.-Y ya te dije que no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-No me obligues a llevarte.-Le advirtió el rubio.

-Inténtalo.-Lo desafió

De un momento a otro se encontraba siendo cargada como si de un costal con papas se tratase por su marido hacia el coche de este.

-¡Bájame!-Reclamaba la joven.

-No lo haré.

-¡Yamato bájala!-Escucho gritar a Michael mientras metía a Mimi en el coche.

-No te metas, es mi esposa y debo aclarar cosas con ella.-Dijo antes de subirse al coche y arrancándolo apresuradamente dejando a Michael en la nada.

* * *

El camino a casa fue largo y en completo silencio por parte de ambos. Mimi seguía molesta y ni siquiera se dejaba ver del rubio siendo llevada poco a poco al mundo de los sueños luego de tan cansado día, mientras Yamato no sabía como empezar solo notaba como la joven lo ignoraba. Aparco el coche en el estacionamiento y se quedo un rato ahí reuniendo valor para hablarle.

-Mimi.-La llamo pero ella no contestaba.-Mimi.-Volvió a intentar obteniendo el mismo resultado.-Por favor háblame o aunque sea voltéate te aseguro que las cosas no son como piensas.-Pidió el rubio aventurándose a tocar su hombro y darse cuenta que la joven estaba profundamente dormida.

La estampa lo enterneció y prefirió no molestarla y dejarla dormir, era muy hermosa cuando dormía. Se bajo del auto y la saco en brazos dirigiéndose a su apartamento. Una vez ahí la coloco en la cama delicadamente luego de sacarle los zapatos y arroparla.

-Perdóname.-Le susurro cerca de su oído antes de besar sus labios entreabiertos dulcemente y él también vencido por el sueño se dejo caer en su cama con el rostro apegado a los cabellos de la castaña y abrasándola posesivamente, aún con ropa quedo dormido a lado de su esposa esperando que por la mañana al menos esté dispuesta a escucharle.

**¿Continuará…?**

**********************************************************************************Notas de la Autora:**

**¡Hola! De nuevo, volví yo y mis "cortitas" N/A jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ¿A que Yamato metió la pata? ¡Maldita Sora! Lamento que no haya podido incluir a las otras parejas en este capítulo pero si no se me hubiera hecho muchísimo más largo de lo que ya esta. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Mimi perdonara a Yamato? ¿Takeru contara su historia? ¿Podré actualizar la próxima semana? Son muchas dudas jajaja. Ya saben cualquier comentario RR!! Para que nos leamos prontito.**

**Ahí esta Nai, tu Michael apareció mucho en este capitulo XD!!**

**¡Me iré de vacaciones! ¡Si! Aunque tal vez eso no es muy buena noticia para vosotras no prometo nada pero tratare de dejar hecho el capitulo para que alguien me lo publique el viernes. Pero no prometo nada, a lo mejor con sus RR me animo jajaja XD**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen y de manera especial a aquellos que se toman un poquito de su tiempo en comentar el fic**

**Gracias a:**

**Ángel zoe; Hana Echizen; Mizori95; Meems Tachikawa; Nailea; CaintlinJeanne; -yume-takaishi-yagami-; raymi; sweetcarmen; love-sasusaku4ever; Aleca-Kasumi; Dark Princess Akari; Glisa; anitikis; A n D s I (X2); MitsuChaan; Adrit126. **

**Eri.- Eri!!!!!!!!! Jajaja gracias por comentar y por tus deseos con respecto a mi salud, fueron escuchados!!! Pues si tk fue rechazado pero si miraste como se desquito?? No el hecho de que le haya quitado el oso de las manos sino el hecho de no haberle dicho para quien era!!! XD!! Pobre kari no tiene ni idea! Jajaja lo de las esposas? Pues me alegro que te gustara XD!!! Por dios que difícil fue para matt eso y mira que portarse todo bien con ella para meter la pata asi?? Ahí es cuando uno quiere que le caiga un yunque marca ACME encima! XD!! Pues lamento que en este capi no se nombren a las otras parejas a mas de la venganza de Tk (eso sono a peli de miedo n_n' jajaja) Bueno amiga!! Cuidate mucho, se te quiere acé. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y ansiosa por tu RR!! Besitos ciao!! **

**Melisa.-Hola Meli!! Gracias por tu comentario!! De veras me alegra que te haya gustado la boda y que coincidamos en los gustos con respecto a esas parejas es que son lo máximo!! Por favor Inuyasha con traje de etiqueta –babas- que hombre por dios!! XD!! Jajaja y pues si, Takeru le hace la vida imposible a Sora solo con verla pasar jajaja XD!! Y creeme que haces muy bien en no odiar a Sora, no la justifico pero merece una oportunidad de redimirse. La foto con Hiakri, espero que te haya gustado su momento en este capitulo. Bueno nena gracias por tus buenos deseos con respecto a que mejore mi salud, pues ya estoy mejor, gracias. Espero que te guste este capitulo y esperare ansiosa leer tu RR!! Cuidate besitos ciao!**

**Megashop.-Hola amiga!! No tienes que agradecer que lea tus RR si me encantan leerlos y te agradezco muchísimo el tiempo que te tomas para dejarlos, en serio. De corazón deseo que te vaya muy bien en ese final y si ya lo diste. Que te haya ido muy bien!! Espero que este capitulo te guste y esperare ansiosa tus comentarios. Gracias por el apoyo. Besitos, cuidate!!**

**Bueno, me despido ya saben que hacer para leernos prontito, dejen RR!!**

**Próximo capítulo: Cuarto Mes=Inquilino**

**¿Quién irá a vivir con los Ishida? Ni siquiera se lo imaginan jajaja!**

**Cuídense mucho, se despide con un besito**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


	8. Capí 8:Un Inquilino y Una Reconciliacion

**¡Hola a todas/os! ¿Cómo están? Les comento que tienen capitulo nuevo de "La Excepción" debido a que no me fui nada de vacaciones aún, debido a que hubo una epidemia de gripe en mi casa XD! Pero ahora si, la próxima semana si me iré así que depende de sus RR para ver si les puedo dejar adelantado el capítulo XV!**

**Déjenme decirles que nadie le atino al "inquilino" jajaja (lógicamente las que lo sabían por adelantado no cuentan ¬¬) XD! Pues espero que no me odien por hacer este capítulo tan largo, de veras me pase. Espero que no se aburran.**

**Bueno os dejo con la lectura, ya saben cualquier cosa RR!! Os quiero…**

**Chanfle, casi me olvidaba le dedico este largo capítulo a Melisa por su cumple atrasado, si me lo hubieras dicho antes te dedicaba el anterior XD! Pero gracias porque eres una de las personas que cada me han dejado RR capítulo a capítulo, te quiero!**

**Ahora si, os dejo con la lectura XD! **

* * *

**Capítulo VIII: Un Inquilino y Una Reconciliación**

Los rayos de sol matutinos llegaron a sus ojos hasta el punto de ser molestos y obligarle a moverse del lugar en el que descansaba. El rubio dormía plácidamente en su cama aunque debido a la interrupción de su sueño empezó a despertarse. Las escenas de lo ocurrido el día anterior con Mimi volvieron a su mente: beso con Sora, consulta al médico, se la llevo a rastras, se quedo dormida en el coche y para finalizar se quedo dormido a su lado. Una sonrisa se coloco perfectamente en su rostro solo de recordar eso, recordaba el olor de su cabello y como su brazo la abrasó tiernamente mientras ella dormía. Ojala que lo perdone, pensó a punto de ser enviado al mundo de los sueños nuevamente.

Esperen un momento.

Sus orbes azules se abrieron rápidamente al notar la ausencia de la castaña en la cama, su olor ya no era tan nítido y su brazo estaba colocado sobre la cama. ¿Dónde estaba su esposa? Se levanto de un salto y empezó a revisar para ver si no estaba por la casa. No estaba en el baño, ni en la cocina, ni en la sala; hoy era domingo así que no fue a la empresa tampoco. ¿Se habrá ido? ¿Lo habría abandonado? Regreso rápidamente a la recamara y desesperadamente abrió las gavetas en las que la joven tenía guardada su ropa, suspiro tranquilizándose ya que aun se encontraban ahí. Eso quiere decir que no lo había abandonado.

Salió de la recamara encontrando la casa limpia y ordenada, como siempre desde que ella vive con él. ¿A qué hora se levantaba esa mujer para tener tiempo de hacer todo eso? Se acerco perezosamente a la cocina en busca de algo para comer. Mierda ¿Dónde se habrá ido esa mujer? Menudo susto le hizo pasar al no encontrarla dormida a su lado tal cual la dejó anoche.

Ingirió una cucharada de cereal con leche mientras seguía pensando. Estaba claro que el día anterior había hecho una estupidez, eso de dejarse besar por Sora fue una de las cosas más estúpidas que ha hecho en su vida ¿Por qué no la detuvo? Si era sincero consigo cuando los labios de la pelirroja tocaron los suyos su mente le jugo una mala pasada haciéndole creer que era la joven castaña, pero es que su necesidad era tan grande. Jamás se le paso por la mente que ella podría entrar en cualquier momento.

Mierda si seguía comiendo seguro le sentaría mal, ahora solo tiene mente para pensar ¿Dónde esta la castaña? Saco su móvil y marco un número que ya conocía de memoria; cinco, seis, siete timbradas. A la octava una somnolienta voz atendió el móvil.

-¿Quién es?-Pregunto la voz para luego emitir un bostezo.

-¿Takeru?–Pregunto Yamato incrédulo.

-¿Qué quieres Yamato? Más te vale tener una buena escusa para despertarme tan temprano.-Dijo la voz molesta.

-Primero son casi la una de la tarde.-Cometo el mayor.-Y segundo ¿Sabes dónde esta Mimi?

-¿Por qué sabría yo dónde esta tu mujer?-Pregunto el menor-¿No arreglaste las cosas?

-No, aún no.

-¿Y se fue de la casa?-Pregunto el joven tras el teléfono.-Yamato eres un idiota, si querías revolcarte con esa "cosa" podrías haberlo hecho luego de la oficina.

-¡No me revolqué con ella!-Grito cansado-¡Ella me beso!

-Y tú no la apartaste.-Le recordó el menor.

-Takeru no me importa si me crees o no, lo único que quiero es que Mimi me crea y para eso tengo que hablar con ella.-Dijo Yamato desesperado.-Pero hoy a lo que me he despertado resulta que no está en casa.

-¿Te abandonó?

-¡No! Pero como últimamente se han unido bastante me preguntaba si sabías ¿Dónde puede estar?

Takeru lo medito un toco tras la otra línea, Yamato nunca había estado tan desesperado, ¿Será posible que su hermano se este enamorando de su esposa? De ser así sería perfecto siempre y cuando ella no se entere de la verdad. Tal vez no estaría mal hacer sufrir a su hermano por la tontería que hizo. No, no era tan malo.

-Tal vez este en casa de sus amigas, ya sabes en Hikari Gaoka.-Dijo Takeru en medio de un bostezo.-Con Miyako, la brujita y con Taichi, el hermano que no es su hermano.

-¿La brujita?

-Hikari genio, Hikari.-Comento aburrido.

-Gracias, iré a por ella.-Estaba a punto de colgar.

-¡Espera!-Chillo Takeru del otro lado de la línea-¿Qué crees que vas a hacer?

-Ir a buscarla.-Contesto como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Hermano piensa un poco.-Pidió Takeru.-Ella esta dolida si fue allá es porque necesita con quien desahogarse.

-¿Y?

-Que si vas a buscarla cuando ella esta aún molesta contigo es para que te deteste más.-Le dijo Takeru.-Además recuerda que si fue donde sus amigos es para contarles y créeme que esas dos mujeres pegan duro y tú mismo sentiste lo que es un golpe de aquel castaño, ¡si vas ahí es dispuesto a suicidarte!

-¿Entonces que pretendes que haga?-Pregunto Yamato sentándose en el sofá resignado porque su hermano tiene razón.

-Tienes dos opciones.-Empezó el menor.-La primera es esperar a que se le pase, aunque eso puede tardar meses en los cuales dormirás en el sofá.

-Ya duermo en el sofá.-Le hizo saber a su hermanito el cual no hizo otra cosa que reírse.-Pero no quiero que esperar a que se le pase, ¡tiene que escucharme!

-De acuerdo la segunda opción es que te dediques a pedirla perdón por el resto de tu vida.-Acotó el rubio menor.-Y ahora se me disculpas quiero volver a la cama.-Y colgó.

Yamato estaba frustrado, más frustrado de lo que ha estado en toda su vida. ¿Esperar a que lo perdone? ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomara eso? Por lo pronto tenía que pensar en algo y rápido si no quiere perderla, algo que de verdad no quiere.

* * *

-¡Idiota!-Grito una enojada Hikari.

-¡Infiel!-Grito Miyako.

-Lo mato.-Bufó un castaño molesto.

Ambas jóvenes estaban indignadas, molestas y furiosas luego de haber escuchado lo que la castaña fue a contarles. En un principio estaban tan felices de volver a verla más esa felicidad duro poco al notar el semblante triste de la castaña. Mimi les relato lo que ocurrió y más de una vez tuvieron que detener a Taichi de ir a golpear al rubio.

-¿Repítanme por favor la razón por la que no puedo ir a pegarle?-Pidió Taichi a las jóvenes que lo quedaron viendo de mala manera.

-Porque no.-Respondieron su hermana y Miyako al unísono.

-Mujeres.-Bufó nuevamente el joven.

Mimi sonreia tristemente al observar la reacción de sus amigos, si fuese cuestión de desearlo. Yamato estuviese muerto hace mucho tiempo.

Yamato… ¿Por qué se ponía tan mal luego de aquella escena que observo? Si se supone que tenía bien claro que su matrimonio era por asegurar un futuro para su bebé. Sus manos tocaron su apenas abultado vientre de tres meses. Si que estaba grande su pequeñito o pequeñita. Debía admitir que se dejo llevar al pasar un feliz mes de matrimonio con el rubio y llego a pensar que tal vez si existían los finales felices. Pero luego de aquel beso sus sueños se esfumaron, regañándose a si misma por su ingenuidad. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla nuevamente llamando la atención de sus amigos.

-Mimi tranquilízate, si tanto te afecta deberías escuchar lo que dice.-La trato de tranquilizar Taichi, odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar y menos si eran Hikari o Mimi.-A lo mejor solo fue una de esas modelos resbalosas que se le ofrecieron.

-No era una modelo.-Dijo Mimi.-Era su ex novia, si no hubiera quedado embarazada actualmente Yamato estuviera casado con Sora Takenouchi.

Las ganas de asesinar al rubio marido de la que consideraba su hermana se le fueron a escuchar ese nombre, Sora Takenouchi… ese nombre resonó en los oídos del castaño. ¿Sería acaso la misma Sora Takenouchi que él conoce? No, pero las piezas encajaban a la perfección. Aquel día cuando fue a golpear Sora estaba buscando a alguien y con su anillo de diamantes en su dedo. Luego en la boda ya no lo tenía. Aunque tal vez, fuese otra persona.

-¿Una pelirroja?-Inquirió Miyako.

-Si.-Susurro Mimi.-Su antigua prometida, una esbelta pelirroja de piel morena y ojos castaños.

Hikari y Miyako cruzaron miradas y muy preocupadas regresaron la vista a la castaña.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó la futura madre.

-No te habíamos dicho nada por no preocuparte pero…-Empezó la joven de lentes.

-El día que casi caes por las escaleras estamos seguras que la vimos a ella bajar apresuradamente haciéndote perder el equilibrio.

Taichi dejó de respirar por un momento y la imagen de una tierna niña que sonreia feliz y jugaba al soccer paso por su mente para luego enfocar a una hermosa mujer que a pesar de poseer las mismas características físicas de la tierna niña sus ojos ya no tenían aquel brillo cegador y su sonrisa había cambiado radicalmente.

-Pudo ser un accidente.-Trato de justificarla Mimi.-Iba de prisa y no se percato.

-Si, eso debió ser.-Alego Taichi en defensa de la pelirroja. No concebía que la Sora que él conocía fuese capaz de eso, no ella. Si la dulce pelirroja era más buena que el pan.

-Tal vez pero cuando nosotras salimos del ascensor ella estaba esperándolo y repentinamente cambio de parecer y fue por las escaleras.-Acotó Hikari.

-Y casualmente veníamos hablando de ti y nuestros puntos de vista con respecto a que hayas decidido ir por las escaleras.-Dijo Miyako arreglándose los lentes.-Para mí esto es demasiado sospechoso.

Taichi no quería creer lo que decían sus amigas, si los delitos de los que acusan a la pelirroja fuesen ciertos él… no permitiría que volviera a suceder. Nadie les hace daño a sus hermanas, sea Mimi o sea Hikari. Pero de pensar en que por eso podría perder a Sora ni bien la encontraba, provocaba un dolor en su pecho.

-¿Pasa algo hermano?-Pregunto Hikari preocupada por que el semblante de su hermano mayor paso repentinamente de furioso a sombrío.

-Nada.-Respondió tajante.

-¿Seguro?-Insistió la joven.

-¡Seguro!-Exclamo Taichi alzando la voz sorprendiendo a sus amigas-Y ¿Qué vas a hacer tú Mimi?-Preguntó queriendo desviar el tema.

-Por el momento iré a caminar.-Dijo la castaña decidida.-Necesito pensar las cosas.

-Sabes que siempre eres bienvenida aquí.-Le recordó Hikari.-Si en algún momento decides dejarlo.

-Hikari dejemos que Mimi arregle sola sus problemas maritales.-Aconsejo Miyako.-En mi opinión la culpa no solo la tiene Yamato, recuerda que es hombre. Un hombre al cual su esposa no le cumple.

-¡Pero si quería revolcarse con su ex porque no se caso con ella y solo se hacía responsable del bebé!-Chillo Hikari.-No puedo creer que estes de su lado.

-Hikari cálmate.-Pidió Mimi a modo de suplica.-Miyako tiene razón pero a pesar de eso no puedo evitar enojarme, por eso antes de ir a casa pensare muy bien lo que voy a hacer.-Dijo Mimi sonriéndoles.-Gracias por el ofrecimiento, lo tendré en cuenta. Adiós chicas y gracias por escucharme.-Dijo Mimi saliendo por la puerta.

-De acuerdo, ve con cuidado.-Dijo Taichi.

-Cuidado te coge la lluvia.

-No se preocupen.-Los tranquilizo la castaña.

* * *

Taichi yacía echado en el sofá de su casa pensando acerca de la conversación que tuvieron hace un momento ¿Sería de la misma Sora de la cual ellos hablaban aquella vieja amiga? ¿Sería su Sora? No, Sora no sería capaz de matar a una mosca. Mierda nunca le había dado tantas vueltas a algo desde hace mucho tiempo. Si se quedaba ahí no sacaría nada más que su propia frustración, mejor salía a caminar y despejar un poco la mente.

-¿Dónde vas?-Pregunto su hermana menor en lo que salía de su recamara a la cocina.

-Por ahí.-Contesto vagamente el rubio.

-¿Seguro estas bien?

-Si Hikari.-Contesto cansado.

-Yo no lo creo.-Le dijo ella.-Estoy segura que algo te pasa Taichi.

-¿Ahora eres bruja?-Dijo sin saber lo que esas palabras significaban para su hermanita.

-¡No me digas así!-Escucho que grito Hikari una vez que cerró la puerta tras él. ¿Por qué se habrá puesto así? Si él no dijo nada malo. ¡Mujeres! Prendió un cigarrillo y empezó a caminar.

* * *

Mimi iba caminando lentamente hasta su casa, pensando acerca de muchas cosas que le inquietaban ¿Qué le dirá a Yamato cuando le vea? ¿Podrá aceptar que el rubio de vez en cuando le sea infiel para satisfacer las necesidades que ella no satisface? Lo peor del caso es que muy en el fondo de su corazón quisiera volver a sentirse amada en los brazos del rubio que tenía por esposo. ¿Por qué? Ella no podía estar sintiendo algo por Yamato Ishida ¿verdad? Aunque estaba claro que le parecía sumamente atractivo y que moría de celos al verlo cerca de otras mujeres. También le dolía que se haya besado con su ex novia. ¿Qué sentía por Yamato? ¿Se estaría enamorando de su esposo? Por favor no…

Paso por una elegante tienda y observo con envidia lo bien que lucía ese hermoso vestido en la figura esbelta del maniquí. Paso la vista del maniquí a su reflejo y suspiro desanimada, ella solía ser así de delgada. Ahora estaba gorda a pesar de tener apenas tres meses de embarazo se sentía obesa. Si eso era a los tres meses ¿Qué sería a los seis? ¿Y a los ocho? Sería una ¡pelota! Una redonda y fea pelota. Y de seguro que ahí si que Yamato no volvía ni a mirarla. Una lágrima resbalo por sus ojos ante la imagen de su futuro no tan distante. Inhalo y exhalo repetidamente tres veces recuperando la cordura, el que se ponga así quería decir que su bebé estaba fuerte y sano cosa que la alegraba en sobremanera.

Su hijo… lo único que la mantenía con esperanzas y le recordaban el porqué aún sigue casada con Yamato, una gota de lluvia cayó en la punta de su nariz y decidió apresurarse a llegar a casa. Al pasar por un callejón escucho un ruido y en el piso entre unos cartones desechados y fundas rotas se movía algo. Valientemente se agacho a ver qué era lo que se encontraba entre la basura mientras que más y más gotas de agua caían y cada vez con mayor intensidad. Cuando sorprendentemente un pequeño gatito salía entre los cartones totalmente aterrado.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Qué te paso bebé?-Preguntó Mimi aún siendo consciente que no recibiría respuesta alguna del felino. Era la cosa más hermosa que jamás haya visto, un pequeño gatito con el pelaje de color amarillo y los ojos azules brillantes; le recordaban a alguien pero ¿A quién?-¿Estas solo pequeño?-Su pregunta fue contestada con un maullido del felino-¿Quieres venir a casa conmigo?-Pregunto sonriendo y como respuesta el animal ronroneo.-Tomaré eso como un si.-Exclamo contenta, amaba a los animales.

Empezó a caminar y la tenue llovizna se convirtió en un fuerte aguacero y los rayos y truenos que se empezaban a ver y a escuchar repentinamente auguraban una fuerte tormenta. Estaba empapada, apenas podía ver por dónde iba. Se metió a la vereda a esperar que la tormenta pasara un poco y volver a casa pero no parecía que fuera pronto. De repente como si se lo hubiesen mandado del cielo y Austin color rojo brillante se aparcaba frente a ella y una figura masculina de cabello rubio se acerco con un paraguas a su lado. Por la lluvia no veía bien de quien se trataba ¿Sería Yamato? Por un momento tuvo esperanzas de que así fuera, que se preocupara por ella y por eso fue a buscarla.

-Yamato…

-¡Mimi!-Exclamo preocupado el rubio individuo acercándose al cuerpo de la castaña y poniéndole su gabardina encima para protegerla del frío.

-Michael.-Susurro la joven decepcionada.

-Vamos, te llevare a tú casa.-Propuso el rubio de ojos verdes tocándole la frente preocupado porque la sentía caliente-¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí?-Preguntó para si mismo cargando a la castaña y llevándola al coche y percatándose que la muchacha apretaba algo fuertemente dándole calor. Una vez dentro del coche pudo observar que lo que la castaña protegía con tanto ahínco era un pequeño felino amarillo que dormía cálidamente y sin una gota de agua en su cuerpo. Sonrió tiernamente y puso en marcha el coche rápidamente ya que le preocupaba la temperatura de la castaña.

* * *

Las gotas de agua caían sin piedad frustrando más a la pelirroja que iba en su Porshe azul marino. No podía ver por donde iba, ni siquiera sabía ¿Por qué había decidido ir por ahí? De nuevo… normalmente cuando necesitaba pensar iba siempre a aquel viejo campo de futbol soccer el cual frecuentaba cuando era niña… cuando era feliz.

Normalmente el campo estaba vacio y podía pensar a gusto, esta vez dudaba que hubiese alguien con la fuerte lluvia que estaba haciendo. Pero se equivoco…

Cuando bajo del auto sin importarle el agua alcanzo a observar una figura masculina tirando varios balones a la portería. Al principio no reconoció la figura masculina que estaba en la portería hasta que alcanzo a divisar una alborotada melena castaña, solo podía ser una persona. Su corazón empezó a latir desbocadamente luego de haber reconocido al individuo, sin duda alguna se trataba de su amigo Taichi…

Se quito sus finos zapatos y empezó a correr en dirección al campo de soccer sin importarle que la lluvia dañara su ropa exclusiva de diseñador.

-¡Taichi!-Grito esperando ser escuchada por al moreno que seguía pateando balones-¡Taichi!-Repitió su llamado la mujer sin obtener respuesta alguna avanzando cada vez más y más hacia el joven.

Taichi oía a la perfección los gritos de la joven, había ido al campo de soccer a despejarse y pensar en otra cosa que no sea Sora y maldita sea su suerte ella aparece justamente ahí corriendo felizmente a su encuentro con él. Tal como lo hacia años atrás cada vez que quedaban para jugar soccer. Tenia que saberlo, tenía que averiguar si era verdad todo lo que decían de ella. La pelirroja le dio alcance rápidamente colocando su mano sobre su hombro mientras recuperaba el aliento. Esa era la Sora que conocía aquella niña a la cual su madre le compraba vestidos y sandalias nuevas y ella iba con eso a ensuciarse jugando soccer.

-Que grata coincidencia.-Dijo sonriéndole como solía hacerlo, una sonrisa que solo él conocía.-Cuando no me contestaste pensé que era otra persona y temí hacer el ridículo.-Dijo a medida que recuperaba el aliento.

-No puedo decir que sea igual de grato para mí.-Acotó el castaño pateando fuertemente la pelota y mirándola fríamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto la pelirroja preocupada y asustada a la vez.

-Ya sé lo que hiciste.-Dijo con un tono de voz inexpresivo-¡Se que eras la prometida de Yamato, se que hace poco lo besaste delante de mi amiga y lo más importante se que atentaste contra la vida de mi hermana, de Mimi!-Estallo el joven sin poder contenerse y marcando la decepción y el desprecio en su voz-¡¿Por qué Sora?!

Sora dejo de respirar a medida que escuchaba cada una de las acusaciones del castaño, acusaciones que eran verídicas. Ella sabía que reaccionaria de esa manera si se enterara, estaba furioso eso estaba claro pero en su voz resaltaba más que el coraje y la decepción… la pena.

-Yo… yo…-No sabía que decir o como justificarse con él, quería que le perdonara, quería que la tratara como antes. Un agudo dolor empezó a sentir en su pecho, las lágrimas empezaron a amenazar con salir y por primera vez en mucho tiempo saco todo lo que tenía dentro-¡No tienes derecho a reprocharme nada! ¡Tú no sabes lo que se siente que te humillen de esa manera! ¡Darte cuenta que alguien en quien confiaste se burle de ti, de tus sentimientos! Tú no lo entiendes…-Susurro la joven con la cabeza gacha.

Sintió como el joven pasaba de ella y empezaba a caminar fuera del campo.

-Tienes razón, tal vez no entienda muchas de las cosas que dices.-Exclamo el moreno dándole la espalda a la joven.-Pero eso no justifica lo que hiciste. Te advierto que no permitiré que dañes a Mimi.-Le aseguró.-Ella es como mi hermana.

Sora regreso a ver al joven más este siguió de espaldas.

-Y por cierto si se lo que se siente perder la confianza en un ser querido.-Dijo con decepción.-Perdí a mi mejor amiga hace diez años, se fue de viaje.-Explicaba el joven ante la mirada atónita de la pelirroja.-Cuando creí encontrarla de nuevo resulta que era otra persona ocupando su cuerpo y luciendo como ella. Por un momento creí que la recuperaba y al mismo tiempo la perdía al saberla comprometida con alguien más.

-Taichi…

-Cuando me entere que había cancelado su compromiso estaba demasiado feliz, creía que podríamos darnos una oportunidad.-Dijo esbozando una triste sonrisa.-Pero me doy cuenta que es otra persona, otra persona ocupando el cuerpo de mi amiga. Al parecer la dulce Sora Takenouchi de la cual me enamore se quedo en Inglaterra, esperare que vuelva porque se que aun esta viva. En algún lugar.-Dicho lo último se empezó a caminar alejándose de la pelirroja y perdiéndose entre la lluvia.

Sora no concebía del todo lo que le dijo el joven, él no sabía lo difícil que fue estar en un país extranjero y tratar de sobresalir, él no sabía nada. Pero esas palabras tan duras y esa mirada gélida le dolieron tanto que se quedo en el mismo lugar por quien sabe cuanto tiempo mientras la lluvia tal vil cómplice de su desdicha se confundía con las gruesas lágrimas de dolor que caían por sus ojos.

* * *

¡Mierda! Yamato Ishida estaba cual león enjaulado dando vueltas en su apartamento ante la burlesca mirada de su hermanito menor que bebía una cerveza en lata y acotaba cada tanto que pronto creara un agujero en el piso.

-Ya debía estar aquí.-Exclamaba furioso Yamato, furioso con Takeru por no dejarle ir a buscarla, furioso con Mimi por tener la poca delicadeza de si quiera pasarle un texto diciéndole que estaba bien y que llegaría tarde y furioso con su mente que le hacia pensar mil y un cosas terribles.-Al diablo lo que digas y no me importa si me rompe un florero en la cabeza voy a buscarla.-Dijo tomando su chaqueta y dirigiéndose a la salida, justo antes de girar el pomo de la puerta esta sonó y el rubio mayor desesperadamente la abrió encontrándose con una estampa nada agradable.

Su esposa siendo llevada en brazos por su primo y ella estaba dormida con la gabardina de su primo empapada. Una ola de celos lo invadió ¿Quiere decir que todo el día se la a pasado con Michael? De veras quería matarlo.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado asesinándome con la mirada o me dejaras pasar?-Pregunto Michael irónico-¡Tú esposa esta ardiendo en fiebre!

Yamato abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y retiro a la joven de los brazos de Michael instantáneamente sintiendo que efectivamente tenía la temperatura elevada y estaba empapada. Por Dios ¿Qué le pasó?

-¿Qué pasó Michael? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué está así?-Pregunto el joven desesperado-¡Takeru llama a un médico urgente!-Grito a su hermano el mismo que la escuchar la conversación se había adelantado al pedido de su hermano mayor.

-Esta viniendo.-Anuncio luego de colgar.

-¿Me responderás?-Pregunto el mayor de los tres desesperado viendo a su primo y llevando a Mimi a la alcoba.

-Encontré a tu esposa empapada en la calle supongo que llevaba mucho tiempo mojada, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba afiebrada.-Explico el rubio de ojos verdes mientras escuchaba el timbre y a su primo menor ir a recibir al médico.

La reviso el médico y llego a la conclusión que era una fuerte gripe causada por exponerse a la lluvia por tanto tiempo, les explico que con la medicación adecuada estaría bien de tres a cuatro días pero debido a que Mimi estaba embarazada y no podía ingerir antibióticos o antigripales fuertes tenían que esperar a que se le pasara sola y eso podría tardar hasta una semana y media. Les dio las recomendaciones rutinarias como abrigarla bien, que se hidrate mucho y sobre todo descanso absoluto. Que no se preocuparan, que el bebé se encuentra en perfecto estado.

Luego de despedir al galeno se dirigió a su hermano y a su primo los cuales esperaban saber que hará Yamato de ahora en adelante.

-Me quedare en casa, hasta que Mimi se mejore.-Sentencio el rubio.

-Pero eres el presidente.-Saltó Takeru-¿Quién tomara las decisiones?

-Creo que es hora de que ayudes en algo Takeru, como el vicepresidente que eres te tocara reemplazarme por un plazo máximo de dos semanas.-Ordenó el rubio mayor.

-Mierda.-Maldijo el menor.-De acuerdo pero no te acostumbres, sabes que no soy de responsabilidades.-Anunció el menor decepcionándose al saber que se acabaron sus juergas nocturnas.

-Michael.-El interpelado lo volvió a ver.-Gracias.

-No lo hice por ti.-Le recordó.-Es por ella, siempre será por ella.

Y ambos desaparecieron por la puerta principal, Yamato se dispuso a volver a la recamara donde se lleva una gran sorpresa al encontrara a un pequeño animal sobre el medio abultad vientre de su esposa. Se acerco lo suficiente para distinguir que era un felino, un felino amarillo con ojos azules brillantes ¿De dónde salió el animalejo ese? Trato de retirarlo pero el pequeño animal le rugió y se acomodo más sobre su esposa. El se acomodo a su lado, le toco la frente notando como la fiebre empezaba a ceder de a poco.

-Perdóname, te prometo que jamás volverá a pasar.-Susurro Yamato contra su oído siendo consciente que la castaña no lo escucha.-Pero por favor perdóname.

* * *

Mimi empezó a despertarse poco a poco siendo consciente que ya era temprano en la mañana percibiendo un delicioso aroma a panqueques recién hechos provocándole hambre, aunque al mismo tiempo sentía el cuerpo pesado y cansado. Sintió en su brazo como algo peludo se acomodaba y volteo a ver que era, encontrándose con el pequeño felino que rescato ayer de a fuerte lluvia.

Ahora recuerda, Michael la encontró empapada y debió haberla traído a casa. Debía agradecerle por ello. De pronto el minino despertó y la quedo viendo saltando a su cara a lamérsela entusiastamente y a ronronear restregándose contra su mejilla.

-Ya para amiguito que me haces cosquillas.-Pidió la castaña.-Necesitas un nombre.-Dijo de la nada y empezó a analizar al animal para determinar que nombre seria el adecuado.-Tienes cara de…-Lo medito unos instantes-¡Yamato! Eres idéntico a Yamato, te llamaras así.-Dijo complacida.-Mi pequeño Yamato.-Empezó a mimarlo un poco.-Pero tú si me quieres ¿verdad Yamato?-Preguntó inocentemente.

-Yo… yo…-La castaña regreso la vista al umbral de la puerta de la cual estaba entrando su marido con una bandeja de desayuno totalmente ruborizado ante la pregunta de la castaña.

Mimi capto en ese momento que su esposo había entendido mal y malinterpretado la situación, pensaba que le hablaba a él.

-No te hablaba a ti.-Dijo de manera simple.-Le hablaba al pequeño Yamato.-Explico de manera simple y alzando al gatito.

¿Había escuchado bien? Acaso ese saco de pulgas se llamaba "Yamato" cruzaron miradas con el felino, azules con azules chocaron y lanzaron chispas. No podía creer que haya llamado a un animal como él ¡a un gato!

-¿Por qué le has puesto mi nombre?-Pregunto el rubio entrando a la recamara mirando fijamente al animal el cual lo veía como si fueran rivales.

-Es idéntico a ti.-Explico de manera simple.-Tiene el pelo rubio y ambos tienen los ojos azules, desde mi punto de vista son idénticos.

-No lo creo.-Dijo Yamato.

-Si no te gusta puedo ponerle Michael, también guarda un ligero parecido con él salvo por los ojos. Si tanto te molesta que se llame como tú no hay problema.-Espeto algo molesta-¿Verdad pequeño, no te molestaría llamarte Michael? Además que el es más agradable y…

-No me importa que se llame Yamato.-Carraspeo molesto al escuchar como su esposa hablaba de su primo.

-De acuerdo te llamaras Yamato.-Anuncio feliz, procediendo a toser luego.

-Debes descansar, el doctor recomendó reposo absoluto.-Dijo Yamato acercándose al rostro de la castaña notando un sonrojo y poniendo el dorso de su mano sobre su frente para saber si tenía temperatura.-Al parecer apenas te quiere volver la fiebre pero estas muy roja.

¿Cómo no iba a estar roja? Si tenía en frente el perfecto cuerpo de su marido ya que el muy indecente estaba paseándose por la casa sin camisa y podía apreciar a la perfección los bien formados músculos tanto pectorales como abdominales de su marido. Regañándose a si misma por no poder apartar la vista de aquel cuerpo.

-Podrías taparte.-Pregunto apartando la vista ruborizada.

Yamato sonrió con sorna al notar que ponía nerviosa a su mujer al encontrarse semidesnudo.

-Es tú culpa.-Le dijo.-Como estabas enferma no podía prender el aire acondicionado por ende tuve que dormir simplemente en bóxer.-Le dijo con picardía.-Deberías agradecer que me puse los pantalones al despertarme.

Sin más palabras Mimi se ruborizo más aún de lo que ya estaba. Volvió a acostarse y molesta se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al rubio.

-Oye no te enfades.-Le pidió el joven al notar que Mimi no decía nada.-Si no te das vuelta no podrás probar mis deliciosos panqueques recién horneados y se que tienes hambre.-Trato de persuadirla.

Mimi no reaccionaba y no pensaba hacerlo hasta que su estomago traidor la delato ocasionando que se volteara y se recostara dispuesta a tomar la cuchara y comer lo que Yamato había preparado para ella pero no encontraba el cubierto.

-¿Cómo se supone que coma sin un cubierto genio?-pregunto sarcástica alzando la mirada para encarar al rubio que la miraba con los ojos abiertos y con la cuchara llena y encaminándose a su boca ¿No pensara…?-¿Qué ha…?-Su pregunta fue interrumpida por la agilidad que demostró el joven al momento de introducir la comida en su boca.

-Sabes a veces me gustas más cuando estas calladita.-Le dijo riéndose-¿Te gusta?-Preguntó.

La castaña no decía nada simplemente lo quedo viendo con cara de pocos amigos, si no le gustaba cuando hablaba le concedería su deseo. Aunque debía admitir que su esposo no cocinaba nada mal.

-Te estoy hablando.-Volvió a intentar obteniendo el mismo resultado-¿Mimi?-Pero la joven seguía sin hablarle. Noto como su esposa tomaba un cuaderno con un bolígrafo del buro y escribía algo.

-"Te gusta cuando estoy en silencio ¿Verdad? Entonces no te hablare, no te preocupes"

De acuerdo la muchacha se estaba poniendo en un plano muy infantil, si esas tienen…

-Si no me hablas no te alimentare.-Le amenazo el rubio notando como la joven tomaba el plato de sus manos y lo colocaba delicadamente sobre sus muslos procediendo a comer elegantemente.

-¿Te gusta Yamato?-Pregunto dándole de comer al minino-¿Si? Esta rico.-Hablo con el felino respondiendo indirectamente la pregunta que Yamato le hizo anteriormente.-Si eres un lindo gatito Yamato, el pequeño bebé de mamá.-Dijo de manera mimosa.

Yamato miraba enternecido la escena, Mimi sería una mamá fabulosa. Sería las típicas madres sobre protectoras y consentidoras, si solo con un "animalejo feo" era así de cariñosa. Observaba como el gatito se dejaba consentir por la castaña al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos y lo miraba con burla, por si fuera poco le saco la lengua en un gesto infantil. Una vena subió por su garganta y se poso en su sien, ¿Quién se cree ese gato?

Lo tomo de los brazos de la joven sin pedir permiso y empezó una guerra de miradas entre ojos azules.

-Recogido….-Mascullo molesto con el "pequeño Yamato" el cual lo quedo viendo enojado y sorpresivamente sonrió de manera malévola soltando un alarido de dolor llamando la atención de Mimi. La misma que inmediatamente retiro al felino de sus manos y empezó a revisarlo como si le hubiera pegado, antes de regresarlo a ver de manera reprobatoria y golpeándole el brazo.

-¿Qué te pasa pequeño?-Preguntó preocupado-¿Qué te hizo este señor feo?-Pregunto señalando a Yamato más ni siquiera regreso a verlo.

Yamato observo al felino se acurruco en el busto de Mimi a dormir cómodamente ya que al estar ella recostada se le hacía muy cómoda esa posición, eso y que el busto de la joven estaba notablemente más desarrollado debido a que en unos meses tendrán que prepararse para alimentar a su hijo. Sonrió tiernamente y de manera muy delicada poso su mano en el ya notorio vientre de la joven y empezó a acariciarlo. Sabía que su bebé no respondería a los estímulos externos aún pero sintió la necesidad de hacerlo ante la expectante mirada de la castaña.

Era un cuadro enternecedor lo que se observaba, la joven recostada contra la cama mientras el rubio acariciaba el vientre de ella; cabe recalcar que aún no tenía camisa puesta. Pero tenía una sonrisa de felicidad que nadie había visto en él, hasta ahora que se la dedicaba a la castaña provocándole un notorio rubor que pareció adorable a la vista del rubio. Poco a poco fue acercando sus labios a los de la joven, justo cuando estaba a punto de capturarlos…

Auch…

Un dolor se hizo presente en su labio; algo filudo se había incrustado en ellos. Al bajar la vista pudo notar que las pequeñas uñas del diminuto minino estaban incrustadas en sus labios, incluso sangraba. Estaba decidido, ese gato le estaba declarando la guerra.

-¡Recogido!-Exclamo furioso ante el gato celoso que tenía en frente, maldito saco de pulgas recogido.

* * *

Takeru se tomaba la tercera aspirina del día, nunca se imagino la cantidad de responsabilidades que tenía que cumplir el presidente de empresa. Era tan problemático…. Que juntas con unos, que juntas con otros, controlar al personal, asegurarse que los trabajos estén listos para el horario establecido. Por suerte la primera semana Sora estuvo ausente debido a un resfriado pero ahora que volvió está más insoportable que de costumbre debido a su trabajo acumulado. A veces la evadía jugando en el celular pero a veces no podía evadirla.

No es que no estuviera preparado para en algún momento llevar las riendas de la empresa, había estudiado y tenía su título pero era demasiado agotador el trabajo tomando en cuenta que a pesar de ser el vicepresidente el trabajo más serio que tuvo fue alejar a Michael de Mimi.

Hablando de ella Yamato le dijo que trabajara por una semana, ya van tres y él aún no asoma las narices. Según su hermano mayor la cosa se había complicado en casa, Mimi se había enojado con él más de lo que ya estaba y que no pensaba volver hasta que se arreglaran las cosas. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna, eso podría tardar meses y él no va a estar de presidente una semana más. Cogió su teléfono y marco a cierto número.

-Hola.-Saludo el rubio con una sonrisa.-Soy Takeru, el hermano de Yamato.-Ensancho su sonrisa al escuchar algo de su interlocutor.-Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

Yamato estaba furioso, llevaba tres semanas cumpliéndole todos los deseos que su mujer exigía ¡en vano! Llevaba tres semanas atendiendo a un mugroso saco de pulgas felinas para que este le pague arruinando cada vez que quiere disculparse con la joven. Mimi seguía sin hablarle, las únicas veces que escuchaba decir su nombre de sus dulces labios era porque ella llamaba al animal. No había tenido el tiempo de explicarle lo de Sora que era por lo que la castaña estaba molesta y no le hablaba por el estúpido comentario que hizo hace tres semanas ¡tres semanas!

Observo con desdén a la joven cuidar, abrazar y besar al gato. Torturando al rubio ya que siempre que lo hacia llamaba al minino "Yamato" poniendo al joven a imaginar cosas no tan decentes cada vez que la observa besando y abrazando al felino, el mismo que luego de que la castaña lo engreía lo regresaba a ver de manera burlesca como si le estuviera diciendo "a mi si me quiere lero, lero"

Lo peor del caso es que caía en las provocaciones del animal y le daba muchos celos ver como el pequeño "Yamato Ishida Tachikawa" como su placa marcaba porque o si Mimi le hizo comprarle todos los aditamentos necesarios para que tenga una estancia estable y eso incluía una placa plateada con su nombre, dirección y teléfonos en caso de emergencias recibía más atenciones por parte de su mujer de las que él ha recibido. ¿Acaso había dicho que estaba celoso? No, él jamás en su vida había estado celoso.

¿A quién quieres engañar?-Preguntó la vocecilla de su conciencia-Lo que sientes cada vez que Michael se acerca a ella o cada vez que el gato roba la atención de Mimi, eso que sientes como que quieres matarlos. Eso se llama celos-Explico sabiamente.

Dirigió su azulada vista a la castaña que dormía cómodamente en su lado de la cama mientras que el diminuto animal ocupaba el lado vacio, el lado que él debería estar ocupando velando los sueños de su esposa.

Mierda, maldita sea su conciencia que tiene razón, es un celoso sin remedio.

Se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a uno de los grandes ventanales que tenía el departamento y le ofrecían una vista hermosa de la ciudad, saco un cigarrillo y se dispuso a fumar. ¿Por qué estaba celoso de ella? ¿Si él no siente nada por Mimi Tachikawa? ¿Verdad? El sonido de su celular lo saco de su estado de meditación y lo cogió con mala gana.

-Ishida.

-Hermano ven con Mimi mañana a la oficina.-Anunció rápidamente Takeru.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú solo hazme caso.-Y corto sin decirle más.

Se dirigió a dormir tratando de quitar de su mente aquellas dudas que tenía sin respuesta y lo logró, lo que no contaba era que a cambio de las dudas soñó con su esposa toda la noche y no precisamente sueños inocentes o tranquilos.

* * *

-¿Crees que funcione?-Pregunto una castaña a un rubio.

-Tiene que funcionar.-Dijo temeroso.-Si no lo hace juro que me tiro por la ventana.

-No creo que la vida sea tan buena.-Comento irónica.

-Muy graciosa brujita dices eso cuando no puedes vivir sin mí.-Respondió Takeru egocéntrico.

-Idiota.-Mascullo la joven.-Por cierto ¿De dónde sacaste mi número de teléfono?

-Tengo mis contactos.-Dijo divertido al saber que eso la frustraría.

-¡Dime!-Chillo la joven.

-¿Pueden callarse y comportarse como dos adultos en vez de cómo un par de críos?-Regaño Miyako molesta.-Recuerden que pueden venir en cualquier momento.

-Lo siento.-Dijeron los dos al unísono, al notar que lo dijeron iguales ambos regresaron a ver al otro molestos y giraron la cara en sentido contrario enfadados.

-Niños.-Suspiro Miyako molesta mientras Ken se reía de la escena.

-Tú empezaste.-Mascullo Takeru.

-No, tú empezaste.-Le grito Hikari.-Además yo no creo que Yamato merezca a Mimi solo lo hago por el bien de mi sobrinito.

-Que será niña.-Repitió Takeru cansado.

-¡Niño!

-¡Niña!

-¡Basta los dos!-Grito Miyako perdiendo el poco control que le quedaba a punto de pegarles a ambos de no ser porque fue detenida a tiempo por los brazos de Ken que la tranquilizaron sonriéndole amablemente. Algo que extraño mucho a los otros dos jóvenes.

-Llegaron.-Dijo tranquilamente sin perder su habitual calma.

-Muy bien, ya saben que hacer.-Anuncio el rubio a lo que todos asintieron.-De acuerdo, nos vemos en cinco minutos.

Todos asintieron y empezaron a moverse, primero las chicas cuyo plan era llevar a Mimi a cierto lugar. Cuando la vieron ella les sonrió, iba con el pequeño gatito en sus brazos y un vestido en el cual se podía notar su abultado vientre de cuatro meses de gestación.

-¡Hola chicas!-Saludaron a Mimi contenta.

-Hola Mimi, no hay tiempo debes acompañarnos.-Dijeron quitándole el gato a Mimi entregándoselo a Yamato y rápidamente se la llevaron del lugar.-Hola Yamato.-Gritaron a lo lejos al rubio que las miraba alejarse perplejo y con el felino en brazos.

No pasaron ni tres minutos que el rubio mayor era arrastrado por su hermano y su mejor amigo con rumbo desconocido.

-¿Dónde creen que me llevan?-Pregunto el mayor desesperado.

-Tú solo camina, luego me lo agradeces.-Dijo Takeru.

¿Agradecerle? Quería golpearle en el camino encontraron a Michael, Takeru le arrebato el gatito a su hermano y se lo entrego a su primo.

-¡Te lo encargo!-Grito el joven.

El menor alcanzo a divisar tres figuras femeninas, una castaña delgada y una joven de lentes en frente de una castaña embarazada. Ellos llevaron a Yamato y lo empujaron a la sala de mantenimiento de la empresa mientras que las chicas también metieron a Mimi dentro asegurándose que cayera sobre Yamato.

-¡No saldrán de ahí hasta que arreglen sus diferencias!-Grito Takeru cerrando la puerta desde afuera dejando a los jóvenes esposos con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa que les causaba las medidas drásticas que tomaron sus amigos.

* * *

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto preocupado Yamato.

-Si…

-¿Puedes pararte?-Pidió Yamato a la joven que ya le pesaba tomando en cuenta que es como si estuviera cargando a dos personas.-El interruptor esta a la derecha.

Mimi obedeció y prendió las luces observando donde se encontraba, era claramente el lugar donde el encargado de la limpieza guardaba sus utensilios de trabajo. Observo a Yamato que se levantaba y quitaba el saco así como se aflojaba la corbata ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto Mimi un tanto preocupada.

-Hace calor.-Le respondió simplemente-¿Qué pensaste que hacía?-Preguntó pícaramente.

Mimi se ruborizo e inmediatamente recordó que no le hablaba a su marido, volteo el rostro inflando los cachetes.

Yamato suspiro resignado ante la actitud de la joven castaña y se quedaron ambos en silencio por un buen rato. Yamato trataba de controlar las ganas que tenía de matar a Takeru mientras que trataba de hallarle una explicación al ¿Por qué? De esta incomoda situación "me lo agradecerás luego" "arreglen sus diferencias". Eso era, todo lo habían planeado para que él pudiera disculparse con Mimi. Después de todo si tendría que agradecerle a Takeru, tal vez luego le compre aquel Rolex que le gusto el otro día. Empieza el plan de disculpas.

-Mimi.-Trato de llamarla pero sin obtener que la castaña lo vuelva a mirar.-Mimi por favor.-Pidió, la joven parecía pensárselo.-No tienes que hablarme solo quiero que me escuches viéndome a los ojos.

La castaña tardo medio minuto en voltear y ver a su marido a los ojos azules de su marido, aquellos ojos en los que se pierde. Observo como el rubio la sonreia y ella como idiota se ruborizaba.

-Mimi.-Empezó a decir el rubio.-He querido disculparme contigo desde hace mucho tiempo pero no he podido, siempre algo lo impedía y por "algo" me refiero a tú celoso animalejo ese.-Dijo y noto como la joven se reía.-Me encanta tú voz, de veras extraño que me hables. ¿Podrías devolverme la palabra? Por favor.

La joven lo medito por unos instantes esos ojos con los que le pedía que le volviera hablar, esos ojos serían su perdición algun día. Inhalo profundamente para luego exhalar el aire inhalado.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo finalmente-¿Podemos irnos ahora?

-No, hay algo más.

El corazón de la castaña se estrujo, ese "algo más" era el beso con su ex novia. No quería escuchar nada de ese asunto.

-No creo que haya algo más que explicar.-Dijo tajante.

-Si que lo hay.-Exclamo Yamato observando sus ojos castaños.-Mimi, aquel beso que viste no es lo que piensas.

-¿Qué no es lo que pienso?-Mimi se rió tristemente.-O sea que no la besaste, lo niegas a pesar de que lo vi con mis propios ojos.-Dijo de manera triste apartando nuevamente la mirada.

-¡Es que yo no la bese!-Exclamo Yamato acercándose a ella-¡Ella me beso a mí! Mi error fue no apartarla.-Dijo tomándola por los hombros para que ella le viera de nuevo pero ahora ante los tristes y llorosos ojos de la joven a la que llamaba su esposa él bajo la mirada sintiéndose sumamente mal.-Discúlpame.

Mimi no sabía que hacer Yamato la veía de manera tan intensa y a la vez tierna, ella sabía que en parte era su culpa también por no cumplirle como es debido al ser su esposa. No podía evitar perdonarlo.

-Prometes… ¿Prometes no volver a hacerlo?-Pregunto dudosa.-Si no mejor que quede hasta ahí y cada quien viva su vida por su lado.

Yamato no podía imaginar eso, no lo permitiría. Ella era suya. Poso su mano del hombro que sostenía a la nuca de la joven y capturo sus labios con posesión queriendo con esa muestra de afecto sellar la promesa que la castaña le pedía, con algo más que palabras, algo más…. Personal. Al mismo tiempo disipar todas las ideas tontas de una separación, hacerle notar que desde el día que dijo "si" en el altar paso a ser sola y egoístamente suya, suya y de nadie más

Mimi notaba como el rubio exploraba su boca y sorprendentemente ella respondía con igual intensidad. Ese beso le traía tantos sentimientos, era tan pasional. Ella había anhelado que la bese así, de esa manera tan única de él. Cuando menciono lo de la separación sintió que su corazón se rompía poco a poco. Pero ahora sintiendo a su esposo tan cerca, pensando que podrían estar así para siempre. Con ese beso despejo el enojo que tenía, la desarmo totalmente obligándola a entregarse a ese profundo beso ¿Por qué Yamato Ishida logra tener ese efecto en ella? Y no solo eso, ella que no es celosa no soporta a una mujer cerca de su esposo. Se perdía en sus ojos azules, se ruborizaba por cada cosa que decía, su sonrisa era endemoniadamente seductora y dulce a la vez y sin olvidar lo tierno que se ponía cada vez que tocaba su vientre y lo observaba con ferviente devoción. No podría ser… era imposible

Ella….

* * *

Los cuatro jóvenes esperaban impacientes tras la puerta, preocupados ya que desde hace un rato que no escuchan nada dentro; ni un solo murmullo.

-¿Estarán bien?-Preguntó Hikari tras el rubio menor.

-No lo sé, solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.-Dijo el rubio menor dirigiendo su mano a girar la perilla para abrir el cuarto.

Los cuatro tragaron seco mientras la puerta se abría poco a poco, todos pensando en que pudo haber pasado. Takeru la abrió completamente y lo que vio lo dejo perplejo al igual que a todos sus amigos. Eran Mimi y Yamato besándose apasionadamente. Su cerebro no trabajaba bien, hasta hace poco ella no le hablaba y aunque sabe que su hermano tuvo que ser quien inicio el beso la castaña no se veía nada molesta porque le respondía con mucha pasión. Hasta que… notaron su presencia y se separaron totalmente ruborizados y tratando de recuperar el aire perdido. Sonrió con burla, su hermano estaba más rojo que nunca y la castaña ni se diga.

Esbozo una sonrisa si esos dos arreglaron las cosas no podría hacer más que alegrarse ya que Yamato por fin podrá volver a su puesto y él al suyo. ¡Estaba tan eufórico! Que se volteo y cargo a la pequeña castaña que tenía tras de sí y empezó a darla vueltas emocionado y con los ojos cerrados agradeciéndole a Dios por existir cuando…

Abrió los ojos y observo a la joven que tenía en los brazos que lo miraba con sus hermosos ojos castaños bien abiertos y expectantes, al igual que el resto de los presentes. Se estaba poniendo igual de rojo que su hermano en esos momentos.

Mierda…

**¿Continuará…?**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¡Hola! ¡Por favor díganme que no se durmieron a la mitad del capítulo! u.u espero que no la hayan hecho. ¿Les gustó? ¿Me pase de dramática en lo de Tai y Sora? ¿Qué opinan? Jajaja a que nunca se imaginaron quién resultaría ser el dichoso "Inquilino" jajaja. Pobrecito Matt desplazado hasta por el gato mmm pero se lo merecía por no apartar a Sora. ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Podre actualizar el otro viernes? Espero que si, pero eso lo deciden ustedes con sus RR!! Jajaja, ya saben que eso hace que mi mano se mueva. Jajaja. Si se preguntan cual es mi afán de poner a Michael como héroe pues no se jajaja tal vez se deba a la influencia de cierta persona (Si Nai TÚ XD!! Jajaja) como sea muchos me han dicho que no l odian y hacen bien en no hacerlo. **

**Saben que andaba sacando cuentas y quedan siete capítulos para acabar el fic, aunque claro si quieren un epilogo serian ocho capítulos. O sea que vamos a la mitad del fic!! Hurra!! Jajaja. Y pues bueno espero que les haya gustado el capí, espero ansiosa sus RR!! Para que me animen a dejarles el capí jajaja. Que ahora si me voy jajaja.**

**Muchísimas gracias a aquellos que me dan su apoyo, a los que leen y especialmente a aquellos que se toman un momento de su tiempo en dejarme un RR, gracias a:**

**Meems Tachikawa; Mizori95; AnDsI; CaintlinJeanne; love-sasusaku4ever; -yume-takaishi-yagami-; Hana Echizen; Nailea; Dark Princess Akari; mym09; Taishou; Chizuma; Aleca-Kasumi; Adrit126; sweetcarmen; angel zoe; MitsuChaan; Meems-ishikawa (X2); Eri-sshi; Majo G; lOv3nist.**

**Megashop.-Hola nena!! Gracias por tu RR, mucha suerte para tu examen del 8!! Me alegra que te gusten los capítulos largos, por lo menos se que no te dormirás en este. Lo del gatito se consideraría parte de un triangulo amoroso?? XD!! Imagino que leeras el capi luego del 8, espero de corazón que pases. Te imaginas a Michael y a Yamato bajo el mismo techo?? Y con Mimi!! O.O Dios ahí correría sangre. Bueno gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar esta historia, cuidate mucho se te quiere besitos! Ciao!! Espero con ansias tu RR!**

**Melisa.-Hi!! Meli estas viva?? No te mataron tus amigas!!?? Pues que falta de confianza haberme dicho que era tu cumple!! Espero que te guste mi regalo!! Jijiji. No te preocupes el lado tierno de Takeru irá aflorando a partir de ahora, menos para con Sora con ella las cosas siguen igual XD!! Venga solo por ti veré si agrego más Kenyako jajaja a mi también me gusta!! Bueno espero que cumplas muchos años más. Se te quiere, un beso!! Espero que te guste el capitulo y espero con ansias tu RR!!**

**Joammet.- ¬¬ a ti no te dirá nada embustera!! Gracias por el RR JAJAJA! (Nota importante: Para aquellos que lean esto y no sean Joammet, no piensen mal es una amiga del colegio y ella sabe porque le puse eso XD!!**

**July de Ishida.-Wow nena que lindo tener un RR tuyo, por supuesto que la seguire!! Gracias por el comen!! Espero que sigas dejándolo!! Besitos cuidate ciao!!**

**Próximo capítulo: Quinto Mes=Antojos! Es que no es embarazo si no tiene antojos! Jajaja ya saben que hacer para leernos pronto RR!**

**Se despide con un beso y recordándoles que dejen RR**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


	9. Capí 9: Antojos y Enfrentamientos

**¡Hola! A todos… Dios ni yo misma me creo haber terminado este capitulo antes de irme de vacaciones pero ustedes se lo merecen por todo el apoyo que me brindan con sus comentarios. ¡Gracias! Espero que les guste este capítulo, más vale que les guste este capitulo ¬¬ me he desvelado tres noches durmiéndome a las 2 y 3 am para acabarlo. Actualmente estoy muerta de sueño jajaja.**

**Pues agradecimiento especial a AnDsI porque ella es la que les subirá el capítulo este viernes y se sacrificara sus horas de sueño. ¡Un aplauso para AnDsI! ¡Por eso te dedico este capitulo amiga! ¡Gracias! **

**Y también a Dark Princess Akari por su cumple!!!**

**Bueno espero ansiosa sus comentarios, háganme saber que valió la pena las desveladas. Espero leer sus reviews para cuando vuelva. Os quiero mucho cuídense y no les interrumpo más y les dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

**Capitulo IX: Antojos y Enfrentamientos.**

Soltó a la joven como si esta quemara y torpemente cayó de bruces al frío suelo de la empresa.

-Auch.-Gimió la Hikari una vez en el piso mientras miraba de mala manera al rubio menor-¡Ten más cuidado idiota!

Takeru le tendió la mano a la joven y se sintió tan torpe que rápidamente alzó a la castaña y la quedaba viendo de manera indescifrable. Por un lado se sintió tan bien al tenerla en sus brazos y girarla. Aunque también pudo ser a causa de la emoción que le producía que su hermano por fin se reconciliaba con su esposa y eso solo significaba que volvería a tomar su puesto. Pero… cuando sostuvo a la joven entre sus brazos sintió un calor desconocido, no lo peor del caso es que no era desconocido. Era muy conocido para él, muy a su pesar.

Luego de perderse en esa laguna mental recordó que no estaba solo. Observo a los cinco jóvenes que lo acompañaban y lo miraban fijamente parpadeando sincronizada mente debido a su notorio rubor, eso y el hecho que aún sostenía la mano de la chica que ayudo a levantarse. Tenía que pensar en algo pero ¿en qué? Piensa Takeru, piensa. Observo a las personas a su alrededor y ¡bingo! Se percato que su hermano estaba aún ruborizado con la corbata suelta y sin su saco se aclaro la garganta para volver a endurecer sus ojos y sonreír pícaramente.

-Me pregunto.-Comenzó a hablar sorprendiendo a los jóvenes.-Si no los hubiéramos interrumpido ¿Qué hubieran hecho ahí dentro?-Dijo mirando de manera acusadora a su hermano y cuñada que se pusieron de ser posible más rojos de lo que ya estaban. Aprovecho el momento y empezó a caminar con dirección desconocida incluso para él mismo.-Por cierto Yamato vuelvo a mi puesto.-Dijo desapareciendo al doblar la esquina.

Los cinco jóvenes que se hallaban quedaron viendo como el rubio menor huía literalmente del lugar y volvieron su vista a la castaña menor que ante las miradas de todos se ruborizo.

-Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya.-Dijo la menor ruborizada.-Mimi me alegro que hayan arreglado las cosas.-Comento con la vista fija en su amiga-¿Miyako nos vamos?-Pregunto a la joven de lentes.

-Eh, si.-Respondió como si recién saliera de un trance, era mucho para un solo día.-Vámonos, adiós Ken.

-Adiós.-Susurro el joven de cabello negro dirigiendo su mirada a la pareja de esposos.-Creo que yo también me voy a trabajar, me alegro por vosotros.

La pareja se quedo nuevamente sola sin saber que hacer o como actuar sus miradas coincidieron y las apartaron rápidamente sonrojándose de nuevo.

-Yo…-Empezó la castaña volteándose a encarar a su marido.

-Yo…-Comenzó el rubio a la par con su esposa.

-¡Por fin los encuentro!-Exclamo una tercera voz a lo lejos llamando la atención de la pareja.-Los he estado buscando por todos lados.-Corriendo a su encuentro.-Creo que este amiguito te extraña demasiado.-Dijo Michael mostrando al felino.

-¡Yamato!-Exclamo Mimi eufórica a lo que el minino salto de los brazos de Michael a los de ella.

-¿Yamato?-Preguntó Michael intrigado.

-Ese es su nombre.-Suspiro el rubio de ojos azules con pesar.

El rubio quedo viendo a su esposa como acariciaba y consentía al pequeño recogido y sonrió complacido. Sintió que se quitó un gran peso de encima luego de arreglar las cosas con su esposa. Las cosas quedaron mejor de lo esperado hasta había vuelto a besar sus labios algo que anhelaba desde hace muchísimo tiempo pero si no era una cosa era otra y se lo impedían. Y por cosa se refería al condenado animal que lo miraba burlándose de él.

Que disfrute mientras pueda el "pequeño Yamato" porque ahora que se ha reconciliado con su esposa por lo menos le prestara un poco más de atención, volvió a ver a Mimi mientras ella consentía al gato. De acuerdo quizás no tanta atención como la que recibe ese saco de pulgas de ella pero si un poco más de la que le prestaba últimamente. ¿Por qué Mimi decía que el animalejo se parecía a él? Si era un gato mal humorado, celoso, engreído y él no era así. Olvido al felino por algo que no le gusto y eso fue que su primo observaba a Mimi de la misma forma que él.

-Bueno, creo que tendremos que regresar al trabajo.-Dijo mirando a su esposa, esperando que Michael pillara la indirecta y se fuera por donde vino.

-Tengo hambre.-Dijo Mimi de la nada avergonzada, pero en verdad se estaba muriendo de hambre.

-¿Qué quieres comer?-Pregunto Yamato de manera tierna entendiendo que esas hambres eran por el bebé que esperaba.

-Bebito quiere… papas con helado de vainilla.-Dijo sonriendo de la nada.-Eso queremos.

Era algo raro pero si era lo que querían su esposa y su hijo se los complacería.

-¿Puedo acompañarlos?

-¡No!-Soltó Yamato de golpe viéndole de muy mala manera.-Mi mujer y yo saldremos a almorzar solos.-Dijo tomando de la mano a su esposa.-Puedes cuidar al gato hasta eso.

-No, no, no ese gato me odia.-Se justifico Michael.-Miren.-Dijo señalando las múltiples mordidas y arañados causados por el pequeño.

-¡Yamato!-Reprendió Mimi a su gatito el cual lo quedo viendo con una cara de angelito que logro convencer a la castaña.-Estoy segura que fue sin querer, discúlpalo Michael.-Pidió la joven-¿Podríamos dejárselo a Takeru?

-Si, creo que el gato podría realizar mejores inversiones que mi hermano si los dejamos juntos por un par de horas.-Medito el mayor.-Adiós Michael.

La pareja poco a poco empezó a salir del edificio, Yamato observaba al pequeño gatito que observaba de manera fija y enojada a Michael. ¿Con que le araño y mordió? Bueno tal vez si se parezca un poco a él, pero solo un poco.

* * *

Las dos jóvenes iban muy calladas, la castaña agradecía eso porque si Miyako le saliera preguntando por lo que acababa de pasar no sabría que contestarle. Estar en los brazos del rubio se sintió tan… bien. Sacudió la cabeza desechando aquellas sensaciones y recuerdos, se palmeo las mejillas recordándose lo fastidioso, engreído e idiota que era aquel joven.

Miyako la veía de lejos extrañada y asustada ¿Hikari se había vuelto loca? En un momento estaba de lo perdida en su propio mundo, luego se enfado, después empezó a sacudir la cabeza negativamente y termino por golpearse los cachetes. Aparto la vista de su amiga cuando noto algo de color rosa demasiado grande y llamativo. ¿Cómo es que Hikari paso de él? Pero si era…

-Hikari…

-¿Qué?-Respondió la aludida mirando a su amiga.

-Ese no es el oso que Takeru compro hace un tiempo.

Hikari se quedo viendo aquel hermoso oso y recordó la broma que le había hecho haciéndole pensar que era para ella, maldito…. Sus ojos se achicaron ¿Quién podría interesarle tanto para hacerle tremendo regalo?

-¡Que tierno!-Chillo Miyako a lado del gran oso ¿En qué momento se fue?

-Si, se ve que esta muy enamorado de la dueña de ese oso.-Comento molesta queriendo restarle importancia.-Mejor vámonos, no me interesa.

-No creo que este enamorado de la dueña del osito.-Dijo Miyako segura.-Pero tienes razón mejor vámonos.

Subieron al ascensor y en el hikari no dejaba de pensar el ¿Por qué su amiga aseveraba que no eran para la novia del rubio?

-Miyako… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Adelante.

-No es como si me importara pero.-Empezó a jugar con sus manos-¿Por qué aseguraste que no eran para su novia?

-¿No que "no te importa"?-Preguntó suspicaz.

-Y no me importa, es solo mera curiosidad.-Comento volteando la cara para que su amiga no notara el tenue rubor pero alcanzo a notar que la joven de gafas sonreia.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices.-Dijo riéndose.-Lo dije porque en la tarjeta decía "Para mi pequeña Natsuko que aún no nace pero que ya la quiero. Con cariño tu tío Takeru" Por eso dije que era tierno mira que hacerle un regalo a un bebé que aún no ha nacido.

Hikari por alguna sonrió como tonta y se puso muy feliz de saber que el regalo no era para su novia. ¿Tendrá novia? Seguro que si, un chico como él no puede estar sin alguien de seguro alguna modelo de la empresa. Aunque el hecho de que tenga novia le entristecía, el hecho de que aquel oso no sea para aquella novia le emocionaba.

-¿Por qué sonríes?-Pregunto Miyako.-No he dicho nada gracioso

-No.-Dijo ella y automáticamente volvió a la tierra.-Me reí de ver que aún no se resigna a que el bebé de Mimi será varón.-Comento volviendo a sonreír.

* * *

Takeru estaba en su propia oficina "trabajando" o sea sentado frente al ordenador cargando videos del You Tube. Aunque poca atención les prestaba, su mente estaba en otro lugar o mejor dicho en otra persona.

Hikari Yagami… o como él prefiere llamarle "brujita" ¿Qué carajo esta empezando a sentir por esa mujer? Mierda, esta confundido. Al principio pensó que era por lo difícil que le ponía las cosas y lo fácil que se enojaba, pero al primer contacto físico que tuvieron sintió una corriente eléctrica muy conocida para él por desgracia.

Sonrió de lado al recordar aquella parte suya que ha olvidado o mejor dicho escondido del resto del mundo. Él no siempre fue así, antes era de los chicos más gentiles y amables que se pudieran imaginar. Hasta que ella apareció en su vida.

Catalina…

Se sobresalto y salió de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente dejando ver a su hermano mayor y con un pequeño gatito en sus brazos.

-Cuídalo bien un rato por favor.-Pidió Yamato a su hermano menor.

-¿Por qué yo?-Preguntó asustado.-Se supone que volvía a mi trabajo habitual.

-O sea a hacer nada.-Le recordó el mayor.-Además solo será por un rato.

-¿Dónde vas?

-A comer con Mimi.

-¿Y que comerán?-Preguntó pícaramente.

-No lo sé, lo que sea.-Respondió ruborizándose

-De acuerdo.-Dijo el menor tomando al felino.-Pero solo un rato no vaya a ser que se les valla el tiempo en el postre.-Comento burlándose del notorio rubor de Yamato-¿Cómo se llama?-Pregunto con el gato en brazos.

-Recogido.-Contesto de manera indiferente.

-Recogido es un nombre extraño.-Dijo Takeru dirigiéndose a la placa y leyendo el nombre real del gato empezando a reír a carcajadas-¡Se llama Yamato! Si se te parece hermano.

-Muy gracioso.-Comento sarcástico.-Lo traje contigo para ver si el gato hace mejores inversiones que tú.-Replico de contraataque.-O sea que aprendas un poco del pequeño Recogido.-Dijo como venganza y salió por la puerta para evitar escuchar los improperios que lanzaba su hermano.

Takeru cogió al minino y empezó a acariciarlo. ¿Qué estaba pensando antes de que entrara su hermano? No lo recordaba pero debió ser algo sin importancia.

O tal vez no…

* * *

Cuando su esposa le dijo "papas con helado" él imagino que primero comprarían papas fritas en algun lado y luego irían a por un helado. ¡No que comería las dos cosas juntas! Mimi comía muy entusiasmada sus "papihelado" como las llamo. Compro unas papas y un helado de vainilla cuando se dio cuenta las papas ya estaban sobre el helado y su mujer las revolvía logrando la mescla perfecta de ambos comestibles.

-¿Quieres?-Pregunto Mimi extendiéndole la cuchara con helado.

-No, gracias.-Dijo el rubio fingiendo una perfecta sonrisa. Y rechazando la oferta de una camarera que iba a pedir su orden señalando que ya los habían atendido.

-¿Seguro?-Pregunto Mimi viendo en dirección al rubio y luego a la resbalosa camarera.

-Seguro.-Respondió él notando como la joven se ruborizaba y empezaba a sollozar ¿Pero que diablos…?-¿Qué te pasa?-Pregunto temeroso.

-Es que… como mucho ¿verdad?-Le pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos-¡Estoy gorda!

-No.-Fue lo único que atino a decir Yamato pensando en que podría decirla.-Tienes el cuerpo normal de una embarazada que esta entrando al quinto mes de embarazo.

Error

-¡Eso quiere decir que estoy gorda!-Chillo la castaña llamando la atención de todos en lugar al pararse abruptamente de la mesa-¡Mírame! Soy una pelota y tú estas en perfecto estado tanto que todas las camareras resbalosas te lanzan indirectas.

-Mimi…

-¡Claro como tú no tienes que cargar con esto!-Exclamo señalando su abultado vientre-¡Me voy!-Chillo dando media vuelta y saliendo del local ante la expectante mirada de todos los consumidores.

Yamato no sabía que hacer, pero si él solo le rechazo aquella extraña mescla de comida y ella le sale con todas esas cosas. Saco de su billetera y pago con un billete de cincuenta dólares estando seguro que con eso bastaba y sobraba. Salió corriendo del lugar en dirección a donde estaba su esposa. Corrió una cuadra hasta verla de espaldas caminando lentamente. Estaba molesto por aquella desagradable escena que le monto pero si estaba así de sensible ante todo si se lo reprochaba lo más seguro es que terminara quitándole el habla por quien sabe cuanto tiempo más y eso era algo que no quería. Decidió caminar a paso lento hasta calmarse y poder hablar con ella. Ese era el plan inicial hasta que alcanzo a divisar a un apuesto joven que paraba el camino de su esposa llamando la atención del rubio en mala manera así que apresuro el paso.

-¿Por qué lloras?-Pregunto el apuesto joven.

-Yo…-Mimi no sabía que decirle puesto que aún estaba con los ojos vidriosos.

-Estoy seguro que el bebé será hermoso por la madre que tiene.-Comento dispuesto a acariciar el vientre de la futura madre cuando esta dio un paso atrás, alzo la vista para encontrar a la joven siendo abrazada por un rubio de ojos azules que poso las manos sobre su vientre de manera posesiva y lo asesinaba con la mirada.

El joven pillo la indirecta de que ese era el marido de la bella joven y el padre de aquel bebé que nacería pronto. Así que ante aquella mirada desgarradora que le daba el rubio no le quedo más que irse sin decir palabras.

Yamato suspiro resignado aflojando un poco el agarre ¿Qué no podía dejarla sola un minuto? ¡Un minuto! Se volvió a su mujer que parecía avergonzada ya que estaba con la cabeza gacha, volvió a suspirar.

-Perdón.-Dijo Mimi en un susurro.-No quise armar un escándalo.

-Lo sé.-Respondió Yamato a su disculpa.

-Pero el maldito embarazo me hace poner sensible por todo.-Dijo comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

-Tranquila.-Aseguro Yamato volteándola para que lo vea de frente y tuvo que alzar su rostro para que lo viera a los ojos.-Es normal que te pongas así, es por el bebé.

-Pero estoy…-Iba a decir gorda pero fue interrumpida por el joven.

-Hermosa.-Termino de decir.-Estoy seguro que más de una embaraza envidiaría tener tu belleza o si no pregúntale al tipo ese que iba a tocar tu vientre.-Lo medito un momento.-No, mejor no le preguntes.-Dijo el rubio estando seguro que si lo vuelve a ver cerca de su esposa le golpearía.

-Gracias, ¿nos vamos?-Preguntó repentinamente tranquila.

-Vamos a casa.-Dijo el rubio tomándola de la mano y encaminándose al lugar.

-Tenemos que recoger a Yamato.-Le recordó su esposa.

El rubio solo rodo los ojos en busca de paciencia al recordar lo que dijo su esposa.

-Muy bien vamos por el saco de pulgas.

-¡Yamato!

* * *

El rubio daba vueltas en el sofá una y otra vez, a pesar de haber arreglado las cosas con Mimi seguía durmiendo en el sofá y el mendigo gato dormía en el que debería ser su lugar. Pensaba en muchas cosas como el claro ejemplo de que si los chicos no hubieran intervenido a lo mejor eso pudo haber pasado de un simple beso de reconciliación. Mierda últimamente se había puesto a pensar que necesitarían otro lugar donde vivir. Digo un departamento que se encuentra en un decimo piso no era lo más indicado para un bebé. Además que ese era su departamento de soltero, tal vez compre una casa. Una grande con jardín, alberca y canchas deportivas. En los cuales podrían jugar con su hijo y seria lo suficientemente grande para su familia.

Menuda tontería imaginándose una feliz familia cuando los padres no se aman, se soportan pero de eso no se trata. Actualmente los matrimonios no duraban, el amor se había ido a dar una vuelta. Aunque tal vez podría darse una oportunidad con la joven. ¿Se enfadaría si supiera lo de la herencia? Tarde o temprano tendría que decírselo pero mejor luego del embarazo. Que las hormonas se le tranquilicen a su mujer. ¿Sera capaz de perdonarle? Y cayo dormido en medio de esos pensamientos.

La joven castaña se despertó repentinamente con unas ansias desesperadas y desconocidas de pan de chocolate. Vio la hora en el reloj digital y marcaban las cuatro de la mañana. ¿Dónde compraba un pan de chocolate a esa hora? Que más. De veras que quería comer eso, a lo mejor la panadería que estaba a dos calles ya abrió. Se coloco un abrigo y una bufanda saliendo sin hacer ruido de la habitación. Llevaba sus zapatos en la mano por temor a ser descubierta por su marido ya que su gato estaba profundamente dormido. Estaba cerca de la puerta, empezó a abrirla lentamente regresando a ver a Yamato cada tanto acostado en el sofá cama; iba a salir cuando…

-¿Dónde demonios crees que vas a esta hora?-Cuestionó una ronca y perezosa voz desde el sofá viendo la hora en su propio reloj.-Son las cuatro de la mañana.

-Es que… me ha entrado hambre y quiero un poco de pan es todo.-Dijo sencillamente.-No te preocupes regreso pronto.

Estuvo a punto de tirarse de nuevo al sofá a dormir cuando su mente proceso correctamente la información recién adquirida. Su esposa saldría a las cuatro de la mañana por pan, SOLA.

-No vas a ninguna parte.-Le atajo Yamato.-Si tenias hambre solo debías decírmelo, yo iré a por el pan.

-Pero…

-Sin peros.-Dijo parándose, desperezándose y poniéndose un abrigo y zapatos. Vuelvo en seguida.

Salió a por el bendito pan de chocolate visitando cada panadería abierta por todo el distrito sin encontrar el dichoso pan. Camino media hora hasta dar con la panadería indicada. Muy malhumorado compro y salió por las mismas, lamentándose de no haber llevado el coche con él y que aun le queda un camino de media hora a casa.

Cuando llego se encontró con la sorpresa de ver a su esposa dormida en el sofá cama ¿No que quería ese pan? Y alcanzo a ver una nota en el que seria su lado de la cama.

"Gracias por ir pero de veras tenía hambre y he comido un pan de los que habían aquí. Gracias de todas formas"

Una vena se formaba en la cien de la joven había caminado una hora para eso, la observo dormir plácidamente en su lugar de la cama la llevaría a su cuarto pero, no. Se acostó a su lado y la abrazo tiernamente colocando las manos sobre su vientre. Por lo menos había valido la pena, volvería a dormir con al joven en sus brazos.

* * *

Paso una semana y las cosas ya se hacían con regularidad, Yamato y Mimi habían vuelto a trabajar y Takeru muy feliz de volver a su trabajo como "vigilante" de su cuñada. Además que ella llevaba al pequeño gatito y jugaban mucho con Takeru.

Yamato se había encargado de llenar la nevera de la casa al día siguiente de su desvelada e instalo una nevera para su oficina, ambas las llenaron de todo lo que se le antojaba a la futura mamá. Así una vez que tenga hambre solo abra la nevera y toma lo que quiere aunque en casa lo hace él.

-¿Sabes algo de Izumi?-Pregunto Mimi preocupada a su cuñado.

-En su ausencia dio a luz y tiene un sano y fuerte varón.-Explico Takeru.-Le mande un arreglo floral en nombre de la empresa.

-Que tierno eres.-Le halago Mimi ocasionando que el rubio menor se ruborice.-No entiendo

-¿Qué no entiendes?-Preguntó el rubio mirándola.

-Porque si eres una persona tan amable y gentil quieres parecer lo contrario.-Le dijo ante la sorprendida cara del rubio.

-No se a que te refieres.-Espetó el joven mirando a otro lado.

-Te seré sincera Takeru.-Comenzó a hablar la castaña.-Cuando te conocí y por lo que me hablaron de ti me pareciste un borde, idiota y patán.-Le dijo sinceramente.

-Gracias.-Dijo haciendo una mueca un tanto divertida-¿Y ahora que piensas?

-Pienso que eres una persona bondadosa, dulce y tierna pero quieres aparentar lo contrario y no entiendo porque.-Explico Mimi.-Cuando platicamos eres gracioso y le regalaste un oso a un bebé que aún no ha nacido. Sin embargo has perdido tu fe en al humanidad.

-Cuando te lastiman es normal que pierdas la fe en las personas.-Explico melancólico.

-Te debieron haber lastimado mucho, pero no todos los seres humanos son malos.-Dijo Mimi.

-Fueron muchas cosas juntas.-Respondió el rubio.

-A veces hablar de ello ayuda.-Comento Mimi sabiamente.

-¿Con quién podría hablar de esto?-Comento sabiendo a la perfección que su cuñada se enfadaría.

-¡Me ofendes!-Chillo molesta la futura madre volteando el rostro indignada.

-Vale, vale no te enfades.-Dijo el rubio sobándole la cabeza ya que se encontraba sentado sobre la mesa del escritorio y su cuñada en al silla.-Te contare lo que paso.

Mimi lo volvió a ver sonriendo asustando al joven ¿Tan rápido se recuperaba?

-Bueno sabes que perdimos a nuestros padres cuando éramos casi unos niños.-Comenzó a contar.-Luego de quedar sin tutores y como Yamato no era mayor de edad para ser mi tutor nos mandaron a vivir con nuestro abuelo en Francia.

-¿Son de ascendencia francesa?-Preguntó Mimi interrumpiendo al rubio.

-Si, por parte de mi abuela materna.-Explico el rubio menor-¿Ahora puedo seguir?-Preguntó por lo que la joven simplemente asintió y se tapo la boca.

-Estuvimos ahí lo que nos quedaba de infancia y la adolescencia, bajo la tutela del abuelo y de nuestro tío, el padre de Michael. Se podría decir que Yamato y yo superamos nuestro dolor con respecto a la muerte de nuestros padres de maneras diferentes, Yamato se encerró en los estudios y se aisló del mundo volviéndose serio y maduro. Para él lo importante era recuperar la empresa de nuestros padres y de esa manera honrar su memoria, aunque habían veces que también lloraba.-Observo como la castaña lo miraba como si acabara de decir un sacrilegio.-No me mires así, Yamato es humano. Una especie muy rara pero humano a la final.-Comento lo último a modo de burla.

-¿En serio?-Dijo ella siguiéndole el juego.

-Si, pero bueno el caso es que yo lo asimile de forma diferente. Siempre fui el débil de los dos, el hermanito al cual Yamato siempre defendía y protegía; incluso Michael lo hacía a veces. Solía llorar mucho por la pérdida de nuestros padres, a pesar de tener a mi hermano y a mi abuelo cerca cada uno tenía sus propias cosas que hacer; el abuelo dirigiendo las empresas y Yamato estudiando y aprendiendo para cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad reclamar lo que nos pertenecía por derecho. Me sentía muy solo hasta que la conocí a ella.

-¿Ella?

-Catalina D' Nue…-Dijo el rubio suspirando al pronunciar dicho nombre.-La primera y única chica de la que me enamoré.

-¿Y qué pasó?-Preguntó Mimi.

-Fuimos novios aparentemente muy felices por más de un año.-Dijo con una triste sonrisa.-Cuando nos graduamos del instituto decidí proponerle matrimonio y ella acepto. Estaba feliz y enamorado, creí que ella era la mujer ideal. Yamato no estaba de acuerdo decía que no le inspiraba confianza y que mejor lo olvide que venga a Japón con él y que piense muy bien las cosas, que me estaba apresurando. Como todo adolescente recién convertido en adulto le dije que él no era mi padre y que nunca lo sería, que era mayorcito para tomar mis propias decisiones.

-Pero él solo quería lo mejor para ti.

-Si, pero me di cuenta tarde.-Dijo con su sonrisa que no cambiaba y suspiro.-Como sea hicimos los preparativos rápido y en menos de un mes ya nos íbamos a casar, a pesar de todo lo que le dije Yamato estuvo presente como mi padrino. Las horas pasaron y pasaron y ni rastros de la novia, entendía que era normal que se demorara pero no tanto. Decidí ir a buscarla al salón de la novia.

-¿Y…?

-Cuando llegue estaba parloteando con sus damas, sus amigas y su madre. Todas hablaban de lo felices que estaban porque se casaba con un heredero millonario y ella en vez de desmentirlas les dijo "la única razón por la que me casaría con él es por eso, por el dinero". Como entenderás luego no hubo boda.

Mimi estaba estupefacta por la revelación que le había hecho el rubio. Takeru era un buen chico no merecía lo que le paso, ninguno de los dos merecían lo que les había tocado vivir. La persona que dijo que el dinero compra la felicidad, estuvo muy equivocada. El dinero ayuda pero no es lo indispensable.

El joven de repente sintió una cálida mano sobre la suya, volteo a ver y era Mimi y le veía de una forma indescifrable, no era lástima o pena.

-De verdad que son unos sobrevivientes, ambos.-Dijo mirándolo orgullosa.-Aunque insisto en que no debes de perder del todo la fe en la humanidad.

-Siempre supe que me hacía falta una hermanita, me alegra por fin tenerla.-Dijo Takeru.

Ambos sonrieron de una manera cómplice de hermanos, Takeru sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima mientras que Mimi se sentía muy bien de haber ayudado a su hermano político.

-A todo esto… ¿Qué sientes por Hikari?-Pregunto de la nada Mimi haciendo que el rubio menor casi se atragante con el agua que estaba bebiendo.

-¿Qué? No te entiendo.-Pregunto restándole importancia al asunto.

-Vamos sé que hay algo ahí.-Aseguro la joven.

-Nada, ya te dije me gusta fastidiarla es todo.

-Takeru…

-Es la verdad, no sé que siento por ella.-Se justifico.-Al principio creí que era por lo difícil que se estaba poniendo, te debió de platicar como nos conocimos ¿verdad?

-Si, no fue de la mejor manera.

-Fue muy gracioso.-Señalo Takeru riéndose de recordar el momento.

-Si te sientes confundido con respecto a lo que sientes por ella lo mejor es que lo hables.-Dijo Mimi parándose y llevando unas carpetas con dirección a la oficina de su esposo.

Hablarlo con ¿ella? pero no sacaría nada, es más con Hikari no se puede hablar sin que te empiece a gritar pervertido o depravado. Esperen un momento no estaba planteándose esa posibilidad, él nunca ¿verdad?

* * *

Ni un solo ruido se escuchaba en el departamento que compartían los Ishida, todo era tranquilo, Yamato durmiendo en el sofá y Mimi y el gato en la cama. Seria una noche normal como cualquiera de no ser porque desde que su mujer había empezado con los antojos no dormía bien cada vez le llamaba y si no iba rápido ella se levantaba y sin siquiera consultar si es que lo que quería había en la nevera se aventuraba a querer salir por ella sola a conseguir su antojo. Por suerte cada vez que tenía esas intenciones él alcanzaba a detenerla. Ese es el motivo por el cual desde hace un mes más o menos ya no puede dormir mucho que digamos.

Empezó a escuchar movimiento en su recamara y presintió que su mujer ya se levantaba en busca de algo para comer. Se levanto perezosamente y camino en dirección al dormitorio la encontró queriéndose parar a pesar de tener su abultado vientre que le estorba.

-¿Qué quiere el bebé ahora?-Pregunto el rubio restregándose los ojos.

-No te lo diré.-Acoto Mimi queriéndose levantar.

-Anda dime que yo te lo traigo.-Volvió a intentar el joven.

-Es que no hay eso en casa, tengo que levantarme a prepararlo.-Explico la castaña.

-Tú descansa.-Señalo el rubio.-Yo te lo preparo.-Sugirió sin saber en qué se metía.

-El bebé quiere un pastel de chocolate recién hecho.-Exclamo sonriente.

Yamato asintió perezosamente y le dijo que se quedara en la cama que en un rato se la traía, cosa que sin saber porque su esposa se puso muy feliz y se volvió a acostar. El rubio se dispuso a caminar con dirección a la cocina y una vez ahí comenzó a buscar la dichosa torta.

Un momento…

Torta de chocolate recién horneada ¡a las tres de la mañana! En el momento que cayó en cuenta de eso se despertó bien y se horrorizó por el hecho que jamás en su vida había hecho un postre. ¿Qué haría? Fue hacia su recamara para encontrar a su joven esposa durmiendo plácidamente, esperando que él vaya a despertarla con la torta hecha.

Empezó a sudar frío ahora ¿Qué haría? Tomo su celular y marco un número que se sabía de memoria, fue hasta el octavo intento que la somnolienta voz contesto el teléfono.

-¡Por tú bien Yamato más te vale estarte muriendo en estos momentos! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre llamar a las tres de la mañana?!-Reclamo un molesto Takeru del otro lado de la línea.

-No sé qué hacer.-Comento el mayor desesperado.-Mimi ha tenido un antojo.

-Pues cúmpleselo y déjame dormir.-Comento el menor.

-No entiendes me ha pedido que le hornee una torta de chocolate.-Explico desesperado.

-¿Y se puede saber qué quieres que haga yo?-Pregunto molesto.-No puedo resolver todos tus problemas maritales, primero crees que soy Oprah Winfrey y ahora ¿Qué quieres? Que haga como Ratatouille y me ponga en tu cabeza para cocinar, no hermano.

-Pero no se qué hacer.

-Haz lo que hacen todas las personas en el mundo cuando no saben como hacer algo.

-¿Y eso es…?-Pregunto Yamato intrigado.

-Búscalo en Google y deja dormir a tu hermano menor.-Señalo cansado.-Adiós.

Genial, estaba solo en esto. Como sea decidió seguir el consejo de su hermano y busco en internet una torta rápida, sencilla y extremadamente fácil de hacer. Batallo durante una hora en la preparación, más cuarenta minutos de la horneada y veinte minutos limpiando el desastre que había causado en la cocina. Porque si no lo hacía seguro que Mimi se levantaba temprano a limpiarlo y si él estaba haciendo eso era para que ella no se esfuerce. Recordó la hermosa sonrisa que le regalo al saber que le prepararía un pastel y sonrió de manera tonta. Sacudió la cabeza, era solo por el bebé…

Si Takeru hubiera estado ahí no se hubiera parado de reír de ver como se encontraba, con un delantal rosa con dibujos de gatos muy a su pesar manchado de chocolate hasta la nariz y con una pañoleta agarrándole el cabello, por lo menos su melena rubia no se había ensuciado con la viscosa masa. Fue a las cinco de la mañana que terminó de cocinar y limpiar. El dulce se enfrió y se dispuso a llevárselo a su esposa pero por más que trato no pudo despertarla sintiéndose tan miserable. Que lo mejor sería volver a dormir, para que su despertador sonara a las siete y media de la mañana puntualmente.

Maldición…

* * *

-¡Maldito Yamato! ¡Maldito Taichi!-Maldecía cierta pelirroja secándose las lágrimas nuevamente derramadas al recordar la escena que ocurrió en el aquel viejo campo de soccer.

¿Qué sabían ellos de lo difícil que fue para ella? Sus padres decidieron llevársela sin su consentimiento a un país extranjero por su beneficio. Cuando nunca la escucharon las veces que ella les repetía que lo mejor para ella era permanecer en Japón junto a sus seres queridos. Pero tomando en cuenta que su madre quería que fuese una sofisticada dama de sociedad, elegante y femenina y que su padre pasaba más tiempo trabajando que dudaba que supiera cual era su color favorito. ¿Cómo se puede esperar que aquellos padres te entendieran? Si solo se dedicaban a darle ordenes diciendo que era lo mejor para ella y que algún día se lo agradecería, pues han pasado diez años y pues les agradecía que ahora era exitosa e importante. Pero no es feliz, jamás podrá agradecerles por su felicidad porque se la arrebataron al alejarla de él…

De Taichi, su mejor amigo y eterno amor. Volvió a secarse las lágrimas, él no sabía nada de cómo tuvo que vérselas ella. En Francia con muchas estiradas que se creían mejor que ella solo por sus cabellos rubios y ojos miel, azules o verdes. Con la actitud con la que se fue de su país que era tranquila, dulce y maternal jamás hubiese podido salir adelante. Recordó a Taichi y como él siempre se levantaba cuando se caía y de eso se valió. Aunque lamentablemente en la sociedad que vivimos actualmente lo de afuera es lo que más importa. Se convirtió en una persona fuerte, capaz y fría. No demostraba sentimientos por nada ni por nadie pero al momento de trabajar era la más apasionada. La pequeña Sora Takenouchi se quedo en recuerdos y nunca volvería a aparecer.

Así fue como conoció a Yamato, entro a trabajar a la empresa por un contacto de su padre y poco a poco debido a su capacidad fue ascendiendo y ascendiendo convirtiéndose en un personaje fundamental para la empresa. Su padre le ofreció su mano en compromiso y él acepto, luego de un año de novios decidieron por fin iniciar los planes para el matrimonio y lo demás… prefiere olvidarlo.

Se reencontró con Taichi y creyó ver la luz al final del túnel luego de la horrenda humillación por la que paso con Yamato y su boda cancelada. Se arrepiente tanto de haberse querido desquitar con la esposa del Ishida pero estaba herida y despechada, no era de piedra. Pero las palabras cargadas de decepción de su amigo le dolieron tanto…

Nuevamente empezó a llorar maldiciéndose a si misma y pensando en la forma de volver a significar algo importante para él. Pero ella jamás volvería a ser aquella Sora que su amigo recuerda con añoranza. Ahora era una nueva y diferente persona muy a su pesar, tenía que compensar al castaño, tenía que recuperarle. Las lágrimas caían desconsoladamente, seguramente tendría que gastar mucho maquillaje en la mañana si quiere lucir presentable. Se seco las lágrimas molesta la nueva Sora Takenouchi no lloraba por nadie, esa era la vieja Sora aquella que estaba enterrada.

De solo pensarlo más y más gotas de agua salada corrían por su rostro, tal vez y solo tal vez quede un poco de la antigua Sora Takenouchi.

Tal vez…

* * *

-¡Yamato!-Se escucho una molesta voz masculina que llamaba al rubio que yacía dormido sobre la gran mesa de la sala de juntas de la empresa.

-¡Perdón que sucede!-Se despertó alterado el rubio observando como sus socios lo miraban a manera de reproche, o con miradas burlescas.-Discúlpame Inuyasha sigue.-Pidió el rubio.

-Tienes una cara terrible.-Se burlo Shun Kasami de su amigo-¿No dormiste?

-Apenas.-Respondió con pesadez el rubio bostezando.

-¿Mucha actividad nocturna?-Pregunto pícaramente Ikuto Tsukiyomi.-Tú mujer te roba horas de sueño.

Desearía tanto que fuera así.

-Mimi está entrando en la fase de "tengo hambre a todas horas" y eso no excluye las tres de la mañana.

Los cinco hombres que lo acompañaban sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles por la columna solo de recordar aquellas desveladas por los antojos.

-Te compadezco amigo.-Soltó otro joven de cabello plateado pero con ojos de color lila extremadamente atractivo.-Y me vuelvo a disculpar por no haber acudido a tu boda.

-Tranquilo Zero ¿Cómo ibas a estar ahí cuando Yuuki estaba dando a luz?

-Si, que casualidad.-Recordó el joven de ojos lilas.-Estábamos a punto de salir a la boda y ella empieza con las contracciones, tuvimos que ir de emergencia al hospital.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo están las pequeñas? Zero e Ikuto acaban de estrenarse como padres.-Soltó Inuyasha a sus amigos perdiéndose por completo de la conversación de negocios con la cual iniciaron.

-Tsuki está bien.-Comento el joven de cabellos plateados.

-Amari también.-Señalo Ikuto.

-Por dios a este paso quienes heredaran las empresas serán las niñas.-Señalo Inuyasha horrorizado llamando la atención de sus amigos.- Mikoto Uchiha, Amari Tsukiyomi y Tsuki Kiryuu contra dos hombres que son Shuo Kasami y mi pequeño Inutaisho.-Dijo a lo que sus compañeros asintieron.-Yamato más te vale que tengas un varón si no las empresas serán rosas.

-Concordamos.-Señalaron los hombres.

-Mi hijo será lo que tenga que ser.-Señalo Yamato algo asustado-¿Podemos seguir con la reunión?

Mientras afuera estaban las mujeres de lo apuestos empresarios platicando amenamente y cuidando a sus hijos. Mimi estaba sorprendida de ver a las mujeres de los socios de Yamato acompañando a sus maridos a las reuniones de trabajo.

-¿Y como llevas el embarazo linda?-Pregunto amablemente Alice Kasami.

-Bien, estoy terminando el quinto mes.-Señalo la castaña.

-¿Ya tuviste antojos?-Pregunto Kagome Taisho.

-Si y muchos.-Señalo la joven sobando su abultado vientre-¿Cómo están los bebes?-Preguntó a la joven tratando de hacer conversa.

-Las bebés.-Le corrigió Amu con su pequeña recién nacida en brazos.

-Lamento tanto no haber estado en su boda.-Se disculpo una joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos de igual color que se había presentado como Yuuki Kiryuu esposa de otro de los socios de Yamato.-Pero justo se le ocurrió nacer a mi pequeña.-Dijo mientras amamantaba a la bebé.

-No te preocupes.-La tranquilizo Mimi.-Por cierto ¿A quién se parecen las bebas?

-Al padre.-Señalo la castaña.-Tiene su color de ojos y su color de cabello.

-Amari tiene el color de ojos míos y el cabello del color de Ikuto.-Señalo Amu.

-Mikoto es una viva imagen de Sasuke.-Señalo Sakura con pesar.-Físicamente y en forma de ser, es arrogante y malhumorada.

-Inutaisho también.-Señalo Kagome.

-Shuo igual.-Completo Alice.

-Nuestros esposos han predominado e nuestros hijos.-Señalo Sakura.

-Si.-Respondieron todas al unísono excepto Mimi.

-Estoy segura que en tu vientre llevas a un nene o a una nena de cabello rubio y ojos azules.-Le dijo Yuuki.

-Esperemos que los segundos se parezcan un poquito a nosotros.-Deseó Alice.

-Si…

Mimi miraba maravillada a las mujeres que hablaban muy animadas y se veía que eran buenas amigas, se siente feliz de haberlas conocido y que su hijo o hija podrán ser amigos de los hijos e hijas de los socios de su padre. No le molestaba que el pequeño se parezca a Yamato es más le ilusionaba bastante la idea. Imaginarse a su hijo o hija corriendo tras los otros niños la ponía muy feliz.

-¿Mimi?

-Dime.

-No te han dado antojos ya sabes… de otros tipos.-Pregunto Sakura Uchiha.

-No te entiendo.-Respondió la aludida.

-Ya sabes… ¿No se te ha antojado tú esposo más de lo normal?

Mimi abrió los ojos como platos y se ruborizo completamente por desgracia lo que preguntaba la mujer de cabello rosa era verdad. Observo a sus amigas intrigantes, Amu ruborizada al igual que Alice y Yuuki mientras que Sakura la veía ansiosa.

-¡Sakura!-Le reprendió Alice.-No le preguntes eso.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, es su vida íntima de pareja. No tiene ninguna obligación de contarnos.-Señalo Yuuki.

-Pero si lo quiere hacer no nos importaría.-Dijo Kagome riéndose.

A la final las mujeres se rieron de la pregunta hecha y decidieron restarle importancia por suerte para la castaña que olvidaron pronto. Al poco tiempo sus esposos salieron de la junta y todas se despidieron. Con cada mirada que se dedicaban cada pareja se podía notar el cariño que se tenían entre si. Quedaron en volverse a reunir pronto que le avisarían a Mimi.

Cuando las parejas se fueron se quedo a solas con su esposo en la sala de juntas recogiendo los informes que debía archivar siendo ayudada por él, en algún momento deseo con todas sus fuerzas que Yamato la quisiera como sus amigos querían a sus esposas pero recordó que todo lo que reflejaba su matrimonio era conveniencia por el bebé que pronto nacería. Se quedo observando a su marido mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y Yamato lo noto acercándose a ella rápidamente.

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Te duele algo?-Preguntó preocupado.

-No nada, solo las hormonas.-Dijo Mimi tranquilamente agachando la mirada.

Yamato la abrazo con mucha delicadeza siendo consciente que su hijo estaba en medio de ambos alzo su rostro y delicadamente limpio las lágrimas de su esposa con la yema de los dedos para luego sin poder contenerse inclinarse a besar sus labios con devoción y ternura.

Mimi no lo podía creer, necesitaba a Yamato Ishida, sentía que no podía vivir sin él. Aunque en un principio haya pensado lo que pensaba. Sus sentimientos cambiaron a medida que lo conocía. Lo tierno y dulce que era con ella aunque solo sea por el bebé que espera. No podía evitarlo...

Ella se había enamorado de Yamato Ishida, se había enamorado de su esposo.

* * *

Estaba esperando a que Ken se dignara en aparecer de una vez por todas. ¿Qué era eso de citarlo en un café? Era tan gay… pero dijo que era urgente, a la mierda. Últimamente ha pensado mucho en lo que le dijo Mimi, eso de hablar lo que siente por la brujita. No creía que había nada de que hablar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto intrigada una voz femenina-¿Me estás siguiendo?

Takeru se volteo para encontrarse con una hermosa castaña de cabello lacio y ojos de un profundo color café ¿Esa era Hikari? Ahora que la veía bien podría decir que esta más que aceptable y muy guapa. Esperen un minuto ¿Él dijo eso?

-Para que habría de seguirte.-Contesto de manera ruda.-Por si no lo has notado yo estaba aquí primero.-Le dijo como si se tratara de una obviedad -¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Espero a Miyako.-Respondió sencillamente sin poder dejar de mirar al apuesto joven que estaba frente a ella que vestía una remera blanca con un jean desgastado.-Me dijo que tenía algo urgente que atender conmigo, que viniera a es dirección y en esta mesa.

-Pues te habrás equivocado porque esta mesa la pidió Ichijouji porque va a platicar conmigo.

-A lo mejor tú eres el equivocado.-Le dijo Hikari empezando a molestarse.

-¿Por qué yo soy el que tiene que equivocarse?-Preguntó el rubio molesto acercando su rostro al de ella.

-¡Porque si!-Le respondió Hikari igual de molesta y también acercando su rostro al del joven.

Ambos con el seño fruncido, molestos por la infantil actitud del otro. ¿Cómo podría hablar con ella si solo pasa gritando? Como lo suponía con esa mujer era imposible hablar como la gente. ¿Cómo aclararía sus dudas? Se le ocurrió algo, loco pero no importaba. Coloco sus manos en el pequeño rostro de la castaña y lo acerco al suyo ante la confusa y ruborizada joven basando sus labios con una delicadeza y ternura nada propia de él. Al principio dudoso y temeroso pero cuando los labios de la joven respondieron a la incitación de los suyos se dejo llevar por sensaciones muy distintas a las qua había sentido antes con las otras varias mujeres que pasaron por su vida.

Este beso era diferente, era especial y eso solo podía significar una cosa. Algo que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a aceptar…

Fue demasiado rápido que sintió como un puño se estrellaba contra su mejilla obligándolo a separarse de la joven. Primero creyó que ella le había golpeado pero la escucho gritar mientras el se alejaba tratando de no perder el equilibrio y lográndolo.

Se volteo furioso a su agresor para encontrarse con un castaño con el cabello corto y en puntas, se le hacia familiar le parece haberlo visto en la boda de su hermano. Como sea el chico este lo estaba asesinando con la mirada y el rubio no estaba más contento que él.

-¡Daisuke!-Chillo Hikari horrorizada.

-¿Con qué cita con Miyako?-Preguntó sarcástico.-Vámonos, te llevare a tu casa.

-¡Suéltame Daisuke!

-¡Te llevare a tú casa Hikari!-Le dijo forcejeando con ella.

-¡Suéltala, ella no irá a ningún lado si no quiere!-Exclamo el menor de los rubios al castaño, ambos mirándose de mala manera y queriendo golpear al otro.

-¿O si no?-Preguntó burlesco el castaño.

-Lo lamentaras…

**¿Continuará…?**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo…jajaja para todos los fanáticos del Takari. Un beso Mimato y un beso Takari ¡hurra! Maldito Davis ¬¬ y por fin se develó el pasado de nuestro querido Takeru quien quiera golpear a Catalina diga ¡yo! Ahora no me aguante, amo a mis parejas crossover y la última que apareció son Zero y Yuuki de Vampire Knight un anime/manga altamente recomendado. Amo a Zero y no me resistí incluirlo jajaja. Lo que me recuerda que he sido amenazada de muerte ¬¬ si algo me pasa culpen a Nai!!! Si la misma Nai que ama a Michael jajaja XD!!! (No intentes nada Nai ya muchos fans se han enterado muajaj). Otro capi más… **

**Por cierto para el otro capi hay Lemmon muajaj. **

**Dios ahora que pasara con Takeru y con nuestros protagonistas aunque me da penita saber que se les acaba la etapa miel sobre hojuelas pero no se asusten os aseguro que esta historia tiene final feliz. **

**Un hurra para AnDsI ¡Hurra! Gracias amiga.**

**Bueno siento que me puedo ir tranquila de vacaciones, espero que dejen sus comentarios haciéndome saber que valió la pena. Os quiero un mundo, muchas gracias por leer y por apoyarme con sus reviews de veras que motivan XD! Gracias a:**

**Hana Echizen; Raycel; anitikis; Mizori95; -yume-takaishi-yagami-; Meems-ishikawa; love-sasusaku4ever; Anisol; Eri-shii; Nailea; Guille; Majo G; digimon4ever99; Meems Tachikawa (X2); sweetcarmen; Chizuma; l0v3nist; A n D s I; Adrit126; CaintlinJeanne; Valerii Hyuga; Mega; MitsuChaan; Melisa; Tachikawa de Ishida.**

**A Anisol, love-sasusaku4ever; Guille; Melisa y Mega!!**

**Les agradezco por sus reviews mil disculpas por no contestar como suelo hacerlo pero de nuevo cai enferma y el apuro del capi. no quiere decir que no los leo. Al contrario los aprecio mucho!!**

**Pequeños comentarios!! A Ani y a Guille gracias por sus reviews, son los primeros que me dejan gracias de corazón por ellos!!! Os quiero!! A Mega!! Me alegro de corazón que te haya ido bien en los exámenes!! De veras y pasa increíble tus pequeñas vacaciones!! A Melisa que pena lo de tu inter y ya te agregue al msn!!! Espero que me aceptes nada más.**

**Tambien me disculpo por no contestar los reviews como suelo hacerlo!! Pero el tiempo no me da, perdón!! Para la próxima si va!!**

**Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado!!**

**Como adelanto… en el próximo viene lemmon y lo mas seguro es que no sea apto para diabéticos!! Jajaja!!**

**Próximo capitulo: Sexto Mes: Fiesta y Muchas Sorpresas.**

**Se despide con un beso y recordándoles que dejen reviews para que cuando llegue me tranque a escribir!! Ya saben que eso me motiva!! Y por supuesto esperando que les haya gustado!!**

**Os quiero!!**

**Sakura Tachikawa!!**

**Ps: Les mando apoyo a los lectores de nuestro país vecino Chile!! Fuerza!!**


	10. Capítulo 10: Fiesta y Muchas Sorpresas

**Hola a todos/as!! Como están?? Espero que bien, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews de apoyo para con mi historia, de verdad que los aprecio millón!! Fue tan emocionante!! Que no pude evitar escribir este capi en un solo día (ayer) jajaja!!! Espero que les guste de verdad y si no lo hace pues échenle la culpa a…. no se XD!!! A que lo hice en un solo día??? Tal vez!! Pero en si, espero que les agrade!! Ya estamos llegando al climax de la historia, de aquí se viene el drama. **

**Espero que les guste el capi y espero ansiosa sus comentarios.**

**Les prometo que lo iba a subir ayer a las 12 am como siempre pero no lo acabe, apenas lo hice a las 3 am y pues cuando iba a hacerlo me quede dormida con el ordenador en la cama. Pero lo importante es que aquí esta, un poco tarde pero esta!! **

**No los interrumpo más y los dejo con la lectura esperando con ansias sus reviews!! Disfruten…**

* * *

**Capítulo X: Sexto Mes: Fiesta y Muchas Sorpresas.**

Hikari no sabía que hacer. Por un lado si se iba con Daisuke le ahorraría problemas al rubio ¿Por qué le preocupa meter en problemas al joven? Si debería estar enfadada, molesta porque osó robarle un beso pero por alguna extraña razón no estaba molesta. Poso sus ojos castaños en ambos jóvenes, se mataban con la mirada tanto los azules como los castaños, estaba segura que en cualquier momento saltarían el uno contra el otro. ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Tú…-Comenzó a caminar Daisuke en dirección al rubio.

-¿Yo?-Preguntó el rubio menor.

-¿Cómo pudiste?-Empezó a decir el castaño-¿Cómo fuiste capaz de besarla? ¡Es mi chica!-Grito para luego colocarse más cerca del rubio con la única y clara intención de romperle la carita de niño lindo que tenía.

Observo como Takeru se ponía en guardia y listo para pelear, ella no podía permitir eso.

-¡Basta!-Grito cansada de la actitud de los dos jóvenes.-Primero que nada Daisuke yo no soy tu chica.-Le recordó señalándole con el dedo.-Y segundo no vas a armar un escándalo aquí por esto, nos vamos a casa.-Sentenció la castaña.

-No tienes que irte si no quieres Hikari.-Le explico Takeru.-Solo tendríamos que arreglar este pequeño malentendido de hombre a hombre.-Exclamo viendo con enfado a Daisuke.

-Quiero irme.-Anuncio la castaña con la cabeza gacha.-Vámonos Daisuke, no hay que causar más alboroto.

-Si…

Ambos castaños salieron del establecimiento el joven delante de la chica para que ni siquiera la vea de espaldas. Aparentemente el joven estaba tranquilo, peor con los puños blancos de la fuerza que ejercía sobre ellos para evitar ir y golpear al castaño ese con el cabello en punta. Aún le dolía el golpe que le atino el castaño, sonrió de medio lado. Sea como sea había valido la pena porque había besado los labios de la brujita, suspiro resignado de verdad que quería volver a besar esos dulces labios; maldito Daisuke.

Ni modo, cogió su leva y se la puso quedando elegante nuevamente había alguien con el que tenia que aclarar ciertos puntos.

Ken Ichijouji tenía mucho que explicarle…

* * *

Nuevamente se hallaba trabajando, le extrañaba que Takeru no este a su lado como normalmente lo está. Suspiro resignada y poso sus manos en su abultado vientre de seis meses de gestación. Por Dios esta enorme a veces pensaba que saldrían cinco bebés de ahí en vez de uno. Solo podía usar vestidos porque los pantalones eran muy incómodos y con eso de que va al servicio cada quince minutos sería una lata estar en esas.

Estaba aburrida, muy aburrida no hay nada que hacer además que Takeru no está y siempre es él quien suele animarla o ayudarla. Hasta su pequeño Yamato estaba durmiendo cómodamente. Hablando de Yamato ¿Qué estará haciendo su esposo en estos momentos? Desde hace una semana que descubrió que estaba enamorada de su marido y le urgía saber que hacia todo el tiempo.

Desde que estaba con los antojos había sido muy atento y tolerante aunque hay una cosa que quisiera pero no puede pedírsela. Duerme tan sola a veces quisiera que él estuviera a su lado, que al despertar lo primero que viera fueran sus orbes azules y mejor si fuera luego de hacer el a…. Se ruborizo instantáneamente ante esos pensamientos tan pecaminosos que tenía con respecto a su marido y sacudió la cabeza recobrando la cordura ¿Quién querría dormir a lado de una ballena como ella? ¡Nadie! Menos Yamato si no la había tocado en todos estos meses cuando apenas se notaba su estado menos ahora que está enorme. No es que fuera una pervertida pero últimamente sentía esa necesidad de sentirse querida y mimada, quería sentirse amada por su esposo. El hombre al que ella ama.

Pero eso no podía ser, Yamato solo estaba con ella por el bebé que esperaba y a pesar de seguir casados una vez que este nazca no habrá sentimientos de por medio o por lo menos no será correspondida. Una solitaria lágrima rodo por su mejilla diablos que esto de la sensibilidad es una lata, llora por todo, se enfada por todo. En un momento está feliz y al otro esta deprimida.

Intento buscar oficio para disipar esos pensamientos que tenía tomo un cartón de leche achocolatada que saco de su nevera y empezó a tomar poco a poco. Encontró la agenda de Izumi y empezó a chequear a ve si encontraba algún pendiente que pueda hacer, para variar no había nada para ese día así que decidió ojear la agenda de todo el mes encontrando algo que la sorprendió totalmente. En tres semanas exactamente seria el cumpleaños de Yamato ¿Por qué no le habrá comentado nada? ¿Será que se le olvido? ¿Qué le regalaría?

De pronto la idea se cruzo por su mente como si de un rayo se tratara. Si Yamato había olvidado su cumpleaños ella podría darle una fiesta sorpresa. Invitaría a todos sus amigos más cercanos, nada extravagante. Pero su plan no resultaría si es que Yamato si recuerda su cumpleaños. Decidió averiguarlo sutilmente se paro con dificultades de el asiento sosteniendo su vientre como si en cualquier momento se le desprendiera de su cuerpo, de verdad que estaba enorme y se encamino a la oficina de su esposo.

Toco la puerta con dos suaves movimientos.

-Pase.-Escucho decir a su esposo.

-¿Estás ocupado?-Pregunto tímidamente a su marido entrando en la oficina para verlo analizando unos papeles sobre su escritorio de manera muy concentrada.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto sin despegar la vista de su importante trabajo.

-¿Estás ocupado?-Repitió la pregunta Mimi.

-Si un poco.-Contestó el rubio.-Tengo que arreglar estos papeles y entregar un informe a los socios.

-¿Para cuando?-Inquirió la castaña sentándose frente de su escritorio.

-Mañana.-Contestó el rubio sin ver a su esposa.

-¿Yamato?

-Dime.

-¿En este mes ocurre algo importante?-Pregunto tratando de sonar casual.

El rubio lo medito unos instantes sin quitar la vista de sus papeles.

-Además de que entras al sexto mes de embarazo no recuerdo nada de importancia.-Le contesto aún sin verla-¿Por qué?

-Nada en especial.-Dijo de manera indiferente.

Mimi sonrió de manera dulce, la enternecía el hecho de que recuerde en que mes de gestación está y al parecer no recordaba nada acerca de su cumpleaños lo que podría dar rienda suelta a su plan. Por otro lado le entristecía que ni siquiera alzara la cabeza para mirarla al contestar, malditas hormonas y su alboroto que ahora tenía unas inmensas ganas de tirarse a llorar al ser ignorada por su esposo. Se levanto antes de que su marido notara que las lágrimas se estaban acumulando en su rostro.

-Si te molesto me voy.-Dijo seria y sin poder evitar que la voz se le quebrara y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta tan rápido como su figura le permitía.

Yamato alzo la vista de sus importantes papeles luego de notar la voz quebrada de su joven esposa, lo cual le extraño. Para cuando quito la vista de su trabajo ya la joven estaba caminando con dirección a la salida y podía jurar que estaba sollozando.

-Mimi.-La llamo obteniendo como resultado que su mujer se quede quieta más aún no volteo-¿Te pasa algo?-Pregunto preocupado el joven rubio.

La joven inhalo mucho aire para calmar el tono de su voz y así evitar que su marido detecte que estuvo llorando.

-No me pasa na… ¡Auch!-De pronto sintió una punzada en el vientre ¿Seria? Poso su mano en el lugar donde sintió el golpe ¿Acaso…?

-¡¿Mimi estás bien?! ¿Qué te duele? ¿Qué paso?-Preguntó su marido desesperado cuando dos segundos después de haber emitido el sonido de dolor ya se encontraba a lado de su mujer.

Mimi aún no podía decir nada con exactitud, estaba anonadada y emocionada a la vez. No podía hablar sus ojos que ya estaban cristalinos y apunto de brotar lágrimas de ellos no encontraron mejor escusa para hacerlo.

-¡Yamato!-Exclamo abrazándose al cuello de su marido.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto el rubio perplejo por la reacción de la castaña.

-Se ha movido.-Exclamaba la castaña entre sollozos.-Nuestro bebé ha pateado, se hace presente.-Dijo Mimi olvidando completamente la pena que sentía al notar el estrés por el que pasaba su esposo. Cuando sintió a su pequeño bebé hacerle saber que está ahí presente con ella fue una sensación tan linda y tierna. Observo los orbes azules de su esposo que la miraban incrédulo.

-¿En serio?-Pregunto Yamato sin creerlo del todo, como respuesta tuvo un asentimiento de su joven esposa y como ella delicadamente poso su mano a un costado de su abultado vientre donde espero pacientemente hasta que…-¡Oh por Dios! Se ha movido, ha pateado.-Exclamo el rubio eufórico.

Rápidamente arrastro a su esposa a las sillas en frente de su escritorio y la sentó cómodamente, él se sentó en la otra silla aun con las manos sobre la barriga de su esposa. Su bebé pateaba con mucha fuerza tanto que sorprendía a los futuros padres que solo quedaban maravillados por aquel suceso que estaban presenciando.

-Hola pequeño.-Empezó a hablar Mimi sobándose el vientre-¿Cómo estás?-Pregunto aún sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta alguna, o al menos ninguna verbal ya que su pequeño le pateaba sutilmente como respuesta.-Soy yo, tu mami y estoy muy feliz de sentirte conmigo.-Dijo lo último dejando escapar varias lágrimas al hacerlo. Su hijo era el motivo por el cual seguía en pié a pesar de todo lo que tenía que vivir. Observo a su marido que la miraba incrédulo y expectante.-Háblale.-Sugirió Mimi a su esposo que solo trago en seco.-El bebé te escucha, si le hablas con frecuencia reconocerá tu voz al momento de nacer.-Le explico tiernamente.

-No se…-Se aclaro la garganta para hablar.-No sé qué decirle.-Se sincero sonriendo como un tonto de la vergüenza.

-Di lo primero que se te venga a la mente.-Aconsejo Mimi.-Lo que estas pensando en este momento.

-Estoy pensando que… estoy muy feliz.-Dijo sinceramente.-Soy tu papá pequeño o pequeña y… estoy muy feliz de saber que en unos meses podre conocerte, cuidarte y protegerte.-Las palabras eran torpes pero se estaba esforzando.-Si eres niño jugaremos a los indios y a lo que quieras, si eres niña igual pero ningún chico se te acercara eso tenlo por seguro.-Advirtió el rubio logrando hacer reír a su mujer.-Y lo más importante, nunca olvides que te quiero.-Sorprendió a la castaña cuando de un impulso beso delicadamente el vientre de su esposa, una muestra de afecto que delante de otras personas jamás haría pero con ella si podía hacerlo.

Mimi emanaba más y más lágrimas pero ahora era enternecida por las cariñosas palabras que le regalaba el rubio a su bebé, dolía pero al mismo tiempo emocionaba. Le dolía recordar que el motivo de todo este falso matrimonio feliz era solo el pequeño ser que crecía dentro de ella, también le dolía saber que aunque se esté muriendo de amor por su marido este solo la vea como la madre de su hijo. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que esto terminaría así desde luego que hubiera rechazado la oferta de matrimonio.

Ambos se quedaron ahí quien sabe cuánto tiempo, expectantes ante los movimientos de su bebé, el cual se movía como si estuviese en un partido de soccer.

-¿Vamos a almorzar?-Pregunto el rubio.

-¿Y tú trabajo?-Pregunto Mimi recordando el motivo por el cual iba a salir de la habitacion.

-Hay cosas más importantes.-Recordó el rubio-¿Qué dices?

-Vamos a almorzar.-Asintió contenta.

La joven pareja estaba saliendo de la oficina, Mimi iba con las manos en su vientre sintiendo como su bebé se movía alocadamente cuando alcanzaron a divisar a un molesto rubio que se dirigía hacia ellos con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Dónde está Ichijouji?-Pregunto molesto.

-En su oficina me imagino.-Respondió Yamato algo incrédulo y notando que su hermanito se tapaba la mejilla-¿Qué te paso ahí?

-Nada.-Respondió de manera seca.

-¿Takeru puedo hablar contigo luego?-Pregunto Mimi de manera inocente.

-Claro, luego.-Respondió él aun molesto dirigiéndose a la oficina de su amigo.

-¿Qué tienes que hablar con mi hermano?-Pregunto Yamato.

-Es un secreto.-Contestó la joven futura madre sencillamente.-Vamos a comer que muero de hambre.

Yamato simplemente asintió con la cabeza y rodeo su brazo por su ya inexistente cintura, en serio se estaba acostumbrando más de lo que debía a su esposa. Sentía que no la quería dejar ir, que no viera a nadie más. Suficiente compartirla con el gato, en momentos como este olvidaba que la única razón por la cual Mimi está con él es por el bebé que en unos meses nacerá.

* * *

Iba a golpearle, de veras que iba a estampar la perfecta cara de Ken Ichijouji en el piso o la pared, pero primero iba a pasar por su puño. Entro sin preguntar a la elegante oficina de su amigo.

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?-Pregunto bruscamente entrando en la oficina.

-Buenas tardes Takeru, si puedes pasar.-Exclamo el moreno queriendo recalcar que el rubio entro sin pedir permiso y sin saludar-¿Qué se te ofrece?

-¿Por qué diablos me citaste en ese mendigo lugar si no ibas a ir?

-¿Era hoy?-Pregunto restándole importancia y haciéndose el desentendido.

-¡Si, era hoy!-Exclamo el menor rojo de la furia.

-Lo siento pero tu hermano me puso a trabajar y lo olvide por completo.-Explico Ken al joven-¿Por qué? ¿Te encontraste con alguien?-Pregunto pícaramente-¿Qué te paso en la mejilla?-Inquirió el moreno.

-Nada.-Arrastro las palabras al decirlas y salió de la oficina aún molesto.

Ken solo se quedo observando a su amigo salir con aquel mal humor ¿Habrán salido mal las cosas? Lo mejor seria preguntarle a Miyako para asegurarse.

* * *

Hikari estaba demasiado molesta, quería golpear a alguien y quien mejor que Daisuke para eso. Desde que la fue a dejar en su casa hecho el buen ciudadano no le dirigía la palabra, ni planeaba hacerlo. Sus pensamientos eran cada vez más tormentosos, solo de recordar que el rubio depravado la había besado un escalofrío recorría su columna. ¿Por qué ella se lo permitió? Cuando los labios del rubio reclamaron los suyos sin ningún permiso ella se desarmo totalmente entregándose a aquella muestra de cariño.

Eso le daba rabia también, no haberse podido deshacer del rubio en el momento indicado. Fue una muñeca de trapo en sus manos o mejor dicho en sus labios y ahora estaba ahí desquitándose con su pobre cuerpo que no tiene la culpa de nada ingiriendo caloría tras caloría del gran pote de helado de chocolate.

-Engordaras.-Exclamo una voz masculina entrando en la sala del departamento llamando la atención de la castaña que volteo a ver de quien se trataba.

-Hermano…-Dijo de mala manera.-No me molestes.

-Que genio…-Exclamo Taichi molesto por la actitud de su hermana menor.

-Lo dice aquel que estuvo insoportable por más de un mes.-Le recordó Hikari.-Por lo menos yo tengo un motivo.-Soltó sin siquiera pensar a quien le decía eso.

-¿Qué motivo?-Inquirió el mayor de los hermanos pillando desprevenida a la menor.

-Es por…-Piensa Hikari piensa.-Por la regla, si, estoy en pleno periodo.-Mintió la joven castaña.

-Eso lo explica todo, que pesado ser mujer.-Comento Taichi dirigiéndose a su recamara.

Si, que pesado es ser mujer concordó Hikari ante el pensamiento de su hermano. Lo cierto es que Taichi había estado raro por mucho tiempo pero por más que intento e intento no le dijo nada del porque de su comportamiento así que decidió dejarlo de lado. Taichi podría llegar a ser tan cerrado y terco como Takeru.

Takeru… nuevamente los pensamientos sobre el rubio cuñado de su amiga invadieron su mente, especialmente aquel beso que le dio. Suspiro pesadamente queriendo dejar de pensar de una vez por todas en eso, pero no podía hacerlo.

¿Qué demonios estaba sintiendo por el rubio pervertido ese?

Entre sus pensamientos su celular sonó y procedió a contestarlo luego de tragarse más helado.

-Diga.-Dijo hablando de manera dificultosa con helado en su boca.-Si, ¡claro!-Exclamo eufórica la joven.-Con mucho gusto.

* * *

-¿Entonces quieres que te ayude?-Pregunto una voz masculina.

-Si, pero Yamato no puede enterarse.-Respondió la voz femenina-¿Qué dices?

-Cuenta conmigo.-Exclamo el joven animado.-Mi hermano es tan tonto que ha olvidado su propio cumpleaños.

-¡Takeru!-Reprendió Mimi a su cuñado.-Lo que pasa es que trabaja mucho.

-Si claro.-Comento el rubio con burla.-Me pregunto si a nuestro pequeño amiguito también le harás fiesta de cumpleaños.-Soltó acariciando al pequeño felino que dormía plácidamente en sus piernas.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?-Acotó la castaña a modo de burla.

Ambos se rieron a la par, Mimi le platico a Takeru sobre la idea de hacerle la fiesta a Yamato y este encantado se presto para ayudar en la organización y preparativos.

-Takeru ¿Qué tienes aquí?-Inquirió Mimi acercando su dedo a una mancha morada que parecía haber sido cubierta con polvo facial.

-¿Dónde? ¡Auch!-Exclamo el rubio ante la presión que ejercía el dedo de Mimi sobre su golpe.

-Por Dios ¿Quién te golpeo?-Pregunto Mimi preocupada.

-Nadie, me golpee solo.-Trato de convencerla el joven.-En serio.-Acotó ante la incrédula mirada de la castaña.

-Takeru ven a mi oficina ahora.-Anuncio Yamato asomándose por el pasillo para llamar a su hermanito.

-Enseguida.-Contesto el rubio más animado de lo normal debido a que se salvo de explicarle las cosas a la castaña.

Se dirigió a la oficina de su hermano encontrándose a Ken y Sora que al parecer estaban platicando con Yamato sobre algo de la empresa.

-Buenos días Ken.-Saludo al moreno.-Y… cosa.-Dijo fastidiando a la pelirroja.

-Por lo menos yo si trabajo.-Se defendió Sora.

-Yo también.-Contraataco Takeru.

-¿Si? Desde cuando ser perro guardián es un trabajo.-Trato de fastidiarlo Sora.

-Cuando alguien quiere mucho a otra persona es natural que se preocupe por su seguridad, más cuando hay muchas víboras cerca.-Soltó para fastidiarla.

-¡Silencio los dos!-Ordeno Yamato.-Sora por favor retírate.-Pidió el rubio mayor.

La pelirroja se levanto de la silla enfadada y regreso a ver al rubio menor, el mismo que la miraba con burla por haber ganado otro enfrentamiento contra la joven.

Takeru ante la molesta vista de la joven simplemente la hizo un ademan con la mano de despedida y se rió de verla enfadada como siempre. Una vez que la joven se fue procedió a mirar seriamente a su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué pasa?-Inquirió despreocupado.

-Necesito un favor.-Dijo Yamato sinceramente.

-Sabes que si podremos, lo haremos.-Le recordó Ken.

-Si.-Concordó Takeru.

-Gracias.-Agradeció el rubio mayor.-Lo que pasa es que compre una casa.

-¿Una casa?-Exclamaron ambos al unísono.

-Si, una casa.-Aclaro el joven.-Un departamento en un décimo no es lo más adecuado para criar un bebé.-Explico el rubio.

-Tienes razón.-Concordó Ken.

-Pero ¿Para qué nos necesitas?-Inquirió Takeru sin saber porque estaba ahí.

-La casa esta comprada y en su mayoría amoblada, esta a las afueras de la ciudad tiene un gran patio, con alberca y es muy cómoda.-Explicaba Yamato.-Para amoblar la casa se me hizo fácil, lo compre todo por catalogo.

-¿Y? Para que somos buenos nosotros.

-Necesito que compren las cosas para el bebé.-Soltó rápidamente el joven.-Por favor.

-¿Quieres que compremos cosas para tu bebé?-Pregunto Takeru incrédulo.

-Si ¿Algún problema?-Pregunto Yamato.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

-Porque Mimi no sabe nada de esto, he comprado las cosas por catalogo para evitar que se entere y que sea sorpresa. Pero las cosas del bebé es mejor compararlas personalmente.-Comenzó a explicar.-Si, yo me desaparezco por una tarde ella lo notara y con el alboroto que son sus hormonas actualmente puede pensar cualquier cosa que no es.

-Buen punto.-Aclaro Ken.-Cuenta conmigo.

-Y conmigo.-Aclaro Takeru con pesadez-¿Acaso soy el hada madrina de tu matrimonio? Dios nunca había trabajado tanto.

-Gracias a los dos.-Aclaro Yamato.-Y Takeru, tú no trabajas.-Le recordó Yamato.

-Como sea.-Suspiro el menor virando el rostro quedando frente a la vista de su hermano la parte con el cardenal que le había hecho el castaño, el tal Daisuke.

-¿Qué te paso ahí?-Interrogo Yamato a su hermano menor.

-Nada.-Dijo rápidamente el rubio menor volteando el rostro al lado contrario.

-A mi no me parece nada.-Acotó ahora el Ichijouji que tenía la vista clara del golpe.

Takeru se levanto molesto y se dirigió a la salida de la oficina para evitar contestar a las preguntas de su hermano y su amigo.

-¡Que no te vuelva a pegar una niña!-Grito Yamato a su hermano el cual le respondió con una señal obscena con su dedo medio.-Por cierto le he pedido que los ayuden y asesoren a las amigas de Mimi, Miyako y Hikari ¿No creo que haya algun problema?

-Ninguno.-Contesto el moreno con una sonrisa divertida.

* * *

Mimi se hallaba ocupada haciendo la lista de cosas que había que comprar y organizar, trataba de mantener todo en secreto. Había hablado con las esposas de los socios de su marido y ellas habían accedido encantadas con la idea. Solo le quedaba pensar ¿Cómo iba a comprar todo sin que el rubio de su marido se entere? Con lo sobre protector que era. Se lo diria a Takeru pero justo faltando una semana para el gran evento le sale con que tiene que hacer algo de suma urgencia y no podía ir a comprar, solo con Takeru su marido la dejaría ir tranquilamente o con Hikari y Miyako pero ellas también estaban ocupadas misteriosamente.

-¿Por qué tan concentrada princesa?

Mimi alzo la vista para encontrarse con la que creía seria su salvación, Michael estaba parado frente a ella con una amistosa sonrisa.

-¡Michael!-Exclamo eufórica la pre mamá.

-Si me recibes así vendré más seguido, eso y que tu guardián no este.-Dijo a modo de broma logrando hacer reír a la joven.

-Necesito un favor.-Dijo Mimi directamente.

-Lo que sea princesa.-Exclamo el rubio de manera amistosa.

-Acompáñame de compras.-Pidió la joven con carita de borrego a medio morir.-Sabes que en una semana será el cumpleaños de Yamato y estoy organizándole una fiesta sorpresa.

-Ya veo.-Exclamo Michael fingiendo emoción.

-¿Podrías acompañarme a hacer las compras?-Pidió Mimi con un hilo de voz que nadie podría decir que no.

-Claro princesa.-Dijo Michael.-Pero ¿Cómo sacas permiso?-Le dijo a modo de broma.

-Yo me encargo.-Dijo sonriente y desapareció con dirección a la oficina de Yamato regresando a los cinco minutos con una gran sonrisa.-Listo.-Dijo tomando su bolso.

-¿Dijo que si? ¿Así sin más?

-Si, cuando esta trabajando apenas y me escucha así que he aprovechado.-Dijo sonriente.-Vámonos antes que se de cuenta.

Michael sonrió y se apresuro a seguir a la castaña que estaba feliz aunque su felicidad no era una alegría para él.

-¡Yamato!-Exclamo Mimi recordando a su minino y llevándolo consigo.

Eso era lo que le faltaba, que el mendigo gato que se llamaba igual que su primo y que lo odiaba los acompañara.

* * *

Yamato estaba concentrado con sus negocios. Mimi había ido a decirle algo y él había dicho que si ¿Qué era? De seguro no era nada de importancia. Mierda esto iba para largo, decidió que lo mejor sería llamar a su molesto primo para que lo ayudara. Marco el numero de la oficina del susodicho y no le contestaba ¿Dónde carajo estaba? Decidió llamar a su esposa para que ella intente y nadie tampoco respondía ¿Qué significaba eso?

Un viento frío le calo en los huesos recordando el porque de la visita de su mujer, Mimi había ido a decirle que saldría de compras con Michael y él había dicho que si. ¡Que tonto! Michael estaba por ahí solo con su mujer y él les había dado permiso. ¿Qué clase de idiota era? Lo peor del caso es que ni siquiera le había preguntado ¿Dónde iba o por cuanto tiempo? Solo le quedaba esperar y no era una persona conocida precisamente por su paciencia.

Demonios ya ni siquiera podía trabajar solo de imaginar a Michael cerca de su esposa la sangre le hervía inevitablemente.

Maldito Michael…

* * *

Cuatro jóvenes se hallaban en el gran almacén de cosas para bebés, pero un aura tensa había entre dos de ellos. El rubio y la castaña no se dirigían la palabra, ella por la vergüenza y él porque no sabía que decir. Cosa que ponía en una posición muy incomoda para la joven de cabellos morados y el moreno.

-Bueno.-Comenzó la joven de lentes.-Creo que tenemos que comprar ¿verdad?

-Si.-Dijeron los dos al unísono volteando a verse por este hecho y luego apartaron los rostros ruborizados.

Miyako suspiro ante este hecho.

-Bueno a trabajar.-Dijo con voz autoritaria.

Ambos jóvenes empezaron a cargar los carritos, Takeru iba con Miyako y en su carro solo llevaba ropa y juguetes en tonalidades rosa, lila y amarillo mientras que Hikari la cual era ayudada por Ken solo llevaba cosas azules, verdes y rojas. Ambos jóvenes se percataron de este hecho y se quedaron viendo desafiantes.

-¿Por qué llevas todo rosa?-Pregunto la castaña con mala cara.

-¿Por qué llevas todo azul?-Cuestionó el rubio.

-Porque el bebé será niño lógicamente.-Respondió de manera ególatra causando la risa del rubio-¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-Que mi sobrina será niña.-Aseveró el rubio.

-¡Niño!

-¡Niña!

-Sé que será niño.-Anuncio Hikari segura.

-Yo sé que será niña.-Aseguró el rubio

-¿Y en qué te basas?-Le cuestiono Hikari

-Mi instinto de tío me lo dice.-Anuncio claramente.

-Entonces mi instinto de tía me dice que será niño.

-¡Copiona!-Le acusó el rubio.-Ni siquiera eres su tía biológica, yo sí.

-¡Paren lo dos!-Grito Miyako al borde de un colapso y llamando la atención de toda la tienda.-Primero que todo ¡No existe el instinto de tío!-Hikari le saco la lengua a Takeru el cual se enojo.-Ni tampoco el de tía.-Ahora Takeru le sacaba la lengua a Hikari.-Segundo ¿Pueden dejar de pelear?-Dijo mirándolos severamente.-Y tercero ¡Maduren!

Ambos jóvenes se sintieron como si su madre los reprendiera, agacharon la cabeza, incapaces de verla a los ojos.

-Perdón.-Dijeron los dos a la vez con la cabeza gacha.

-De acuerdo, pero compórtense de acuerdo a su edad.-Siguió reprendiendo a los jóvenes.-Aún no sabemos que tendrá Mimi así que por el momento compren ambos, cada quien para niña y niño.

-Yamato dijo que lo hagamos así, que la habitación era lo suficientemente grande para dos ya que aún no sabemos si será un nene o una nena.-Hablo Ken, quien se había mantenido al margen de la situación hasta ahora.

Los jóvenes asintieron y procedieron a comprar en paz, en lo posible. Cada quien compraba cosas para niño y niña: las cunas, una azul y una rosa. Todo se compraba así, uno azul uno rosa. La ropa siquiera hasta cuando el bebé cumpla cinco años o más. Al final luego de pasar tres horas comprando, encargaron que lleven las compras a la que sería la nueva residencia de los Ishida. Compraron desde las cunas hasta los pañales de tela obviamente en rosa y en azul.

* * *

Mimi y Michael recorrían el supermercado comprando todo lo necesario para la fiesta, globos, desechables, los ingredientes para la comida. Fueron a hacer el trato con quien les haría la torta y los bocadillos. Al parecer Mimi ya tenía todo fríamente calculado para celebrar los veintiséis años de su esposo.

Lo único que le faltaba era la ropa que ella se pondría, se dirigieron a un local especial de vestidos para mujeres embarazadas y Mimi procedió a probarse uno y otro vestido mientras Michael la esperaba pacientemente. Uno tras otro Mimi los desechaba hasta que dio con el ideal. Un vestido negro amarrado al cuello, el escote era profundo dejando ver sus crecidos senos con la división debajo de ellos para su abultado vientre y un fajín en la parte del medio muslo para que el vestido sea tipo bombacho.

-¿Qué tal este?-Pregunto saliendo para que Michael la viera.

El rubio se quedo sin palabras, se veía hermosa, más que eso… perfecta.

-Prefecta.-Alcanzo a decir ruborizado

-Entonces me lo llevo.-Asintió feliz.-Con todos los otros decías: hermosa o bella. Solo con este has dicho perfecta.-Dijo Mimi.-Sea como sea luciré como una ballena así que mejor el negro que adelgaza ¿verdad?

-No pareces una ballena.-Aseguró el rubio con una sonrisa.

-¿Crees que le guste a Yamato?

En ese momento el semblante del rubio cambio, desde que habían salido ella no paraba de hablar con respecto a Yamato. Que Yamato esto o Yamato aquello. Cuando decía su nombre sus ojitos le brillaban y más cuando se refería al bebé que pronto nacerá y que seria de ambos. Mimi hablaba por Yamato, los demás podrían irse al demonio si es que a su primo le parecía correcto.

Mimi se había enamorado de Yamato con eso convirtiendo su peor pesadilla en realidad.

-¿Michael?-Pregunto preocupada al notar como el rubio de ojos verdes se había ido por unos instantes.

-Si, disculpa.-Dijo torpemente.-Claro que le encantara, estoy seguro.

Mimi sonrió entusiasmada con la idea y compro el vestido sin dudar.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme Michael.-Agradeció Mimi.-Si hay algo que puedo hacer por ti, no dudes en pedirlo.

-Mimi ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Pregunta.-Dijo alegremente.

-¿Estas enamorada de Yamato?

A la castaña la pregunta la pillo desprevenida, no sabía que contestar a ella. Michael quería saber la verdad y ella…

-Si.-Respondió sinceramente.-Me di cuenta hace poco, lamentablemente me he enamorado de mi esposo.

Su corazón se partió en dos si no fue en más pero lo supo disimular muy bien, sentía mucho eso ya que cuando la joven se entere de la verdad será más duro que antes y sufriría. Por eso él estaría cerca cuando eso pase y prestaría sus hombros para secar las lágrimas de la joven. Su primo no se la merecía.

Él se encargaría que la joven quedara para él.

* * *

Yamato se estaba comiendo las uñas literalmente desesperado por la desaparición de su esposa. No había podido trabajar después de eso. Llamaba al celular de Michael pero el muy desgraciado primero lo dejo timbrar y luego le mandaba la operadora. Había apagado el celular.

-¿Por qué esa cara?-Pregunto Takeru llegando recién al lugar de los hechos.

-Mimi no está.-Dijo Yamato.-Se fue con Michael.

-¿Dónde?

-No sé, si lo supiera crees que estaría aquí.-Dijo al borde de la histeria.

-No, no lo estarías.-Aseguro Takeru.

-¿Dónde pueden estar?

En eso la puerta del ascensor se abrió dejando ver a una mujer embarazada cargando a un gato y a un rubio de ojos verdes con ella. La joven vio a su esposo y a su cuñado en el escritorio que le pertenecía y sonrió animadamente. Mientras que el rubio que la acompañaba solo se reía y negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Dónde estaban?-Pregunto el rubio mayor.

-Fuimos a comer algo.-Mintió Mimi inocentemente.-Sabes que suelo tener hambre a todas horas.

-Pero podías habérmelo dicho a mí, yo te llevaba.-Aclaro el rubio jalándola para alejarla de su primo y aprisionando a la joven entre sus brazos.

-Pero estabas ocupado, trabajando.-Se justifico la joven sintiéndose cómoda entre los brazos de su marido.-Además tú mismo me diste permiso.

-No importa, la próxima me avisas ¿vale?-Le pidió tiernamente al sentirse completo por fin ahora que la joven está entre sus brazos.

-No la iba a secuestrar primo.-Dijo Michael a Yamato, el mismo que lo quedo viendo de mala manera.-Yo solo decía.

Yamato no contesto simplemente apretó más a Mimi contra si mismo sintiendo algo nuevamente sobre su vientre. Observo a su esposa esperando que ella confirme los que él sintió.

-Si, ha pateado.-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Inmediatamente como si de un imán se tratara dos manos más se posaron sobre el abultado vientre de la joven esperando que el bebé se hiciera presente. Cosa que ocurrió al poco tiempo maravillando a los tres rubios. Mientras que la castaña se sentía atracción de circo al notar como todas esas manos la tocaban.

-Me ha pateado.-Exclamo Takeru.

-No, a mi me ha pateado.-Dijo Michael con la mano en otra parte del vientre de la castaña.

-A mí.-Dijo el de los ojos azules.

-A mí.-Le peleo el de los ojos verdes.

-Recuerden que un bebé tiene dos pies, pudo haberlos pateado a ambos.-Les recordó Yamato.

Estuvieron así por un tiempo, hasta que al mayor le empezó a molestar.

-Bueno si no quieren que les cobre por tocar el vientre de mi esposa, váyanse a trabajar.-Ordeno el rubio mayor.

Los dos jóvenes se separaron, bueno Takeru se quedo en el escritorio de Mimi y Michael si se retiro a su oficina.

-Nos vemos luego.-Dijo Yamato dándole un fugaz beso en los labios a su mujer y retirándose a su oficina, claro que solo hizo esto cuando se aseguro que Michael se encontraba a tres pisos de distancia.

Takeru observo como era su hermano con Mimi y por Dios que bien es el dicho del que juega con fuego se acaba quemando. Podría jurar por la memoria de sus padres que aunque Yamato lo niegue estaba enamorado de Mimi Tachikawa. Y por lo sonrojada que estaba ella juraba que ella sentía igual.

* * *

Michael caminaba desviándose del camino hacia su oficina y entrando casualmente a la de la joven Sora Takenouchi diseñadora de la empresa.

-Takenouchi.-Llamo el joven rubio.

-¿Qué quieres Takaishi?

-Vengo a contarte algo interesante.-Propuso Michael.-Algo que te puede servir.

-No tengo idea de que información que me puedas dar tú me pueda servir a mí.-Le dijo Sora tajante.

-¿Quieres saber por qué Yamato se casó con Mimi?

Sora dejo lo que estaba haciendo para poner en atención a las palabras dichas por el primo de su ex novio. ¿Qué quería decir por el por qué?

-No te entiendo, todos deducimos que se casó con ella por el bebé que esperan.-Dijo Sora.

-No solo es por eso.-Dijo Michael tratando de intrigar más a Sora-¿Quieres saber?

Sora se mordió el labio inferior dudosa, claro que quiere saber. La curiosidad la mataría si no se entera. Pero el hecho que sabe que eso podría causarle más problemas con Taichi la hacía dudar.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Sora tratando de restarle importancia.

-Veras, el caso es que existe una herencia…

* * *

El día señalado llego rápidamente, todos los invitados estaban presentes esperando que llegue el homenajeado. Había pasado una semana y Yamato ni siquiera recordaba que aquel día hace veintiséis años había llegado al mundo. En la casa estaban los pocos invitados que tenían, pero eso si eran los amigos más cercanos a Yamato.

Los Uchiha, los Taisho, los Tsukiyomi, los Kasami y los Kiryuu. Todos habían dejado encargados a sus hijos para acudir a celebrar el cumpleaños de su buen amigo Yamato. Por otro lado también estaban Taichi y Hikari, Miyako y Daisuke. Takeru llevaría a Yamato en exactamente cinco minutos, solo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que llegara.

Sostuvo su vientre con delicadeza tras su hermoso vestido negro que compro aquel día, escucho como la manija de la puerta giraba y todos tomaban sus posiciones para felicitar al homenajeado.

* * *

No entendía el ¿Por qué? Del apuro de Takeru, primero lo saca a rastras de la oficina con la escusa de beber unas copas para hablar sobre asuntos banales. Luego lo saca a rastras del bar para llevarlo a su casa acotando que "ya era tarde" ¿Tarde para qué?

Como sea incrusto la llave en la manija y procedió a abrir la puerta. Sorprendiéndose de la oscuridad en la que se hallaba su departamento si se suponía que Mimi estaba en casa. Llego al interruptor y a lo que encendió la luz.

-¡Sorpresa!-Gritaron alrededor de veinte personas al mismo tiempo.

Yamato observo a todos sus amigos reunidos en su casa, había una gran pancarta que decía "Feliz cumpleaños Yamato". Por Dios si hoy era su cumpleaños y lo había olvidado por completo. Todos sus amigos estaban ahí reunidos. Se volteo a su hermano mirándolo acusadoramente culpándolo por la fiesta sorpresa pero este negó con la cabeza y señalo a una persona en especial en el centro de la casa.

Lo que observo lo dejo maravillado, era Mimi, su esposa, su mujer. Envuelta en un sensual vestido negro el cual resaltaba su embarazo, era negro y elegantemente sencillo. Lo más tentador para él, era el saber que fácil se le haría retirar la prenda de su esposa y hacerla suya nuevamente. La miraba con ojos deseosos como un león mira a su presa y acercándose rápidamente hacia ella. Tomándola con delicadeza y posesividad y capturando sus labios con ternura y pasión al mismo tiempo.

Ella no mostro rechazo alguno más bien se dejo llevar por el beso de su esposo dándole permiso para explorar con su lengua dentro de su boca y porque no ¿ella hacer lo mismo?

-Podrías dejar de devorar a tú esposa y prestar un poco de atención, no están solos aún.-Exclamo con sorna y burla Ikuto Tsukiyomi a su amigo logrando que el joven del cumpleaños se separara de su mujer totalmente ruborizado, pero no tanto como ella.

-¡Ikuto!-Le reprendió su esposa.

Yamato se volvió a todos sus amigos que estaban compartiendo con él aquel momento tan especial.

-Feliz cumpleaños Yamato.-Susurro Mimi dándole un beso en la mejilla a su esposo.

-Gracias.-Le susurro primero solo para ella.-Gracias a todos por venir y hacer esto.-Dijo Yamato recibiendo una copa entregada por un mesero.

-Propongo un brindis por mi hermano.-Empezó a hablar Takeru.-Por qué cumplas muchos años más y porque mi sobrinita.-Sintió la mirada matadora de Hikari a sus espaldas.-O sobrinito nazcan pronto muy sano y fuerte, salud.

-Salud.-Respondieron todos al unísono.

La música no se hizo esperar y Yamato muy galantemente extendió su mano a su joven esposa y la llevo al centro de la pista a demostrar sus dotes bailarinas. Bailando suave y delicadamente tal como en el día de su boda volvió a besar sus labios lo que ocasionó nuevamente aplausos para con el público y poco a poco las parejas seguían el ejemplo de los anfitriones.

Takeru se dirigió hacía la joven castaña que estaba a un lado esperando ser invitada a bailar con alguien. Se acerco a ella delicadamente y esta vez no pregunto simplemente la arrastro hasta la pista y la obligo a bailar con él, claro que ella no opuso resistencia alguna.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Preguntó Hikari.

-Porque quería bailar contigo y no volvería a ser rechazado.-Le contesto de manera simple mientras se desplazaba por la pista con la joven de cabellos castaños que llevaba un sencillo vestido vaporoso en color celeste. Y claro ante la enfurecida mirada de cierto castaño.-Además que me lo debes por el cardenal que con el que tuve que cargar por culpa de tú amigo.

Hikari no dijo nada y siguió bailando con él rubio, después de todo no le molestaba.

Miyako y Ken bailaban juntos observando el ambiente, muy complacidos consigo mismo.

-Creo que las cosas se están dando bien por fin.-Exclamo la joven de lentes observando a ambas parejas de rubios y castañas.

-Si, y solo con un poco de ayuda.-Le dijo el moreno y ambos se sonrieron cómplices.

* * *

Michael se hallaba bebiendo algo en la cocina, le platico todo a Takenouchi con un solo motivo. Que ella le diga o insinúe algo a Mimi haciendo que la duda se haga presente. De pronto la futura madre entro a la cocina a recoger más bocadillos y lo encontró solo y pensativo.

-¿Michael? ¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó al primo de su esposo.

-Nada, solo pensaba.

-¿En qué? O ¿En quién?-Cuestionó Mimi de manera picara.

-Nada especial.-Mintió Michael con una falsa sonrisa.

-Mimi ¿Por qué tardas tanto?-Preguntó Yamato entrando a la cocina para encontrarse con Michael ahí con su mujer así que se dirigió a ella y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros-¿Vamos?

Mimi salió primero dejando a los rubios solos.

-¿Sabías que eres un celoso sin remedio?-Le dijo Michael a modo de burla.

-Aléjate de ella.-Amenazo Yamato.

-¿Sabes quién la acompaño por ese hermoso vestido?-Al notar que su primo se tensaba y el hecho de saber que lo estaba provocando.-Yo.

En un momento sintió como su nariz emanaba un líquido caliente y un gran dolor venía acompañado de eso. Se hallaba en el piso luego de ser golpeado por su primo, alcanzo a observarlo y a retarlo con la mirada.

-No te le acerques.-Amenazo acomodándose el puño de la camisa.

* * *

-Vámonos.-Dijo Yamato a Mimi en un momento a otro.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?-Cuestionó Mimi incrédula.

-Solo ven conmigo.-Dijo el rubio robándose a su esposa.

-Pero los invitados…

-Ellos entenderán, ven…

El rubio condujo a su esposa al estacionamiento y la introdujo en el vehículo, encendiéndolo y llevándola a un lugar desconocido para ella a unos quince minutos de distancia.

-¿Dónde vamos?-Pregunto Mimi un poco asustada.

-Cierra los ojos.-Pidió Yamato pero notó que la joven lo miraba con duda y temerosa.-Confía en mí.-Pidió el joven.

Mimi obedeció y luego de unos minutos, justo antes de caer dormida sintió que el coche frenaba y que Yamato descendía del automotor para proceder a abrirle la puerta. La ayudo a salir y la hizo caminar un poco.

-Bienvenida a tú nuevo hogar princesa.-Susurro en su oído de manera ronca, la joven castaña abrió los ojos quedándose maravillada con la vista que estos le ofrecían.

Era una inmensa y hermosa mansión. ¿Qué significaba esto?

-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunto Mimi incrédula.

-Nuestro nuevo hogar, no pensaras que vivir en un décimo con un bebé es lo más recomendable ¿verdad?

-No pero…-Mimi aún no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-Ven, vamos dentro.

Yamato la introdujo dentro de la vivienda para empezar a recorrerla y que la joven pueda apreciarla, quedando maravillada con la hermosa vista que le ofrecía el elegante inmueble. La sala, la cocina y los patios. Todo con acabados de primera y muy hermosos. Yamato la ayudo a subir las escaleras para ir al segundo piso, no vieron el cuarto principal. Simplemente pasaron a otro cuarto para el cual Yamato le cubrió los ojos a su mujer antes de introducirla en el cuarto.

-Sorpresa.-Susurro en su oído descubriendo su vista.

Mimi no podía creer lo que veía, era el cuarto de su bebé, inmenso. La mitad en rosa y la mitad en azul. Las paredes pintadas con ángeles y muchos ositos y animalitos, el piso alfombrado en caso de cualquier accidente. Todo estaba listo, solo faltaba el bebé. Era tan hermoso.

-¿Por qué dos de cada cosa?

-No sabemos que será así que mande a comprar como por si fuera niña o niño.-Explico Yamato.

-Yo, no sé qué decir.-Exclamo Mimi con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No tienes que decir nada, es un regalo.-Le dijo el rubio.

-Pero se supone que tú eres el cumpleañero, él que recibe regalos no él que los da.-Dijo Mimi.-Y yo no tengo nada que darte.

-Me hiciste esa fiesta sorpresa, recordaste mi cumpleaños algo que ni yo había hecho. Con eso me basta.

-¿Seguro?-Pregunto incrédula.

-Seguro.-Sonrió Yamato a la joven.-Aunque quiero algo que puedes darme.

-Dime.-Respondió Mimi alegre de poder retribuirle en algo lo que él hizo.

Yamato no le dijo nada simplemente se acerco a ella y reclamo sus labios con ansias y desesperación, incitando a la joven que respondía a los besos con fervor. Exploro cada parte de su boca con su lengua intrusa y su esposa le respondía y le permitía hacer lo que él quisiera. Sus manos expertas recorrieron el cuerpo de su mujer acariciándolo suavemente hasta llegar a la tira que estaba amarrada en el cuello, sabía que de aflojar eso la prenda entera se caería sin pensarlo siquiera. Pero sería injusto así que recostó a su mujer sobre una de las cunas que se hallaban en la habitación y procedió a sacarse el saco y mientras él descendía la parte de arriba del vestido de su esposa ella desabrochaba la camisa y con un poco de ayuda retiro la pieza del cuerpo de su marido.

Yamato estaba maravillado de la vista que ofrecía el busto crecido de su mujer mientras ella se ruborizaba al sentirse demasiado observada.

-Eres hermosa.-Le susurro para proceder a besar sus pechos con devoción sabiendo exactamente qué puntos presionar.

Se quedo un largo rato en aquellas cumbres mientras que ella acariciaba el bien formado torso de su marido, sintiéndose feliz y amada por fin. Aunque sea por un momento. Yamato retiro el vestido a medida que las inexpertas manos de la castaña apenas y alcanzaron a desabrochar el pantalón del rubio culminando él con la labor. Retiro las bragas de ella y sus bóxers, se hallaba consumido por el deseo, necesitaba hacerla y sentirla suya pero esta vez sería diferente. Ambos estaban sobrios aquellas vez, ya no habría escusas ni arrepentimientos, observo las castañas orbes de su mujer esperando su permiso.

-Adelante.-Fue lo único que dijo y eso basto para que el rubio la penetrara lentamente, después de todo apenas era su segunda vez. Espero un momento hasta el cuerpo de su mujer se acostumbrara al intruso y una vez que lo hizo procedió con el movimiento de caderas lento y con cuidado debido a que no quería dañar a su pequeño que crecía inocente de todo.

Mimi se hallaba tan feliz de sentirse amada en los brazos de su marido. Lo amaba y le gustaba pensar que aunque sea por una vez él le correspondía. Ambos tocaron el cielo al mismo tiempo, sincronización perfecta, no tenía caso usar protección a estas alturas así que simplemente derramo su semilla en un vientre ya ocupado. Ambos agitados y cansados solo querían dormir. Yamato alcanzo la sabana de la cuna en la que descansaban y arropo la desnudez de ambos apretando a Mimi contra su cuerpo para sentirla cada vez más suya.

-Te amo.-Susurro la castaña antes de ser llevada por Morfeo al mundo de los sueños.

Yamato se congelo al escuchar esas dos palabras, no se lo esperaba. Lo tomo desprevenido ¿Qué sentía él por ella? Le quería eso no lo negaba, no quería que nadie se le acerque, quería hacerla suya todos los días de su vida, quería formar una familia con ella.

Y si eso no era estar enamorado de alguien ¿Qué era el amor?

Se rindió ante su gran conclusión, esa noche luego de haberla hecha suya, luego de haber tocado las estrellas junto a ella nuevamente se ha dado cuenta de algo que ¿Quién sabe desde hace cuanto tiempo sentía? Quizá se enamoro de ella en este tiempo de casados o quizá desde la primera vez que hicieron el amor, eso ya no importaba. Lo importante era que había descubierto algo aquella noche.

Amaba a su esposa, amaba a Mimi Tachikawa la quería solamente para él, suya egoístamente suya y para completar su dicha ella lo amaba lo a él…

**¿Continuará…?**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¡Hola! ¿Reviews? ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien ¿Les gusto el capítulo? Espero que si, y me lo hagan saber con sus comentarios. ¡Que vergüenza otro lemmon! Perdón por lo mal que me salen, en serio es lo que más difícil se me hace mejorar, pero con el tiempo todo se puede jajaja!! Por favor díganme que les pareció??? A mi no me convence mucho ¬¬ pero no se, después de todo es su opinión la importante. Por fin ambos aceptaron lo que sienten aunque solo Mimi lo halla admitido Yamato se dio cuenta que la quiere y eso va más allá jajaja. No les parece que Ken y Miyako nos están ocultando algo??? Bueno ¿Les gusto, no les gusto? ¿Lo dejo hasta ahí? Jajaja no soy tan mala.**

**Perdón por no publicar pronto, lo que pasa es que apenas llegue de mis vacaciones la idea era publicar la próxima semana. Pero un día (ayer) se me apareció la virgen y me quede completando el capitulo hasta las 3 de la mañana ¿Cómo? Ni yo lo sé n_n'. espero sus reviews haciendo saber que valieron la pena las desveladas. Gracias a todos por sus buenos deseos para con mis vacaciones que si fueron buenas, lo malo fue de lo que nos enteramos al llegar vv'. **

**Agradezco de corazón a aquellos que leen y especialmente a aquellos que se toman un tiempo y dejan sus bellos reviews, los cuales siempre tengo en cuenta. Gracias a:**

**Hana Echizen; digimon4ever99; Mizori95; Nailea; -yume-takaishi-yagami-; Shinxei; CaintlinJeanne; Valerii Hyuga; l0v3nist; Taishou; Meems Tachikawa; Ann070490; Adrit126; Mejo G; XANHEX; MimI-CulLen; MitsuChaan; sweetcarmen; anitikis; Meems-ishikawa.**

**Anisol (X2).-Aniiii!! Jajaja mira que si lo termine. Y de quien mas podría ser el lemmon?? Jajaja espero que te guste amiga y espero tu comentario!! Te quiero!!**

**Guille.-Amigote!! Gracias por tu RR y por hacerme saber que no fueron en vano las trasnochadas, sabes a que hora me dormi ayer?? 3 de la mañana!!! XD!! Pero lo acabe!! Eso es lo importante. Solo espero que guste… vv'. Espero tu comentario, cuidate!!**

**Mega.-Megaaaaa!!! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, en serio!! Me quería matar cuando llegue y lei tu review me fui directo a youtube a ver el video y por dios ansiosa espero el 30 de junio!!! Me alegra que te haya gustado. Mi lemmon no es algo de expectativas n_n aun asI espero tú comentario. Gracias por el apoyo. Besos!!**

**Melisa.-Hola Meli!! Todas contra Catalina siii!!! Y por supuesto que Takeru volverá a ser como antes, solo es cuestión de tiempo jijiji!! Y pues Si, espero que te guste el capi!! pues la verdad no eres pervertida, lo normal en una fan del Mimato XD!! Jajaja yo también espero poder hablar pronto contigo, te cuidas y espero tu comentario del capitulo! Besitos ciao!**

**Bueno gracias a todos/as!! Termine el capi a las 3 am así que si ven alguna falta perdón pero me moria de sueño!! XD!! Espero que les guste y espero ansiosa sus comentarios. Para el próximo más Takari!! XD!**

**Proximo capitulo: Verdad.**

**Conste que os adverti que se ponía la cosa fea…**

**Os quiero mucho y espero que les guste, ya saben que hacer para que nos leamos pronto!! Siii Reviews!!! Las espero ansiosa.**

**Se despide con un beso y recordando que dejen RR:**

**Sakura Tachikawa!!!**


	11. Capítulo 11:Verdad

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Antes de pasar a leer el capitulo deseo hacerles saber algo importante para todos los que sigan los maravillosos fics de nuestra querida A N D S I!! Que son: JUST LIKE ROMEO AND JULIET E INSTITUTO HOKKAIDO. El caso es que ella acaba de empezar un nuevo semestre en la universidad y esta copada con eso, mas que todo porque el control paterno exige que nos centremos en los estudios ya que de escribir fics no nos alimentaremos lamentablemente (ESO DICEN MIS PADRES TAMBIEN ¬¬) el caso es que no podrá actualizar en un buen tiempo debido a motivos de fuerza mayor que son los estudios. U.U NO ABANDONARA LOS FICS, SOLO LES PIDE PACIENCIA NADA MÁS. Sabemos que algunos de los lectores de este fic también siguen los de A N D S I por eso les aviso por este medio. A N D S I agradece de antemano su paciencia n_n!!**

**POR MI LADO ANDRE TRANQUILA ESPERARE PACIENTEMENTETÚ CONCENTRATE EN TUS ESTUDIOS n.n QUE NOSOTRAS TUS LECTORAS ESPERAREMOS ANSIOSAS.**

**Ahora si…**

**Primero lamento no haberlo podido subir puntualmente pero mi inter se volvió loco y no se porque, pero os prometo que mañana temprano lo subo perdón nuevamente u.u**

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien!! Aquí me tienen molestándolos como cada semana puntualmente ahora si con el capítulo de "La Excepción" gracias por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior os aprecio mucho, de corazón. Son el motivo por el cual escribo rápido!!! Os quiero…**

**Bueno como os venia advirtiendo de aquí se viene la parte dramática PERO tranquilos que esta historia tendrá un final feliz. Me odiaría a mi mismo si es que no lo tuviera ¬¬. Así que chicas a partir de estos momentos, bueno ahorita no exactamente. n_n'**

**Ya saben que hacer para leernos la próxima semana, os quiero un mundo no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios al final, que siempre son bien recibidos. Ya no los interrumpo más y os dejo con la lectura. **

**¡Disfruten y recuerden NO HABRA FINAL TRISTE! Jajaja!! XD!**

* * *

**Capítulo XI: Verdad**

Llevaba mirándola ¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo? ¿Horas? Tal vez, pero no podía dejar de asombrarse de la belleza que tenía por esposa. Como su boca estaba medio abierta y respiraba tranquilamente y su seño se fruncía para luego aflojarse y que ella emitiera una sonrisa. Podría verla dormir por horas y horas, pensar que se ha estado perdiendo de esto por meses y todo por culpa del mendigo gato.

Sonrió con sorna al imaginarse al recogido ese chillando al encontrarse solo. ¿Cómo estarán las cosas por allá?, digo que los anfitriones de una fiesta desaparezcan así como así sin unas palabras siquiera. Dios quiera y su hermano lo hubiera sacado de esta pero es que de veras necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas con su mujer y valla que lo disfruto.

"Te amo" aquellas palabras que calaron en su corazón y que jamás pensó oiría de ella, ¿Serían ciertas? Digo, estaba a punto de dormir; pero ella no sería capaz de mentirle en algo tan importante como eso. Jura que se sintió completo al escuchar esas dos insignificantes palabras que hoy en día todo el mundo las dice, adolescentes que apenas tienen una semana con sus novios y novias ya dicen "te amo" sin saber el importante significado de esas palabras.

Pero ellos ya eran adultos y por el amor de Dios estaban casados y con un bebé en camino. ¿Qué siente él por ella? La quiere, de eso no cabe duda pero ¿La ama?, no quiere hacerle daño pero en estos momentos todo es tan confuso…

Observó como Mimi empezaba a moverse entre sus brazos ¿Cómo reaccionara? ¿Qué le dirá? ¿Recordara las palabras que le dijo antes de caer dormida? ¿Qué le dirá él? Estaba muy nervioso al respecto más aún cuando la joven empezó a abrir sus bellos castaños, olvido totalmente su gran dilema y solo podía concentrarse en la hermosa mujer que descansaba en sus brazos y sin poder evitarlo sonrió como un tonto.

Lo primero que observo al abrir sus ojos del cómodo sueño que tenía fueron unos ojos azules que brillaban intensamente reconociendo a su marido y su perfecto cuerpo que estaba junto a ella. Su cabello despeinado y su sonrisa traviesa la hicieron sonrojarse abruptamente. Recuerdos de la noche anterior cruzaron por su mente lo que provoco que su pálido rostro se tornara de un color carmesí intenso. El saberse desnuda bajo las cobijas la cohibía y peor aún saber que su marido se hallaba en iguales condiciones.

Para ella la noche anterior fue su primera vez, claro que ya lo había hecho pero bajo los efectos del alcohol así que prácticamente no cuenta. En cambio ahora lo recuerda todo claramente los besos, las caricias, la entrega… definitivamente no se arrepentía de nada pero no dejaba de ser vergonzoso.

-Buenos días.-Murmuro el rubio con voz ronca.

-Buenos días.-Contestó la joven tímidamente queriendo cubrir más su desnudez.

-¿Por qué te tapas?-Le pregunto recordando que la primera vez que estuvieron juntos ella se había tapado hasta la coronilla y se había alejado de él, sin embargo en estos momentos parecía muy cómoda de estar en esa posición.

-Me da pena.-Dijo sinceramente.

-No debes tener pena conmigo.-Le aseguro el rubio sobando delicadamente su mejilla.-O es que ¿Acaso te arrepientes de lo que pasó anoche?-Temió preguntar eso puesto que no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría si es que su esposa le decía que si se arrepiente.

-No, yo no…-Su frase fue interrumpida por los labios de su esposo que se posaron abruptamente sobre los suyos y le reclamaban atención.

-Entonces no hay nada de qué avergonzarse.-Le explico Yamato acariciando su rostro suavemente para luego besar la punta de su nariz-¿Tienes hambre?

Ella no contesto pero Yamato alcanzo a sentir una patada desde el abultado vientre de su esposa mientras que ella se ruborizaba avergonzada. La estampa se le hacía tan tierna y cómica que no resistió las ganas de reír que tenía empezando por una tímida risa y terminando en una fuerte carcajada que resonaba en las paredes de la casa vacía. No podía ocultarlo ni negarlo aunque quisiera, estaba feliz. Feliz como no lo había estado en muchísimo tiempo. Y digo ¿Cómo no estarlo? Platicar con tu esposa después de despertarse y más aún luego de haber hecho el amor y ahora que pregunta si es que tiene hambre es su hijo no nato el que le contesta desde el vientre de su madre.

Mimi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, nunca en los meses que se conocían había escuchado reír a su esposo. Su risa era tan fresca y ligera y se lo veía tan… feliz. El Yamato que ella conocía era frío y distante. Aunque ha de admitir que con ella tenía detalles lindos pero a pesar de eso jamás lo había escuchado reír. Así que ella simplemente sonrió de alegría al ver como ríe el joven.

El rubio se percato de la mirada de la castaña lo miraba de manera curiosa y no entendía ¿Por qué? Las risas pararon en ese instante y el joven quedo viendo como su esposa sonreía alegremente.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto el joven de ojos azules intrigado.

-Nada, sonrío de lo alegre que reíste.-Explico la joven enterneciendo al rubio-¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-Nada.-Contestó él simplemente.-Solamente estoy feliz, soy feliz.-Le dijo depositando un tierno beso en los labios de su esposa.-Ahora vamos a alimentar al pequeño.-Propuso incorporándose de la cuna.

Por favor que Dios lo ayude y si su hijo es varón nunca le pregunte como fueron sus experiencias sexuales porque sino ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué la mejor de sus experiencias fue en su cuna? Eso sería suficiente para traumar a un joven. Esperemos que Dios lo escuche.

-Yamato…

-Dime.-Exclamo el rubio colocándose sus bóxers.

-Yo, esto… mi ropa.-Dijo Mimi tímidamente tapándose de nuevo.

-Espera unos minutos.-Exclamo el rubio recordando algo y salió de la habitación solamente con ropa interior. Pasaron tres minutos y el joven apareció con unos pantalones de chándal puestos y un calentador y una camiseta de él en la mano.-Toma.-Dijo entregándole las prendas de vestir.

-¿Y esto?-Pregunto la joven observando extrañada las prendas.

-Ropa mía.-Dijo el rubio.-No puedes ponerte el mismo vestido de anoche.-Porque de hacerlo más demorarías en ponértelo que yo en volvértelo a quitar, pensó. Sacudió su cabeza desechando aquellos pensamientos tan pervertidos.-Empecé a traer ropa de a poco, pero solo mía. Espero que te sirva.

-Si, creo que esta bien aunque estoy enorme.-Dijo Mimi apenada.

-Estas perfecta.-Le aseguro su marido besándole la frente con ternura para luego incorporarse y dirigirse a la salida de la recamara.-Estaré abajo.-Dijo sonriéndole y saliendo del cuarto.

Mimi sostuvo las prendas en sus manos e instintivamente las llevo a su rostro capturando el olor que tenía, aquel olor tan propio de él y sonrió como una tonta. Estaba tan feliz de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, de cómo se portaba Yamato con ella. Pero tal vez solo se esta comportando así caballerosamente, es lo más seguro después de todo nunca había dicho que la quería o algo así. Su rostro se ensombreció al recordarlo, ¿Cómo iba a decirle que la quería si no lo sentía?

Empezó a vestirse afortunadamente la ropa de Yamato era lo suficientemente ancha para cubrir su abultado vientre y los pantalones lo suficientemente elásticos para ceder a su actual figura. Aunque dudaba que pudiera volver a ponérselos. Salió descalza y recordó que prácticamente no tenía idea de donde quedaba la cocina. Yamato le dijo "Estaré abajo" así que por lógica tenía que bajar las escaleras, lo hizo cuidadosamente. Una vez ahí se dejo guiar por su olfato que la dirigió a un inmenso y hermoso jardín, con una alberca y flores por todo el lugar; cerca de la alberca había una mesa con cuatro sillas alrededor ahí alcanzo a divisar a su querido esposo que estaba poniendo la mesa tranquilamente. Se veía tan condenadamente atractivo sin camisa y con el cabello desordenado. Aunque sinceramente no concebía una imagen de Yamato en la que no se viera condenadamente atractivo.

Camino hacía la mesa donde la esperaba una silla que su marido abrió especialmente para ella. Todo parecía tan condenadamente irreal que temía estar dormida y que en el rato menos pensado alguien la despertara de su ensueño.

-¿Qué te parece?-Pregunto el rubio tomando asiento en frente de ella.

-Irreal.-Susurro la joven maravillada.

Yamato sonrió complacido, esa era exactamente la reacción que esperaba que tuviera, observo a su esposa nuevamente como sus bellos ojos almendrados le brillaban con fervor, como su camiseta apenas y le quedaba apegándose a su cuerpo haciéndola lucir hermosa. Podría acostumbrarse perfectamente a esto. Despertarse con su mujer entre sus brazos, bajar al jardín a desayunar por el momento solos, más después con la llegada de su pequeño.

-Buen provecho.-Dijo el rubio empezando a cortar los panqueques que había preparado.

-¿Cocinas?-Preguntó Mimi dudosa y divertida.

-Si.-Respondió el joven-¿Cómo crees que me alimentaba antes de casarme contigo?

-No sé, pensé que dependías del servicio a domicilio y de los enlatados para microondas.-Exclamo divertida.

-Pues para que se entere señora Ishida, el señor Ishida sabe cocinar y muy bien.-Dijo orgulloso.

-A ver.-Dijo Mimi cortando un pedazo de sus panqueques y llevándoselo a la boca, lo mastico por unos momentos hasta que finalmente lo trago. Se quedo pensativa unos momentos y…-Delicioso.-Admitió la joven a lo que el rubio sonrió con sorna y se dispuso a tomar un poco de zumo.-Bueno saber que a partir de ahora alguien me ayudara en la cocina.-Dijo suspicaz y empezó a reír por que su esposo casi se atragantaba con el jugo, mejor le salía quedarse callado.

Yamato rió nervioso, Mimi hablaba en serio aunque por alguna extraña razón no le molestaba el hecho de ambos levantarse a la par a preparar el desayuno. Solo de imaginarse esa mesa completa con él y Mimi de cabeceras y a sus costados un rubio y una castaña en miniatura un calor desconocido se apoderaba de él. Pronto tendría una familia nuevamente, su familia y no estaba dispuesto a perderlos.

Observo a su esposa sonreírle feliz ¿Qué pensaría de él si se entera de la verdad? ¿Lo abandonaría?, es lo más seguro después de todo el se comporto como un canalla. Debió haberle dicho sobre la herencia desde un principio, hubiera sido más fácil en ese entonces cuando no había sentimientos de por medio en cambio ahora si se lo dice la perderá para siempre y no está dispuesto a eso. Lo mejor será callar ese secreto, afortunadamente solo lo saben él, Takeru y Michael. Tenía que silenciar a su primo cueste lo que cueste.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Mimi al notar el semblante tan cambiante de su marido.

Yamato volvió a la realidad y sonrió a su esposa, ciertamente de lo único de lo que tenía que preocuparse era que su primo no abriera la boca.

-Nada amor.-Soltó sin percatarse, lo había dicho tan natural. Como si de verdad lo sintiera y provoco un sonrojo en su esposa. Quería a Mimi…

De verdad la quería…

* * *

Takeru no podía quitar esa sonrisa pícara que tenía desde hace una semana atrás. Esa noche él había tenido que despedir a los invitados y excusar a la parejita de tortolos en plena luna de miel. Se divirtió tanto con los comentarios indecorosos de los socios de la empresa. Esa noche fue la mejor y no solo para su hermano mayor, él también la disfruto mucho en compañía de la brujita y lo mejor fue que estaban delante del castaño ese que le pego el otro día.

Fue una buena noche, antes de irse dejo alimentando al pequeño Yamato que no paraba de maullar viendo a la puerta esperando que su dueña volviera a por él. Ni modo le dio pena y se lo llevo a casa. Ahora se encontraba en su trabajo haciéndole compañía a su cuñada mientras jugaba con el pequeño gato.

Observo a la joven castaña que lo miraba intrigada y le sonrió pícaramente ocasionando un sonrojo en ella. No aguanto la risa y estallo pronto en una fuerte carcajada.

-Takeru.-Reprocho la castaña.-No te burles.

-¿Y según tú de qué me estoy riendo?-Dijo volviendo a reírse al notar que su cuñada enrojecía más de ser eso posible.-Tranquila, lo que hicieron tú y Yamato es algo muy normal.-Le dijo crudamente.

-¿Qué crees que hicimos?-Soltó Mimi tratando de confundirlo.

-Sé que no estuvieron discutiendo los detalles de la deuda nacional.-Dijo y volvió a reírse.

-No molestes.-Dijo ruborizada logrando intensificar las burlas de su cuñado-¿Alguien más lo noto?

-¿Bromeas? Toda la fiesta noto su ausencia.-Le informo el rubio menor.

Mimi trago en seco definitivamente no llamaría a Sakura Uchiha ni a Kagome Taisho en un buen tiempo, por lo menos hasta que esto se olvide. Tal vez si llame a Alice, a Amu y a Yuuki ellas son más conservadoras. Ya hasta podía escuchar los comentarios indecorosos de Sakura.

-¿Recordando lo de la noche anterior?-Pregunto pícaramente.

-¡Takeru!

-¿Qué paso la noche anterior?-Interrumpió una tercera voz que salía del ascensor.

Ambos jóvenes dirigieron la vista a la persona que salía del ascensor, un joven con el cabello alborotado de color chocolate, piel morena y ojos castaños; con un paquete en sus manos.

-¡Taichi!-Exclamo la joven queriendo levantarse de su silla pero no podía debido al peso extra que cargaba.

-No te esfuerces pequeña, ya voy yo.-Dijo Taichi acercándose al encuentro con ambos jóvenes. Reconoció al rubio que acompañaba a Mimi, era el mismo que había bailado con Hikari por toda la noche y lo quedo viendo de manera dura.

Takeru trago en seco al notar la aterrorizadora mirada del castaño sobre él, debe recordar claramente que él paso bailando toda la fiesta con su pequeña hermana. Teme a Taichi, teme que lo golpee, teme que lo mate y sobretodo teme que le prohíba volver a ver a la brujita. ¿Qué demonios estás pensando Takeru Takaishi? Eso a ti no debería importarte. Trago en seco ante la mirada escudriñadora que le dirigía el joven.

-Bueno creo que me retiro.-Anuncio el rubio menor bajándose del escritorio de la castaña.-Te dejo en buenas manos, nos vemos luego. Hasta luego Taichi.

-Adiós Takeru.-Exclamo Mimi algo extrañada por la repentina huida de su cuñado.

-Adiós.-Simplemente susurro Taichi.

La castaña se quedo observando a ambos jóvenes curiosa no entendía ¿Por qué actuaban así?

-¿Todo va bien Taichi?-Preguntó tratando de recuperar la atención del joven.

-Si.-Respondió el castaño cambiando de repente su semblante de calculador a alegre y animado.-Toma Daisuke te manda.-Dijo extendiéndole la cajita que llevaba.

-Gracias.-Exclamo Mimi emocionada abriendo la cajita para que le llegara el delicioso olor del famoso sushi recién hecho de Daisuke.-Que rico, ya me estaba entrando hambre.-Dijo probando el platillo-¡Delicioso!-Exclamo la castaña-¿Quieres?

-No gracias.-Respondió el castaño a la que consideraba su hermana menor-¿Cómo estas?, ¿Te trata bien eso que escogiste por esposo?

-¡Taichi!-Le reprendió la joven y ante la reprimenda el joven solo rió.-Estamos bien, gracias por preguntar.

-Me alegro.-Dijo el joven-¿Y el pequeño cómo esta?

-Bien, creciendo fuerte y sano.-Dijo acariciando su abultado vientre.

-No puedo creer que pronto serás mamá.-Dijo Taichi acariciando el vientre de su amiga.-Y yo seré tío.

-Si.-Dijo Mimi entusiasmada por las palabras del joven-¿Y tú cómo estas?

-Bien, pasándola.-Anuncio algo decaído el joven.

-Hikari me dijo que estuviste con gripe y que andabas de mal genio.

-¿Hikari te dijo que se la paso bailando anoche con tu cuñado?

-¿¡En serio!? ¡Genial!-Exclamo Mimi eufórica.

-¿Qué tiene de genial?-Pregunto el castaño sintiéndose traicionado por su amiga.

-Hacen una monada de pareja.-Explico Mimi.

-¿Y?, es hermano del que te embarazo.-Saltó Taichi a la defensa,

-Es un buen chico, te lo aseguro.

-Ninguno es lo suficientemente bueno para Hikari.-Dijo el joven.-No quiero perder a otra hermana, no quiero perder a más personas.

Mimi se enterneció ante las palabras de su amigo y le acaricio la mejilla.

-No perderás a una hermana, ganaras un hermano.-Explico Mimi.-Deberías verlo de ese modo.

Taichi sonrió de medio lado, con Mimi era imposible ganar aún así está seguro que no sería capaz de sobrellevar otra perdida. Primero se va Mimi luego Sora, lo único que le queda el Hikari.

-Como sea.-Dijo el castaño-¿No es contraindicado que trabajes en tu estado?

-No, estoy perfectamente bien. Trabajare hasta que ya no pueda.-Dijo sonriente.

-Nada más cuídate.-Pidió Taichi.-Bueno hermanita ha sido un placer visitarte, vendré cada que pueda.-Dijo besando la mejilla de la joven.-Pórtate bien, cuídense.

-Yo siempre me porto bien.-Dijo Mimi inflando los cachetes.-Gracias, tú igual y dile a Daisuke que le agradecemos.

Taichi se dirigió al ascensor le fue bien luego de asegurarse que Mimi estaba en buen estado de salud. Cuando la puerta del ascensor estaba a punto de cerrarse un zapato de tacón alto se interpuso en la unión de las puertas. El joven caballerosamente hizo parar al ascensor para que la mujer entrara arrepintiéndose al notar de quien se trataba.

Una pelirroja de cabello corto envuelta en un elegante vestido verde limón era la persona a la que había esperado. Rogo internamente porque alguien se subiera con ella pero nada. La mujer lo quedo viendo ensimismada para luego volver a la tierra y entraba al ascensor, disimuladamente iba a presionar planta baja pero ya estaba puesto.

Sería un largo camino de regreso…

Maldijo mentalmente encontrarse en un doceavo piso y tener que compartir el espacio y el aire con la última persona con la que querría hacerlo.

Sora estaba muy nerviosa, bien podría haber esperado que el castaño se vaya primero pero al verlo hablando con Mimi se quedo observando en las sombras la conversación. Si en algun momento pensó en decirle a la joven la verdad de su matrimonio. El ver a Taichi con ella y lo mucho que la quiere hizo que se olvidara de eso, no quería volver a dañar al joven. No quería volver a dañar a nadie más.

-Hola.-Dijo tímidamente la mujer.

-Hola.-Respondió al saludo el castaño que estaba recargado en las paredes del ascensor.

-¿Cómo estas?

No recibió respuesta por largo rato poniendo nerviosa a la joven mientras que el ascensor descendía, ocho, siete, seis, cinco.

-Bien.-Fue la seca respuesta del castaño.

Nunca en su vida ellos habían tenido un silencio incomodo, hasta ahora… quería decirle algo, que lo sentía que por favor volvieran a ser los mismo de antes pero las palabras no salían de su boca, se quedaban estancadas en su garganta.

Cuatro, tres, dos, uno, PB.

Las puertas se abrieron por fin liberando a los incómodos jóvenes que agradecían internamente por esto. El primero en salir fue el chico seguido por la joven.

-Recuerda lo que te dije, no te atrevas a lastimarla.-Advirtió antes de colocarse su casco y se dirigiera a su motocicleta a seguir trabajando.

Mientras que la joven solo alcanza a verle la espalda, observar como se aleja perdiéndose entre la gente que entra y sale del importante edificio.

Sintiéndolo cada vez más lejos…

* * *

Takeru manejaba su Jaguar rojo a la velocidad establecida, bueno puede que un poco más de la velocidad permitida pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. Estaba furioso consigo mismo ¿Por qué había comprado eso? Por idiota, le contesto su subconsciente acusándolo. Pero es que cuando vio al peluche en el escaparate lo único que se le vino a la mente fue ella y lo compro como si fuera un idiota.

Ahora se encontraba manejando en dirección al distrito de Hikari Gaoka, alcanzo a observar que en un popular merendero se hallaba sentada la mayor de sus locuras. Con un uniforme aparentemente de camarera, falda corta, blusa blanca y delantal. Llevaba su lacio cabello cogido en una malhecha rosca. Genial, estaba ahí ahora a lo que vino.

Estaciono el Jaguar delante del establecimiento, pitó un par de veces y bajo los vidrios tintados para que la joven lo alcanzara a ver. Al principio parece que no caía en cuenta de quien se trataba pero luego que se quito las Raivan que traía su rostro fue cambiando de sorpresa a enfado. No podía evitar reírse, la joven era tan molestable que le hizo un ademan con el dedo incide diciéndole que se acercara.

La joven no le tomaba en cuenta hasta que volvió a pitar y se rindió ante las miradas de los curiosos que no dejaban de verla. Se acerco a la ventana de copiloto para ver que quería el joven.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó molesta.

-Sube.-Dijo el joven rubio.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te obedeceré?-Preguntó nuevamente la joven con una ceja alzada.

-Porque soy irresistiblemente atractivo.

-Arrogante.-Le espeto la joven ruborizándose y mirando para otro lado.

-Tú también eres adorable, especialmente cuando estas sonrojada y mejor si es por mi culpa.-Le dijo de manera insinuante.

-Piérdete.-Le dijo Hikari volteándose para dirigirse de vuelta al restaurante.

-Tranquila.-Dijo Takeru extendiendo su brazo lo más que pudo para rozar sus manos y detenerla.-Tengo algo importante que discutir contigo.

-¿Qué tendrías que hablar tú conmigo?-Le pregunto la chica de cabellos chocolates.

-Algo sobre tú amiga Miyako.-Le dijo tratando de restarle importancia.

Hikari se detuvo y volteo a verlo intrigada ¿Qué podría saber él de Miyako? ¿Y si era una trampa? Pero entonces ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

-Habla.-Le dijo la muchacha.

-Estoy seguro que debes preguntarte ¿Dónde esta Miyako? O ¿Por qué actúa de manera rara últimamente? Creo saber la respuesta. Acompáñame.-Pidió el joven.-Prometo que no te llevare a ningún hotel ni tratare de propasarme contigo.

Hikari lo pensó unos momentos hasta que por fin decidió hacerle caso al joven y subirse al coche, total ya había acabado su turno hace rato y le intrigaba mucho ¿Por qué Miyako salía tan rápido de sus turnos?

-Me voy Daisuke.-Grito al cocinero una vez que estuvo dentro del coche.-Arranca.-Le dijo a Takeru mientras que a medida que se alejaba se escuchaba la voz de Daisuke gritando.

-¡Hikari!

-Tú amigo es muy celoso.-Dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-Si, y sin razón alguna.-Se defendió la castaña.-Ahora dime.

-Que impaciente eres.-Observo que la joven se volteaba molesta.-Vale, te digo. ¿Has notado que tú amiga últimamente está actuando de manera extraña?

-Si, por eso vine.-Contestó ella.

-El caso es que mi amigo también está actuando de modo extraño.-Le dijo el rubio.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con Miyako?-Pregunto molesta.

-¿De verdad no te das cuenta?-Observó como la joven negaba con la cabeza.-Ellos dos últimamente andan muy juntos recuerda la fiesta nada más y he llegado a pensar que nuestro encuentro en la cafetería aquel día no ha sido solo coincidencia.-Observo que la joven lo miraba asombrado.-O me dirás que no es extraño que a mí me haya invitado Ken y a ti Miyako casualmente a la misma mesa.

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas si…

-Entonces no me queda más que pensar que algo llevan entre manos ese par.-Explico al terminar su teoría.

-¿Y si no? Si solo estamos haciendo el ridículo.-Dijo Hikari.

-No te preocupes no lo haremos tú solo sígueme la corriente.-Dijo Takeru doblando a la esquina.

-¿Dónde vamos?-Pregunto Hikari sin poder reconocer el lugar en el que se hallaban, parecía una calle de restaurantes demasiado elegantes. De esos que aparecen en las revistas.

-Se donde se encuentra Ichijouji en estos momentos y vamos a comprobar si esta con tú amiga.-Le explico el rubio.

-¿Cómo es eso que sabes dónde está?-Preguntó Hikari incrédula-¡Lo has estado siguiendo! ¿¡Acaso contrataste un detective para seguir a tú amigo!?-Cuestionó alterada la joven.

-Que anticuada eres, los detectives privados son del siglo pasado.-Se burlo el rubio.-Ahora solo con tener un dispositivo GPS te basta.

Hikari lo miro como si dijera algo irreal y él se limito a sonreírle. Aparcando el coche en un elegante restaurante.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Preguntó Hikari confusa.

-¿No me escuchaste en todo el camino?-Pregunto el joven incrédulo.-Aquí están nuestros amigos.-Le explico indicando el lujoso establecimiento

¿Qué diablos hacía Miyako en un lugar tan lujoso como ese?

-Anda entremos.-Dijo el rubio jalándola a la puerta.

-¡Estás loco! Mira como voy, no puedo entrar así.-Le explico la castaña molesta.

El rubio se le quedo viendo largo rato examinándola de arriba abajo, por un momento se sintió incomoda hasta que el encogió los hombros.-Nada mas suéltate el pelo y deja ese delantal de lado.-Le explico.

La joven lo hizo y parecía una trabajadora de oficina muy guapa. El rubio la quedo viendo fijamente antes delicadamente poner un mechón de cabello tras de su oreja.

-Perfecta.-Dijo sonriendo complacido y tomando su mano.-Vamos.

Hikari se sentía alucinada ¿La estaba tomando de la mano? ¿Sin bromas o payasadas? Entraron al local y no pudo hacer más que maravillarse por la elegancia del lugar. Todo tan fino y exquisito Dios, jamás pensó en que llegaría a ver esto más allá de las revistas y ahora estaba ahí junto a un apuesto joven. Esperen un momento dijo: "apuesto joven" no, quiso decir "molesto joven"

-Reservación a nombre de Takeru Takaishi.-Dijo al encargado que asintió y procedió a llevarlos a la mesa.

-En cinco minutos vendré a tomar su orden.-Explico el mozo.

La castaña veía anonadada a todas las personas que iban envueltas en sus mejores prendas solamente para ir a almorzar a ese lugar. Una pareja en especia llamo su atención, reconocería ese cabello morado dónde sea e iba acompañada por un moreno de pelo corto.

-Takeru mira.-Susurro señalándole a la pareja antes descrita. El rubio volteo a verlos y sonrió con suficiencia.

-Bingo.-Dijo a su acompañante con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Se levantaron de su mesa y se dirigieron a la que ocupaban sus amigos sin preguntar se sentaron cada quien al costado del otro. Los jóvenes se sorprendieron por la intromisión de sus amigos, estaban disfrutando del postre cuando los sorprendieron.

-Hola Miyako que grata coincidencia.-Dijo Hikari insinuantemente.

-Ho-hola Hikari.-Dijo la joven de lentes.

-Ichijouji ¿Cómo estás?-Pregunto el rubio haciéndose el desentendido.

-Bien Takeru.-Respondió el joven.-Acabando de almorzar, de salida.

-¿En serio?-Pregunto el menor suspicaz.

-Si, y ustedes ¿Qué hacen aquí?-Pregunto bebiendo un poco de agua.

-Sinceramente queríamos ver porque tanto misterio con ustedes dos, pero creo que la respuesta es obvia ¿verdad?-Explico el joven rubio encogiéndose los hombros.

-Miyako ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-Exigió saber Hikari.

-Porque si lo hacía de seguro me salías con cosas como que estoy fraternizando con el enemigo o algo así, te conozco Hikari Yagami.-Se defendió la joven.-Si te decía que estaba saliendo con Ken hubieras pegado el grito al cielo y a acusarme por alta traición.

-Yo… bueno.-Dudó Hikari queriendo restar importancia a las palabras dichas por la joven a pesar de saber que era absolutamente ciertas.-Que más da ¿Eres feliz?

-Mucho.-Respondió la joven sonriendo alegre de que su amiga no esté molesta con ella.

Los hombres de la mesa observaban la escena ensimismados para luego voltear a verse a ellos mismo.

-¿Tú también me reclamaras que no te haya dicho nada?-Preguntó Ken en son de burla.

-Eso es tan gay Ichijouji.-Le reprendió el menor-¿Desde cuándo?-Quiso saber.

-Desde el matrimonio de Yamato.-Respondió sencillamente el joven moreno.

Takeru le quedo viendo mal, Dios ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego? Y se hace llamar su mejor amigo. Ni modo ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

-Eres un canalla condenado.-Le dijo con burla a lo que el moreno solamente le sonrió.

-Bueno creo que aquí sobramos.-Le dijo a Miyako.-Nos vemos luego y disfruten de la cena.-Dijo levantándose junto con la joven de cabellos morados.

-Ichijouji.-Llamo el rubio.

-Dime.

-Dejen de hacer de Cupido por favor.-Pidió el joven.

La pareja que se hallaba de pié se quedo quieta al notar que el rubio lo había notado, voltearon a verlos un poco nervioso mientras que el joven los observaba con esa mirada acusadora tan suya.

-Dejaremos de intervenir el día que ustedes maduren.-Explico Ken.-Ya lo logramos con tu hermano.

-Ya lárgate.-Le pidió el rubio a su amigo que se limito a reírse, tomar por los hombros a su novia y salir del establecimiento.

La joven de lentes y el chico de pelo corto hicieron un ademan con la mano despidiéndose del rubio y de la castaña que los miraban de manera extraña y salieron del lugar. El rubio y la joven castaña solo se quedaron viendo a lo lejos.

-Tanto alboroto para esto.-Suspiro resignado Takeru.

-Si…-Suspiro Hikari en iguales condiciones-¿Nos vamos?

Takeru lo medito un momento, ¿Le haría caso a Ken? A la mierda era todo o nada.

-Ya estamos aquí.-Empezó tratando de sonar indiferente.-No hay que desperdiciar la oportunidad ¿Quieres comer algo?

Hikari lo observo como quien mira a un fantasma, ¿Era otra de sus bromas? Si lo era, era de muy mal gusto.

-¿Cuál es el truco?-Preguntó desconfiada sin creer del todo al joven, el mismo que empezó a reír nuevamente.

-No hay truco, simplemente que te estoy invitando a almorzar algo.-Explico de manera sencilla- ¿Quieres o no?

La castaña lo medito por un momento, tenía un vaso de agua a la mano. Si es que el rubio le salía con que era una broma por lo menos seco no saldría de esto. ¿La estaba invitando a cenar?

-¿Qué dices?-Pregunto estando entre impaciente y ansioso.

-De acuerdo, te acepto la invitación.-Aceptó con una sonrisa la joven

El rubio sonrió complacido por el hecho de que la joven aceptara su invitación e hizo una señal para que el mesero se acercara a tomar su pedido. La invitación a cenar había sido un impulso pero estaba muy feliz de haberlo hecho. Tal vez Ichijouji tenía razón y ya era tiempo de madurar…

De madurar y de olvidar…

* * *

La noche caía y con ella una pequeña llovizna se hacía presente. Una pareja de esposos se hallaban reposando en la cama viendo una película en DVD. Habían hecho esto desde que llegaron. A la futura madre se le antojó ver película tras película. Una más sentimental que la otra, así que quien hubiera imaginado al frío Yamato Ishida con su esposa envuelta en uno de sus brazos y una caja de pañuelos en la otra. Viendo todas esas películas, consolando a su mujer recordándole que era una película.

Primero habían iniciado viendo "Inteligencia Artificial" con la cual empezó a llorar alrededor de los últimos veinte minutos de película, siguieron con "Marley y yo" y se repitió la historia solo que esta vez le había hecho llevar al animalejo ese que vivía con ellas y al final de la película abrazaba tan fuerte al gato que llego a pensar que explotaría en cualquier momento. Ahora se encontraban viendo "El guardián de mi hermana" para variar Mimi empezaba a sollozar lo cual era la alarma para él de empezar a sacar los pañuelos y extendérselos, por si fuera poco luego de eso seguía la infaltable "Titanic"

¿Por qué no podían ver terror o comedia? Aunque debe admitir que cuando muere Marley en la película un nudo se coloco en su garganta y estuvo a punto de… sacudió su cabeza con enfado ¿No iba a llorar por una película? Aunque el libro sea basado en una historia real y… al diablo. Habían llegado a las seis de la tarde, ya eran cerca de las once de la noche y seguían acostados viendo las películas. No se quejaba del hecho de tenerla entre sus brazos y consolarla cuando lloraba pero estaba a punto de dormirse.

Desde lo ocurrido la noche de su cumpleaños había empezado a dormir de nuevo en su cama, siendo justos su espalda se lo agradece de verdad. Lo único malo era que el gato ese seguía durmiendo ahí también, justamente en medio de ambos por lo que impedía cualquier acercamiento de su parte para con su esposa, maldito gato.

De pronto alcanzo a ver los créditos de la película, muy buena ha de admitir. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al darse cuenta de que un hijo puede nacer enfermo y lo hizo temer por el pequeñín que esperaban. De pronto cuando iba a levantarse para colocar el otro DVD Mimi se volteo y podía asegurar que seguía llorando.

Nota mental: Nunca dejar que una embarazada vea película que hagan llorar, recordar el alboroto de hormonas.

-Mimi ¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto tiernamente acercándose a la espalda de su esposa y acariciarle el cabello-¿Te sientes mal?-Trato de voltearla.

-¡No me mires que he de estar horrible!-Chillo la joven.

-Tonterías.-Dijo el rubio haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia de la joven y volteándola para verle de frente.-Ves, estas hermosa.

-No, tengo los ojos hinchados y el cabello revuelto además que estoy gorda.-Dijo Mimi rompiendo a llorar nuevamente aferrándose a la camisa que llevaba puesta su esposo empapándola con sus lágrimas.

-Nada de eso, estás hermosa.-Le aseguro el joven, Mimi se sorprendió y alzo la mirada para observar los hermosos zafiros de su esposo.

-Mientes.-Lo acuso la joven.

-Para nada, para mí siempre estás hermosa.-Le aseguro besando sus labios con ternura, retirando delicadamente las lágrimas de sus ojos y abrasándola con ternura.

-Gracias.-Susurro la joven.

-No hay nada que agradecer.-Le dijo el rubio.-Solo digo la verdad, ¿quieres que ponga la otra película?

-No, quiero quedarme así.-Le dijo ruborizada.-Si no te molesta claro.

-No me molesta para nada.-Le aseguro el rubio.

Estuvieron por largo rato en silencio, un silencio confortante en el que simplemente disfrutaban la compañía del otro a plenitud, el joven abrazando a su esposa y posando las manos sobre el abultado vientre de ella, mientras que ella simplemente tenía sus pequeñas manos sobre las grandes de su marido sintiendo cada tanto una patada de aquel bebé que pronto vendría a hacerles compañía.

-Ya quiero que nazca.-Susurro Mimi rompiendo el silencio.-Ya quiero ver como será.

-Yo también.-Dijo Yamato sinceramente.-Estoy seguro que será hermoso con la madre que tiene.

-Tonto, algo me dice que se parecerá a ti.-Dijo la futura madre segura.

-No lo creo.-Dijo Yamato-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Intuición maternal.-Respondió ella.-Y eso si existe.

-Lo sé.

-Yamato.-Llamó la joven a su esposo-¿Qué quieres que sea? ¿Niño o niña?

El rubio lo pensó por un momento no le importaba, lo único que le importaba era que estuviera sano y salvo. Si era un niño pues le resultaría conveniente ya que si tuviera una hermanita el primero le ayudaría a cuidarla y si tiene una niña será su princesa.

-Lo que sea.-Dijo sinceramente.-Con tal que venga sano, depende de lo que tengamos ahora para después ir por la pareja.

Mimi se ruborizo instantáneamente ¿Ahora y después? Eso quiere decir que quiere tener más hijos con ella. A ella no le molestaría claro está, si por ella fuera tuvieran muchísimos hijos más pero jamás pensó que Yamato también los quisiera y lo más importante: quisiera tenerlos con ella. Quisiera que Yamato la quiera como ella lo quiere a él, pero eso no es posible. Recuerda que la noche que volvieron a estar juntos entre sueños cree haberle dicho sus sentimientos, recuerda haberle dicho "te amo" pero al parecer él no la escucho.

-Te quiero Mimi.-Dijo abrasándola más fuerte contra si.

Mimi sonrió tristemente un "te quiero" no es igual a un "te amo" pero con eso se conformaba, empezó a darle sueño y poco a poco fue llevaba al mundo de los sueños.

-Mimi yo te…-Yamato corto lo que iba a decir al notar la respiración regular de su esposa contra su pecho, cuando la alejo la encontró perfectamente dormida; le sonrió con ternura y la arropo mejor dejándose llevar el también por el cansancio y la comodidad de dormir con la persona más importante e su vida.

* * *

Estaciono su Jaguar a la entrada des distrito de Hikari Gaoka, el lugar en el que residía su acompañante de esta noche. Tenía que admitir que se la paso muy bien a su lado, conociéndola mejor. Era una persona excepcional, dulce, tierna y linda. Dejando de lado lo molestable que era se había divertido mucho esa noche. La había molestado un par de veces y ella seguía inflando los mofletes al enojarse. Una parte de él no quería que la joven se vaya, tenía miedo de dejarla ir pero sabía que no tenía opción.

-Bueno, aquí estamos.-Dijo el rubio.-Sana y salva.-Dijo abriéndole la puerta para sonreírle.

-Gracias.-Dijo la joven ruborizada ante la vista que tenía del joven, con la luz de la luna su cabello rubio adquiría una tonalidad dorada y sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente, debe admitir que hoy se la paso muy bien. Quien diria que debajo de la fachada de duro que quiere aparentar ser hay una persona amable y divertida. Si que se la paso bien esta noche.

-Me la he pasado bien.-Dijo Takeru tratando de ganar tiempo y que la joven no se vaya.

-Yo también.-Respondió sinceramente la joven que parecía que tenía los pies clavados en el suelo.

-Si no tienes inconveniente podríamos…-¿Takeru estaba nervioso?-Repetirlo alguna vez.-Dijo torpemente con una mano tras su cabeza.

-Claro, con gusto. Me llamas.-Dijo Hikari sonriendo y notando el rubor en el rostro del rubio.

-Si, ¿Quién se imaginaria que las brujitas no son mala compañía?-Dijo riéndose.

Idiota, pensó Hikari empezando a caminar dejando al rubio atrás. ¿Cómo se le ocurre decirle eso? Es un tonto. Se detuvo ya que sintió una mano detener su trayectoria.

-Oye, solo bromeaba.-Le aseguró.-No te enfades.

Hikari suspiro resignada y se volteo con una sonrisa, acercándose al rubio para depositar suavemente un beso en la mejilla del joven. Sintió como el rubio se tensaba y se ruborizaba totalmente, era tan gracioso verlo así.

-Vale, te perdono porque la cena ha estado rica.-Dijo dándose la vuelta para ahora sí marcharse.

El rubio se quedo quieto con una mano sobre la mejilla que recibió el cálido beso de la joven, se sintió tan bien que no pudo evitar sonreír como un tonto y de un par de zancadas corto el camino de la castaña, la volteo para quedar frente a frente y beso sus labios con posesividad y ternura. Para su sorpresa el beso fue correspondido por la joven al poco tiempo y ahora ambos se hallaban perdidos disfrutando de la compañía de otros. Luego de unos momentos debido a la falta de aire se separaron, la castaña muy ruborizada y el rubio sonreia satisfecho de haber sido él el que la puso en esa condición.

-Te dije que era irresistiblemente atractivo.-Le dijo con sorna.

-Tonto.-Dijo Hikari con una sonrisa y caminando de nuevo hacia su departamento.-Adiós.

-Hasta luego.-Respondió el joven.

Se quedo observando arrimado a su coche como ella llegaba a su departamento. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió y alzo la mano haciendo un gesto de despedida al notar que la castaña antes de entrar volteo a ver si aún se encontraba ahí. Por alguna razón la paso muy bien hoy aunque le moleste admitirlo Ichijouji tenía razón. Tal vez se ha estado equivocando por todos estos años y no todas son iguales lo comprobó con Mimi y ahora con Hikari también, tal vez ella es lo que él necesita. A lo mejor aún le queda algo de la esperanza que lo caracterizaba de niño.

Esperanza en las personas…

-Ayúdame a volver a creer, mi brujita…

* * *

Últimamente las semanas se le hacían tan cortas, ya estaba en el séptimo mes de embarazo. Era solo cuestión de pocos meses para tener a su bebe con ella y poder mimarlo y consentirlo. Todo era bonito últimamente, Yamato era un amor con ella, Takeru pasaba ido cada cuando y según le habían contado Miyako y Ken es debido a Hikari. Se entero que Miyako y Ken eran pareja algo que la sorprendió y alegro al mismo tiempo. Todos eran felices pero nadie como ella pronto sería mamá y tenía un atento marido al cual amaba y aunque él no sintiera lo mismo por ella la quería y con eso le bastaba.

Ahora estaba sola en su puesto ya que Yamato, Takeru, Ken y Michael estaban en reunión. Estaba aburrida esperando que llegue Taichi con su pedido de sushi.

-Mimi ¿Están todos ahí?-Preguntó una pelirroja apurada señalando la oficina de Yamato. Sora Takenouchi, cambio drásticamente de un día para el otro ahora la trataba mejor y era respetuosa. Incluso una que otra vez le sonreía en agradecimiento.

-Si.-Dijo la joven señalando a la oficina de su marido.

-Gracias.-Dijo la joven diseñadora dirigiéndose a la sala de juntas.

Sora no era una mala persona, a pesar de su actuar en el pasado estaba segura que no era tan mala si no que estaba resentida y humillada.

¿Qué podría hacer para matar el tiempo? Observo en dirección en la que desapareció la joven pelirroja, llevaban largo rato ahí, un café no les sentaría mal y de paso mataba tiempo hasta que llegue Taichi.

Se levanto con cuidado y con su abultado vientre se dirigió a prepararles el café que les llevaría.

* * *

-Disculpad la tardanza.-Se excusó la joven pelirroja a los cuatro hombres que la acompañaban.

-Ya era hora.-Refunfuño el rubio menor que estaba tratando de no dormirse en esa aburrida reunión.

-Cállate enano.-Contestó Sora.

-No empiecen los dos.-Amenazo el mayor de todos conociendo a la perfección como eran ese par.

-¿Por qué tiene que ella estar presente?-Se quejó fastidiado el rubio menor.

-Porque es socia.-Explico Yamato cansado.

-Entonces ¿Por qué tengo que estar yo aquí?-Preguntó nuevamente.

-Porque no tienes nada mejor que hacer.-Se burlo Sora del menor de los hermanos.

Y ahí empezaban, siempre las pláticas de negocio se veían interrumpidos por las tontas disputas entre su hermano y la pelirroja.

-¡Por lo menos a mí no me plantaron en el altar!-Se defendió la joven.

-Por lo menos yo no hice gran alboroto y me humille a mi mismo con eso.-Grito Takeru-¡Novia frustrada!

Y siempre tenían que sacar a relucir el tema de ambas bodas ¿Dios cuando crecerán?

-Pues prefiero eso.-Dijo Sora para sorpresa de todos que la quedaron viendo estupefactos ¿Qué quería decir?-Sé que solo querías casarte conmigo para tener un hijo y heredar las empresas de tus padres ¿verdad Yamato?

El rubio mayor estaba callado ante la revelación de la joven ¿Cómo se enteró?

-Ves, no puedes decir nada para excusarte.-Sonrió con suficiencia.-Debo agradecer que encontraste a alguien que pasara por esto en vez de mí, una pobre alma ilusa. ¿Me pregunto si lo sabrá?-Los cuatro hombres de la sala se tensaron ¿No sería capaz?-Pero mírense se han puesto pálidos, ¿Todos sabían de esto verdad? Tranquilos, no le diré nada.

Aunque Sora diga eso no es muy confiable aunque en estos casos era lo único que le quedaba de creer.

De pronto un estridente sonido llamo la atención de las cinco personas en la sala, se escucho demasiado cerca, parecía que provenía de afuera de la sala…

Seguido de eso se escucho un grito de dolor de una mujer, no podría ser…

¡MIMI!

* * *

Iba caminando alegremente a la reunión con los socios a dejarles el café que había hecho para ellos. Desde el inicio del pasillo ya se escuchaban los gritos de Takeru y Sora, sonrió ese era el pan nuestro de cada vez que se topaban. Estaba a punto de tocar a la puerta para pedir permiso cuando las palabras detrás de ella se escucharon.

_-Sé que solo querías casarte conmigo para tener un hijo y heredar las empresas de tus padres ¿verdad Yamato?_-Reconoció la voz de Sora tras la puerta.

¿Era verdad eso? Todo esto fue planeado para hacerse de una herencia, ¡todo! Los buenos tratos, las palabras dulces, la casa, ¡la boda! ¿Todo era una mentira? Por favor Yamato desmiéntela. ¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿Acaso es verdad lo que dice?

_-Ves, no puedes decir nada para excusarte_.-Esas palabras le golpearon, era verdad.-_Debo agradecer que encontraste a alguien que pasara por esto en vez de mí, una pobre alma ilusa. ¿Me pregunto si lo sabrá?_-No, no sabía nada.-_Pero mírense se han puesto pálidos, ¿Todos sabían de esto verdad? Tranquilos, no le diré nada._-Todos lo sabían, todos. Yamato, Takeru, Ken y Michael. Todos se aliaron para esto, todos le mintieron, todos la traicionaron.

Y ella como una gran tonta les había tomado cariño, les había ayudado en lo que podía. A Takeru, Ken y Michael.

A Yamato… había llegado a amarlo, se entrego a él, estaba dispuesta a vivir con él aún a sabiendas que no sentía nada por ella y le había mentido, traicionado y herido. Su cabeza empezó a dolerle sus piernas empezaron a temblar y un punzante dolor le atravesó el vientre. La bandeja con los bocadillos se le cayó al piso y ella de rodillas también.

El dolor en su vientre era cada vez más agudo, le dolía demasiado.

-¡Ah!-Grito desesperada por favor que no le pase nada a su bebé, es lo único por lo que sigue en pie, es lo único real y verdadero que tiene. Otra vez volvió a gritar porque el dolor era insoportable.

-¡Mimi!-Gritaron sorprendidas la cinco personas en la sala.

Mimi observo a los cinco farsantes que tenía en frente, les diría lo que se merecen cada uno pero el dolor era insoportable. Su bebé, en su bebé era en lo único que pensaba en estos momentos. Apenas sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban y abrazaban preguntándole cosas acerca del porque de su estado pero ella no tenía tiempo que perder en dar esas explicaciones absurdas.

-Mi bebé…-Fue lo único que susurro desesperada a su esposo que era el que la tenía en brazos.-Por favor que no le pase nada a mi bebé.-Otra punzada de dolor se hizo presente haciéndole apretar la camisa de su esposo para no gritar.

Abrió los ojos sobresaltada aquel liquido que sentía empezaba a caer por sus piernas era… no podría ser aun le quedaban dos meses, no era posible. ¡No era tiempo!

-Vamos a un hospital hermano.-Sugirió Takeru preocupado.

El mayor no contesto simplemente alzo en brazos a su esposa para llevarla, estaba consciente que pesaba más de lo normal pero en estos momentos la preocupación era más grande que la sentía ligera como una pluma.

Estaba demasiado preocupado ¿Qué había puesto a Mimi así? Si hoy en la mañana estaba bien ¿Habrá escuchado algo? No, por favor que no haya escuchado nada. Él tiene que explicarle como se dieron las cosas, que lo que dijo Sora fue al inicio ahora es diferente. Ahora el la quiere en su vida para siempre, no puede perderla.

Porque la ama…

Abrió los ojos ante el descubrimiento ama a Mimi, y sería capaz de dar la vida por ella y por su hijo. Dios ese dolor no es normal tendrían que llevarla al médico. De repente sintió algo húmedo en sus pantalones y cayendo al piso. Eso no podía ser lo que estaba pensando, ¡aún quedaban dos meses!

-Ha roto la fuente.-Anuncio en un susurro en el ascensor poniendo más nerviosos a sus amigos-¡Maldita sea no puede ir más rápido esto!-Grito desesperado e impotente, si algo le pasaba a su bebé o a Mimi él…

-Que no le pase nada Yamato por favor.-Pidió la joven castaña en brazos a su marido.-Si algo le pasa me muero…

Y él moriría con ellos…

**¿Continuará…?**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¡Hola de nuevo! Díganme ¿Qué les pareció? ¿No me odian verdad? Pero es que no todo puede ser amor y felicidad. Aunque no me guste Yamato debe sufrir un poquito ya que la conquisto bien rápido XD!! Pero es que con un Yamato ¿Quién no se enamoraría? Lo que si me parece injusto de mi parte es que Takeru pague también. Es que si debe ser bien canijo eso que confias en alguien y resulta que te da una puñalada por la espalda (lo digo por experiencia con "mejores amigas") No se preocupen Yamato no morirá… ¬¬ aunque lo que dijo si lo sintió XD!! Querías más Takari, ahí está más Takari!! Muajaja!! Si vieron que nuestro TK vuelve a ser el mismo de antes *.*??? Quiero aclarar por si no ha quedado claro que Sora no sabía que Mimi iba a ir tras ella, lo ha dicho por desahogarse no con intención de dañar a Mimi. Creo que he tratado de poner a todas las parejas para este capitulo, aunque sea un poquito de cada una. Claro que el Mimato y el Takari se llevaron la mitad. Las películas de Mimi puff llore en todas esas películas, especialmente en "Marley y yo" Dios llore como si ese fuera mi perro!! Y en "My sister's keeper" con Cameron Díaz también se me hizo muy tierna la relación entre las hermanas. "Inteligencia Artificial" llore el final!! Y la infaltable Titanic, dios de veras me veo estas películas diez veces y las diez veces lloro XD!! Soy una sentimental de primera… **

**Ya saben que hacer para leernos la próxima semana si, dolo denle click al botoncito de abajo que dice "Review this History/Chapter" y me regalan un comentario y me animan a seguir adelante a pesar que se viene una época negra… colegio… **

**Gracias a todas aquellas personas que leen y especialmente a aquellos que se toman unos minutos de su tiempo y me regalan un review alegrándome el día. Muchísimas gracias a:**

**Mizori95; digimon4ever99; raymi; Taishou; Adrit126; A n D s I; -yume-takaishi-yagami-; Valerii Hyuga; CaintlinJeanne; l0v3nist; Hana Echizen; sweetcarmen; Eri-sshi; anitikis; Majo G; Chizuma; Meems Tachikawa; Nailea; Meems-ishikawa;**

**Anisol.-Amigaaaa shhhhhh!!!! Jajaja ya veremos si lo que dices es verdad pero por lo pronto shhhhhhhhhhh jajaja. Gracias por tu comentario, me alegro que te haya gustado, también espero que este te guste y me regales un review. Besos nena cuidate, se te quiere.**

**Melisa.-Amigaaaa lamento haber roto tu burbuja en la ultima parte del capitulo u.u. Pero tranquila que todo tendrá un buen final. Ya viste lo que paso entre Miyako y Ken?? Jajaja. Y como tú dices todo se tenía que saber, tarde o temprano pero se sabría. Espero que te guste el capitulo amiga y espero tu review!! Besos!!**

**Guille.-Amiggoteeeee!! Gracias por tu review de veras!! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que este también te guste. Por fin un poco de descanso… pude hacerlo a tiempo!! Bueno para el próximo capitulo sabes que va la información que me pasaste. Espero que te guste el capitulo!! Hablamos!! Espero tú review!!**

**Lovesasusaku4ever.- Yediiiiid!!! Verdad que Naruto acabara matándonos??? Jajaja XD!! Quise empezar diferente para variar esta respuesta a tu review!! Pero es que con eso de que ahora Naruto vuelve a entrenar minimo y son 100 o 150 mangas mas!!! Moriré de angustia u.u Amiga que lindo review, sabes que me alegra que te guste y espero que este también sea de tu agrado!! y tu review!! Besos cuidate!!**

**Mega.-Amigaaa!! La verdad por un momento dude si es que recibiría tu review o no pero tranquila, me emocione cuando llego n.n y pues no te apures que todos tenemos una vida fuera de este lugar en el cual podemos desestresarnos!! Bendito fanfiction!! Pues la verdad tal como lo previste y como dicen "después de la calma viene la tormenta" y pues ahí esta el drama en la historia!! Gracias por avisarme lo de eclipse!! *.* no lo había visto u.u pero me quede tannn ansiosa después de verla. Es que para mi concepto el mejor libro es "Amanecer" pero con "Eclipse" tienen para aprovechar full. Muero porque saquen "Amanecer" al cine. XD!! Me fui del tema perdón u.u como sea gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, espero tu review ansiosa!! Besos ciao!**

**Próximo capítulo: Miedo.**

**Bueno creo que eso es todo, espero ansiosa sus reviews para escribir el próximo capitulo.**

**Se despide con un beso y recordándoles que dejen reviews!!**

**Sakura Tachikawa!!**


	12. Capítulo 12:Dolor

**0Hola a todos mis queridos lectores!!! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, ¿Yo? Triste u.u ya entenderán el porque en la siguiente nota, por favor léanla. Mas comentarios en las N/A.**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE IMPOSIBLE IGNORARLA:**

**Hola mis queridos lectores lamento tener que informarles esta infausta noticia pero… se me acabaron las vacaciones. Por lo mismo empieza un nuevo año escolar y por ende menos tiempo de escribir u.u. Lamentablemente tengo que despedirme de las desveladas y de las dormidas hasta tarde y por sobre todo de estar sin nada que hacer en las tardes. Tengo que centrarme en los estudios para empezar bien el año y mantener mis calificaciones lamentablemente el hecho de ser una alumna con promedio sobresaliente (aunque no lo crean) me obliga a mantener mi promedio ya que al mínimo bajón de notas tengo que decir adiós al internet y a la compu ¬¬. Además que aunque no me guste de esto no voy a vivir y tienen razón, lo que me dará de comer son los números. Como sea no tendré el mismo tiempo que tenía antes pero me comprometo a terminar con "La Excepción" lo más puntual que me sea posible. Haré lo humanamente posible por actualizar semanalmente o tardar un máximo de dos semanas, pero si no puedo entiéndanme y discúlpenme u.u pero el deber llama. NO ABANDONARE LA HISTORIA eso JAMAS!!! Simplemente me disculpo por si en algun momento no tendrán la historia semanalmente aunque creo que será cada dos semanas más seguro u_u'. También cambia la fecha de actualización cambiara a los sábados ya que apenas tendre libres viernes, sábados y domingos, cuando sea que actualice será un sábado o un viernes por la noche. **

**Agradeciendo de antemano su comprensión y su atención ante esta nota tan larga. Pido paciencia, les prometo que no abandonaré la historia. Les agradezco de antemano!!**

**Os dejo con la lectura y disfruten, personas sensibles pañuelo en mano y por cierto dejen reviews!!!**

* * *

**Capítulo XII: Dolor**

-¡¿No puedes ir más rápido Ichijouji?!-Reclamaba el rubio menor a su amigo que conducía el Austin negro de Yamato.

-No si queremos llegar vivos a la clínica.-Respondió el moreno igual de alterado que su amigo.

-Mierda ¡debí conducir yo!-Bufó molesto el joven rubio.

-No señor tú y tú hermano no están en condiciones de conducir.-Contesto el moreno perdiendo la habitual calma que lo caracteriza.

-¡Por lo menos ya hubiéramos llegado!

Iban a seguir discutiendo de no ser porque se escucho un grito de dolor de la futura madre que se hallaba en la parte trasera del vehículo.

-¡¿Pueden callarse de una buena vez?!-Exigió Yamato al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Los jóvenes se callaron pero seguían impacientes esquivando a los otros coches mientras conducían lo más rápido que les era legalmente posible.

-Mimi tranquila, respira.-Pedía Yamato a su esposa estando muy nervioso.

-Duele.-Dijo con dificultad agarrando con fuerza su abultado vientre como si así calmara un poco el dolor que le causa.-Duele mucho.-Dijo soltando algunas lágrimas.

-Tranquila cielo tranquila.-Dijo acariciando su cabello y besando su sudorosa frente.-Pronto pasara, todo estará bien.

-Que no le pase nada al bebé por favor.-Suplico la joven.

-No, todo estará bien.-Aseguro el rubio.-Veras como el bebé estará bien y tú también y todos podremos ser felices.-Dijo sonriéndole.

-¿Cómo podremos ser felices si no significo nada para ti?-Cuestionó la joven y a los cinco segundos sintió como una punzada de dolor volvía a su vientre haciéndole gritar.

Yamato se quedo estupefacto ante la declaración de la joven, eso quería decir ¿Qué escucho lo que Sora dijo? Tiene que decirle que no es verdad. Puede que en un principio lo haya sido pero ya no. Ahora era diferente, no quiere perderla. Tiene que explicarle como fueron las cosas en realidad, ella tiene que saber la verdad.

-Mimi yo…

-Cállate no mientas más por favor.-Pidió jadeante y apretando los ojos para no gritar.

-Pero si yo…-No pudo decir más ya que sentía como la joven se desvanecía en sus brazos.-Mimi.-Llamo a la castaña-¡Mimi responde!-Grito desesperado pero la joven se había desmayado en sus brazos-¡Takeru! ¿Cuándo llegaremos a la clínica?-Pregunto desesperado.

-Ahora.-Contesto Ken aparcando el coche en el área de emergencias.

Los tres jóvenes descendieron del vehículo con la castaña en brazos de su marido, se apresuraron a llegar al área de emergencias en la cual se encontraba una señorita de edad media con el cabello castaño corto y ojos de un raro color rosado.

-Buenas tardes soy la doctora Yoshino Norshtein ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?-Pregunto sonriendo antes de notar a la inconsciente embarazada que traían en brazos-¡Santo Dios! ¿Qué le paso?

-Ha roto la fuente.-Respondió Yamato, la joven pudo percatarse que tenia los caros pantalones empapados con lo que parecía ser agua fuente.

-¿Cuántos meses tiene?-Pregunto preocupada, marcando el teléfono de alguien.

-Siete meses.-Respondió Yamato.

-Dios.-Iba a seguir cuando al parecer la persona que llamaba le atendió.-Cielo, soy Yoshino por favor ven pronto al parecer hay un sietemesino en camino.-Dijo rápidamente antes de llamar a unos enfermeros que ayuden al rubio a cargar a su esposa.

Yamato no quería soltarla pero fue arrebatada de sus brazos por los enfermeros.

-Tranquilícese señor, tenemos que prepararla para que el doctor la revise.-Explico la amable doctora.-Por el momento por favor llene estos formularios.

¿Acaso estaba loca?, ¿Cómo podría tener cabeza para pensar en otra cosa que no sea Mimi? Sin embargo eran las normas de la clínica y él tenía que respetarlas.

-Takeru.-Llamo a su hermano que parecía estar tan nervioso como él-¿Podrías?

-¿Ichijouji?-Pregunto a su vez el rubio menor.

-Vale, yo las hago.-Respondió el moreno consciente de la tensión por la que estaban pasando ambos jóvenes.

* * *

Una pelirroja estaba impaciente esperando en la entrada del edificio, Yamato le dijo que se quedara para calmar a los empleados que se habían alterado un poco al verlo salir tan apresuradamente. De paso Michael también había salido hace poco. ¿Por qué le pasan esas cosas a ella? Si se supone que Mimi no debía enterarse nunca del asunto de la herencia, nadie quería que se enterara. Ni siquiera ella…

Quería ir, quería saber como estaba. Estaba preocupada… Tan sumida se hallaba en sus pensamientos que apenas pudo notar una cabellera castaña alborotada queriendo entrar al edificio.

-¡Taichi!-Llamo al joven que pretendía ignorarla-¡Detente!

El castaño suspiro resignado y volteo a ver a la pelirroja con fastidio ¿Qué querría Sora ahora? Ni modo, ya lo había detenido.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó de manera ruda y seca.

-¿Buscas a Mimi?-Pregunto tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Si.-Se limito a contestar lo que preguntaba la joven.

-No está, se la han llevado a la clínica.-Le contó la joven.

El castaño no le presto mayor importancia creyendo que se trataba de alguna revisión mensual o algo así, a lo mejor un leve dolor.

-Al parecer ha roto la fuente.-Explico la joven pelirroja.

El joven de ojos castaños palideció al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su antigua mejor amiga y soltó el pedido que había hecho Mimi provocando que todo su contenido se regara en el suelo. ¿Cómo podría habérsele roto la fuente si aún faltaban dos meses para el alumbramiento?

-¿Cómo es posible, aún le faltan dos meses?-Pregunto incrédulo.

-No lo sabemos, estábamos en junta cuando escuchamos su grito y salimos apresuradamente para encontrarla en el suelo sosteniendo su vientre y gritando de dolor.

-Gracias.-Dijo Taichi sinceramente y se encamino a la moto que estaba aparcada fuera del edificio.

Sora estaba indecisa, indecisa como no lo había estado en años. Por un lado está la orden de Yamato y a la final ¿Qué haría ella ahí? Por otro lado si las cosas se complican ella podría estar ahí para aunque sea apoyar con su presencia. Observo la preocupación que denotaban los ojos de Taichi, la nueva Sora no se preocupa por nadie que no sea ella mismo…

Taichi estaba ofuscado imaginando mil y una cosas en su cabeza, ni siquiera podía prender su maldita motocicleta. ¡Mierda! De pronto sintió un peso extra colocarse detrás de él, volteo sorprendido para encontrar a una pelirroja subida en su moto agarrándose fuertemente de su cintura.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto incrédulo.

-Voy contigo.-Respondió sencillamente.

-No tienes que hacerlo.-Le aseguró Taichi viendo a la joven aún sin creerlo. Para subirse a la moto Sora había roto una parte de su a la vista caro vestido.

-Quiero hacerlo.-Aseguró la joven sonriendo.-Estoy preocupada.-Dijo sinceramente, de verdad lo estaba. Ella siempre había sido así, preocupada por el prójimo y por sus amigos. Era muy maternal, dulce y protectora. Esa era la verdadera Sora Takenouchi, la arrogante diseñadora era otra persona ocupando el cuerpo de ella tal y como se lo supo decir Taichi, se siente tan bien dejar de aparentar ser quien no eres.

Se sentía tan bien volver a ser uno mismo, porque esa era en realidad ella, esa era la verdadera Sora Takenouchi…

Taichi asintió y fijo su vista de nuevo en el camino esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, esa Sora que estaba subida detrás de él era diferente a la Sora con la que ha estado tratando en los últimos meses. La Sora que está detrás de él se parece mucho a…

Su mejor amiga…

* * *

Dos jóvenes se hallaban en su lugar de trabajo platicando amenamente, la una era castaña y la otra de cabellos morados y lentes. Era demasiado temprano para que el lugar este lleno así que las jóvenes pudieran platicar mientras atendieran a la poca clientela y arreglaban el lugar antes que llegue la hora pico.

-Miyako tienes que contarme los detalles de tú relación con Ken.-Obligo Hikari a su amiga la cual se tenso al escuchar la exigencia de su amiga.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-Pregunto Miyako nerviosa.

-¡Todo!-Reclamo la castaña.-Si no sé nada.

-De acuerdo.-Suspiro Miyako resignada.-Pero solo si luego tú me cuentas como te fue en tu cita con Takeru.

-No fue una cita.-Dijo extremadamente ruborizada la joven.-Solo comimos algo.

-¿Entonces ahora se llaman citas solo si hay sexo de por medio?-Cuestionó tratando de rabiar a la joven castaña.

-¡No!-Exclamo Hikari molesta.-No es eso.

-Vale entonces yo te cuento como fue lo mío con Ken y luego tú me cuentas como te fue en tu cena con Takeru.

-Vale.-Contestó Hikari a regañadientes-¿Cuándo comenzaron a salir?

-¿Recuerdas el matrimonio de Mimi?-Preguntó y la castaña asintió.-Esa noche estuvimos bailando y platicando mucho, yo estaba a la defensiva después de todo no sabía con quien trataba.-Explico Miyako.-Esa noche quedamos para volver a vernos y así lo hicimos. Poco a poco nos empezamos a conocer mejor el uno al otro.

-¿Y?

-¿Quiere su biografía acaso?-Preguntó Miyako y Hikari le contesto asintiendo.-Su nombre es Ken Ichijouji tiene 24 años, nació en Hokkaido; actualmente sus padres viven ahí. Tuvo un hermano que lamentablemente falleció a temprana edad por lo tanto actualmente es hijo único. Se graduó en la universidad privada de Tokio con el título de Administración de Empresas. Le gusta leer y jugar soccer, prefiere lo salado a lo dulce y…-Hizo un ademan con el dedo índice para que la castaña se acercara y le susurro al oído.-Es muy bueno en la cama.-Le confesó pícara.

-¡Miyako!-Exclamo Hikari ruborizada-¿Tú y el…?

-No, aún no.-Dijo riéndose de la reacción de su amiga.-Pero es tan gracioso ver tú reacción ante ese tipo de cosas.

-¿En serio?-preguntó incrédula.

-Si, Ken es muy respetuoso conmigo.-Aseguró la joven de lentes.

-Me alegro.-Dijo feliz

-Ya te conté lo que querías saber ahora te toca a ti.-Dijo Miyako cruzándose de brazos.

-Vale.-Exclamo la joven ruborizada.-Luego de que se fueron me invito a cenar y yo acepte.

-¿A qué se debe ese milagro?-Preguntó Miyako incrédula.

-No sé, pero acepte.-Dijo encogiendo los hombros.-Platicamos mucho sobre nosotros, nuestras vidas. Pase un rato bastante ameno.-Dijo sinceramente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Por lo que veo te divertiste.-Comento Miyako-¿Qué paso con eso que era un pervertido y depravado?

-Sigo pensando que lo es.-Respondió a la defensiva.-Pero también es una persona muy dulce y tierna cuando quiere serlo.

-Bueno y ¿Qué paso después?-Pregunto Miyako intrigada.

-Nada.-Dijo Hikari ruborizada recordando lo que paso después.

-A mi no me engañas con eso Hikari Yagami, te has ruborizado.-La acuso Miyako.-Dime que pasó después.

-Pues veras…

El relato de Hikari fue interrumpido por el tono del celular de Miyako que anunciaba una llamada entrante.

-Discúlpame un momento.-Se disculpó Miyako.-Dime amor.-Contesto a la persona detrás de la línea que de seguro era Ken-¿Qué Mimi qué?-Pregunto alterada.-Entendido, vamos para allá.-Dijo colgando.

-¿Qué pasó?-Pregunto Hikari asustada.-Estas pálida.

-Mimi está en el hospital, le ha dado un fuerte dolor en el vientre.-Dijo rápidamente.-Vamos.

Hikari asintió y ambas dejaron su delantal en la mesa y salieron sin avisarle siquiera al pobre Daisuke. Muy preocupadas por saber acerca de la salud de la castaña a la que consideraban su hermana.

* * *

Apenas sentía que podía abrir los ojos, la luz era fuerte y blanca obligándola a cerrarlos de nuevo. Ya estaba consciente, eso si y podía sentir unas manos tocando su vientre, un líquido frío sobre el y como un aparato igual de frío recorría su abultado abdomen. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para abrir los ojos mientras notaba que el dolor había cedido. Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vieron sus orbes castañas fueron a un rubio de ojos azules que se hallaba examinándola.

-¿Yamato?-Pregunto en un susurro llamando la atención de la persona que estaba examinándola.

-¿Cómo se siente señora Ishida?-Pregunto, al parecer un galeno. De lejos podría parecerse a Yamato pero viéndolo de cerca su cabello era un tono más claro y estaba correctamente peinado.-Soy el doctor Touma Norshtein y seré el encargado de atenderla.

¿Doctor? ¿Por qué? Entonces imágenes de lo sucedido hace poco la inundaron causándole una fuerte jaqueca. La confesión de Sora, el dolor en su vientre, la desesperación de Yamato. Acaba de recordarlo ¿¡Dios mío y su bebé!?

-Co… ¿Cómo está mi bebé?-Pregunto desesperada-¿Está bien verdad? ¡Tiene que estarlo!

-No se altere por favor.-Pidió el médico.-Su hijo está bien por el momento, no le puedo mentir. Ha perdido demasiado líquido amniótico y lo sigue perdiendo, tendremos que interrumpir el embarazo.

-¡No, solo tiene siete mes!-Dijo Mimi inquietándose.-No puede, aún le falta.

Su presión se estaba alterando considerablemente de los nervios que le provocaba el simple hecho de que su hijo nazca antes de tiempo. ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas a ella? Sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar.

-¡Yoshino!-Llamo el galeno a su colega mientras colocaba un líquido en el suero de Mimi.

-Dime Touma.-Dijo entrando presurosamente la joven médico.

-Tranquilízala mientras el sedante hace efecto.-Explico el joven.-Iré a preparar el quirófano y decir que tengan lista la incubadora, alístate que hay que intervenir.-Explico el rubio.

Mimi escuchaba perfectamente las palabras mencionadas por el doctor tenía mucho miedo, miedo por lo que le pueda pasar al bebé. Ella no importaba si su hijo estaba a salvo, sin poder evitarlo gruesas lágrimas empezaban a rodar por sus ojos castaños. La doctora se percato de esto y rápidamente se dirigió a su lado y le acaricio sus cabellos con el único afán de consolarla.

-¿Es tu primer hijo?-Pregunto dulcemente.

-Si.-Contestó Mimi con un hilillo de voz.-No quiero que nada le pase, por favor.-Pidió llorando de nuevo.

-Tranquila linda.-Dijo secando sus lágrimas.-Mi esposo es un gran médico, tú y tú bebé estarán muy bien.

-Pero aún le faltan dos meses.-Susurro la joven castaña.

-Te confesare que cuando mi pequeña nació también solo tenía siete meses de gestación pero mi esposo nos salvo a ambas.-Le relato con una sonrisa.-Mi hija es una niña muy sana y fuerte actualmente.-Sonrió para tratar de animar a la joven futura madre a imitarla.

Mimi trato de contestar la sonrisa pero sintió que un fuerte dolor se daba lugar en su vientre seguidamente sintió como poco a poco perdía el conocimiento.

-Mi vida por la de mi hijo.-Susurro antes de quedar inconsciente.

* * *

Yamato no se había movido ni un ápice del lugar en el que le habían arrebatado a su esposa, tenía la mirada perdida y las manos le temblaban insistentemente. Por su cabeza mil cosas pasaban y para su desgracia no eran cosas buenas. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo; de perderlos. Si era alguna clase de castigo por favor si existe Dios que lo escuche y lo castigue a él, que deje a Mimi y a su bebé en paz. Aquí el único que fallo fue él y nadie más.

¿Qué haría si la perdía? Moría… fue lo único que se le paso por la mente. No podría vivir sin ella sin ver sus ojos, sin escuchar su risa, sin ver su hermoso rubor… estaba desesperado, frustrado e impotente. ¿Acaso no podía siquiera verla en estos momentos?

-¡Diablos!-Grito fuertemente alertando a más de una persona que se hallaba ahí ya que se levanto abruptamente de su estado de trance y empezó a golpear la pared con sus puños-¡Maldición!, ¡Maldición!

Takeru no podía hacer otra cosa que no sea ver a su hermano y sentirse un inútil ¿Qué podría decirle para tranquilizarlo? Nada, no sabía que decirle. Era un condenado inútil que llevaba fumada casi una caja de cigarrillos de la angustia y la desesperación de no tener noticias. Si tan solo no hubiera abierto la boca desde un principio…

Ken miraba a Yamato con lástima, él sabía que todo esto de la herencia iba a causar problemas pero jamás imagino que a estas alturas. Él también estaba preocupado y no podía negarlo pero tenía que permanecer cuerdo y pensar fríamente ya que al parecer era el único de los tres que se hallaba en un estado racional.

-Yamato te lastimaras.-Advirtió el joven de cabello negro a su amigo.

-A la mierda.-Suspiro resignado.

-¡¿Saben algo?!-Pregunto una jadeante voz masculina llamando la atención de los tres hombres.

Michael sudaba y se lo veía muy agitado y con la preocupación dibujada en su rostro. Ninguno de los rubios contesto, apenas le vieron.

-Nada aún.-Contesto Ken.

Yamato no quitaba la vista de la pared observándola como si Mimi estuviera en ella, sin previo aviso de nadie sintió que era tomado por el cuello de la camisa. Observo a su agresor y reconoció esas orbes castañas y ese cabello alborotado.

-Taichi…

-¡¿Qué carajo le ha pasado a Mimi?!-Demandó saber el castaño.

-No sabemos aún.-Susurro el rubio.

Taichi apretaba la camisa del joven como si con eso consiguiera noticias de su amiga pero no las conseguía.

-Taichi suéltalo.-Suplico Sora con una mano sobre su hombro.-Míralo esta tan o más angustiado que tú.

Efectivamente Taichi pudo apreciar en los ojos del rubio la preocupación misma y lo soltó muy a su pesar.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Dónde está Mimi?-Se escucho de una voz femenina que al parecer había llagado.

-Hikari….-Pronunciaron Takeru y Taichi a la vez.

-Takeru, ¿Taichi? ¿Cómo…?-Pregunto la joven confundida al ver a su hermano estar ahí antes que ellas.

-Me entere cuando fui a dejarle un pedido a Mimi.-Explico el castaño a su hermanita sin darle más detalles.

Ahí estaban las ocho personas esperando recibir noticias de otra más. Uno estaba más nervioso que otro. Temiendo al notar que el médico no salía a darles razón de la joven. Finalmente sus suplicas fueron escuchadas y apareció un joven y apuesto rubio de ojos azul celeste con traje de doctor, para ser exactos con traje de doctor previo a entrar en una cirugía.

-Familiares de la señora Mimi Ishida.-Llamo el galeno.

-Soy su esposo.-Contestó Yamato más rápido que los demás-¿Cómo está Mimi? Y ¿Cómo está el bebé?-Pregunto desesperado.

-La señora no está muy bien, tendremos que intervenirla.-Explico el rubio.

-¿Pero y él bebé?-Pregunto angustiado.-Aún le faltan dos meses.

-Tiene que nacer ahora o morirá por falta de oxigeno debido a todo el liquido que perdió su esposa.-Explico.

-¿Estarán bien?-Pregunto temeroso.

-Esperemos, pero si es algo delicado.-Dijo con sinceridad.

-Sálvelos, por favor.-Rogó Yamato Ishida haciendo algo que nunca antes había hecho, rogar.

-Haré lo posible.-Aseguro el rubio.-Con su permiso me retiro.

-Doctor.-Llamo al parecer la castaña menor-¿A qué se debe este repentino suceso?

-Según pude notar el embarazo se desarrollo normalmente.-Dijo-¿La paciente sufrió algún golpe o caída?

-No.-Respondió Yamato.

-¿Algo que la pudo impresionar y por consecuente alterar?

-No, nada.-Respondió Takeru igual de nervioso.

Yamato trataba de encontrar algun motivo por el cual Mimi se pudo haber alterado o algo por el estilo sin encontrar una respuesta coherente. De repente sus palabras pasaron por su mente: "Como podemos ser felices si no significo nada para ti" ¿De dónde saco esa estúpida idea? Todo iba bien hasta esta mañana en la junta…

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ¿No podía haberlos escuchado? ¿Verdad? Las palabras de Sora y ninguno de ellos se tomo la molestia de negar o defender, también recordó que encontraron a Mimi en el pasillo y al parecer se le había caído una bandeja con café. Ella iba a la reunión entonces pudo escuchar todo.

-Nos escucho.-Susurro el rubio lo suficientemente audible

Su hermano, Ken, Michael y Sora palidecieron al ser los únicos que entendían las palabras del rubio mayor. Takeru no aguanto y golpeo las paredes de la clínica con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Maldición!-Grito frustrado.-Ha sido nuestra culpa.

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto Hikari temerosa al ver la reacción de Takeru.

Nadie hablo todos los que estuvieron en la junta solo agacharon la cabeza con pena y remordimiento en la mirada desesperando aún más a los amigos de la castaña.

-¡Hablen de una maldita vez!-Exigió Taichi desesperado y angustiado.

Sin embargo nadie estaba dispuesto a hablar, sabían que habían hecho mal, que debían habérselo dicho antes. Ahora todos tienen algo que perder si es que la verdad es revelada a estas alturas. Pero Yamato ¿Qué podía perder? Por muy egoísta que suene si Mimi ya sabe la verdad lo único que le queda es rogar su perdón por el resto de sus días y esperar que la vida no sea tan injusta y se cobre las que le debe con lo más importante en su vida actualmente que son Mimi y su hijo.

-Al parecer.-Empezó a hablar el rubio.-Mimi se entero de algo que no debía enterarse.-Estaba de frente a sus amigos pero al parecer sus largos mechones rubios cubrían sus ojos.-Me case con ella para poder heredar lo que me habían dejado mis padres.

Miyako, Taichi y Hikari abrieron los ojos con sorpresa mientras Michael, Ken y Takeru agachaban la cabeza con culpa y vergüenza. Los amigos de Mimi estaban indignados, Miyako observo a Ken pero él no le daba cara, lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos. Lo mismo sucedió con Hikari pero ella no veía al rubio menor con pena o incredulidad, ella lo miraba con rabia e ira conteniendo las ganas que tenía de abalanzarse contra él y aporrarlo; y pensar que estuvo a punto de creerle…

Taichi estaba rojo de la furia y rabia que tenía en esos momentos. Él sabía que no se la merecía, sabía que le haría daño. Lo sabía no podía detenerse tenía que desahogarse.

-¡Desgraciado!-Se abalanzo contra el esposo de su amiga y le propino un golpe en la mejilla pero mucho más fuerte que el último que le dio. Lo agarro por la camisa y con toda la fuerza que pudo lo alzo contra la pared-¿Planeaste todo esto verdad?-Dijo apretando su agarre.-Confié en ti, te entregue a mi hermana y tú le haces esto.-Reclamo el joven-¡Al menos di algo o ten la hombría de verme a la cara!-Taichi iba a propinarle otro golpe al rubio que no se defendía.-Debería matarte.

-¡Detente estas armando un escándalo en una clínica!-Pidió Takeru con voz firme.-Mi hermano no debería llevarse toda la culpa.-Aseguró el rubio.-Yo le di la idea.

Hikari se llevo una mano a la boca para ahogar su grito de impresión ¿No podía ser eso cierto?

-Yo lo sabía desde un principio.-Aseguró Ken.

Miyako se acerco a él y con toda la fuerza que pudo le propino una fuerte cachetada.

-Solamente jugaron con ella.-Dijo ya derramando lágrimas la joven de lentes.

-Y con nosotras.-Susurro Hikari evitando ver a Takeru que la miraba insistentemente.

-¿Qué sacamos si nos culpamos ahora?-Dijo de repente Michael pensando un poco más que los demás.-Taichi con golpearnos a todos los que sabíamos, aunque nos lo merecemos no sacaras nada.

-Michael tiene razón.-Compartió Sora.-Eso no regresara el tiempo, tranquilízate Taichi.-Dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Tú… ¿También sabías de esto?-Pregunto sin darle la cara.

-Yo…

-Olvídalo, no me contestes.-Dijo con una sonrisa triste.-Todos ustedes son iguales, niños ricos que creen que pueden comprar todo con chasquear los dedos.-Dijo haciendo un ademan con sus dedos.-No consideran los sentimientos de las personas, maldita la hora en la que se cruzaron por su camino. Todos…

Las cosas estaban tensas en esa sala de espera. Taichi estaba con Hikari y Miyako una a cada lado. Miyako lloraba sin tratar de impedirlo. Mientras él y Hikari se hacían los fuertes tratando de aparentar fortaleza pero por dentro estaban preocupados y con miedo.

Takeru observaba a ratos a Hikari que no le daba la cara, justo cuando pensaba en darse otra oportunidad sucede esto ¿Por qué la vida es así con él? También se siente miserable ya que el jamás quiso hacerle daño a Mimi y menos a su sobrinita. Si tan solo nunca hubiera abierto la boca… observo a Ken que parecía tan inmutable como siempre, pero a diferencia de otras veces sus ojos denotaban preocupación y culpa mientras miraba a observaba a Miyako ansiando que esta lo regrese a mirar siquiera pero nada.

Yamato no se había movido de la posición en la que lo dejo Taichi, con la cabeza gacha y mirando al suelo como si hubiera algo ahí. Por fin levanto la cabeza y dirigió sus orbes azules al castaño, a su primo, a su hermano y a todos los demás presentes.

Le dolía, pero no era el golpe propinado por Taichi, ese dolor era mucho más fuerte y agotador. Le dolía el pecho y no era alguna falencia cardiaca, era el miedo al imaginar lo peor, al imaginarse sin ella. Tenía mucho miedo y por sobre todo.

Dolor…

* * *

Las cosas no estaban mucho mejor dentro del quirófano en el cual los doctores Norshtein hacían hasta lo imposible por salvar la vida de una madre y su hijo. Dos médicos especialistas y varias enfermeras a su cuidado.

-¿Cómo esta su presión arterial?-Pregunto el rubio a su esposa y colega.

-Estable.-Respondió ella.

-¿Pulso?

-Un poco alterado.-Dijo ella.

-Muy bien empezare con la operación.

Mimi estaba en un estado de semiinconsciencia, podía escuchar claramente lo que decían los médicos. A estas alturas no le importa lo que podría pasar con ella solo se conformaba con que su bebé este bien. Después de todo para Yamato también lo importante era tener a su hijo para que pueda heredar.

La operación seguía su curso normal aparentemente pero la expresión en el rostro del joven galeno le daba a pensar muchas cosas eso y notar como la futura madre pada vez perdía más fuerzas.

-¿Está todo bien Touma?-Pregunto preocupada secando la frente de su esposo.

-Es complicado Yoshino.-Dijo el joven frustrado.-Está perdiendo mucha sangre, si esto sigue así empeorara y tendremos que tomar una decisión.

-Te refieres a ¿Ella o él niño?-Pregunto angustiada, su esposo solo asintió con la cabeza-¡Pero no podemos hacerlo, tenemos que preguntarle al esposo!

Mimi en la poca consciencia que le quedaba alcanzo a entender perfectamente a que se refrían los médicos. A ella no le importaba morir si sabía que así su pequeño viviría, ella no importa. Además si es que llegan a elegir su vida ante la de su angelito ella no podría seguir adelante.

-Por…-Empezó a hablar jadeante.-Por favor.-Respiro profundamente.-Salve a mi bebé, no importa lo que ocurra conmigo pero no deje que…-Se agito demasiado y tuvo que parar.-Muera.

-Linda.-Dijo Yoshino.-Esta no es una decisión que se pueda tomar a la ligera, tendremos que consultarlo con su esposo.

-¡No!-Exclamo Mimi con su poca fuerza.-No, él no. Entiendan por favor si me salvan a mí y no a mí pequeño yo moriré también.-Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.-Si pueden salvar su vida, la mía no tiene importancia.-Dijo perdiendo la consciencia.

-¡Aplica oxígeno!-Ordeno el rubio al notar como la joven se desvanecía.

Estaba en una encrucijada, esa mujer amaba a su hijo más que a nada en su vida y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo. Solo queda una opción y esa es respetar su decisión.

-¿Qué haremos?-Preguntó Yoshino seria.

-Salvaré a los dos.-Aseguro Touma.-Como sea pero lo haré.

Yoshino observo a su esposo y vio en él la persona decidida de la que se había enamorado. Sonrió y estuvo atenta tanto a los signos vitales como al pronto nacimiento.

-Ya veo al bebé.-Le dijo el médico.

Touma saco al bebé del vientre de su madre, era muy pequeñito pero se podían apreciar pelusas rubias en su cabellera. Se lo entrego a su esposa que era especializada en Pediatría y Neonatología.

-¿Cómo está?-Pregunto el médico a su esposa.

-Viva.-Respondió ella, colocándola en la incubadora.-Es una niña.-Dijo sonriéndole.-Aunque está muy pequeñita aún para ser una sietemesina.

Al parecer todo estaba bien, iba a proceder a cocer la herida cuando noto como la madre de la beba se quejaba.

-¿Qué le pasa?-Preguntó Yoshino preocupada mientras limpiaba y acomodaba a la beba en la incubadora. Observo como Touma iba hacia ella y la revisaba mientras rostro era la viva marca de la preocupación.

-Aún no hemos acabado.-Señalo Touma volviendo a su labor.-Prepárate, viene otro.

Yoshino trabajo lo más rápido que pudo acomodando a la beba y haciéndole lugar a una futura gemela. Observo como Touma trabajaba y extraía del interior de la castaña otro bebé.

-Es un niño.-Señalo el joven entregándole a la criatura que al igual que su hermana tenía pocos cabellos rubios.

Observo como Yoshino lo revisaba y suspiro aliviado cuando le sonrió en señal de que se encontraba sano.

-Mellizos.-Susurro la joven luego de acomodar a los bebés.-Por eso eran pequeños, de por si un sietemesino es más pequeño que un bebé normal y al estar dos dentro no dudo que sean mucho más pequeños.

-No me des clases, ya se eso.-Dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-Tonto, ¿Cómo está la madre?-Pregunto preocupada mientras se encargaba de dar las ordenes con respecto al cuidado de los niños.

-Al parecer está…-Iba a decir "bien" cuando se percato que la cantidad de sangre que emanaba era más de la cantidad normal y establecida.-Hemorragia.-Susurro el doctor-¡Yoshino necesito una transfusión de sangre! ¡Ahora!

-¿Qué tipo?-Pregunto preocupada.

-A negativo.-Dijo con miedo ante el extraño tipo de sangre.

* * *

La doctora Norshtein se dejo ver por la sala de espera alertando a los presentes, hablo algo con la recepcionista y maldijo por lo bajo. Observo siete rostros con la preocupación dibujada en ellos. No quería alarmarlos pero si podía apresurar algo preguntándoles a ellos, tal vez alguno era compatible.

-Son los familiares de la señora Ishida ¿verdad?-Pregunto presurosa.

-Soy su esposo, ¿Cómo está?-Pregunto rápidamente.

-Necesitamos de urgencia algún donante con el tipo de sangre de la señora.-Dijo evitando contestar la pregunta del rubio que parecía el más desesperado.

-¿Qué hay con el banco de sangre de este hospital?-Preguntó Takeru.

-El tipo de sangre de la señora no es común y por el momento no contamos con la pinta de sangre que nos urge.-Explico la doctora.

-¿Qué tipo de sangre necesita?-Pregunto Ken.

-A negativo.-Contestó la doctora con esperanzas de que alguien se levantara y dijera que posee el tipo de sangre pero nadie.-De acuerdo, tocara esperar a que lleguen la muestra que acabamos de pedir desde Nerima.-Dijo pensando en el futuro de la madre.-Solo espero que resista.-Susurró para luego desaparecer de la vista sin dar mayor explicación.

Sora llegaba de por un café, aunque nadie se lo pidió igual y compro para todos ya que sabía que lo necesitaban. No en vano habían pasado cerca de diez horas en ese lugar con la angustia de no tener noticias de la joven.

Suspiro resignada, ella había tenido la culpa de todo. No debió decir nada pero ¿Cómo iba a saber ella qué Mimi la siguió? Además que Takeru la provoco… pero si tan solo supiera mantener la boca cerrada todo sería más fácil para todos. Llego donde estaban todos, en la misma posición en la que los dejo. No se habían movido un ápice aunque de ser posible parecía que tenían más preocupación en sus rostros.

Se acerco lentamente y fue sacando poco a poco los vasos con café que había traído con ella. Primero les entrego uno a Miyako y Hikari que le agradecieron e hicieron algo parecido a una sonrisa que no resulto ser más que una mueca mal hecha, siguió con Michael y con Ken y al igual que las otras dos le agradecieron.

Siguió con Yamato, Dios jamás pensó ver a Yamato Ishida en esas condiciones. Tan impotente y desesperado, le daba lástima verle así. A pesar de que sabía que su rubio ex prometido notaba su presencia la ignoraba, no quería hablar con nadie y ella lo entendió simplemente coloco su café a un lado, en una mesita que estaba cerca para que se lo tomo cuando le haga falta y se fue sin decir más palabra.

Ahora se acerco donde el rubio menor el cual iba por la segunda caja de cigarrillos y le extendió un vaso gentilmente.

-¿No pensaras envenenarme?-Preguntó el rubio alzando una ceja.

Sora sonrió con desgano, era su forma de escapar de los problemas. Siempre molestando a alguien más. Casualmente siempre a ella, vale solo por esta vez se lo dejaba pasar.

-De nada me serviría en una clínica en la cual te pueden salvar rápido.-Dijo a modo de defensa.-Además más daño te haces fumando y de paso nos dañas a nosotros también, ¿Sabías que lo que exhalas el humo del tabaco le hace más daño a los fumadores pasivos como nosotros?-Pregunto fingiendo estar molesta.-Y eso sin contar que estamos en una clínica, ten un poco de decoro y respeto.-Le riño.

Takeru le acepto el vaso con la caliente bebida y casi le sonríe, pero casi. Su agradecimiento no llegaba a tanto.

-¿Sabes qué aún no me simpatizas verdad?-Preguntó el rubio.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que tú a mi si?-Le regreso ella la pregunta.

Takeru asintió para restarle importancia y empezó a beber su café con desesperación, a decir verdad el sueño estaba empezando a poderle.

Sora se dirigió donde estaba Taichi y le extendió amablemente un vaso con la humeante bebida.

-No gracias.-Espetó el joven castaño.

-Entiendo.-Susurro la pelirroja pero aún así dejo el vaso cerca de él igual que lo hizo con Yamato y se alejo donde estaba Ken.

-¿Qué les pasa?-Notó que Ken la miraba con pesar-¿Se ha sabido algo nuevo?

-La doctora ha salido y ha dicho que necesitan una pinta de sangre de un tipo que no hay aquí.-Explico con su voz monótona.-Al parecer es urgente y tenemos que esperar que consigan la muestra.

-Entiendo.-Dijo Sora más preocupada también-¿Qué tipo de sangre buscan?-Pregunto por curiosidad.

-A negativo.-Contestó el moreno.

La joven diseñadora abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sorprendida. En ese momento la doctora salía apurada para ver si ya habían conseguido la muestra de sangre pero el resultado fue negativo.

-Doctora.-Llamo Sora al joven médico.

-Dígame.-Respondió ella al llamado.

-¿El tipo de sangre que busca es A negativo?-Pregunto dudosa.

-Si.-Respondió la castaña.

-Yo… ¿Podría ser su donante?-Preguntó preocupada.-Yo soy A negativo.

Todos la quedaron viendo sorprendidas, incluso Yamato alejo la vista del suelo por un momento para verla. Se podría haber esperado eso de cualquiera pero ¿De Sora? Jamás.

-Claro señorita.-Dijo la joven presurosa.-Venga conmigo.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto una voz llamando la atención de la joven que volteo a ver de qué se trataba, era Taichi quien preguntaba.

-¿Por qué, qué?-Pregunto ella de vuelta.

-¿Por qué haces esto si nunca te importo Mimi?-Preguntó el joven.

-Si, es verdad.-Empezó Sora a decir con una triste sonrisa.-En un principio llegue a odiarla pero era porque estaba celosa y molesta, lamento haberla herido cuando lo hice.-Dijo sinceramente.-Ella es una persona muy importante para la persona más importante de mi vida actualmente y si es importante para él, es importante para mí.-Dijo para seguir su camino.

-Sora.-Llamo de nuevo esta vez otra voz masculina. La joven volteo la vista y observó a Yamato que miraba el suelo nuevamente.

-¿Si?

-Gracias.-Dijo alzando la vista por un par de segundos.

Sora simplemente sonrió y desapareció de la vista de todos dándoles con eso una nueva esperanza.

* * *

En la sala de operaciones las cosas no iban mucho mejor. Touma hacía lo humanamente posible para estabilizar a la señora Ishida pero se le estaba haciendo difícil y más sin la sangre que necesitaba.

-¡Touma!-Entro gritando su esposa.-Tengo la pinta de sangre.

-¿Tan rápido?-Pregunto asombrado ya que conocía como suelen tardar esas cosas.

-Apareció una donante.-Señalo Yoshino.

-Apresurémonos, ayúdame.-Señalo el rubio a su mujer-¿Y los bebés?

-Estables.-Contestó la joven.

-Me alegro.-Dijo Touma sonriendo apenas.-Ayúdame, no hay tiempo que perder.

Entre los dos trataron de estabilizarla nuevamente pero a pesar que Touma no le decía nada Yoshino presentía que algo iba mal, su instinto se lo decía.

-¿Cómo está?-Pregunto temerosa.

-Mal…

Observo como los signos vitales de la joven descendían rápidamente alarmándola en sobremanera. ¿Cómo era posible? La maquina que indicaba dichos signos cada vez lo hacía más lentamente.

-La perdemos…-Susurro el joven galeno.-Preparen la máquina de cargas eléctricas, carguen a cien.

Yoshino observaba como su esposo hacía hasta lo imposible por salvar la vida de la joven mujer. Por favor que no le pase nada, es tan joven. Sin querer una lágrima rodo por su mejilla temiendo por la vida de una completa desconocida.

* * *

El ambiente era molesto y agobiante. Takeru dio un vistazo a su alrededor, ya sentados estaban Taichi con Hikari y con Miyako, una a cada lado. La primera peleando por no dormirse mientras que la joven de lentes cerraba los ojos por unos minutos para luego volverlos a abrir apresuradamente. Ken estaba sentado y con los ojos cerrados pero apostaría que está despierto, al igual que Michael, observo su Rolex y se percato que eran cerca de las tres de la mañana y aún no tenían noticias de su cuñada. Había escuchado que los partos solían durar hasta diez horas pero ya lo empezaba a desesperar.

Fijo sus ojos azules en su hermano o lo que queda de él que aún está en pié, Yamato no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde hace mucho tiempo. Solo estaba ahí esperando con los ojos bien abiertos y con su antes impecable vestimenta en el olvido, el saco estaba mal irado a lado suyo junto con la corbata a su vez con los dos primeros botones de su camisa desabrochados y las mangas de la misma hasta los codos.

Si él estaba desesperado ¿Cómo podría estar su hermano? Dios no desearía estar en su lugar y él tan inútil no puede hacer nada. Nunca debió darle la idea del matrimonio pero tampoco podía imaginarse que Yamato se enamoraría de Mimi. Aunque eso no era algo difícil, Mimi es una persona que se da a querer muy fácilmente. Y no solo ella, sus ojos se posaron en la joven de cabellos castaños que descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano.

El rubio menor se acerco al mayor y palmeo su espalda en señal de apoyo. ¿Qué podía decirle? El antiguo Takeru normalmente hubiese tenido palabras de aliento para su hermano pero él ahora ya no era la misma persona y temía decir algo que no debía o que solo empeoraría las cosas. Recordó la noche de su cita con Hikari, con ella cenó el antiguo Takeru entonces ¿Por qué no puede volver para alentar a su hermano?

-Venga Yamato tranquilo.-Dijo sentándose a su lado.-Todo estará bien ya lo verás.

-¿Y después qué?-hablo por primera vez en mucho tiempo el rubio mayor.-Me odiará, se alejará y la perderé a ella y a mi hijo.

-Oye no seas pesimista.-Le aconsejo.-Créeme Mimi te ama y sabrá perdonarte.

-Eso es precisamente lo que lo hace difícil, me odiará.-Dijo Yamato resignado.-Yo también la amo.-Susurró tan bajo que solo pudo escucharlo su hermano menor.-Más que ha nada en el mundo, los amo.

Takeru se sorprendió jamás, jamás habría esperado ese tipo de confesión por parte de un tipo como Yamato. Él no era de esas personas que abrían sus sentimientos así nada más. No pudo o mejor dicho no supo que más decirle simplemente puso una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo, pase lo que pase era su hermano.

La cabeza de Yamato daba vueltas y pensaba mil y una cosas. La angustia y desesperación de no saber nada de lo que pasaba dentro de ese lugar lo desesperaba. Quería golpear a alguien pero sobre todo a si mismo por haber sido tan idiota y no haber sabido apreciar lo que tenía. Ahora por su culpa las dos personas más importantes en su vida estaban graves y él sin poder hacer nada más que esperar.

Todo tenía que salir bien pero ¿Y después? Mimi no se lo perdonaría y lo abandonaría. Pero eso es lo de menos ahora, lo importante es que logre salir de ahí luego aunque le tome toda la vida suplicaría por su perdón hasta conseguirlo. No la perdería, lucharía por ella y por su hijo solo tenía que esperar que todo salga bien ahí dentro.

La puerta del quirófano se abrió dejando ver a dos a la vista agotados médicos, los mismos que atendieron a la castaña. Como si de un resorte se tratara todos los que estaban sentados se levantaron y observaban al doctor esperando recibir las noticias que anhelaban.

La cara del galeno no era buena y nadie se atrevía a decir nada por miedo a no querer oír la respuesta.

-¿Cómo están?-Pregunto con voz firme Yamato sorprendiendo a todos.

-Fuera de peligro.-Respondió el doctor causando un suspiro de alivio por parte de los presentes.

-¿Y el bebé?-Preguntó temeroso Yamato.

-Los bebés están bien.-Informo la doctora causando que los presentes sonrieran un poco, iba a proseguir su explicación cuando se vio interrumpida.

-¿Cómo que "los" bebés?-Pregunto Takeru dudoso.

-Si, los bebés.-Repitió la doctora.-La señora tuvo mellizos y a pesar de ser sietemesinos se encuentran muy estables. En estos momentos están en la incubadora.

Los presentes se sorprendieron, si bien es cierto que Mimi tenía el vientre bien desarrollado nunca se imaginaron que se debía a que tenía más de un bebé.

-¿Cómo es posible eso? En la ecografía no se vio nada.-Pregunto Michael con incertidumbre.

-Al parecer el un bebé tapaba al otro y por ese motivo no se veía, incluso para nosotros fue una sorpresa.-Explico el rubio doctor.

-¿Y qué son?-Pregunto Takeru un poco más animado.

-Un niña…

-¡Si!-Exclamo Takeru feliz al saber que su teoría era cierta desde un principio.

-Y un niño.-Finalizo la joven doctora.

-¡Si!-Exclamo Hikari feliz, Takeru la regreso a ver y le sonrió pero ella lo miro de mala manera y volteo el rostro hacia otro lado.

Dos hijos, un niño y una niña, Yamato sentía que en su corazón un calor desconocido crecía y se sentía inmensamente feliz al saberse ya padre. Pero la felicidad se le acabo pronto al notar que la pareja de doctores no habían dicho nada de su esposa.

-¿Y Mimi?-Pregunto el rubio mayor recordándoles a todos a la joven madre-¿Cómo está mi esposa?

-La señora se encuentra delicada.-Respondió con sinceridad el galeno.-Aún no recupera la consciencia.

Un silencio se formo entre los presentes que volvían a estar preocupados por su amiga.

-¿Pero la hará, despertará?-Preguntó angustiado.

-No podemos saberlo.-Contestó el rubio mirando a los familiares de la chica, podía jurar que las dos señoritas estaban llorando de nuevo, esa era la parte difícil de su trabajo ahora tocaba explicar la situación.-Las mujeres embarazas deben estar calmadas ya que si se estresan, preocupan o impresionan demasiado la presión arterial. En el caso de la señora Ishida perdió mucha sangre y causo que entre en un estado de coma, afortunadamente hubo una donante que dispuso de la sangre necesaria para la señora y eso si fue un milagro ya que de esperar más la hubiéramos perdido, tenemos que esperar que recupere la consciencia.

-¿Cuánto puede tardar eso?-Preguntó Taichi.

-Horas, días, semanas.-Dijo el joven.-En unos momentos la pasaremos a una habitación y podrá entrar una persona a verla.

El doctor se retiro dejando a los jóvenes igual preocupados por la salud de la joven que acababa de tener a sus bebés. Todos estaban sorprendidos por la noticia no sabían que hacer o como reaccionar. Estaban felices de que los bebés estuvieran fuera de peligro pero por otro lado Mimi aún estaba en la cuerda floja.

Yamato Ishida no se había movido ni un centímetro de su posición, creyó que cuando escucho que sus hijos estaban bien ya no habría nada de que preocuparse, que todo iría bien pero con la noticia del estado de su esposa todas sus esperanzas de un final feliz se fueron. El doctor salió e indico que un familiar podía pasar a verla, por inercia él camino primero.

-¡No deberías ir tú!-Exclamo Taichi.

-Soy su esposo.-Susurro el rubio mientras no se detenía.

-Eso no cambia nada de lo que le has hecho.-Le recordó Taichi.

-Es la mujer que amo.-Dijo sin voltear a verlo.-Y tiene que saberlo.-Dijo y siguió caminando.

-Pero tú…-Iba a continuar Taichi pero sintió como su hermana le agarraba del brazo y negaba con la cabeza.

-Déjale.-Pidió Hikari.-Él también está sufriendo.

Taichi muy enojado acepto y lo único que pudo hacer es abrazar a Hikari contra si con el afán de calmarse. Mientras Hikari seguía llorando contra el pecho de su hermano.

* * *

Cerro la puerta tras de sí pero no se atrevía a mirar al frente, tenía miedo de hacerlo y sentirse la peor persona del mundo. Sin poder evitarlo, volteo y lo que observo no le gusto para nada.

Mimi estaba acostada sobre una cama y alrededor de ella muchas máquinas se adaptaban, una de ellas indicando sus signos vitales que estaba por el momento regulares. Se acerco a ella y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se mantuvo de pie frente a su cama. Su cabello estaba sobre la almohada y su piel más pálida que de costumbre, sus labios secos e igual de pálidos que su rostro. Era increíble pensar que la persona que estaba acostada en esa cama era la alegre Mimi Tachikawa.

La linda chica con la que se acostó una noche y concibieron a su bebé, la misma chica a la que él hizo su esposa, la amante de los animales, la única que podía hacerle sonreír sinceramente, la madre de sus hijos y la mujer que más ama en todo el mundo. Quería que despierte, quería volver a escucharla reír, quería volver a ver sus lindos ojos, quería… quería que lo perdone.

Una lágrima cayó sobre el rostro de la inconsciente joven, el rubio se percato de eso y llevo sus manos a su rostro solo para cerciorarse de lo que estaba pasando. Efectivamente en su rostro lágrimas caían sin tratar de detenerse, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lloró? ¿Hace diez años tal vez? ¿Más? La última vez que lo hizo fue cuando murieron sus padres, sonrió con nostalgia por las ironías de la vida. Ahora diez años después sus ojos volvían a empaparse y estaba a punto de perder de nuevo a la persona más importante de su vida.

Acerco su mano delicadamente al cálido rostro de su esposa y seco su lágrima de la mejilla de ella, se arrodillo y con el dorso de su mano le acariciaba la mejilla con suma delicadeza, como si de una muñeca se tratara. Cogió la mano de ella que no tenía suero y la coloco cobre su mejilla sin tomarle importancia a las lágrimas que caían sin piedad. Le dolía demasiado verla así y saber que todo es por su culpa, le dolía hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

-Se que nunca te lo dije.-Empezó a hablar sin evitar que la voz se le quebrara y teniendo que aclarar su garganta para poder hablar bien. Beso la palma de la mano de su esposa con devoción y luego se acerco a sus labios para rozarlos delicadamente.-Pero te amo y te necesito más que a nadie, por favor despierta…

**¿Continuará…? **

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Hola de nuevo ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Lloraron? ¿Me odian? ¿La dejo ahí? Jajaja espero hayan podido leer las Nota importante de arriba y agradezco nuevamente por su comprensión!! Ahora díganme ¿Cómo os pareció? No me odien por favor les repito que está historia tendrá final feliz!! Por los comentarios en la cirugía y todo eso pues quiero que sepan que no soy medico ni nada parecido, ni siquiera me especializo en eso en mi colegio así que lo que leyeron es espontaneo aunque ayudo muchísimo la influencia de mi amigo Guille que es estudiante de medicina, GRACIAS GUILLE!! Y un poco a ver Grey's Anatomy y Private Practice. Así que no juzguen mucho eso u.u. Necesito sus reviews motivantes!!! En especial ahora que entro a clases u.u!! Así que no sean malitos y déjenme!! Para leernos lo más humana y prontamente posible n_n!!**

**Quiero agradecer de corazón a todas las personas que se toman unos momentos de su tiempo en leer tanto la historia como las largas "N/A" ¬¬ de veras ocupan un lugarsote muy importante en mi corazoncito!! Los quiero muchísimo!! Gracias a todos los que leen y de manera especial a los que se toman unos momenticos de su vida para dejarme un RR!**

**Gracias a:**

**Mizori95; Valerii Hyuga; Digimon4ever99; anitikis; Taishou; Majo G; Eri-sshi; -yume-takaishi-yagami; l0v3nist; Hana Echizen; Tachikawa de Ishida (X2); Nailea; Adrit126; Meems Tachikawa; A n D s I; takarylove (X2); PiNneaPple-wish; sweetcarmen; Shinxei; MitsuChaan. **

**ANISOL.-Hi aniii!! Jojo me alegro que te ha6ya gustado el capitulo!! Espero que este también te guste!! Espero tu review, besos!**

**Mega.- Megaa!! La verdad es que a mi si me gusto Eclipse, por lo menos más que Luna Nueva y creo que podrán desarrollarla mejor en la película. Tienes razón el fanatismo es inevitable sencillamente digan lo que digan para mi siempre las películas me encantaran jajaja siempre y cuando mantengan el elenco estelar intacto. Las películas ahii son tan lindas!! *.* me alegra que te gusten este tipo de dramas al menos este capitulo es drama de inicio a fin. Aún no sé si Mimi se dejara consolar por Michael después de todo se siente traicionada por todos ellos. El sexo del baby, ya lo sabes y el nombre de la nena ya se ha dicho anteriormente jijiji el del nene si se sabrá luego. A mi también se me acabaron las vacaciones u.u y ando achicopalada por eso ¬¬ maldita escuela roba tiempo ¬¬. Jajaja bueno espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y espero tu review, cuidate besos!! Ciao!**

**Taioralove.-Hola!! Que emoción es recibir un review de una lectora que no lo había dejado antes!! Pues con respecto a lo que dices si habrá Taiora, Sora hizo algo muy importante en este capitulo para ganarse el perdón de Tai no crees?? Así que te aseguro que habrá Taiora!! Espero volver a recibir un review tuyo! Besos cuidate ciao!**

**Fernanda M.-Hola!! Creo que es el primer review tuyo que recibo y espero que no sea el ultimo!! Mira que tú petición fue escuchada, hay un nene pero también una nena. Pero hay un nene!! Pues la continuación semanal como siempre!! Espero que te guste y te animes a dejar otro review!! ¿Sakura H? creeme que yo más que nadie quiero seguirlo pero la inspiración no llega y con el manga ese que en vez de motivar desmotiva ¬¬ cada vez menos esperanzas para el sasusaku u.u!! esperemos que esa pequeña flama de esperanza no se apague. Y que la inspiración vuelva algun día! Besos cuidate ciao!**

**Guille.- Amigoooo!! Gracias por ayudarme con este capitulo!! En seriooo!! ¿Qué tal me quedo? Tú critica es muy importante ahora!! Con lo que me dijiste me ayudo a desarrollar el capitulo!! Gracias!! Que trabajoso es ser medico sos admirable en serio vv'!! pero bueno espero que este capitulo te agrade y lo comentes. Veamos cuanto tardara Mimi en perdonar a Matt?? Bueno amigote!! Animo!! Animo con tus labores!! Suerte y trabaja duro!!**

**Lovesasusaku4ever.-Amigaaa!! Sora no sabía que Mimi iba tras de ella!! no tiene toda la culpa Jajajaja!! Tal vez un pokito vv'!! espero que te guste este capitulo y lo comentes!! Besos!! Cuidate nos vemos!! **

**Melisa.-Sabes que a muchas les gusto ver ese lado de Tk?? Un Tk malo jajaja!! Para la próxima historia vendrá diferente, tal vez no malo pero tampoco será el mismo jajaja! Y si hubo Takari!! Aunque se halla esfumado por un tiempo!! Vv' pero volverea!! Lo prometo!! Si va a haber Taoira!! Eso de ley!! Titanic dios que película!! Y yo también espero coincidir pronto con vos!! Besos, cuidate y espero que te guste el capitulo! Espero tu review!**

**Nota Extra de ultimo minuto: De plano perdón por no poder contestar a vuestras reviews pero el Fanfiction se ha comprometido hoy en mi contra!! Gracias a todos, prometo contestar ni bien me sea posible!**

**Próximo capítulo: Perdóname (Titulo momentáneo, aún no estoy segura) ya saben que hacer para leernos pronto!! RR!!**

**Se despide con un beso y recordándoles que dejen RR!!**

**Sakura Tachikawa!!**


	13. Capítulo 13:Perdóname

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, ¿yo? Créanme que me estoy muriendo del sueño ¬¬ me puedo acostumbrar a no tener tardes libres, a hacer deberes y estudiar nuevamente pero nunca, nuca me acostumbrare a madrugar de nuevo. Dios llevo años tratando de mejorar eso y creo que cada vez me cuesta más u.u pero ni modo, la escuela es la escuela. Estarán felices de que pude actualizar esta semana, yo también lo estoy.**

**Una cosa se que no he contestado a las reviews pero al parecer mi compu tiene un extraño virus y estoy haciendo todo lo posible para limpiarla. De hecho no se ni siquiera se seré yo la que les suba el capitulo esta semana o una de mis super amigas!! Ya que el virus afecta precisamente al Fanfiction ¬¬. Mándenme su buena vibra para que no sea necesario formatearla!!**

**Ahora si, no me enrolo más y los dejo con la lectura esperando que la disfruten y recordándoles que dejen reviews.**

**Disfruten… **

* * *

**Capítulo XIII: Perdóname**

Dos semanas…

Ya eran dos semanas y la joven no daba señales de despertar o de siquiera moverse. ¿Cómo estaban los demás? Preocupados. Takeru, Ken y Michael tuvieron que irse a trabajar pero a pesar de eso siempre iban a la clínica y se quedaban hasta altas horas de la noche y madrugada acompañando a Yamato ya que incluso él necesitaba dormirse aunque sea un par de horas. Porque él no se alejaba de su lado salvo lo estrictamente necesario para realizar sus necesidades, darse un baño de cinco minutos e ingerir la mitad de una hamburguesa.

Vello facial se hacía presente como una oscura sombra sobre su rostro mientras que las ojeras que llevaba cada vez eran más notorias. Lo único que usaba era un jean y una camiseta de Ralph Lauren de diferentes colores por día.

Ya era de tarde esa noche, estaban solos los dos hermanos Ishida haciéndose compañía se supone que luego que él se marche le tocaba a Hikari. Desde lo ocurrido con Mimi ninguno de sus amigos ha vuelto a hablarles con confianza o más de lo estrictamente necesario y siempre las respuestas eran tajantes y concisas. Según Takeru Miyako aún no accedía a hablar con Ken y pues a él Hikari no lo regresa ni a ver y aunque le cueste admitirlo la extraña más de lo que debería.

Fijo sus ojos azules en su hermano o lo que quedaba de él y sintió mucha lástima y culpa al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento.-Susurro lo suficientemente audible para que su hermano le oiga.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Yamato intrigado pero sin apartar la mirada de su esposa.

-Si yo no te hubiera sugerido está idea, nada de esto estaría pasando.-Dijo apenado.

-Supongo que si.-Contestó Yamato ensimismado viendo a su mujer.-De todos modos yo llevo más cantidad de culpa así que no te tortures.-Comento Yamato.-Su hubiera usado protección esa noche nada de esto estaría pasando y.-Aclaro su garganta para hablar mejor.-También justo ese día me da por hacerte caso.-Finalizó para confortarlo.

-Yamato tampoco es tú culpa.-Lo conforto ahora el menor.

-Si lo es.-Dijo el rubio mayor.-Debí haberle contado la verdad desde el principio, debí haberle dicho alguna vez lo importante que era para mí.-Dijo con la vista puesta en su durmiente esposa.-Debí decirle que la amo.

-Se lo dirás cuando despierte.-Aseguró el joven menor.

-Dudo que me crea.-Susurro el rubio derrotado

-Te creerá, te lo aseguro.-Dijo levantándose, tocaba cambio de turno.-Ella también te ama.-Le aseguró desperezándose luego de pasar horas sentado.-Tranquilo, despertará pronto.-Dijo palmeándole la espalda a su hermano.-Me voy, Hikari no debe tardar mucho en venir y prefiero ahorrarle el disgusto de verme.

-Deberías arreglar las cosas con ella.-Susurro el hermano mayor.-Se nota que es importante para ti.

-¿Ella? No.-Dijo alargando la última palabra queriendo restarle importancia y por primera vez en toda la tarde Yamato quito los ojos de su esposa y lo miró a él alzando una de sus perfectas cejas-¿Qué?

-Tú yo sabemos que eso es mentira Takeru, recuerda que soy tú hermano mayor.-Le recordó Yamato.-Si ella es importante no lo arruines, vale mucho más que Catalina y te importa mucho más también.

-Claro para juzgarme si me miras pero mientras he pasado toda la tarde tratando de animarte ni siquiera me respondías a veces.-Lo acusó el menor desviando el tema.

-Te estas saliendo por la tangente.-Lo acuso el mayor esbozando casi una sonrisa.-Mira mi ejemplo y no lo sigas hermanito.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de volver a posar sus bellos zafiros en su esposa inconsciente. Takeru sonrió, por lo menos había logrado que su hermano le hablara y ¿aconsejara? Tal vez, pero las cosas resultaban más difíciles ponerlas en práctica que solamente decirlas. Se dirigió a la puerta y empezó a girar la perilla deteniéndose al recordar algo.

-¿Ya te dignaste en ver a tus hijos?-Preguntó el menor antes de salir.

-No, los veremos juntos.-Señaló Yamato acariciando con delicadeza la mejilla de su amada como si tuviera miedo de romperla como a una muñeca de porcelana.-Cuándo despierte.

-Deberías verlos.-Dijo Takeru abriendo la puerta y comenzando a salir.-Se te parecen.-Y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado y dirigiéndose a la salida pero no sin antes hacer una pequeña visita.

* * *

Takeru se dirigió a hablar con la doctora Norshtein y esta al verlo nada más entendió a lo que iba el joven tío. Le indico que la siguiera y una vez dentro de una sala le dijo que se coloque las ropas esterilizadas, las botas, el cubre bocas y el sombrero. Que se lave muy bien las manos pasos que actualmente el joven hacía sin que la doctora se moleste en repetírselos, ya se había acostumbrado a los pasos que tenía que seguir para ver a sus sobrinos que le hallaban en la incubadora. Observo su Rolex cerciorándose de la hora, doce menos diez. Hikari aún vendría así que no se toparían para su desgracia.

Al entrar a la iluminada sala lo primero que vio fue la incubadora con mantas rosas que él mismo había mandado a poner, era su sobrina. Sonrió tras el cubre bocas y se acerco a ella sin percatarse que había otra persona en la sala. Metió sus manos por los orificios señalados precisamente para eso, era tan pequeñita y adorable.

Debe admitir que cuando salió del vientre de su madre era roja como todos los bebés, pero en el transcurso de esa semana su piel ha ido aclarando hasta tomar un color casi albino, igual que su madre y su mellizo pero el poco cabello que tenía era de un rubio brillante idéntico al de Yamato.

-Hola pequeña.-Saludó el rubio acariciándola delicadamente, con miedo a que se rompa al mínimo roce.-Hola Natsuko.-Sintió que se centraba mucho en la pequeña así que se volteó para ver al pequeño. La verdad no sabía si Mimi aún llamaría a la nena Natsuko pero le gusta pensar que si, mientras el pequeño que aún no tenía nombre solo lo llamaba "pequeño"

Noto que había una figura vestida igual que él contemplaba al pequeño heredero de los Ishida, supuso que sería una enfermera así que nada más se puso a lado de ella a observar a su sobrino que dormía tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo están?-Preguntó la voz femenina.

-Mejor.-Dijo Takeru.-Sus pulmones ya están fuertes así que tal vez mañana o pasado ya los puedan pasar a la sala común de recién nacidos.-Explico el rubio tranquilamente, esperen un momento; si era una enfermera ¿Por qué le preguntaba esas cosas? Alzo sus ojos azules y observo de perfil a la joven. Ese cabello castaño…-¿Hikari?

La joven regreso a ver a la persona que pronuncio su nombre llevándose la sorpresa de encontrarse con unos ojos azul zafiro que la miraban sorprendidos. No quería creer que era él precisamente pero al haberla llamado por su nombre y tener esos orbes azules solo habían dos personas que podían ser y Yamato nunca salía de habitación de Mimi entonces solo podía ser…

-Takeru…

Sin armar escándalos o alborotos, sin reclamar nada, sin siquiera quedarlo viendo de mala manera Hikari volteo a ver al pequeño bebé y le lanzo un beso haciendo lo mismo con la pequeña rubia. Saliendo del lugar sin decir una sola palabra o volver a ver al rubio que se quedo ahí. Takeru por su lado hubiera preferido que le armara un escándalo antes de ver la tranquilidad con la que lo ignoraba. Salió corriendo del lugar rápidamente para alcanzarla.

-¡Hikari!-Llamo a la joven que estaba de espaldas mientras el se quedaba a unos tres metro de distancia de ella. No sabía que decirle ¿Cómo empezar? Noto que la castaña empezaba a caminar nuevamente dejándolo ahí al ver que no decía nada.-Espera un momento.-Pidió avanzando el también.-Puedo explicarte.

-¿Qué me explicaras?-Pregunto Hikari hablando por primera vez.-Que entre tú y tú hermano planearon esto.

-Ella sabía que no se casaban por amor.-Argumentó el rubio menor.

-Ella no sabía que se casaban por puro interés y lucro económico.-Contraataco la castaña.-Idealizó a tu hermano como un buen samaritano responsable cuando lo único que él quería era que Mimi fuera su gallina ponedora.

-¡Las cosas no son así como dices!-Se defendió Takeru un tanto molesto.

-¿Negaras que tú hermano se caso con ella solo para heredar?-Preguntó sarcástica.-Si incluso dejó a su refinada diseñadora por la ambición y tú.-Dijo señalándolo.-Le diste la idea.

-Tal vez fue así en un principio pero te aseguro que no había visto a mi hermano más feliz como lo era cuando Mimi estaba cerca.-Empezó a explicar.-Jamás había estado tan celoso de nadie como se ponía cada vez que alguien se aceraba a ella. Mi hermano volvió a sonreír cuando la conoció.-Afirmó el joven Takaishi.-Tal vez en un principio no sentía nada por ella pero ahora te puedo asegurar que la ama como no ha amado a nadie nunca.-Le dijo serio-¿Crees que si solo hubiera sido por los bebés estuviera junto a ella todo el tiempo?

-Siente culpa.-Dijo Hikari.-Es lógico que lo sienta.

-Aún no conoce a sus hijos.-Soltó Takeru tomando desprevenida a Hikari.

-Será por culpa, ya te lo dije.-Dijo y empezó a caminar nuevamente.-Si me disculpas llego tarde a mi turno.

-¿Y nosotros?-Preguntó el rubio alcanzándola y tomándola del brazo para evitar que se vaya.

-Nosotros no somos nada, no lo fuimos y no lo seremos.-Sentenció la castaña.

-¿Por qué? No puedes negar que algo sientes por mí, yo ya no lo niego.-Dijo Takeru volteando a la joven para poder verla de frente pero jamás se imagino que la encontraría llorando.-Siento algo por ti, quiero saber que es y se que tú también sientes algo por mí.-Dijo antes de sin previo aviso y sin preguntar posar sus labios violentamente sobre los de la castaña.

Hikari estaba sorprendida pero no podía negar que se sentía muy a gusta de volver a sentir los labios del rubio sobre los suyos. Estuvo a punto de ceder al beso cuando recordó lo que pasaba con Mimi y aunque le dolió con toda la fuerza que tenía empujo al rubio y le propino una sonora bofetada.

-¿Cómo se yo que si tú también necesitas alguien para heredar?-Susurro con la cabeza gacha y dándole la espalda al joven desapareciendo de su vista.

Ese golpe dolió más que el primero que le dieron, más que todos los golpes que le habían dado en la vida, se sintió miserable. Justamente cuando quería dejar el pasado atrás y mirar hacía el futuro, justo cuando encontró a la persona perfecta para ese trabajo. Alguien que sin intentarlo siquiera se había ganado un lugar en su corazón. Ya no podía culpar a las mujeres, el que la fregó ahora fue él y se arrepiente demasiado.

-Perdóname…-Susurro al viento a pesar de saber que no iba a ser escuchado.

* * *

El celular volvía a sonar con la chillante cancioncita, Dios a veces desearía tener dinero y poderse comprar esos celulares con MP3 para que en vez de escuchar esos molestos soniditos de "pi" poder escuchar a una canción de Arjona cada vez que la llamaran. Metió su cabeza debajo de la almohada se enojaba con el teléfono por ser barato cuando en realidad estaba molesta con la persona que la llevaba llamando por más de dos semanas insistentemente.

Cogió su celular para revisarlo aunque sabía de quien se trataba, observo la pantallita del aparato y leyó cincuenta llamadas perdidas de "Ken Ichijouji" a la mierda debió haber borrado el número aunque aún así se lo había memorizado igual hubiera sabido quien era. Sus lentes volvieron a empañársele indicándole que pronto volvería a llorar. Por suerte sus padres hoy se fueron a la fiesta de su tía con sus hermanos y ella se excusó con dolor de cabeza y porque en la mañana le toca el primer turno de acompañar a Yamato.

El pensar en Mimi llevo a pensar en Yamato e inevitablemente pensar en Yamato lleva a pensar en Ken. ¿Por qué no se lo dijo? Porque se habría enfadado pero ¿Acaso fue mejor que se enterara de esta manera? Igual por donde sea que se mire ella no lo hubiera tolerado. Él supo desde un principio que Yamato solo utilizaba a Mimi, quien sabe y a lo mejor cuando le propuso unir a Hikari y a Takeru también era para que el otro rubio pudiera heredar.

Dios la cabeza le daba vueltas pensando en eso, quería preguntarle pero no quería volver a verlo. Después de todo Hikari tenía razón ellos son iguales, los tres son iguales.

Unos fuertes golpes en su puerta llamaron su atención haciéndole salir de la cama de un brinco. Se supone que está sola, que todos los Inoue estaban en una fiesta y que no llegarían hasta tarde. Pero la persona que tocaba parecía aseverar que había alguien en casa o acaso quería comprobar lo contrario, palideció ¿Si era un ladrón? ¿Qué haría? Podría llamar a Taichi que sabía estaba en su casa pero y si no lo era. Tal vez podía acercarse a la puerta sigilosamente con un cuchillo. Retiro esa idea rápidamente de su mente, con lo torpe que era o se terminaba cortando ella misma o si es que era un ladrón terminaba quitándoselo con facilidad y atacándola con su supuesto elemento de defensa.

La puerta seguía sonando por fin se decidió a tomar el bate de baseball de su hermano, a lo mejor y si le hacía daño con eso no sería mucho pero si ella terminaba haciéndose daño tampoco sería tan grave.

-¿Quién?-Pregunto de la manera más ruda que sus nervios le permitieron.

-Miyako, soy Ken.-Dijo la voz tras de la puerta.

La joven suspiro aliviada y dejo caer el bate con fuerza e iba a abrirle presurosamente hasta que recordó que la persona tras la puerta ya no era su novio.

-¿Qué quieres?-Dijo tratando de sonar fría e indiferente.

-Hablar contigo.-Respondió el moreno tras de la puerta.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar.-Sentenció la joven de lentes dejándose caer con la espalda contra la puerta.

-No puedo dejar que por esto terminemos.-Dijo Ken angustiado.-No sería justo ni para ti ni para mí, sé que me quieres y yo a ti te adoro.-Dijo sinceramente desde el otro lado de la puerta.-No me iré de aquí hasta que hablemos.

-Llamaré a la policía.-Amenazó al moreno.

-Sabemos que no lo harás.-Dijo el joven del correcto peinado.

La joven de cabellos lilas sonrió al darse cuenta de lo bien que la conocía, podía dejarlo ahí hasta que lleguen su papá y su hermano y lo saquen a patadas. El solo pensar eso la horrorizo conociendo a los hombres de su familia pensarían lo peor como siempre, no le dejarían explicarse y le golpearían y… maldita sea quiere verlo y escucharlo. Se levanto y abrió la puerta apenas para poderse ver los rostros, notó como el moreno sonreía al notar que ella abrió la puerta.

-Cinco minutos.-Sentenció la joven sacando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde y manteniéndose firme en su propósito de no mostrarse débil.

-Siento mucho no habértelo dicho antes pero si lo hacía igual te perdía.-Empezó hablando rápido el moreno.-Yo sabía todo desde el principio y lamentablemente lo apoye, pensé que era una mala idea y que debería saberse la verdad pero empecé a notar como Yamato se preocupaba y sentía algo por Mimi y como Takeru intentaba volver a creer en el amor con Hikari.-Dijo.-Por eso te propuse hacer de casamenteros, conozco a ese par de cabezotas y por cuenta propia jamás hubieran aceptado nada. Sé que debí decírtelo pero tenía miedo de perderte, un miedo tonto porque de igual manera te perdí.

-Una de mis mejores amigas está en la cama de un hospital por su culpa.-Señaló la joven.

-Estoy seguro que Yamato haría lo que fuera por cambiar de lugar con ella.-Dijo acercándose un poco.-No podemos hacernos esto sintiendo lo que sentimos Miyako, no sería justo.

-No es justo que me hayas ocultado algo tan importante.-Susurro la joven sintiendo como las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos.

-Te prometo que si me das otra oportunidad jamás te volveré a ocultar nada.-Comentó cerca de ella.

-¿Cómo se que dices la verdad?-Pregunto la joven.

-¿No confías en mí?-Cuestionó el moreno.

-Solía hacerlo pero ya no se qué creer.-Dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Miyako tú misma lo dijiste.-Dijo algo desesperado.-Nosotros no somos tan cabezotas como los demás.

-Necesito tiempo, para pensarlo.-Dijo con tristeza.-Dame tiempo.-Pidió viéndolo a los ojos.

El moreno entendió que no podría conseguir más de eso por esa noche, tal vez lo mejor sería darle un tiempo. Es lo mínimo que puede hacer.

-Vale, tómate todo el tiempo del mundo.-Señalo el moreno.-Quiero que sepas que estaré esperando pacientemente por saber tú decisión aunque te tome el tiempo que sea.-Dijo mirándola a los ojos.-Porque te amo Miyako.

La joven abrió los ojos ante la sorpresiva declaración del joven Ichijouji, nunca le había dicho te amo antes y sabía que viniendo de él era porque de verdad lo sentía. ¿A quién quiere engañar? Ella también lo ama con locura desde que empezó a salir con él y por eso le duele tanto que este metido en todo ese lio de la herencia. Noto como el joven se acercaba a sus labios peligrosamente y ella se quedo sin armas y sin voz, Ken poso sus labios sobre los de ella con delicadeza y ternura mientras ella no hacía nada por evitarlo o apartarlo. Quiere volver a creer en él pero teme que le esté ocultando algo más. A pesar de que una parte de ella no quería que ese beso acabara se vio obligada a separarlo y agachar la cabeza ya que su rostro estaba increíblemente ruborizado. Sintió cuando el joven coloco un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y se armo de valor para verlo a la cara mientras él le sonreía con ternura.

-Gracias por permitirme hacer eso.-Dijo sonriéndole.-Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites para volver a creer en mi.-Se acerco y beso su frente con dulzura.

Se volteo y empezó a caminar con dirección a su vehículo dejando a Miyako aún ruborizada y muy sorprendida.

El joven una vez abajo y antes de subirse al coche, observo hacía el departamento de la joven de lentes y la hallo ahí parada en el umbral de la puerta observándolo con sus dedos tocándose los labios.

-Por favor perdóname.-Susurro observando a la joven desde lejos.

* * *

Una joven diseñadora se hallaba en su oficina tratando de igualarse del trabajo que había dejado pendiente desde hace dos semanas que ocurrió todo el alboroto del nacimiento. Según le contó Ichijouji luego de recuperara la consciencia de la perdida de sangre los niños habían nacido prematuramente pero estaban estables, que han sido niño y niña. Quiere ir a conocerlos para disculparse con Mimi por lo ocurrido pero no puede ir con las manos vacías, además que tiene que esperar que la castaña despierte.

Observo su reciente boceto y sonrió satisfecha por los dos dibujos que tenían, ropa en miniatura en tonalidades rosas y celestes. Los mandaría a hacer en seguida, iba a darles los últimos retoques cuando alguien llamo a la puerta dos veces.

-Adelante.-Dijo sin mirar simplemente con lápiz en mano retocando los diseños recientemente diseñados.

Escucho como la puerta se abría y cerraba con lentitud de seguro era Michael o Ken o en el último de los casos la secretaria de Takeru.

-¿Qué desea?-Dijo aún sin levantar la mirada.

-Yo…-Era una voz masculina, no era de ninguno de los rubios ni de Ken, entonces ¿Quién era?

Sora alzo la vista y sus ojos se toparon con la última persona que se hubiera imaginado la iría a buscar pero no por eso es que no lo quería ver.

-Taichi…-Dijo casi en un susurro, asombrada por la repentina visita-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó.

-Pues veras.-El joven de cabello alborotado llevo una mano tras su rebelde melena en señal de nerviosismo.-La verdad es… que veras yo… al diablo.-Dijo fastidiado consigo mismo por no poder decirle nada.-He venido a agradecerte lo que hiciste por Mimi en el hospital, fue un gesto muy noble de tú parte.-Dijo algo ruborizado y extendiéndole una cajita.-Ten, es una muestra de gratitud.

La joven acepto la pequeña caja aún sorprendida por lo que le había dicho el joven y empezó a abrirla con mucho cuidado y cuando descubrió lo que contenía se sorprendió mucho.

-Esto es…-Iba a decir lo que era cuando se vio interrumpida por el joven castaño.

-Sé que debes tener muchos de esos actualmente pero ya que no hemos hablado en mucho tiempo no sabía que más podría regalarte.-Empezó a relatar el joven.-Recordé que cuando éramos niños te quejabas mucho que no podías usar broches porque tenías el cabello corto pero ahora ya no está tan corto entonces asumí que ya podías usarlos y…-Taichi iba a seguir pero observo como Sora estaba absorta contemplando el broche, de seguro pensara que es una baratija sin valor.-Lamento que no sea nada lujoso, mejor me voy.

Sora no tenía palabras para describir como se estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, estaba demasiado feliz. Primero recibe una visita de Taichi que no esperaba luego él le da un presente que jamás imagino que recibiría. Taichi había recordado algo de hace más de quince años cuando era una pequeña niña que usaba sombreros debido a que tenía el cabello demasiado corto. Observo el broche, era un broche sencillo de corazón color rojo no se veía nada ostentoso pero significaba más para ella que todos los broches que tiene en casa. Iba a agradecerle cuando se percato que el castaño había abandonado la oficina, salió lo más rápido que sus altos tacones le permitieron y choco en esos momentos con su secretaria que entraba a la oficina.

-Ruki ¿Viste por dónde se fue el chico de cabello castaño que acaba de salir de la oficina?-Preguntó rápidamente a la joven de largo cabello rojo escarlata.

-Acaba de ir al ascensor.-Dijo atónita por la actitud de su jefa que se paraba apresuradamente y se dirigía hacía el ascensor dejándola con un papel en las manos.

-Gracias Ruki.-Grito la joven diseñadora.

-Señorita Takenouchi.-Intento llamar la joven secretaria.

-No te preocupes Ruki, no me he olvidado de tú vestido de novia.-Grito la mujer antes de golpear con fuerza las puertas del ascensor al notar que estaba cerrado y dirigirse a las escaleras.

-Gracias…-Susurro la secretaria con una sonrisa en los labios feliz de que su jefa no olvidara hacerle su vestido de novia ya que pronto será la señora de Henrya Lee.-Suerte.-Le grito a su superiora al notar que iba apurada y entusiasmada

Sora bajaba las escaleras lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían, si sus finos tacones quedaron en el olvido como al quinto piso y eso le hizo ganar velocidad. Abrió la puerta, estaba agitada y sudorosa eso sin mencionar que todos los empleados la veían ella solo se concentraba en buscar cierta cabellera alborotada y la encontró colocándose el casco para partir.

-¡Taichi, espera!-Grito Sora llamando la atención de todos los presentes que solo la veían correr hacia el castaño que lucía sorprendido.-Este…-Respiro un par de veces profundas para poder recuperarse.-Este es el mejor regalo que he recibido en años, podría votar todos los broches que tengo con tal de que este siga conmigo.

-Sora…

-Escúchame Taichi.-Pidió la joven interrumpiéndolo.-Sé que lastime a una persona muy importante para ti, sé que te decepcione y que me merecía la indiferencia con la que me tratabas y eso me hizo ver que la Sora que se reencontró contigo hace unos meses no es la verdadera Sora Takenouchi, la verdadera Sora es esta que vez sudada y agitada sin zapatos y con la ropa hecha girones solo para decirte que eres la persona más importante de mi vida y que te amo desde que te conocía hace más de quince años.-Dijo con lágrimas rodando por sus ojos.-Por favor perdóname Taichi, te juro que yo no quería que Mimi se enterara o hacerle daño de verdad, por favor perdóname.-La joven rompió a llorar, en ese momento sintió como unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban y obligaban a verlo cuando quiso decir algo sus labios habían sido capturados por los del joven castaño que la besaba con ternura como si con ese simple gesto le decía que la perdonaba.

-Te perdono.-Le susurro y se acerco a su oído para decirle solo a ella.-Porque yo también te amo.

Sin necesitar palabras Sora se subió a la moto de Taichi con dirección desconocida, no le importaba lo que digan las personas o si es que la despiden de su trabajo, con tal de que él estuviera con ella siempre. Todo sería perfecto…

* * *

Cierto rubio de ojos verdes estaba estresado, aparte de ser el único que no puede tener un turno para acompañar a Mimi con Yamato porque según sus conocidos solo acabarían peleando, luego de eso tener que esperar a que alguien le de noticias de su estado de salud era algo tan preocupante y por último su padre no había dejado de llamar en estas semanas para hablar con él. Por suerte como ha tenido que estar a cargo con Takeru de la empresa entera ha podido evitar la conversación con su padre pero duda poder hacerlo nuevamente.

El teléfono de su oficina sonó y no le quedo otra que contestar.

-Michael.-Anunció a la persona detrás de la línea.

-¿Cuánto tiempo sin hablar hijo?-Pregunto una gruesa voz del otro lado.-Espero que me tengas buenas noticias.

-Si papá, te tengo excelentes noticias.-Dijo sarcástico.-Yamato ya es papá y antes que me interrumpas quiero que sepas que los niños están en perfecto estado por lo cual Yamato ha pasado a heredar todo lo que mi tía y el señor Ishida les dejaron para él, Takeru, su esposa y sus hijos.

La voz por detrás no decía nada lo cual era una señal para Michael de seguir.

-Papá, admítelo no hay nada que podamos hacer las cosas están hechas y no cuentes conmigo para esto, no voy a seguir lastimando a más personas.-Advirtió el joven.-Digas lo que digas no le haré daño a más gente, me niego.

-¿Michael hijo?-Pregunto la gruesa voz solo que era diferente a la usual de su padre.-Soy tú abuelo Michel ¿Qué es todo lo que acabas de decir? Explícate

¿Se podía tener tanta mala suerte? Pero por un lado tal vez esto no era tan mala idea.

-Verás abuelo lo que pasa es…-Empezó a relatarle lo ocurrido en los últimos meses que estaba seguro su padre había obviado contarle, se sentía un crío acusando a un compañero con la profesora pero se sentía tan bien.

* * *

Estaba muy oscuro, no podía verse ni a ella misma sentía que estaba en ninguna parte. ¿Qué le pasó? Lleva tratando de recordar eso desde hace tanto que ni siquiera recuerda cuando empezó. Siente que le falta algo pero no recuerda que es…

A lo lejos entre toda esa oscuridad alcanzo a observar como una luz brillaba y empezaba a tomar forma, dos personas aparecían a medida que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Una era una esbelta y guapa mujer de cabello corto lacio y con una mirada angelical sonriéndole emocionada y la otra una figura masculina, un hombre de cabello oscuro que la miraba con orgullo.

Ambas personas estaban abrazadas y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas a medida que reconocía a la pareja.

-Mamá, papá.-Los llamó corriendo a su encuentro y abrazándolos fuertemente, eso debía ser un sueño, sus padres murieron hace varios años atrás. Pero los sentía tan cerca, eran tan reales.

-Mi pequeña Mimi.-Susurro una cantarina voz que reconocería donde sea, su madre.

-Mi princesa.-Le dijo esta vez su padre con el apodo que le había puesto desde siempre.

Estaba tan feliz de reencontrarse con ellos, pensó que jamás los volvería a ver. Y ahora están ahí frente a ella.

-Los he extrañado tanto.-Soltó entre gemidos y sollozos.-Me han hecho tanta falta, tengo tanto que contarles.

-Calla pequeña, calla.-Susurro su madre sobando su cabeza.-Nos contaras todo a su debido tiempo, aún no tienes que estar aquí.

-Tú madre tiene razón cielo, nos volveremos a ver algún día y nos contarás todo lo que ya sabemos porque siempre estamos contigo aunque no puedas vernos.-Explico su padre.

-Pero yo…-Hipo.-No quiero irme, quiero quedarme aquí, con ustedes.

-Aún no es tiempo cielito.-Dijo su madre secando sus lágrimas y apartándolas de su abrazo.-Aún tienes cosas que hacer.-Le sonrió señalando su abdomen.

Sus manos se colocaron inconscientemente en su plano abdomen ¿Ella no tenía un abdomen plano? ¿Verdad? Era más bien gordita pero no había sido así siempre solo desde hace algunos meses cuando se…

Embarazó…

¡Oh por Dios! Los recuerdos de su reciente vida pasaron por su mente como si fueran un huracán que arrasaba con todo a su pasó: esa noche en el bar, la noticia de su embarazo, su boda, su primer ultrasonido, su gato, sus amigos, su esposo, su bebé.

Los buenos momentos empezaron a darle vueltas en la cabeza, las divertidas tardes con Takeru, Michael ayudándole con todo lo que podía, Taichi llevándole comida, su pequeño felino ronroneando, Hikari y Miyako conversando con ella, las simpáticas esposas de los socios de su esposo. Su esposo… los besos que Yamato que daba, la casa que compro para ellos, como la hizo suya de nuevo en el cunero, viendo películas con ella, complaciéndole sus antojos a altas horas de la noche, sus celos, sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus labios, su "te quiero"

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al recordar ese momento pero se borro pronto ya que los malos recuerdos la invadieron también, Yamato besándose con Sora en su oficina y principalmente la verdad que le ocultó durante todos estos meses. Su esposo no la quería, solamente estaba con ella por el bebé que necesitaba para heredar. Recordó cuando se enteró y el dolor que sintió en su vientre regresó ¿Acaso estaba muerta? Y de ser así ¿Qué le paso a su bebé? ¿Nació? ¿Está bien? Oh por Dios, ¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Ve Mimi, tienes que volver.-Le dijo su madre.-Tienes a varias personas preocupadas y muchas que dependen de ti para vivir.-Dijo besando la cabeza de su hija.-Te quiero mucho bebé.

-Siempre estamos contigo.-Le recordó su padre besando su cabeza igual.-Estoy orgulloso de ti, mi princesita caprichosa es una gran mujer y será una gran mamá.

-Te amamos, nunca lo olvides.-Y desaparecieron dejándola de nuevo en la oscuridad, pero con una sensación cálida en su interior.

Intento caminar perdida en esa densa oscuridad que la rodeaba, tratando de al menos encontrar alguna luz o una señal pero nada. Todo estaba oscuro no podía verse ni las palmas de sus manos, llevo estas al rostro y encontró líquido saliendo de ellos estaba llorando; de impotencia, de angustia y sobre todo de miedo.

Miedo de quedarse en esa oscuridad para siempre y no volver a salir de ella, empezó a sollozar desconsoladamente cuando sintió algo cálido sobre una de sus manos, se sentía bien de pronto ese calor que sentía se expandió por todo el cuerpo llenándola de seguridad y confort ¿Qué sería lo que le brindaba tanto calor con un solo roce? O a lo mejor ¿Quién…?

* * *

Cierto rubio se hallaba despierto acariciando el dorso de la mano de su esposa, acariciándolo con cariño. De vez en cuando tocaba su frente y acomodaba los rebeldes mechones que salían de su lugar para intentar opacar su bello rostro. Sonrió con nostalgia, es tan hermosa…

-¿Te he dicho que te amo?-Preguntó a pesar de saber que la respuesta no llegaría.-Creo que si, más de mil veces desde que saliste de la sala de operaciones.-Dijo sonriendo con nostalgia.-Dicen que nuestros hijos están bien pero yo aún no los conozco.-Le comento tal como le comentaba todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.-Quiero que lo hagamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Yamato siempre platicaba con su esposa a pesar de saber que a lo mejor no escucha nada, siempre teniéndole la mano, mimándola. Esperando ansioso el momento que despierte de su encantado sueño.

Suspiro resignado, tal vez ahora tampoco despertaría. No habría problemas si va por un café ¿verdad? Quiso pararse aún sosteniéndole la mano y con las piernas entumecidas de tanto tiempo inmóviles, le dolía dejarla aunque sea por unos momentos pero si no lo hacía no podría aguantar otra jornada de vigilia. A lo que se da la vuelta y empieza a alejarse de su esposa siente como su dedo es tenuemente apretado, fue algo tan sutil que a lo mejor en otro momento ni siquiera le hubiera importado pero desde que ella había salido del quirófano sus sentidos se agudizaron y es capaz de observar hasta el más mínimo cambio. No había habido muchos, hasta ahora…

Regresó a ver a su esposa sorprendido el agarre de su mano era cada vez más fuerte y podía notar como ella arrugaba los ojos con el afán de querer abrirlos pero al parecer la luz se lo impedía. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, estaba seguro que si era una falsa alarma no lo soportaría, la angustia y la desesperación lo estaba matando…

Hasta que paso.

Unos hermosos ojos acaramelados se fueron abriendo paso poco a poco entre la espesa luz qué la cegaba, sentía que apretaba algo con fuerza desconocida para ella. ¿Qué era? Cuando pudo distinguir bien lo primero que observo fue a una persona parada frente a ella, luego reconoció que era alguien con el cabello rubio revuelto parecía muy descuidado y esos ojos azules… solo había una persona con esos preciosos ojos azules que la hipnotizaban.

-Yamato…-Susurro con la poca fuerza que tenía y observaba como su esposo al pronunciar su nombre respiró, como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aliento desde hace un rato-¿Yamato?-Preguntó incrédula, a lo que su esposo se abalanzo contra ella para abrazarla fuertemente.

Estaba anonadada, la última imagen que tuvo de su esposo era siempre perfecta, impecable con su smoking bien puesto, su cabello correctamente peinado y sencillamente perfecto. La persona que la abrazaba fuertemente ¿Sollozando? Estaba con el cabello descuidado y con unas profundas ojeras violáceas decoradas debajo de sus perfectos zafiros.

Yamato no lo creía, simplemente no lo creía. Había esperado semanas para que esto pasara y estaba tan feliz de que por fin despertara, que no pudo evitar abalanzarse contra ella. Sentirla cerca suyo, aunque sea un poco. Aún piensa que es un sueño, que sus horas de insomnio le están jugando una mala pasada. Se separó de ella para cerciorarse que lo que estaba viviendo era una gran realidad y no una cruel broma de su subconsciente y se levanto para observar aquellos ojos acaramelados que lo atraían con locura y lo miraban sorprendidos.

-Yama…-Intentó por tercera vez pero sus labios fueron sellados por los del rubio en un ansioso beso. Se dejo llevar por él y correspondió al beso, en un principio tierno y luego posesivo y lleno de varios sentimientos.

-Mimi, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?-Preguntó luego de separarse de ella.

-Si, estoy bien y nada más estoy muy confundida.-Dijo sinceramente-¿Qué me pasó?-Recordó algo importante-¡Yamato! ¡¿Dónde está nuestro hijo?!-Preguntó alterada tratando de sentarse pero fue detenida por el rubio que le obligó a acostarse nuevamente-¡¿Está bien?! ¡¿No le paso nada?! ¡Respóndeme!

-Tranquila Mimi, no te alteres.-Suplico Yamato tranquilizándola.-Déjame llamar al médico para que te revise.-Sin más que decir el rubio salió apresuradamente en busca de los doctores dejando a la castaña aún con muchas dudas.

No pasaron cinco minutos que Yamato ya estaba de vuelta con un rubio que estaba vestido de médico, lo reconocía. Era el doctor que la atendió, se parecía demasiado a Yamato. El joven médico empezó a revisarla y hacerle las preguntas correspondientes "¿Cómo se siente? O ¿Le duele algo?" respondía preguntas rutinarias como ¿Cuál es su nombre? O ¿Qué mes es este?

-Al parecer no han quedado secuelas productos del coma que sufrió señora Ishida.-Dijo el doctor feliz.

-Dijo ¿coma?-Preguntó dudosa.

-Así es.-Contestó está vez Yamato que estaba a su lado sentado y sosteniéndole la mano.-Estuviste en coma por dos semanas y tres días, pero ya despertaste y eso es lo importante.

¡Dos semanas! Dios ¿Cómo pudo dormir por tanto tiempo? Llevo su mano a su abdomen ya nada abultado y recordó algo que su marido no supo contestarle.

-Mi hijo.-Susurro viendo al galeno-¿Dónde está mi bebé?-Reclamó saber la castaña.

Los rubios se miraron entre ellos ¿Qué no le querían decir? ¿Acaso le pasó algo malo a su bebé? De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista a una castaña de ojos rosados que también recuerda la atendió. La doctora entraba arrastrando dos pequeños cuneros.

-Creo que tenemos a dos personitas que quieren conocer a sus papis.-Canturreo la joven castaña acercándose a la pareja.

-¡Dios mío!-Musitó la joven madre con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas de emoción y apretando con fuerza la mano de su esposo, esperen un momento-¿Dos personitas?

Los médicos sonrieron cómplices mientras la doctora sacaba con delicadeza y cuidado un pequeño bultito azul y se lo colocaba en sus ansioso brazos.

-Si, este es su hijo.-Indico la joven especialista con alegría mientras observaba como la joven madre lo observaba ensimismada y con verdadera devoción en su rostro. Se dirigió al cunero siguiente y de igual manera con cuidado extremo saco ahora un bultito rosa y quedó viendo al joven padre.

-Señor Ishida.-Dijo llamándolo ya que el rubio estaba perdido viendo a su esposa y a su hijo. El joven le regreso a ver y ella le extendía el bebé.

-¿Yo?-Preguntó incrédulo a lo que la doctora asintió.-Pero y si se me cae o…

-Tonterías.-Señalo la joven depositando a la beba en los brazos de su padre.-Han pasado varios días y usted no los ha conocido, se lo debe.-Señaló mientras colocaba a la pequeña que se quedaba tranquila en los brazos de su padre.-Esta es su hija.

Ahora era los dos ensimismados observando a sus hijos, la castaña alzaba la cabeza cada tanto para que Yamato agache a la pequeña bebé. Los médicos se abrazaron complacidos, después de todo eso era lo gratificante de su trabajo, observar como ahora una familia estaba feliz y contenta de alguna manera gracias a ellos.

-Los niños están en perfectas condiciones.-Empezó a hablar Touma llamando la atención de la pareja.-A pesar de ser sietemesinos están en muy buen estado, sus pulmones se han desarrollado satisfactoriamente a pesar de los pronósticos.-Indico.-Quisiera que usted se quedara un par de días más en observación para luego darle el alta y que se vaya con su familia a su hogar.

Observo como la pareja solamente asentía.

-Puede alimentar a sus hijos en cualquier momento.-Empezó a explicar ahora la pediatra.-Se los ha estado alimentando a base de formulas lácteas con las que puede ayudarse debido a que son dos y muy comelones por cierto.-La madre asintió y ambos volvieron la vista a sus hijos. Los doctores simplemente sonrieron resignados, típica actitud de primerizos.-Cualquier duda que tenga me la hace saber.-Sugirió por último.

-Gracias.-Murmuraron ambos al unísono monótonamente.

-Vamos, necesitan su espacio.-Recomendó su marido pasando un brazo por los hombros de su esposa.-Necesitan asimilarlo.

-Tienes razón.-Acotó la castaña sonriéndole a su marido.-Te invito un café.

-Con gusto.-Señaló el rubio y con su esposa salieron de la habitación dejando sola a la nueva familia.

El matrimonio Ishida estaba admirando la belleza de sus retoños. Ninguno los había conocido antes y era el espectáculo más bello que podrían imaginar.

-¿Cómo se puede querer tanto a algo tan chiquito y que apenas conoces?-Susurró Mimi más para si misma pero aún así recibió respuesta.

-No lo sé, pero es maravilloso.-Dijo el rubio sinceramente.

La castaña paso un dedo delicadamente por el gorrito que cubría la cabeza de su hijo encontrándose con varios cabellos dorados en su pequeña cabecita, hizo un ademán para que Yamato acercara a ala niña e hizo lo mismo con ella descubriendo que ella también había heredado el color de cabello de Yamato.

-Se te parecen mucho.-Susurro la joven cubriendo de nuevo la cabeza de sus hijos.-Muchísimo.

-Tal vez, pero son tan bonitos como tú.-Añadió el rubio.-Te lo aseguro.

-¿Por qué la doctora dijo que no los conocías?-Pregunto la joven sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Porque me parecía injusto que yo los conozca y tú no, así que decidí esperar a que despertaras para conocer a los mellizos.-Explico el rubio.

-Mis mellizos.-Susurro contemplándolos.-Mis bebés…

-Nuestros bebés.-Recalco el rubio sonriéndole pero ella no le contestó dejándolo muy confundido.

-Yamato debemos hablar.-Señaló Mimi seria.

-¿Acerca de…?-Preguntó el rubio.

-Acerca de…-Iba a decirle de una vez por todas lo que sentía que debía decirle pero el bebé en los brazos de Yamato empezó a inquietarse llamando la atención de ambos padres.

-Debe tener hambre.-Señaló Yamato queriéndose incorporar de la cama.-Voy por la doctora para que me de su tetero.

-No.-Señalo Mimi.-Tú ten al niño y dámela, quiero intentar amamantarla.-Señalo la joven.

Entre los dos hicieron el intercambio, Mimi ahora llevaba en sus brazos a su pequeña bebé y con cuidado dejó al descubierto uno de sus senos que estaba mucho más grande de lo normal debido a la leche acumulada por tanto tiempo. Normalmente el busto le aumento, algo que no le molestaba a Yamato, pero estaba lleno de los nutrientes que necesitaría su bebé desde ahora.

Acercó la boquita de su bebé a su pecho e instintivamente la beba se calmo y empezó a succionar el alimento que su madre le ofrecía. Mimi sonreia complacida de que a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo alejada de ella su hija no rechace su alimento.

-Se siente bien.-Musitó emocionada. De repente el pequeño también empezó a llorar reclamando alimento y llamando la atención de sus padres.

-Parece que también tiene hambre.-Señaló Yamato ahora si incorporándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta.-Voy a por la doctora para que me indique cual es su comida.-Le sonrió y salió del lugar.

Mimi quedó observando la puerta por la cual su actual marido salió apresuradamente, tenía que hablar con él a como diera lugar y lo más pronto posible, tenía que…

* * *

Estaba muy feliz, definitivamente no le ha pasado nada mejor que eso. Cualquiera que lo viera no reconocería al Michael de días atrás con el actual que era todo alegría. No solo Mimi por fin se había despertado sino que hace unos días llamo a su madre y esta le supo decir que su abuelo puso a su padre en su lugar.

Aunque le da algo de pena debe reconocer pero su padre se lo merecía. Su abuelo lo había desheredado y en lugar de su padre lo había puesto a él en su lugar como heredero. Le indigno mucho la infantil actitud de su hijo y le molesto más que quiera ir en contra de sus nietos muy a su pesar los favoritos. Takeru y Yamato, está feliz de saberse bisabuelo y desde ese momento Yamato ya era el heredero de sus empresas y de las que le dejaron sus padres.

Y aunque no lo parezca no le molestaba, en estos momentos era muy feliz con lo que tenía. Solo le faltaba algo que era ganarse el perdón de su querida Mimi. Ahora que ya la puede visitar esta comprando cosas para los bebés de su primo.

Solo el perdón de la castaña le hace falta para ser totalmente feliz, ya era libre de la influencia de su padre por así decirlo y era su momento y solo suyo.

El momento de Michael Takaishi…

* * *

Mimi sonreía muy contenta, todos su amigos más cercanos estaban ahí, Taichi y Sora muy juntitos. Ken, Miyako, Michael, Takeru cargando a su pequeña y Hikari haciendo lo propio con el pequeño. A su lado Yamato y la habitación llena de arreglo florares, globos y peluches. Regalos de los socios de Yamato y sus familias, esos eran la mitad de los arreglos la otra mitad era de sus amigos.

A pesar de notar que todos están felices después de que despertara podía notar cierta tensión entre los presentes.

-¿Cómo los llamarán?-Preguntó Hikari meciendo al pequeño rubio.-Digo, no siempre les podremos llamar bebés.

-Tienes razón.-Señalo Mimi.-Para el niño me gusta Tamaki.-Regreso a ver a su esposo-¿Te gusta?

-Tamaki Ishida.-Repitió el rubio mayor con deleite agregándole su apellido.-Me parece perfecto.

-A mí me encanta.-Chillo Miyako feliz.

-Pequeño Tamaki.-Susurro Hikari besando uno de los regordetes cachetes de su sobrino.

-¿Y la niña?-Preguntó Takeru dudoso, a él le gustaba llamarla Natsuko, pero no sabía si Mimi lo consentiría.

-La nena, se llamara…-Mantuvo la expectativa hasta los últimos momentos.-Natsuko.

El rubio menor se alegro mientras el mayor se sorprendió y la regreso a ver de manera intrigante.

-¡Hurra!-Grito Takeru.

-¿Por qué…?-Pregunto quedamente.

-Así se llamaba tú madre ¿verdad?-El solamente asintió-Me parece el nombre perfecto.

-Gracias-Dijo Yamato sonriéndole.-De verdad, muchas gracias.

Natsuko y Tamaki Ishida, sus más grandes tesoros.

Se quedaron viendo por varios momentos sin decir nada hasta que cierta voz rompió la magia.

-Creo que el pequeño tiene hambre.-Señaló Hikari.

-Dámelo.-Pidió Mimi acomodándose para amamantar al pequeño mientras Yamato colocaba un pañal de tela sobre ella para que no la vieran.

Hikari se lo entrego y a los tres minutos que el pequeño Tamaki empezaba a alimentarse automáticamente la niña empezó a reclamar alimento.

-Creo que están sincronizados.-Señalo el rubio menor entregándole la pequeña a su hermano que ya tenía el tetero listo para dárselo.-Mimi.-Llamó a su cuñada que estaba concentrada en su labor de madre.

-Dime.-Contestó al llamado de su cuñado.

-Yo… quería disculparme contigo por todo lo ocurrido, no era mi intención y estoy seguro que la de ninguno el lastimarte. Simplemente que fuimos muy idiotas.-Empezó a disculparse.-Tal vez en un principio la idea era esa pero Mimi ahora tú eres una hermana para mí y no quisiera que dejara de ser así, te pido disculpas delante de todos.-E hizo una reverencia en señal e disculpa.

Todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos, jamás pensaron que esas palabras saldrían de los labios del joven Takaishi, la que menos se lo esperaba era la joven Yagami. Por un momento todos quedaron sorprendidos pero luego empezaron a reaccionar de a poco.

-Yo también me disculpo contigo Mimi, espero que me perdones.-Dijo Ken avergonzado.

-Yo también lo siento mucho.-Señaló Michael.-Pienso igual que mi primo, te quiero mucho y no quisiera que eso cambiara.-Se gano una mirada asesina por parte de Yamato pero no le importó.

-Igual yo.-Señaló la pelirroja con pena.-Sé que en un principio no fui nada amable contigo y que incluso te hice muchas cosas de las cuales me arrepiento.-Sintió como Taichi apretaba su mano dándole valor.-No quise decir lo que dije ese día, fue un tonto impulso.-Dijo agachando la cabeza.-Espero sepas perdonarme.

Todos en el cuarto quedaron en completo silencio a la expectativa de la resolución de la castaña. Miyako, Hikari y Taichi. Querían saber qué decisión tomaría Mimi, a pesar de estar conscientes que ella tal vez pueda no perdonarlos.

-Vale, los perdono.-Señaló ella sinceramente, sonriéndoles.

Todos alzaron las cabezas sorprendidos y muy felices. Mimi era una persona de muy buen corazón y los había perdonado sin dudarlo. Takeru fue el único que se acerco y la beso en la frente.

-Gracias hermanita.-Susurro el rubio menor.

-Gracias Mimi.-Dijeron Ken, Michael y Sora a la vez sintiendo que se quitan un gran peso de encima.

De pronto una enfermera apareció señalando a todos que por favor se vayan y dejen descansar a la paciente, el único autorizado para quedarse con ella era Yamato. Todos salieron prometiendo volver en unas horas y agradeciendo nuevamente por la oportunidad que les dio la castaña.

* * *

Miyako fue la última en salir de la habitación, al parecer se tardo más de lo que debería ya que al único que alcanzaba a ver a lo lejos era a Ken. Los demás parecían haberse esfumado de la clínica. La joven lo había pensado ya varias veces luego de aquella noche que él apareció en su casa así de repente. Se había planteado que si Mimi lo perdonaba ella no tenía porque no hacerlo.

-Ken…-Llamo casi en un susurro, apenas audible. De hecho una parte de ella esperaba que no la oyera más aún el moreno volteo a verla con una encantadora sonrisa que la desarmo por completo.

-Dime.-Respondió él simplemente acercándose a la joven de cabellos morados.

-Yo…-Jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente.-Yo solo…

-Miyako tranquila, no te presiones.-Dijo él acariciando su mejilla delicadamente.-Si aún no estás preparada para darme una respuesta lo entiendo y como te dije esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario.

La joven no aguanto el impulso, ¿Por qué siempre era tan lindo con ella? Se abalanzó a su cuello y le planto un ansioso beso en los labios. Beso que tomo por sorpresa al moreno pero no por eso le desagrado. Más bien lo recibió muy a gusto y correspondió el gesto con igual urgencia que la joven de lentes.

Una vez separados debido a la falta de aire se ruborizaron ambos y empezaron a caminar con dirección a la salida.

-¿Por qué fue eso?-Preguntó el moreno naturalmente aturdido.-Digo, no malinterpretes no es que me haya desagrado, en lo absoluto pero… ciertamente si me ha intrigado.

-¿Qué te puedo decir?-Soltó la joven tomando la mano del moreno.-Me dije a mi misma "si Mimi te perdona, ¿Por qué yo no lo haría?" y ahí tienes tú respuesta.

El joven sonrió a su novia y se soltó de su mano para abrazarla por la cintura y besarla en la cabeza.

-Me agrada tu forma de perdonar.-Soltó de improvisto el moreno.-Como siempre, tan peculiar.

* * *

Yamato se hallaba sacando los gases a Tamaki con paciencia mientras Mimi amamantaba a Natsuko ya que ninguno de los dos dormía de no haber aunque sea probado un poco de leche materna.

Ahora Mimi arrullaba a Tamaki mientras él se encargaba de sacar los gases a Natsuko, para cualquier persona normal podría parecerle rutinario y aburrido pero para él era la mejor experiencia que ha vivido en toda su vida.

Observo a Mimi cabizbaja meciendo a Tamaki de un lado a otro mientras el bebé ya estaba dormido. Parecía triste y no le gustaba ver ese semblante en ella. ¿Qué le ocurrirá? Lo regresó a ver con los ojos cargados con ¿tristeza? Haciéndole señas de que ya era hora de pasar a Tamaki al cunero. El rubio primero entrego a Natsuko y cuidadosamente recogió a su delicado hijo y se dirigió a la cuna, beso su cabeza lo acostó boca abajo y lo arropó con su manta celeste.

A los pocos minutos repitió lo mismo con Natsuko la retiró del calor maternal y la llevó hacía la cuna le dio un beso en la punta de su rosada nariz la deposito con extremo cuidado sobre el cunero y la arropo con sus mantitas rosas.

-Eres muy bueno en esto.-Señalo Mimi queriendo incorporarse por si sola más no pudo, necesitó ayuda de su esposo que no dudo en socorrerla.

-Créeme que las manos me tiemblan cada vez que los sostengo.-Dijo con una sonrisa ayudándola a caminar hacia los cuneros.-Es una sensación extraña, primero está el miedo de que en cualquier momento podrían caerse pues parecen tan frágiles y lo otro es el calor que me llena al sentirlos a mí lado, son mi familia.

Mimi sonrió con tristeza observando a sus bebés dormir y acumulando las fuerzas necesarias para poder decir lo que tenía que decir.

Yamato por su parte observaba a su mujer y pensaba que quizá era el mejor momento para decirle lo que sentía, estaban solos, con sus hijos. No habría otra oportunidad así.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte.-Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y rieron por ello.

-Primero tú.-Dijo Yamato galantemente.

-No, tú.-Insistió la joven.-Quiero escucharte.

-Vale.-Inhalo para poder hablar mejor.-Mimi quiero que me perdones por la tontería que cometí contigo. Tal vez eso fue al principio pero ahora es diferente ahora, ahora-¿Por qué diablos no podía simplemente decírselo?-Ahora tenemos un par de hijos que nos necesitan y a los que debemos cuidar y proteger.-Dijo enojado consigo mismo por no poder decir lo que en realidad quería decir.-Por favor perdóname.

Los hombres si que saben como arruinar un momento.

Por un instante creyó que le diría que la ama y que quiere estar con ella sin importarle la maldita herencia pero no, como siempre todo era por los niños. Por los herederos, aunque le duela en lo más profundo de su corazón tiene que hacerlo. Tiene que… por ella y por sus hijos.

-Yamato.-Hablo suavemente.-Serás un gran padre.-Dijo sonriéndole.-Estoy segura que Tamaki y Natsuko encontraran en ti al mejor de los padres y amigos.-Llevo una mano a su mejilla acariciando su cabello rubio.-Estoy segura que serán idénticos a ti y no te preocupes.-De repente noto como los ojos de su esposa se llenaban de lágrimas ¿Por qué?-Te perdono.

No lo podía creer estaba tan feliz por lo que le acababa de decir, con esto reunió el valor necesario. Se acerco a ella, la tomó por sorpresa y besó sus labios con pasión. Normalmente ella se dejaba llevar pero en este caso ella correspondía con igual fuerza y necesidad ¿Qué significaba eso?

Se separaron y la castaña tenía la cabeza gacha ocultando sus ojos con su cabello castaño.

-Mimi hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace tiempo.-Observo como la castaña no se inmutaba.-Yo te…

-Quiero el divorcio.-Susurro con sus delicados labios, lo dijo arrastrando las palabras como que no quisiera que salieran pero el rubio escucho y se congelo ante sus palabras.

-¿Qué dices?-Preguntó en un susurro queriendo decirse a él mismo que lo que escucho fue solo parte de su imaginación.

-Que te perdono Yamato.-Por primera vez alzó la mirada dejando ver lo decidida que estaba y de sus bellos ojos rodaban varias lágrimas.-Pero quiero el divorcio.

**¿Continuará…? **

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Hola de nuevo ¿Cómo les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Ya entramos en los últimos tres capítulos de esta historia, bueno en si faltan dos para que acabe y el tercero es el epilogo pero faltan tres capítulos! ¡Qué emoción! Como habrás podido apreciar en este capítulo se ha consolidado el Taiora y el Kenyako, en el próximo viene el Takari!! Y luego el Mimato!! Se que Michael no es malo y no se preocupen, él también tendrá un final feliz n.n!! dios, mil perdones por no contestar las reviews pero de verdad no he podido! Espero ansiosa sus comentarios para animarme a escribir pronto! Os quiero un mundo!**

**Gracias de corazón a todos aquellos que leen y de manera muy especial a aquellos que se toman unos minutos de su tiempo y me dejan un review de verdad que lo agradezco mucho, ocupan un importante lugar en mi corazoncito.**

**Gracias a:**

**Aleca-Kasumi; l0v3nist; ANISOL; Hana Echizen; Tachikawa de Ishida; takarylove; taioralove; Mega; Melisa; Raycel03; Mizori95; Majo G; Adrit 126; love-sasusaku4ever; -yume-takaishi-yagami; Valerii Hyuga; Guille; Meems-ishikawa; sweetcarmen; Klaudia-de-Malfoy; angel zoe; XANHEX (X3); MitsuChaan; Nailea; Taishou; Warner bros pictures (X2); A n D s I; digimon4ever99; Roxii-chan Tachikawa.**

**ANISOL.- Sorpresa!!! Ani!! Actualice hoy!! Para que no mueras!! Espero que te guste el capi y que lo comentes!! Besos amiga tkkk!!**

**Taioralove.-Pues ahí ta!! Tienes tú Taiora!! Espero que te haya gustado como lo maneje!! Yo estoy conforme!! Sora volvió a ser la misma de antes! Espero que te guste el capitulo y lo comentes, besitos ciao!**

**Mega.-Megaaa!! Aquí está "La Excepción" puntualmente, no se si lo veras pero si actualice!! Ya que no tenía como avisarte u.u! espero que el capi te guste y lo comentes!! Besitos cuidate espero que estes mejor de tu gripa!!! Y con lo de mi país pues si, soy de Ecuador lo que pasa es que mi pc al parecer tiene un virus y pues la semana pasada afecto al Fanfiction y no podía subir el capi, entonces le pedi ayuda a una amiga de argentina y ella subió el capitulo!! Por eso me imagino que salió así!! N_n' besos!! **

**Melisa.-Private Practice!!! Cuando salvaron al bebé de la psicóloga que esa loca le saco!! Dios Morí!!! Morí de angustia en esa operación!! Gracias por tus palabras y pues me disculpo por ese día en el chat que solo puse "Hola" pero esque desde ahí empezaron los problemas con el virus y pues me puse cabezona con eso y me olvide del Messenger, perdón!! Espero poder platicar prontito!! Besitos, cuidate y espero que el capi te guste y lo comentes!**

**Love-sasusaku4ever.-Amigaa cuanto hace que no conversamos??? Dios ahí tanto de que hablar de Sasuke jajaja!! Gracias por seguir la historia amiga!! Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado!! Y lo comentes, besitos, te extraño!! Ciao!**

**Guille.-OMG!! Aprove!! Wiii!! Que emoción!!! Pues si actualice pronto!! Las trasnochadas valen la pena. Aunque ahorita en clases me están pasando factura u.u!! pero ni modo, espero que te guste el capitulo!! Y pues ya conversaremos cuando estes un poquito desocupado, espero que sea pronto. Gracias por tu apoyo y espero ansiosa tu RR!! Cuidate!!**

**Warner bros pictures.- Hello!! ****Mr or Mrs well, I don't know how I could said about this. Only thanks you for make me laugh for almost ten minutes. However thanks for your two reviews!!!**

**Próximo Capítulo: Un Susto y una Esperanza.**

**Recuerden que hacer para leernos prontito!! Si RR!!**

**Se despide con un beso y recordándoles que dejen reviews.**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


	14. Capítulo XIV: Un Susto y Una Esperanza

**¡Hola! De nuevo, que emoción he podido actualizar dos semanas seguidas!!! Wiii!!! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo estoy tan feliz!! Dios los/as amooooooo!!! De verdad son lo mejor por esperar semana a semana este humilde intento de historia!! Ya ando nostálgica porque se acaba el fic ;_; y es un proyecto que considero muchísimo!!! Bueno no me alargo más, eso si prepárense psicológicamente para mis comentarios en el último capitulo que Dios no se si serán mas mis notas o el capitulo!! Así que no me pondré pesada en estos capítulos. Ya saben que cualquier cosa REVIEWS!! Para traerles el capi 15 lo más pronto posible!!**

**Siento muchísimo no poder contestar las reviews a estas alturas del partido pero mi compu esta mala por esos virus, con decirles que no podre subir yo el capi hoy sino…**

**Otro gran hurra para A n D s I!! Dios amiga eres un sol!!!!!!!!!!! Tkkkkkkk!!! Gracias por subir este capitulo!!! Besos!!**

**Bueno no me enrolo más y los dejo con el penúltimo capitulo. (Sin contar el epilogo XD, contando el epilogo seria el antepenúltimo) DISFRUTEN!! **

* * *

**Capítulo XIV: Un Susto y Una Esperanza**

Dejo de respirar por exactamente un minuto, observaba a su esposa que aún mantenía la cabeza gacha evitando mirarlo de frente ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Había dicho divorcio? Parpadeo un par de veces asimilándolo, estudiándolo, tratando de convencerse que lo que le dijo era verdad y no una mala pasada de su subconsciente. Pero en ese momento los ojos acaramelados de su esposa lo miraron severamente y haciendo mucha fuerza para no derramar lágrimas.

-¿Por qué?-Susurro Yamato controlándose pues estaba consciente que sus hijos dormían plácidamente.

-Yamato, quiero lo mejor para mis hijos.-Señalo ella.-Quiero que vivan rodeados de amor y si ese amor se los podremos dar estando mejor separados…

-Te equivocas.-Le interrumpió el rubio.-Lo mejor es estar juntos, somos una familia ahora.

-Una familia sin amor.-Dijo Mimi.-No quiero eso para ellos.-Empezaba a perder el control y las lágrimas se hacían presentes con mayor intensidad.-Sé que los amas tanto como yo y debes querer lo mejor para ellos.

-Pero no es así.-Se defendió el rubio alzando un poco la voz por lo que la joven posó delicadamente su dedo índice sobre sus labios.-Mimi, al principio si fue por la herencia pero escúchame. Las cosas no son como parecen.-Dijo Yamato hablando más tranquilamente.-Si no lo hacía todo el trabajo y esfuerzo que mis padres pusieron en levantar las empresas se habría ido a la nada, mi error fue no habértelo comentado pero ahora…

-Yamato yo te perdono y no te guardo rencor, tranquilo.-Dijo acariciando su rostro.-Pero me lastimaste y no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer, nuestro matrimonio fue muy hermoso mientras duró.-Se aclaro la garganta para poder hablar.-Pero no puedo atarte a mí por los niños, me alegro que hayas recuperado lo tuyo pero no sería justo que estés a lado de alguien a quien no amas pudiendo encontrar la felicidad luego.-Lo ama demasiado para permitir eso.

-Pero Mimi mi felicidad son ustedes.-Dijo tomándola de las manos.-Los tres, son mi familia.

-No tienes que mentir.-Le aseguró ella.-Estoy perfectamente bien, te libero de toda culpa.

El rubio no sabía que hacer en un momento como este, todo era tan repentino. "Solo dile que la amas idiota" aconsejo su subconsciente pero lo ignoro y actuó según sus impulsos, la tomó por los hombros y la acerco a él besándola con fuerza y desesperación, con posesividad y necesidad al mismo tiempo. Queriendo borrar de su mente la horrible palabra divorcio, se sintió florecer cuando notó su abandono y se entrego al beso correspondiéndolo con igual pasión. No podía perderla, no quería y no lo permitiría. Ellos eran suyos desde que Mimi acepto casarse con él, tal vez si hubiera rechazado el beso se hubiera pensado en dejarla libre pero no ahora que siente que ella también lo quiere todavía.

Se separaron cuando la falta de aire se hizo insoportable, a pesar de que pudieron haber permanecido así por años pero tuvieron qué separarse. Mimi con la cabeza gacha y él rubio mirándola decidido.

-No lo aceptaré, no te daré el divorcio.-Sentenció el rubio.-Entiendo que necesites un tiempo para meditarlo, te lo daré.-Aseguró el joven.-Si para eso no me quieres ver me iré de la casa por un tiempo.

-Yamato…

-Mimi.-Dijo viéndola a los ojos decididamente.-Solo quiero una última oportunidad y ten por seguro que no firmare ningún divorcio.-Dijo con voz gruesa.-No te perderé nada más al recuperarte.

La castaña se quedo expectante y anonadada, no había visto en Yamato un semblante tan serio como el que acababa de ver hace unos momentos, estaba seguro que no le daría el divorcio. Sin más palabras les regalo una mirada furtiva a sus hijos y una mirada mesclada entre decisión y confianza. Y salió por la puerta dejándola sola y sorprendida.

Pero por alguna extraña razón el hecho de que no quiera divorciarse de ella la hizo sonreír…

* * *

Hikari revolvía su cena sin mucho interés, no tenía apetito. Últimamente no tenía ganas de nada y eso no pasaba desapercibido para su hermano y tampoco para su novia. Alzo sus ojos castaños para ver a la joven vestida normalmente con una camiseta estilo Polo y unos jeans ajustados que resalten su figura. Un cambio extremo entre la diseñadora y la mujer que esta cenando con ellos.

-¿Hikari estás bien?-Preguntó Taichi preocupado.

-Si…-Contestó quedamente la joven de cabellos chocolates.

Los novios se regresaron a ver, claramente no creyeron nada de lo que decía la castaña.

-¿Te gustó la comida Hikari?-Pregunto Sora tratando de hacer una conversación.

-Está muy buena Sora.-Respondió la joven con voz monótona.-Es bueno saber que mi hermano no morirá por ingerir su propia comida.-Dijo desanimada

-Gracias.-Respondió la aludida algo decepcionada de no haber logrado su cometido.-Y bien Hikari mira que grande estás y muy hermosa yo apenas te conocí ya que según Taichi ya tus padres estaban considerando entregarte a los Inoue con papeles ya que solo pasabas con ella.-Dijo recordando con una sonrisa.

-Tú madre solía decir que debiste ser un niño ya que solo pasabas jugando al soccer.-Respondió ella agresiva.

-¡Hikari!-La reprendió Taichi.-No sé que carajo te pasa pero no te cargues con Sora ella solo está tratando de ser amable contigo.

Hikari se levanto molesta de la mesa y se dirigía a su alcoba.

-Gracias por la comida.-Susurro de mala manera.-Con su permiso me retiro.-Indico caminando con dirección a su recamara.

-Si lo extrañas perdónalo.-Indico Taichi deteniendo a su hermana.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Preguntó Hikari sorprendida deteniendo su camino y volteando para ver a su hermano.

-Por favor Hikari, estas así por culpa del idiota hermano del Ishida.-Observo como las mejillas de su hermanita se ruborizaban.-Lo sabía.-Señalo el castaño observando como su hermana se ruborizaba y bajaba la mirada avergonzada-¿Lo quieres?

Hikari observo a su hermano y bajo la mirada avergonzada, ¿Qué si quería al rubio insoportable? Si, muy a su pesar si lo quería. Extrañaba tener a alguien que la moleste y que… bueno que la moleste principalmente.

-No está mal sentir lo que sientes.-Dijo Taichi sorprendiendo a las dos.

-Pero…

-Hikari, si él te hace feliz merece una segunda oportunidad.-Dijo cerrando los ojos.-Y si tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz.

-Lo pensaré.-Dijo Hikari feliz de que su hermano prácticamente había dado a entender que si ella aceptaba a Takeru él también y eso ya era quitarse un peso de encima.-Gracias Taichi.-Dijo acercándose a su hermano y besando su mejilla.-Gracias Sora.-Dijo mirando a su cuñada.

-¿Por qué le agradeces a Sora?-Preguntó Taichi confundido.

-Porque apenas llevas una semana con ella y es una gran influencia para ti, has madurado.-Dijo sacándole la lengua a su hermano mientras Sora reía divertida.

-Tú también Sora.-Se quejaba el joven sintiéndose traicionado.

-Disculpa Taichi.-Dijo conteniendo la risa.-Hikari no le digas a Takeru que yo dije esto pero es un buen chico.

-De acuerdo.-Sonrió la joven dirigiéndose a su alcoba.

-Ciertamente has madurado Taichi, mucho desde que te conocí.-Le dijo una vez que la castaña desapareciera de la vista. Se acerco y rozo sus labios tiernamente.-Pero no has dejado de ser el mismo y por eso te quiero.

El moreno sonrió y se acercó a su novia para besarla en los labios, un beso pasional demostrándose todo lo que sentían desde que eran unos niños y tuvieron que mantenerlo guardado por tantos años. El beso se iba tornando cada vez más deseoso cuando algo cayéndose llamo la atención de la pareja que se separo inmediatamente.

-Perdón.-Señalo Hikari avergonzada y muy ruborizada, no era su intención interrumpirlos. De hecho el plan de origen era salir silenciosamente del apartamento sin ser notada pero sus malditos pies torpes tuvieron que chocar con la lámpara del buro.

Sora estaba sonrojada al igual que Taichi, nadie decía nada.

-Yo ya me voy.-Dijo Hikari presurosamente.-Sigan en lo suyo.-Adjunto con una mirada pícara.

-¡Hikari!-Protestó el castaño más ruborizado viendo salir a su hermanita por la puerta, volteo a ver a Sora que estaba de ser posible mucho más sonrojada que él.

-Que vergüenza.-Musitó Sora aún roja.

-No te preocupes, Hikari ya no es una niña.-Trato de calmarla Taichi.-Pero ciertamente si fue un rato muy incomodo.-Dijo para luego quedar en silencio por un poco más de tiempo-¿Quieres salir a pasear? Te invito un helado.-Ofreció el joven.

-Gracias.-Susurro la joven dirigiéndose a la puerta tomando su abrigo del perchero.

Ciertamente, los dos necesitaban aire fresco.

* * *

Mimi estaba en la cama de su habitación de hospital, mañana le darían el alta y podría irse a casa pero ¿A dónde? Yamato dijo que no había problema, que ella se quede en la casa recién comprada. Se negó pero lo que dijo su esposo era cierto ¿Dónde cabría ella con los bebés? En el departamento de Taichi ni en sueños pero la casa era demasiado grande para ella, tal vez le pida a Hikari y a Miyako que la acompañen, esa sería la única manera que aceptara. Si eso haría.

Tocaron en su puerta dos veces delicadamente llamando su atención y obligándola a volver a la realidad y mecer a Tamaki que se había despertado a comer un aperitivo, esperaba que pronto volviera Yamato ya que juraría que Natsuko despierta pronto.

-Adelante.-Dio permiso a la persona tras la puerta.

Por el umbral de la misma una figura masculina alta, de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes entraba a la habitación con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

-¡Michael!-Exclamo la joven sin gritar debido al pequeño que tenía en sus brazos y al cual amamantaba.

-Hola linda, ¿Cómo están?-Cuestionó el rubio mirando en la cuna a la beba dormida y luego a la madre que al parecer llevaba al bebé en sus brazos.

-Bien ¿y Tú?-Preguntó ella de vuelta.

-No tan bien como ustedes.-Afirmo sonriendo sinceramente-¿Y el inútil de mi primo?-Pregunto al encontrarse con la sorpresa de que ningún perro guardián estaba con ella.

-Dijo que iría a las empresas por una hora, ha estado aquí mucho tiempo y tiene que ver como marchan las cosas personalmente.-Explico la joven.-Pero pronto ha de llegar.

-No importa, al fin y al cabo no lo he venido a ver a él.-Dijo divertido.-Además la empresa anda bien, Takeru y yo nos hemos encargado de eso personalmente.-Señalo el joven de ojos verdes.

-Me alegro.-Dijo Mimi con una sincera sonrisa, Michael siempre conseguía ponerla de buen humor, pasara lo que pasara siempre lo conseguía. En eso Natsuko empezó a llorar llamando la atención de los jóvenes. Mimi iba a ponerse de pié cuando Michael la detuvo.

-¿Puedo cargarla yo?-Pregunto suplicante.-Por favor, prometo tener cuidado.-Decía como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Vale, cárgala.-Indicó Mimi.

El rubio de ojos verdes cargó a la pequeña y luego de mecerla un rato más volvió a tranquilizarse.

-Me sorprendes normalmente solo Yamato logra eso.-Indicó Mimi.-Los tiene mu consentidos, en especial a Natsuko.

-Es porque le recuerda a mi tía.-Explico Michael con la beba en los brazos.-Mimi.-Llamó a la joven madre.

-Dime.-Dijo Mimi curiosa.

-¿Qué piensas hacer a partir de ahora? Digo Yamato y tú se irán a vivir a otro lado o ¿Cómo harán?-Pregunto Michael tratando de sonar casual.

-Le he pedido el divorcio a Yamato.-Dijo Mimi sinceramente, el rubio estaba feliz pero podía notar por el semblante de la joven que ella no lo estaba.-Pero él se ha negado a dármelo.-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.-Aunque le perdoné, pero nos separaremos por un tiempo para ver que ocurre.

-Mimi, para lo que necesites y decidas yo siempre estaré ahí para ti.-Dijo Michael viéndola a los ojos.

-Lo sé Michael, gracias eres un buen amigo.-Agradeció Mimi sus ofrecimientos.

-Mimi quisiera que me veas como algo más que como un amigo.-Pidió Michael observando la confusa mirada de la joven.

-Michael, eres como un hermano para mí, tú y Takeru son los que mejor se han portado conmigo en este tiempo.-Dijo Mimi confundida.

-Lo sé pero lo que yo quiero decir.-El corazón le latía a mil por hora, estaba ruborizado y dudoso.-Es que yo te amo Mimi.-Soltó Michael de improvisto sorprendiendo a la joven.

De no haber estado cargando a su bebé, otra cosa se le hubiera caído, era más de lo que podía soportar.

¿Michael había dicho que la amaba?

*****************************************************************************Yamato estaba vestido de nuevo como un impecable empresario aunque las ojeras aún no desaparecen de su rostro. Estaba complacido ya que al parecer su hermano y su primo habían sabido llevar muy bien la empresa de nuevo en su ausencia y eso tenía que reconocerlo.

-Así que Izumi volvió a su puesto.-Preguntó Yamato revisando ciertos documentos.

-Si y ya podemos disponer de la herencia como debió ser siempre.-Afirmó Takeru sonriendo complacido.-Ahora ¿volverás al trabajo pronto?-Preguntó suplicante.

-No, me estoy planteando en tomarme unas largas vacaciones con mi familia ya que haces un buen trabajo como presidente.-Mintió Yamato con el fin de molestar a su hermanito menor y funcionó ya que él rubio menor palideció solo ante pensar esa posibilidad.

-No por favor.-Rogó el joven.-Aunque me alegro que las cosas con Mimi vayan bien.-Dijo cambiando su semblante rápidamente.-Pero no por favor, no me hagas eso.-Volvió a su papel de suplica.

-Te he tomado el pelo.-Anunció el joven mayor.-Ya quisiera yo que las cosas entre Mimi y yo marcharan bien.-Suspiro cabizbajo.

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó Takeru mostrándose serio de nuevamente para escuchar a su hermano.

-Me ha pedido el divorcio.-Comento Yamato asombrando a su hermano menor,

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?-Preguntó el rubio menor intrigado.

-Si, me pidió el divorcio. ¿Por qué? Takeru no seas idiota eso no deberías ni preguntar.-Exclamo Yamato con fastidio.

-¿Y tú qué has dicho?-Pregunto el joven con su mala costumbre de sentarse sobre los escritorios.

-Que no lógicamente.-Dijo el joven con fastidio.-No la voy a perder, no sin pelear por ella.

-Esa es la actitud hermano.-Dijo Takeru animándolo.

-Si, nada más espero que sepa perdonarme y aceptarme.-Dijo el rubio mayor.-Por cierto ¿Dónde está Michael?-Inquirió el joven por su primo.

-Dijo que luego venía, que iría a visitar a alguien en la clínica.-Señalo Takeru restándole importancia al asunto.

Yamato volvió la vista a sus documentos hasta que las palabras de su hermano calaron en su consciencia ¿Michael visitaría a alguien en la clínica? ¿Quién? De repente sus ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa y recordaba las palabras que Michael le había dicho meses atrás. "Cuándo le digas la verdad y ella te odie será mi hombro sobre el cual llorará y encontrará consuelo"

Se levanto del escritorio sorprendiendo a su hermano y se dirigió a la puerta de salida, maldito Michael.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó su hermanito sorprendido ante su repentina prisa.

-Luego te digo.-Fue lo único que dijo Yamato antes de salir de su oficina dejando a un Takeru perplejo.

-Buenos días señor Ishida.-Saludo la rubia secretaria.

-Buenos días Izumi.-Dijo pasando por su lado.-Adiós Izumi.-Dijo cuando la pasó.

-¡Enhorabuena por sus hijos!-Grito la rubia secretaria perpleja por la apresurada salida de su jefe.

Bajo lo más rápido que pudo y literalmente corrió al aparcadero del cual saco su Austin velozmente. Tenía que apresurarse antes que Michael moviera alguna pieza y sus palabras calaban en su memoria. No le importaba ir a ochenta por hora, lo único que quería era llegar pronto. Agradecía mentalmente que el tráfico esté fluido, lo cual agilitaba las cosas.

La imagen de Mimi y Michael juntos, su primo sosteniendo a uno de sus bebés y sonriendo feliz hacía que la sangre le hirviera y aceleraba más a fondo. Michael supo como jugar sus cartas, Mimi sensible por el parto prematuro, se entero de la verdad, tiene ganas de divorciarse de él.

Dios por favor que llegue a tiempo.

* * *

Mimi estaba por demás sorprendida por las palabras del rubio frente a ella. ¿Qué Michael la amaba? Pero ¿Cómo? Eso era absurdo, Michael siempre había sido muy lindo con ella y ella le había tomado aprecio pero de ahí a sentir amor por él. No, jamás se había planteado esa posibilidad; observo al rubio a los ojos y lo encontró decidido y ruborizado.

-Michael ¿Qué…?-Trató de preguntar nuevamente-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que te amo.-Contestó el rubio decidido tragando en seco.

-Michael, ¿Estás seguro?-Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.-Digo, puedes estar confundido.

-No Mimi.-Dijo el rubio con su voz apagándose al notar la reacción de la castaña.-Me enamoré ti, fue inevitable.-Dijo sonriendo triste.-Entiendo que no sientas nada por mí pero pensé que luego de lo que ocurrió con Yamato tal vez podrías verme como algo más que un amigo.-Dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Michael.-Estiró su mano que no cargaba a Tamaki y tocó su brazo.-Eres una persona maravillosa, pero no voy a mentirte.-Dijo sonriéndole tiernamente.-Mis sentimientos por ti son solo de amistad, te agradezco tus sentimientos pero no puedo correspondértelos.

-Lo entiendo.-Dijo Michael.-Pero no perdía nada intentándolo.

-Si me separo de Yamato es porque no quiero atarlo a mí solo por los bebés, no quiero que sea infeliz por mi culpa.-Dijo la castaña.-Lo amo demasiado para forzarlo a eso. De seguro no quiere divorciarse pronto por el que dirán pero seguro lo termina aceptando luego.-Dijo apretando su mano en señal de apoyo.-Estoy seguro que encontrarás a la mujer maravillosa que te mereces.-Le aseguró.-Alguien que te pueda querer tanto como te lo mereces.

-Entonces… ¿amigos?-Pregunto el rubio.

-Amigos.-Confirmó la castaña.

-Entonces me voy linda.-Dijo colocando a la beba en la cama.-Se me hace tarde y ya te hice compañía un rato, no quisiera que mi primo me encuentre aquí valla a darle un síncope.-Dijo ante la risa de la castaña.-Nada más quiero que sepas que hasta que encuentre a esa mujer maravillosa que dices, si es que existe mis sentimientos no cambiaran.

-Se que existe Michael, estoy segura.-Dijo la joven.

-Eso espero, aún así si te das cuenta que yo soy el hombre de tú vida estaré disponible.-Dijo a modo de broma.

-Vale.-Dijo Mimi rolando los ojos resignada mientras Michael se acercaba para despedirse, ella inclino la cara para despedirse correctamente pero el rubio la tomó por sorpresa y beso sus labios superficial y fugazmente.

-Gracias princesa.-Dijo y salió por la puerta sin decir más.

En el pasillo se encontró con otro rubio que al verlo lo asesinaba con la mirada y apresuraba el paso, Michael se limito a sonreír con el afán de fastidiar a su primo. Una vez frente a frente se encararon ambos, los ojos azules miraban con enfado a los verdes y los verdes con burla a los azules.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Exigió saber Yamato.

-Visitando a Mimi.-Respondió Michael feliz.

-¿Qué le has dicho?-Cuestionó el rubio mayor.

-Que la amo.-Soltó como quien se quita una bandita del brazo. Observo como la cara del rubio mayor palidecía y sus ojos se tornaban oscuros del coraje.-Que se merece algo mejor que tú, que quiero ser un padre para sus hijos.

Yamato lo tomó por la camisa y apretó fuertemente su agarre.

-Mis hijos no necesitan otro padre, me tienen a mí.-Dijo con voz lúgubre.-Y que no se te olvide que es MÍ esposa.

-Todavía.-Retó Michael mientras Yamato apretaba más su agarre.-Pero me ha rechazado.-Dijo a medida que el agarre aflojaba.-Pero no cantes victoria, me ha dicho que es solo porque necesita pensarlo.-Mintió el rubio de ojos verdes con el único afán de molestar al joven ojos azules a medida que apretaba nuevamente el cuello de la camisa de su primo para luego tirarlo a un lado y dirigirse sin voltear al cuarto de su esposa.

-No la perderé Michael, hazte a la idea de eso.-Aseguró antes de girar la perilla y entrar.

Michael sonrió con resignación, podía decirle a Yamato que Mimi lo amaba pero no. Si era de ellos estar juntos las cosas se darían sin su intervención.

Y aunque no lo admita abiertamente nunca, si su primo la hacía feliz, él también lo sería. Y tal vez si hay alguien destinada para él, en alguna parte del mundo.

* * *

Hikari observaba las estrellas del balcón de su apartamento pensando en varias cosas, o al menos eso quería creer ella cuando en realidad solo podía pensar en cierto rubio con sonrisa pícara que ocupaba sus pensamientos totalmente. Se había enterado por Miyako que ella y Ken habían vuelto y le aconsejaba que ella debiera dejar de ser tan terca y darse una oportunidad con el rubio menor.

Takeru…

¿Ella quería a Takeru? Por una parte lo detestaba, le hacía enojar con facilidad además que era un pervertido y un burlón. Pero también podía llegar a ser tierno, divertido y dulce cuando se lo proponía. Recuerdos de su no-cita se colaron a su mente, ese beso que le plantó antes de irse. Dios aunque no era capaz de admitirlo abiertamente lo extrañaba y mucho.

Pero ¿Por qué lo extrañaba? Si él era la ruin persona que había sugerido jugar con Mimi y ¿Si ella estaba en lo cierto y él también necesita alguien para heredar? Una lágrima rodo por su mejilla solo de imaginar esa posibilidad y tratar de hacerse a la idea de que el rubio no era para ella.

-Hikari ¿Por qué lloras?-Preguntó una voz masculina sorprendiéndola. Se asomó por el balcón para ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Daisuke?-Preguntó incrédula y el castaño de cabellos parados le sonrió.

-Hola Hikari.-Saludo él desde el balcón vecino-¿Por qué lloras?

-Por nada.-Dijo la joven secándose las lágrimas.

-Vamos Hikari, te conozco desde niños.-Anunció el joven.-Soy tú amigo.

Daisuke tenía razón, ellos se conocían desde pequeños y quitando lo celoso y posesivo que era. Era una buena persona, entonces ¿Por qué no podía enamorarse de él? Si no precisamente del rubio pervertido.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, había admitido que estaba enamorada de Takeru Takaishi...

-Si tanto le quieres como para perderte pensando en él, deberías escucharlo.-Aconsejó Daisuke desapareciendo del balcón, por mucho que quisiera que Hikari sea feliz aunque sea con otro hombre no era fácil dejar ir a la mujer de la cual estuviste enamorado por tantos años.-Nos vemos Hikari.-Gritó desde adentro.

Hikari se quedo estupefacta por las palabras del castaño sintiendo un poco de lástima por él. Pero esto debería ser una señal, el hecho que Taichi y Daisuke dieran su aprobación era algo bastante notable ¿Podría ser una señal? Entonces era simplemente la cabezonería de ella de no querer escuchar, de no querer ser feliz.

-Perdón Daisuke.-Susurro al viento.-Y gracias…

* * *

Yamato conducía su Austin con dirección a su casa observando cada cinco minutos por el espejo retrovisor a su esposa y a sus hijos que estaban en la parte de atrás, los bebés acomodados perfectamente en los porta bebés que el mismo había comprado en tonalidades rosa y azul mientras su madre los observaba con devoción. Llegaron a la casa y suspiro con resignación, era el momento de dejarlos…

Ayudo a Mimi con los bebés hasta llevarlos a su recamara, Dios ver esa cuna le traía tantos gratos recuerdos que hoy en día parecen tan nostálgicos y lejanos. Acostaron él a Natsuko y ella a Tamaki en sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Quien hubiera dicho que hicimos bien al comprar cosas para niño y niña.-Dijo Yamato tratando de romper la tensión del ambiente.

-Si…-Susurro Mimi quedamente.

-Bueno, el servicio queda a tú entera disposición.-Anunció Yamato.-Si no te molesta visitaré a mis hijos todos los días.

-No habría porque molestarme, son tus hijos también y es tú casa.-Dijo Mimi.

-Nuestros hijos y nuestra casa.-Señaló el rubio a lo que la castaña solamente asintió.-Bueno me voy.-Se acerco a ella para besar sus labios pero ella los apartó y el rubio beso su mejilla.-Entiendo.-Acotó antes de dirigirse a cada cuna y besar a sus durmientes hijos.-Hasta luego pequeñitos, papá los ama.-Les susurro y salió de la habitación dejando a Mimi tras él sin saber que ella derramaba una lágrima de tristeza…

* * *

Cierto rubio de ojos azules se hallaba en la barra de un elegante club bebiendo whisky seco, habían pasado ya casi tres semanas y las cosas no parecían mejorar, al menos no empeoraban. Mimi y Yamato seguían con una relación indefinida, no han vuelto a tocar el tema del divorcio ninguno pero tampoco habían vuelto a estar juntos. Ichijouji era muy feliz en su relación, bien por él; pero si hasta la cosa esa de Takenouchi estaba feliz, mientras que él y Yamato sufren. De alguna forma se lo merecen por ser tan idiotas, su mente solo podía pensar en una persona, una persona que de seguro no lo quiere ver ni a kilómetros de distancia.

Hikari Yagami…

-Otro.-Pidió al barman recordando a la castaña que se había ganado un lugarcito en su corazón de piedra y que justo cuando las cosas iban bien, pierde por una estupidez de meses atrás.

-Se lo manda la señorita.-Indicó el hombre entregándole la bebida y rechazando su dinero al querer pagar.-La de allá.-Señaló.

Por agradecimiento volteo a ver hacia donde señalaba el joven pero no encontró a nadie y se quedó sorprendido.

-¿Me buscabas?-preguntó una seductora voz llamando su atención desde su espalda, se volteo para ver de quién se trataba y…-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, querido Takeru.

-Tú…-Señaló el rubio Takaishi a la joven, la reconocería en cualquier lugar. Ese cabello rubio lacio a lo largo y rizado en las puntas y esos ojos amatistas solo podían pertenecer a una persona.-Catalina…

-Que alegría que aún me recuerdes querido.-Dijo colocando su brazo sobre su hombro.-Ya que yo no me he olvidado de ti.

Memorias que creía perdidas lo abrumaron rápidamente, su infancia y adolescencia, su soledad y como aquella rubia acabó con ella. Claro que también con ella volvieron memorias de una fallida boda y del cambio de trescientos sesenta grados que hizo. Sus ojos se tornaron fríos e indiferentes y retiro su mano de su hombro.

-No eres fácil de olvidar.-Dijo Takeru.

-Me alegro.

-No era un halago.-Se defendió él-¿Qué te trae por aquí Catalina? Yo te hacía en París disfrutando de la buena vida que debiste haber conseguido luego de engatusar a algún otro importante heredero.

-En que terrible concepto me tienes.-Dijo fingiendo disgusto.-La verdad es que después de que lo nuestro se acabo, la vida no me ha tratado tan bien como crees. La empresa de mi padre quebró y ahora me ves aquí, vine a trabajar para mantenerme.-Dijo con aires trágicos.-Pero nunca me olvide de ti.-Ronroneo seductoramente muy cerca de su oído.-Y sé que tú tampoco te has olvidado de mí.

El rubio sonrió seductoramente de medio lado, esa sonrisa tan suya. Sin contar que alguien lo estaba viendo.

* * *

Hikari observaba tras el gran ventanal del refinado club, iba de paso a la casa de Mimi a ayudarla con los bebés y se percató que estaba Takeru ahí dentro. Lo vio solo y pensativo, lo pensó por unos momentos hasta que se decidió en aclarar las cosas de una buena vez armándose de valor para entrar y sorprenderlo cuando observo que una rubia con ropas de prostituta se acercaba al joven rubio muy insinuantemente y prefirió esperar nuevamente.

Observo que los rubios platicaban, las miradas de la joven eran de coquetería e insinuación mientras que él por un momento pareció sorprendido pero luego su semblante cambio a uno frío y carente de sentimientos. La muñeca esa puso su pálida mano sobre el hombro del joven y él primero no hizo nada logrando molestarla pero luego retiró su mano de su hombro haciéndola sonreír.

Hasta que…

La rubia se acerco peligrosamente al oído de Takeru y le susurro unas cosas a medida que él sonreía seductoramente. Esa sonrisa solo significaba una cosa, no había que ser un genio para saber lo que la joven le susurró y lo que él acepto.

Con lágrimas y el corazón roto se marcho del lugar en silencio con dirección a la casa de su amiga.

* * *

Takeru apartó a la delgada joven que lo miraba incrédulo, por esa sonrisa creyó que había caído; entonces ¿Por qué la rechazaba ahora?

-Catalina de verdad ¿Te parezco tan estúpido?-Preguntó el joven con sarcasmo.-Como para volver a caer en tú juego, ya no querida.-Anunció el joven rubio con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Mientes, tú aún sientes algo por mí.-Acusó Catalina con orgullo.

-No linda, tú estás malinterpretando las cosas.-Indicó el joven de ojos azules.-Es verdad que en algún momento pasado de mi vida estuve enamorado de ti como un idiota, más que eso. Te amaba.-Dijo ante la mirada expectante de la joven.

-Y aún me amas, no te has podido olvidar de mí.-Acotó volviendo a acercarse a él.

-Tal vez tengas razón.-Dijo el joven.-Pero no en el modo que piensas. Tú recuerdo me atormento por mucho tiempo, demasiado diría yo.-Empezó a relatar.-Tanto que me cambio y me hizo una persona totalmente diferente a quien era antes de conocerte. Me volví frío y sin sentimientos una persona totalmente diferente a quien era yo en realidad.-La joven escuchaba sin argumentar nada.-Le hice daño a mucha gente pero me arrepiento especialmente de habérselo hecho a una persona, cometí un gran error con la única persona con la que no debía cometerlo. Ella era la luz al final del túnel que me ayudo a recuperar a mi verdadero yo, ella es mi luz, la luz que me devolvió la esperanza.

-Pero…

-No me interrumpas.-Advirtió el joven levantándose del taburete sobre el cual reposaba.-Ahora puedo decir que te agradezco que me hayas plantado en el altar, ya que si no lo hubieras hecho actualmente sería una persona infeliz que no pudo encontrar el amor.

¿Amor? Él mismo se sorprendió al darse cuanta que nombro esa palabra, le salió tan natural que no se dio cuenta. Pero a la final era la verdad, lo que en realidad sentía.

-Porque la amo.-Indicó a la joven.-Ella fue la única que supo hacer volver al verdadero Takeru que yacía en mí y que incluso yo ya daba por muerto.-Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un billete sin ver siquiera la cantidad-¿Algún sentimiento por ti? Si, me das lástima.-Dijo colocando el billete en el nacimiento de su busto y dirigirse a la salida.-Con ese billete declaro que el Takeru Takaishi que tú cambiaste se queda aquí, contigo y el verdadero Takeru volverá al poner un pié fuera de este lugar y diciéndote adiós para siempre.-Susurro al pasar a su lado y antes de salir por la puerta.

Una vez fuera respiro el aire que a pesar de estar jodidamente lleno de polución le pareció el aire más puro que había respirado en años. Sentía que dejaba atrás una parte de su vida que no quería volver a ver. Por fin había dejado atrás el pasado y podrá volver a ser él mismo.

Takeru Takaishi…

* * *

Mimi estaba angustiada, desde hace alrededor de una hora que Natsuko no dejaba de llorar desde hacía un rato ya. Y para colmo hoy se encontraba sola, Miyako se había escusado que tenía una cita con Ken y Hikari aún no llegaba. Se hallaba sola tratando de calmar a Natsuko y haciendo hasta lo imposible porque Tamaki no se despierte, le hacía falta Yamato.

Su esposo cumplió su promesa, le ha estado respetando su espacio cordialmente. Salía del trabajo a las seis e iba a la casa y se quedaba hasta las once o doce de la noche, incluso llevaba la cena en ocasiones. Solo que ahora él le había comunicado que ese día llegaría tarde o incluso si se le hacía demasiado tarde no iría. Por un momento pensó que era una escusa, que a lo mejor una excusa de él para salir con alguien. A lo mejor tenía una cita y… ¿Por qué estaba pensando en ello? Se supone que ella aún quiere divorciarse de Yamato y es lógico que él rehaga su vida con otra persona, aunque eso la carcoma por dentro.

El llanto volvió a aparecer, cinco minutos duró Natsuko pegada al seno materno comiendo en silencio para volver a llorar y ahora con mayor intensidad que antes. Por su pequeña carita se asomaban lágrimas y sudor. Parecía que estaba sufriendo y eso le partía el corazón a ella.

-Natsuko, ¿Por qué no me dices algo?, ¿Qué te pasa nena?-Preguntaba desesperada al no notar la respuesta por parte de la beba a pesar de ya saber eso.

Había intentado llamar a la doctora veinte veces y no contestaba el teléfono y el llano de Natsuko era cada vez más fuerte y desgarrador. La puerta sonó y rogó internamente porque fuera Yamato que había olvidado sus llaves, fue corriendo a abrir la puerta con la beba en brazos y antes de abrir alcanzó a escuchar que el pequeño rubio empezaba a llorar también.

-¡Yama…!-Paró en seco al ver a la figura femenina en frente de ella.-Hikari…-Era su hermanita con la mirada triste y cabizbaja.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó la castaña menor al escuchar el escándalo dentro de la casa-¿Por qué lloran los bebés?

-Gracias a Dios Hikari.-Dijo Mimi olvidándose del triste semblante de su hermanita debido al estrés de no saber que ocurre con su hija.-Natsuko no ha parado de llorar desde hace algunas horas y Tamaki acaba de despertarse.-Explico rápidamente.-Por favor trata de calmar a Natsuko, yo voy a ver como está Tamaki.

Hikari tomó a la pequeña rubia y empezó a mecerla de un lado a otro esperando que parara de llorar sin obtener ningún resultado. A los cinco minutos apareció Mimi con un pequeño rubio alimentándose en sus brazos.

-¿Llamaste a la doctora?-Preguntó Hikari mientras seguía intentando calmar a Natsuko.

-No me contesta.-Explico la joven madre con lágrimas en los ojos.-Soy una terrible madre, mi bebé esta llorando de dolor y no puedo hacer nada. Salir a estas horas de la noche podría ser contraproducente para cualquiera.-Dijo soltando tímidas lágrimas.

-Mimi tranquilízate.-Pidió Hikari a su amiga-¿Llamaste a Yamato?, él podría llevarnos a ver a algun doctor.-Indico Hikari.

-Está en una importante reunión.-Indicó Mimi.

-¿Más importante que sus hijos, lo dudo?-Dijo Hikari.

-No quería molestarlo.-Admitió la castaña apenada.

-No tienes remedio.-Dijo marcando unos números del teléfono a la oficina de Yamato.-Si señorita, con Yamato Ishida por favor.-Imaginaba que la joven estaba hablando.-Dígale que es de parte de su esposa y que es urgente.

-¿Hikari por qué estás triste?-Preguntó la castaña mayor al notar de nuevo el semblante triste de la joven de cabellos chocolate-¿Qué ocurrió?-Dijo notando como sus ojos estaban rojos.

-Nada Mimi, no te preocupes.-Mintió la joven con el afán de no preocupar más a su amiga que de por si estaba preocupada.

-Pero…

-¡Yamato!-Hablo la joven por el teléfono.-Tienes que venir en seguida, algo le pasa a Natsuko.

* * *

El rubio presidente salió de la sala de juntas luego de dar solamente un "lo siento tengo una emergencia, me informan cualquier cosa" a sus socios que lo miraron retirarse del lugar diez segundos después de haber recibido una llamada. Esperaba el ascensor cuando de repente este se abrió dejando encontrándose con un individuo de apariencia igual a la suya e incluso sus mismos ojos.

-¿Takeru?, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-Preguntó el mayor de los hermanos entrando al ascensor y presionando rápidamente el botón para cerrar las puertas y el de S2 que iba directo al parqueadero principal.

-Venía a contarte algo.-Dijo el joven sorprendido al ver la prisa que llevaba su hermano-¿Qué pasó?, ¿Ya ha acabado la reunión?, ¿Dónde vas con tanta prisa?

-Me ha llamado Hikari, la reunión no ha acabado pero tuve que dejarla. Al parecer algo le pasa a Natsuko y por eso voy a casa.-Dijo lo más rápido que pudo el joven padre-¿Quieres venir?

El rubio asintió, por sus sobrinos a la china si era necesario, ya en el camino le platicará a Yamato su encuentro con Catalina…

* * *

Hikari le relato a su amiga lo acontecido esa noche, como vio a Takeru con aquella joven rubia muy cerca de él y lo mucho que le dolió ver su seductora sonrisa. Ella sentía algo por él pero parece ser que para el joven solo era una distracción.

-A lo mejor las cosas no son como parecen.-Trato de animarla la joven madre mientras cambiaba de pañales a Natsuko que seguía llorando.-Además por como me la describes… luego te digo me desespera escuchar como llora.-Dijo Mimi al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Las puertas de la mansión se abrieron y dos rubios entraron de manera apresurada, se dejaron guiar por su oído hasta que llegaron a la sala en la cual se hallaban Hikari y Tamaki en el sofá y Mimi y Natsuko caminando y meciendo a la beba.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¿Qué tiene Natsuko?-Exigió saber el padre extendiendo los brazos para coger a su bebé.

-Lleva más de una hora llorando, no se que hacer la doctora no me atiende en teléfono.-Dijo mientras entregaba a su hija a los cómodos brazos paternos que eran su última esperanza puesto que Natsuko siempre se calma en sus brazos.

Yamato la meció y la meció pero al parecer nada la calmaba lo que hizo que se preocupara.

-Vamos al médico.-Anunció dirigiéndose a la puerta. Fue tan rápido que solamente tomo su abrigada gabardina del perchero y abrigo a la beba con cuidado mientras Mimi ayudaba a Hikari a arropar a Tamaki.

Los cuatro se subieron al coche, Yamato, Mimi y Natsuko adelante mientras que atrás estaban Hikari, Takeru y Tamaki. Condujo por las calles a la velocidad límite sintiéndose impotente de no poder parar el llanto del bebé mientras Tamaki yacía dormido en los brazos de su tía.

Llegaron a la clínica y preguntaron por la doctora Norshtein la misma que iba saliendo de la sala de operaciones aún vestida con la ropa adecuada para las cirugías.

-Señores Ishida que gusto volver a verlos.-Saludo la doctora.-Lamento no haberles podido contestar pero estábamos en cirugía y…-Escuchó como la beba que había ayudado a traer al mundo rompía a llorar nuevamente-¿Qué le pasa?

-No lo sabemos doctora lleva llorando así desde hace horas.-Explico la madre desesperada.-No ha dormido ni ha comido bien.

-Déjeme revisarla.-Dijo tomando a la beba y llevándola a una sala.

Mimi se abrazo a si misma con sus cansados brazos de tanto cargar a los bebés hasta que sintió como un brazo se pasaba por sus hombros llenándola de calidez y seguridad, volteo a ver encontrándose con los ojos azules de su esposo que la miraban igual de preocupados que ella.

-Tranquila, estará bien.-Susurro Yamato acerándola más a su cuerpo.-Tiene que estarlo.-Dijo con fuerza sintiendo como Mimi se dejaba abrazar por él. A pesar de que las cosas aún no estaban del todo bien entre ellos no podían evitar ambos estar preocupados y darse fuerza y ánimos, el uno al otro…

Takeru observaba la escena enternecido, si él siendo el tío estaba preocupado no se imaginaba como se sentía Yamato o Mimi. Observo a la castaña que estaba a su lado, tratando de volver a dormir al pequeño rubio en sus brazos. Pero al parecer el diablillo no quería volver a dormir, Hikari no le hablaba o le regresaba a ver simplemente se acerco a la pareja de padres.

-Creo que Tamaki tiene hambre.-Dijo entregándole el bebé a Mimi quien de inmediato y acompañada de Yamato se fueron a sentar para que la joven pudiera alimentar al heredero Ishida.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente y sin saber noticias de Natsuko, por la mente tanto de los padres como de los tíos pasaban mil y una cosas y no todas buenas. No era normal que una beba se queje tanto y llore así. Sea lo que sea esperaban que no le pase nada malo después de todo era una sietemesina.

Pasaron no más de diez minutos y la doctora salió con la pequeña vestida de rosa muy tranquila en sus brazos causando un suspiro de alivio en los presentes que ya no querían volver a oírla llorar. La doctora iba muy sonriente y fue el padre de la niña el cual como un resorte saltó del asiento y estiro las manos para coger a su pequeña.

-¿Qué tiene?-Preguntó el rubio intrigado y preocupado.

-¿No es nada grave?-Preguntó ahora la madre.

-¿Estará bien?-Preguntó nuevamente el rubio.

-¿Por qué lloraba tanto?-De nuevo la castaña.

La doctora rió con gracia al ver la exagerada actitud de los padres de la criatura, la típica angustia de los padres primerizos.

-No ha sido nada.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Nada?-Exclamaron los cuatro presentes al unísono.

-Pero si usted mismo la ha oído llorar fuertemente.-Exclamo Yamato incrédulo con su hija en los brazos.

-Si, no ha sido nada grave.-Repitió la joven.-Simplemente estaba con gases.

Tanto alboroto por unos simples gases, todos se petrificaron al oír eso. Por un lado felices de que no sea nada grave pero un poco apenados por haber armado tanto alboroto solo por eso.

-Lo sentimos doctora.-Dijo Mimi ahora sacando los gases a Tamaki y parándose a observar a Natsuko que estaba cómoda en los brazos de su progenitor.

-No hay nada que perdonar.-Dijo la doctora sonriendo.-Ustedes son padres primerizos, es normal que se alteren por el más mínimo detalle o cambio que presente su bebé. Solamente sea más cuidadosa al extraer los gases de su cuerpo y dele una cucharadita de Neogasol cada ocho horas.-Dijo sonriente.-Por lo demás no se preocupe le hice una revisión rutinaria y su hija está en perfecto estado de salud y muy hermosa. Ha heredado sus ojos y su cabello señor Ishida y me imagino que el pequeño también.

-Si.-Susurró Mimi.-Son idénticos a su padre.

Yamato sonrió con orgullo mientras observaba los ojos azul zafiro de su hija que lo miraban intrigantes y beso su frente, vaya susto que se pegaron por su culpa. Pero estaba inmensamente feliz de que no haya sido nada de que preocuparse.

-¿Me la das?-Preguntó Mimi extendiéndole a Tamaki para que su esposo lo cargara y lo hizo de inmediato.-Mi pequeña.-Susurro antes de empezar a besarla con deleite.-Muchas gracias doctora.

-No hay de que, es mí trabajo.-Dijo simplemente.-Buenas noches.-Dijo antes de desaparecer lentamente de la vista de todos

-¿Nos vamos?-Preguntó Yamato mientras observaba a Tamaki que también tenía sus ojos azules bien abiertos y abrazando a su esposa con su brazo libre.

-Vamos.-Dijo Mimi dejándose abrazar por él.

El camino de regreso fue ya más corto y silencioso, ya todos tranquilos de saber que la beba estaba bien y que no fue nada grave. Una vez en la casa los jóvenes se quedaron viendo al no saber que hacer, eran cerca de las doce de la noche.

-Hikari, ¿Por qué no te vas a casa?-Sugirió Mimi.-Debes estar cansada.

-Pero si me voy ¿Quién te ayudará con los niños?-Preguntó la joven preocupada.

-Yo me quedaré esta noche.-Observo como las castañas abrían los ojos con sorpresa.-Me quedaré en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes si no hay problema. No podría dormir tranquilo después de esto, quiero asegurarme que Natsuko está completamente bien.-Se justificó el rubio.-No hay problema ¿verdad?

-No, es tú casa.-Dijo Mimi.

-Entonces está dicho. Gracias Hikari por ofrecerte por lo menos deja que Takeru te lleve hasta tú casa.-Propuso Yamato.

Las reacciones fueron múltiples Hikari palideció y Takeru sonrió como un niño al cual su mamá le compró un chocolate.

-Por mí no hay ningún problema.-Anunció el rubio menor contento.-Yamato mi coche está aquí ¿verdad?

-Si, en la cochera.-Indico su hermano mayor.

-Voy a por el.-Dijo el menor.-Espérame afuera.-Le dijo a Hikari.

Hikari no asintió ni negó, observo con suplica a Mimi y está le asintió la cabeza y cuando se acerco a despedirse…

-Escúchale.-Dijo Mimi a Hikari en un tenue susurro.

La joven de cabellos chocolates se despidió de su amiga, de Yamato y de los bebés y salió en silencio a esperar al rubio que pocos minutos después se estuvo aparcando frente a ella en ese Jaguar rojo del año.

-Súbete brujita.-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

El camino hacía Hikari Gaoka fue corto pero en el silencio que iban se les hizo eterno a ambos. Takeru notaba que la joven aún no quería hablar con él, en la clínica ni siquiera lo regresó a ver ni ha mencionado una palabra desde que se subió. Aparcó el coche en el mismo sitio de la última vez y galantemente se bajó a abrirle la puerta a la castaña la misma que sin regresar a verlo se bajo y empezó a caminar directo a su casa.

-Gracias.-Fue lo único que susurró.

-¡Hikari espera!-Pidió el rubio-¿Aún estás molesta conmigo?-Pregunto dudoso.-Ya te lo he dicho pero no me cansare de repetírtelo, perdón. Se que estuvo mal lo que hice y créeme que me duele esa indiferencia tuya para conmigo.-Explico el joven con pesar.-Extraño que te enfades por decirte brujita, que sonrías cuando me porto amable, extraño que me veas a los ojos.-Dijo tiernamente.-Hikari yo te quiero mucho, no más que eso yo…

-¡Cállate mentiroso!-Grito Hikari.-Te atreves a decirme eso cuando hace unas horas te estuviste revolcando con aquella rubia.-Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.-Eres un grandísimo mentiroso y falso y yo… yo… olvídalo.-Dijo siguiendo su camino con lágrimas en los ojos.

Takeru estaba perplejo, necesito de varios minutos para recuperarse por completo ¿Mentiroso?, ¿Falso?, ¿Qué rubia…? ¿Y ella qué…? Cuando recuperó la noción de las cosas ella ya estaba subiendo con dirección a su casa. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta que la alcanzó.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-Exigió saber el rubio.

-No te hagas.-Dijo la joven soltándose de su agarre.-Te vi con aquella rubia en el bar justo cuando me decidía a hablar las cosas veo como ella se te acerca y tú no hacías nada para detenerla y ahora vienes aquí y me dices que me quieres. ¡No soy un juguete Takeru!-Dijo la joven alterada.-Ahora si me lo permites me voy a mi casa.-Susurró ahora.

El rubio la veía alejarse con una idea errónea de las cosas, de seguro se refiere a su encuentro con Catalina pero las cosas no ocurrieron como ella piensa y tenía que demostrárselo.

-Escucha.-Empezó a gritar a todo pulmón para que la joven lo escuche.-Por favor Hikari Yagami, las cosas no son como tú piensas. La mujer que viste a mi lado se llama Catalina d' Nue e iba a ser mi esposa.-Gritó lo más fuerte que sus pulmones le permitían, la joven se volteo y lo miraba sorprendida a medida que las luces de la vecindad se prendían debido al escándalo.-Yo la amaba.-Grito sinceramente.-Pero ella jugó con mis sentimientos y me dejo plantado en el altar convirtiéndome en el Takeru que tú conociste, el pedante, arrogante, inmaduro y superficial. No es algo de lo cual me enorgullezco, por muchos años fui una persona diferente; que creía que las mujeres solo me buscaban por lo físico y la cantidad que tengo en mi cuenta hasta que apareciste tú.

-Takeru…

-Me rechazaste, fuiste la primera.-Siguió gritando.-Y me encapriche contigo, poco a poco fui conociéndote y dándome cuenta que no todas las mujeres eran como Catalina. Tú me guiaste como una luz para poder salir de la inmensa oscuridad en la que me encontraba metido por años. Tú luz me devolvió la esperanza y eso fue lo que hizo que me enamorara de ti.-Señalo el joven.-Lo que viste hoy nada más era para deshacerme de una vez por todas del antiguo Takeru y volver a ser el mismo de antes. El Takeru que tú conociste no te estaría gritando a los cuatro vientos esto y que te ama con todo su corazón, el corazón de hielo que tú supiste derretir. Te amo Hikari Yagami y no me importa que me escuchen todos tus vecinos o incluso tú hermano y quiera venir a golpearme. Quiero una oportunidad, te aseguro que no la desperdiciaré.

La joven estaba atónita observaba como una gran cantidad de vecinos observaba por las ventanas de sus apartamentos ansiosos de su respuesta. Ella no dijo nada se acerco lentamente al rubio, muy cerca y se abalanzó contra él para besarlo con fuerza, ternura y pasión a la vez, beso que fue totalmente correspondido por el joven de ojos azules. Se separaron luego y por los aplausos ambos con sus mejillas de color escarlata avergonzados pero felices.

-¿Entonces me perdonas?-Preguntó el rubio.

-Te perdono, yo también te amo Takeru.-Susurró la joven cerca de su oído.

-Gracias.-Susurró el joven besando fugazmente sus labios.

-Aunque no sé si me guste el nuevo Takeru ese del cual me hablas, después de todo yo me enamoré del antiguo Takeru.-Dijo divertida.

-Bueno siempre se puede hacer una excepción.-Dijo el rubio siguiéndole el juego.-Pero créeme si te enamoraste del antiguo Takeru amarás al que acaba de volver, espera un momento y cierra los ojos.-Dijo mientras se alejaba de ella.-Sin trampas.-Le advirtió.

La joven sintió el abandono del joven y como luego primero sus labios volvieron a encontrarse.

-Ya puedes abrirlos.-Anunció el rubio.

-¡Oh por Dios!-Susurro Hikari feliz de observar lo que el rubio llevaba en sus manos y le extendía. Era un peluche de aquellos hermosos momentos de "Precious Moments" que de por si eran adorables este lo era más porque habían dos muñecos un niño rubio y una niña castaña ambos vestidos de brujitos, sin duda un gran detalle, hasta que recordó algo-¿No es una trampa verdad?

-Para nada, recuerda que dije que algun día te compraría uno.-Le recordó entregándole el peluche.

-Gracias.-Dijo Hikari con esas sonrisas que lo desarman-¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo?

-¿A la una de la mañana?-preguntó el joven incrédulo.-Porque no.-Dijo encogiendo los hombros y tomando la mano de la castaña.-Espera un momento, no tienes armas en tú casa ¿verdad?

-No, ¿Por qué?-Preguntó intrigada.

-Por si acaso a tú hermano se le antoje matarme.-Respondió el joven.

-Tontito.-Dijo besando su mejilla.-Vamos.-Dijo jalándolo.

El rubio también sonrió, después de todo ahora podría ser feliz en verdad, con su brujita… aunque nunca contestó su pregunta.

Solo queda encomendarse a Dios.

* * *

Los esposos Ishida contemplaban a sus hijos ya durmientes en sus cuneros, por fin tranquilos y en paz debido al susto que pasaron con la pequeña. Aún estaban abrazados y ambos muy cansados. Los niños dormían con ella así que la joven decidió acompañar al rubio hasta el umbral de su puerta.

-Gracias por acompañarme está noche.-Dijo Mimi en el marco de la puerta.-Lamento que hayas tenido que salir así de la reunión.

-No hay nada que agradecer, son mis hijos y me preocupo por ellos.-Dijo sinceramente el rubio contemplando a su esposa que estaba casi con su figura original y con solamente un camisón de seda que se le hace más cómodo al momento de alimentar a sus bebés. Un camisón que caería tan fácilmente y que le queda espectacular.-Aunque te pediría que por favor me avises en seguida en caso de darse una situación similar.

-Claro.-Aseguró Mimi.-Hasta mañana.-Dijo Mimi cerrando la puerta mientras Yamato agradecía mentalmente por eso ya que de seguir contemplándola así no se fiaba de si mismo, iba a darse la vuelta cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir.-Si conoces donde estás las habitaciones de…-Eso era más de lo que podía soportar, volver a verla así. No se aguantó y se abalanzo sobre ella para besar sus labios posesivamente y para su sorpresa la joven no lo alejó ni lo rechazó, por el contrario correspondió al beso con igual urgencia que él. Exploraba su boca con maestría y ella tiraba sus manos al cuello rindiéndose totalmente a su beso.

El rubio la llevo hasta la cama donde la acostó y empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con pericia, con una mano alzando el fino camisón de seda y la otra bajando el tirante del mismo para poder besar sus hombros mientras la joven gemía de placer y él no estaba en una situación muy distinta ya que las manos de su esposa lo acariciaban por encima de la camisa que llevaba. Iba a sacarse la camisa para seguir con su labor, no sabía como hacerlo sin dejar de besarla pero un llanto los detuvo en seco. Ambos abrieron los ojos muy ruborizados y sorprendidos observaron el cunero rosa que era de donde salía el llanto, indicando que Natsuko tenía hambre.

Con una inmensa frustración el rubio se separo de su esposa, la misma que se arreglaba el camisón rápidamente.

-Creo que es mejor que te vayas a dormir.-Aconsejó Mimi.-Voy a alimentarla.

-Si.-Susurró Yamato, en las condiciones en las que se encontraba ver a Mimi amamantando a Natsuko era tan peligroso que podría olvidarse que su hija estaba en medio de ellos.-Hasta mañana.-Susurró dirigiéndose a la puerta, tendría que darse un baño de agua helada ahora. Escucho como su esposa le tarareaba una tierna nana a la beba mientras la alimentaba.

Cantaba con tanta dulzura, queriendo demostrarle todo su amor a través de esa tierna nana de cuna. Esperen un momento, demostrar los sentimientos a través de una canción.

"_Espero algun día escucharte tocar"_

Recuerda que esas fueron sus palabras meses atrás, iba a recuperar a Mimi y ya sabía como…

**¿Continuará…?**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¡Hola! De nuevoooo!! ¿Qué les ha parecido? Solo eran gases!! Jajaja XD!! La verdad es que los padres primerizos son bien alborotados jajaja. ¿Les gusto como maneje el Takari? Me parece que es lo que necesitaba para que salga bien todo y nuestro querido Takeru vuelva a ser el mismo, para aquellas a las que les gusta el dark Tk no os preocupéis que aun quedara algo de él en el tierno Takeru jajaja!! Pues este capitulo se fue más al Takari y al Mimato, en el próximo la ansiada reconciliación de los protagonistas!! Ya es el final!! Que emoción!!! Y de ahí solo faltaría el epilogo!! Bueno no me alargo más, ya que mejor lo guardo para cuando acabe el fic jajaja XD!! Solo os recuerdo que dejen sus reviews para motivar a seguir prontito!**

**Gracias de corazón a todos aquellos que leen y de manera muy especial a aquellos que se toman unos minutos de su tiempo y dejan sus reviews, de verdad que ocupan un lugar en mi corazón, gracias a:**

**Tachikawa de Ishida; digimon4ever99; Hana Echizen; snoopyter (X2); Klaudia-de-Malfoy; Valerii Hyuga; A n D s I; -yume-takaishi-yagami; anitikis; Guilty of Loving You; Majo G; Mizori95; CaintlinJeanne (X3); Meems-ishikawa; Taishou; Chizuma; l0v3nist; drakangel risa (X6); Mavi-neko; Adrit 126; Love-sasusaku4ver; ANISOL; Taioralove; Mega; Guille; Takarylove; Melisa; MitsuChaan.**

**Siento muchísimo no poder contestar las reviews a estas alturas del partido pero mi compu esta mala mala, con decirles que no podre subir yo el capi hoy sino…**

**Otro gran hurra para A n D s I!! Dios amiga eres un sol!!!!!!!!!!! Tkkkkkkk!!!**

**Bueno no los entretengo más y solo les recuerdo que dejen reviews!! **

**Próximo Capítulo Final: La Excepción (¿Cómo más podría llamarse? Jajaja XD!)**

**Se despide con un beso y recordándoles que dejen reviews**

**Sakura Tachikawa!! **


	15. Capítulo 15: La Excepción!

**¡Hola! Dios, el capítulo XV!!! Puedo decirles que… este es el final de la historia, así termina! Este proyecto que me ha llevado cuatro meses en publicar y hacer. Pues no me quiero alargar mucho, después de todo eso será para el próximo capítulo. El epilogo, a pesar de que ya todos tienen un final feliz. **

**Como dije, no los entretengo más como siempre agradecida por vuestro apoyo en esta historia y repito, prepárense psicológicamente para el capi XVI que subiré la próxima semana, puntualmente Dios mediante como siempre…**

**Os agradezco un mundo y recuerden que falta el epilogo… disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

**Capítulo XV: La Excepción**

Abrió sus ojos castaños con pesadez, sentía que había dormido más horas de lo normal, dirigió su vista al buró que se hallaba al lado de la extensa cama matrimonial confirmando su teoría acerca de las horas extras de sueño y efectivamente ya eran cerca de las once de la mañana. Había dormido bien a pesar de todo, se había recuperado del susto y del cansancio de la noche anterior con Natsuko.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, ¿Por qué sus hijos no la habían despertado, ¿ya era hora de alimentarlos? Alzó la cabeza para divisar los cuneros encontrándolos vacios. Se angustió, aunque le parecía ilógico que alguien entrara para llevarse expresamente a sus hijos recién nacidos. Saltó de la cama y con el fino camisón con el que durmió bajó a preguntarle a Yamato por los niños.

Un olor dulzón se coló por su nariz guiándola a la cocina, donde encontró el desayuno para una persona servido elegantemente, incluso habían cortado una rosa y la habían colocado en agua, una taza de café que olía delicioso, unos panqueques y un vaso de jugo fresco. Sonrió con dulzura, reconocía ese olor de la vez que Yamato había preparado el desayuno, la mañana después de su cumpleaños, después de hacer el amor…

Volvió a la tierra al recordar que estaba ahí buscando a sus hijos y por instinto se dirigió al inmenso jardín de la parte exterior. Camino un poco con los ojos medio cerrados hasta que se acostumbren a los cálidos rayos de sol que esa mañana acontecían.

Encontró rastros de los bebés en el camino a la gran hamaca que estaba a la sombra de unos grandes abetos. Se acercó en silencio para tomar por sorpresa al rubio que imaginaba rapto a sus hijos pero no se preparo para la escena que iba a encontrar.

Sobre la inmensa hamaca se hallaban los tres rubios profundamente dormidos, el padre en medio y a sus costados los dos recién nacidos. Con los calores que hacían apenas estaban con un pañal de tela y una camisita finita de colores rosa para la nena y celeste para el nene sin sus gorritos dejando expuestos sus cabellos rubios dorados mientras que el padre estaba solo con un pantalón de dormir y con el torso descubierto logrando ruborizarla.

Esa estampa a pesar del estado en el que se encontraba su esposo la enterneció, los niños parecían encantados durmiendo con la protección y calidez de su padre, a su lado dos teteros vacios y al parecer las mantas con las que los había sacado de los cuneros.

Entró a la casa rápidamente y saco su cámara fotográfica, no iba a perder la oportunidad de capturar ese momento. Las tres personas que más quería estaban en un mismo lugar dormidas con la cabeza ladeada hacía el mismo lado con sus tres boquitas entre abiertas, aunque se quedó de más observando los labios del rubio mayor. Sacó la foto y el flash de la cámara provoco que el joven padre empezara a despertarse.

-Buenos días.-Saludo la castaña olvidándose que solo estaba en camisón.

-Buenos días.-Respondió el rubio bostezando y abriendo bien sus ojos azules para hacer contacto visual con su joven esposa. Trago saliva para tratar de calmar a su cuerpo que reacciono inmediatamente ante la hermosa figura que tenía enfrente solamente con un fino y delgado camisón.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste?-Preguntó la joven.-Deben tener hambre.-Dijo observando a los mellizos.

-¿Qué clase de padre crees que soy?-Preguntó fingiendo estar ofendido.-Ya los he alimentado.

-Uno que no sabe como ponerle un pañal de tela a sus hijos.-Dijo acercándose para acomodar el pañal mal hecho de los bebés.

-Sabía que debía ponerles desechables.-Se quejó el rubio.-Pero hacía mucho calor.-Y valla que lo hacía más que todo con ella tan cerca de él solamente con aquella ropa de dormir.-Además no te desperté porque parecías muy cansada incluso los niños parecieron entender eso. Cuando subí a ver como estaban los encontré despiertos y tú dormida.-Explico el joven incorporándose rápidamente no se fiaba de si mismo si seguía viendo el nacimiento de sus senos.

-Gracias.-Susurro Mimi.

-De nada.-Dijo el joven.-Te recuerdo que son mis hijos también, al parecer Natsuko ya está mejor.-Dijo cambiando el tema.-Ya tomó la medicina y ambos un tetero cada uno. No pensé que se dormirían pero lo hicieron.-Dijo desperezándose.-Y yo con ellos.

-¿No has dormido bien?-Preguntó dudosa.

Yamato la miró incrédulo ¿Cómo podría dormir bien? Para empezar desde que le planteo lo del divorcio gasta horas y horas pensando en como detener eso y anoche fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Imaginarla con ese camisón y pensar que estuvo a punto de volver a hacer el amor con ella. ¿Cómo se supone debería estar además de frustrado?

-Eh tenido mejores noches.-Comunico el joven recordando específicamente dos de ellas.

-Ya veo.-Dijo ella cargando a Tamaki quien empezaba a moverse.

-¿Ya has desayunado?-Preguntó Yamato dudoso.

-No, no aún.-Respondió con el niño en brazos.

-Lo que está en la mesa es para ti, yo ya he comido.-Anunció antes de voltearse y encontrar a Mimi alimentando a Tamaki, eso era lo último que le faltaba.

-Natsuko está despertando, ¿Puedes alimentarla?-Preguntó la joven y el rubio solo asintió quedamente.

Y allí se hallaban los cuatro, como una portada de revista familiar, Mimi con Tamaki sobre la hamaca amamantándolo y Yamato parado con un tetero en sus manos y alimentando a Natsuko.

Luego de que los niños comieron los llevaron dentro a dormir en sus cuneros, la castaña acostaba a Tamaki y encendía el móvil de cuna que tocaba una canción arrulladora. Natsuko estaba en brazos de su padre queriendo dormir cuando de repente Yamato siente algo caliente recorrer desde su brazo hasta su torso y abdomen asustándose por unos momentos.

-Mimi…-Llamo a su aún esposa que parecía perdida observando a Tamaki.-Creo que ocurrió un accidente.-Dijo un poco asquiento.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó la castaña dándose la vuelta para encarar a su esposo que estaba con una cara de frustración observando a la beba de ojos azules, reviso a Yamato y a Natsuko y encontró algo líquido que tenía el torso y el brazo del padre de sus hijos y también caía al suelo, no podría ser que.-Natsuko te hiciste pis sobre papi.-Dijo Mimi cariñosamente tomando a su pequeña para cambiarla sin evitar reírse mientras lo hacía.

-Muy gracioso.-Acotó Yamato sintiéndose incomodo, su propia hija le había orinado.

-Es una beba.-La justifico su madre que en un rápido movimiento mudo de ropa a la beba y la dejo lista para la siesta, volteo a ver al rubio empapado y no pudo evitar reírse sonoramente.-Además tú tienes la culpa de ponerle pañal de tela.

Yamato estaba idiotizado, que linda se veía cuando reía y mejor si él era el autor de sus risas. Eso era lo que quería, hacerla feliz, hacerla reí, tener un par de hijos más con ella y ser una familia feliz y contenta pero ella le había salido con que quería el divorcio y eso no era algo que él estaba dispuesto a darle, no cuando ya sabía como recuperarla.

-Voy a cambiarme.-Señalo el rubio mientras ella seguía riendo.

Mimi rió por unos momentos más hasta que se encontró en la recamara sola con sus hijos y entristeció, tal vez ahora Yamato venía a menudo por el pronto nacimiento de sus hijos peor ¿Y después? Ella se quedara sola ya que con el tiempo Yamato conocerá a alguien, se enamorara y todo se reducirá a ver a sus hijos cada fin de semana y una manutención mensual. Ella no quería eso pero tampoco quería atarlo a una relación obligada.

Lo quería demasiado para hacerlo…

* * *

Una castaña caminaba por delante de un rubio, ambos con muy mala cara a la vista enfadados. Llevaban un día de novios, UN día y ya estaban peleados.

-Hikari.-Llamo el rubio sin obtener respuesta.

Silencio

-Hikari.-Repitió el llamado de nuevo en vano.

Nada

-Brujita.-La llamo y en ese instante la joven se volteó a ver a su novio con cara de furia, el rubio sonrió con sorna era guapa cuando se enfadaba así-¿Cómo quieres que no te llame así cuando es la única forma en la que me escuchas?-Reclamo el joven.

-Idiota.-Masculló la joven.

-No es mi culpa que tengas un novio tan atractivo.-Le dijo él con aires de orgullo que solo hicieron enojar más a la castaña.

-Idiota.-Repitió el insulto la castaña.

Takeru sonrió resignado, no era culpa suya que las mujeres se le insinúen y le coqueteen desvergonzadamente, después de todo era Takeru Takaishi. Su brujita es una celosa, si solo se saludo con aquella ex… ¿Cómo se le dice a aquellas con las que solo compartiste una noche de sexo? Digamos ex novia, una modelo muy guapa que se acerco a saludarlos cuando estaban entrando al cine y le saludo dándole un beso en los labios, pero fue superficial, apenas lo sintió y cuando iba a decirle que iba acompañado por su novia sintió como algo pegajoso caía sobre su cabello y al suelo y luego todo se puso oscuro, la brujita le había vaciado la funda de palomitas en la cabeza.

-No seas celosa Hikari, solo nos estábamos saludando.-Le dijo acercándose a ella.

La castaña lo regresó a ver con cara de "En serio" pero con sarcasmo y siguió caminando.

-Hola Hikari.-Saludo un pelirrojo amigo de la castaña de su barrio Koushiro Izumi.

La castaña sin previo aviso tomo al joven de cabello rojo y beso sus labios rápidamente ante la estupefacta mirada del rubio y del propio joven de cabellos rojizos.

-Hola Koushiro.-Saludo ella regresando a ver a su novio y siguió caminando ante la furiosa mirada del joven rubio.

Takeru apresuro su caminar para atajarla a ella no sin antes pasar viendo de muy mala manera al pelirrojo que aún se hallaba embobado y ruborizado por el beso que le había dado SU novia. De un par de zancadas arrincono a la castaña que estaba a punto de llegar a su departamento.

-¿Puedo saber qué fue eso?-Preguntó visiblemente molesto.

-Nada, solo nos estábamos saludando.-Repitió lo que él le había dicho antes con una sonrisa de burla.

-Muy graciosa.-Reclamo el rubio.-No me gusta que mí novia bese a otros.-Acotó celoso.

-A mí tampoco me gusta que mí novio se bese con otras.-Le retó la joven.-Ahora ¿Quién es el celoso?

-Solo nos saludábamos, era una vieja amiga.

-Una de esas amigas que paso por tú cama me imagino, he ahí el porqué de tan efusivo recibimiento.

-Más o menos.-Respondió el rubio apenas nervioso.

-Y además que aceptaste el beso ni siquiera me presentaste.-Dijo cambiando su semblante de molesta a uno triste.-Takeru estoy consciente que por tú vida pasaron muchísimas mujeres y que todas deben ser más agraciadas que yo pero no me gustaría que cada que salgamos y te encuentres con alguna de ellas te saluden como en los viejos tiempos y tú las dejes.-Dijo agachando la cabeza.

-¿Recuerdas cuándo te dije que sería otro Takeru?-Le preguntó alzando con delicadeza su barbilla para que le viera a los ojos.-Era verdad, te iba a presentar como mi novia con ella cuando sentí un pote de palomitas de maíz sobre mi cabeza.-Le dijo recordando lo sucedido.-Prometo para la próxima tener más cuidado ¿Vale?

-Vale.-Susurro la castaña inclinando un poco sus labios para que sean capturados por los del rubio.

-Y sabes que eres más hermosa que todas las chicas con las que he estado.-Le dijo seductoramente acercándose a ella a besar sus labios.-Mi brujita celosa.-Dijo antes de tocarlos y empezar con la danza de ambos labios, disfrutando el momento. Takeru tenía las manos pegadas a la cintura de la castaña y ella con los brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio. Podían seguir en esa posición por horas, deleitándose con los labios del otro.

-Si siguen juro que les hecho agua helada.-Amenazó una voz masculina desde tras de la puerta del apartamento.

-¡Taichi!-Reclamo Hikari a su hermano por haber interrumpido el momento.

-Pasan toda la tarde fuera y esperan llegar a casa para andarse besuqueando.-Reclamo el castaño abriendo la puerta.-Pasen, vamos a cenar.

Si bien Hikari a pesar de estar molesta con su hermano por haber interrumpido el momento con Takeru entro y lo saludo con un sonoro beso en la mejilla mientras que entre el rubio y el castaño solo se estrechaban las manos con un poco más de fuerza de lo necesario.

-Buenas noches Sora.-Saludo Hikari a la pelirroja que se hallaba en la cocina-¿Te ayudo en algo?

Takeru volteo a mirar a Sora y entre los dos se lanzaban miradas hostiles, si bien habían llegado a tolerarse por las personas que querían no estaba dispuesto a permitir una relación más amistosa con la pelirroja y ella tampoco con él. Tenía que callarse para no molestar a Taichi porque Sora era su novia, que fastidio.

Se sentaron en la mesa los cuatro y procedieron a comer los alimentos preparados por la pelirroja. El rubio observaba sin comer aún, esperando pacientemente después de todo ¿Cómo sabía si entre Taichi y Sora no estaban ideando un plan para deshacerse de él?

-¿Cómo se que no quieres envenenarme?-Pregunto mirando a Sora de reojo.

-Por enésima vez Takeru no, no te voy a envenenar.-Dijo la joven molesta.-No con tantos testigos presentes.-Acotó

-Pruébala tú primero.-La retó el rubio.

-No tengo porque hacerlo.-Se defendió Sora.

Los hermanos Yagami los miraban expectantes, era lo mismo todos los días que se veían. Si no empezaba Sora era Takeru, ambos suspiraron resignados al mismo tiempo y se regresaron a ver con una sonrisa, ni modo esas eran sus personas amadas.

* * *

Tres figuras masculinas se hallaban en el departamento de cierto rubio desempacando varias cosas.

-Por favor Yamato, de verdad que a ti te urgía un toque femenino.-Recalcaba Takeru cargando cajas y levantando polvo por dónde lo hacía.-Esto está demasiado desordenado.

Es que desde que Mimi se fue con los bebés a vivir en la mansión, el departamento de nuevo a cargo de un hombre ha quedado por lo consecuente no estaba muy ordenado que digamos y si a eso se le suma que está buscando algo con desesperación que no encuentra.

-¿Seguro que no la dejaste en Francia?-Preguntó Ken cargando otras cajas.

-Pude haber olvidado a Takeru en Francia pero no a "ella".-Explico Yamato concentrado en su búsqueda.

-¡Oye!-Se quejo el menor molesto mientras Ken solo reía.-Y dices ser mi hermano.

-Soy tú hermano.-Recalcó Yamato-¡Por fin!-Exclamó eufórico el mayor.

-¿La encontraste?-Preguntaron sus amigos al unísono soltando las pesadas cajas que llevaban.

-Si.-Dijo Yamato con orgullo sacando una funda negra llena de polvo y telas de arañas. La observo con mucho cariño y poco a poco fue sacando algo de su negro estuche lo observo con mucho cariño y poco a poco fue sacando algo de su negro estuche.-Mi primer amor.-Dijo desenfundado la elegante guitarra color azul rey que tenía en sus brazos.

-¿Hace cuánto que no veía esa guitarra?-Preguntó Takeru observando al objeto predilecto de Yamato en su adolescencia, su guitarra.

-Mucho.-Respondió Yamato con nostalgia recordando que dejó de tocar cuando empezó a aprender sobre gestiones empresariales y esas cosas-¿Crees que abre perdido el toque?

-Tienes veintiséis años y eras un as con la guitarra.-Exclamo Takeru.-Es como andar en bicicleta, nunca lo olvidas.

-¿Sabes que tocarás?-Preguntó el moreno.

-Algo muy especial, ya lo verán.-Explicó el rubio con aires misteriosos.-Y tú Ken ¿Cuándo te decides?-Preguntó Yamato a su amigo.

-Pronto.-Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

-No puedo creerlo, Ichijouji se atará la soga al cuello y tú te reconciliaras con Mimi.-Exclamo el menor con pesadez.-Eso me deja como el único soltero.

-Creí que tenías novia.-Pregunto su hermano conforme afinaba la guitarra.

-Si pero me refiero a que tú estás casado Yamato y Ken se lo propondrá a Miyako.-Explico el joven rubio.

-Ya es hora de madurar Takeru.-Le dijo Ken.

-No, aún no.-Dijo despreocupado.

-Cuidado hermanito, puede venir alguien y quitártela.-Dijo Yamato y notaba como su hermano iba perdiendo el color de la cara y se ponía pálido como un fantasma. Ante esto los dos empezaron a reír.

-Muy graciosos.-Dijo el rubio menor ruborizado.

Los demás presentes rieron a carcajadas ante el color del menor y Yamato comenzó a entonar una excelente composición acompañada de una profunda letra. Sus amigos sonrieron dándole seguridad. No iba a dejar que Mimi se fuera de su vida, no tan fácilmente.

-¿Recuerdan el plan?-Preguntó el rubio a lo que sus amigos asintieron.-No olviden convencer a las chicas.

* * *

Taichi estaba muy nervioso ¿Por qué? Por miedo, miedo a ser rechazado. Estas últimas semanas con Sora a su lado han sido maravillosas. Pero eso es ahora que ella está recordando viejos tiempos en los cuales ella no tenía todo el dinero que tiene ahora, en un tiempo se cansaría y volvería a su vida de lujos y glamur olvidándose de él y de todo lo que no puede darle.

-¿Taichi?-Llamó Sora desde la cocina al notar su presencia.

El castaño tragó seco y se armó de valor para lo que iba a decirle, inhalo y exhalo antes de dar el primer paso y colocarse tras de la joven pelirroja que preparaba la cena.

-Sora, ¿Puedo hablarte?-Preguntó dudoso.

-Claro, dime.-Dijo la joven volteándose y secándose las manos con el delantal que llevaba.

-Sora, no quiero obligarte a nada que no quieras.-Empezó a decir Taichi sorprendiendo a la mujer.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó la pelirroja dudosa.

-A esto.-Dijo señalando su pequeño departamento.-No puedo ofrecerte más de lo que ves aquí ahora Sora, sé a la perfección que estuviste viviendo rodeada de lujos los últimos años, lujos que yo no estoy apto para darte.-Dijo con rabia.-Apenas puedo mantener a Hikari y tú eres una persona preparada y capacitada, no quiero ser un estorbo para ti. Algún día te aburrirás de cocinar o limpiar y añorarás volver a tú mundo de moda y prestigio.-Dijo cabizbajo.-Y cuando llegué ese momento tendré que dejarte ir, porque no quiero que vivas atada a mí siendo infeliz. Pero me lastimarás y ya no quiero eso y…

-Taichi, ¿Me amas?-Preguntó ella repentinamente interrumpiendo al castaño.

¿Qué si la amaba? Por favor ¿Le diría todo eso si no lo hiciera?

-Si.-Susurró el joven.-Pero…

-Pero nada.-Volvió a interrumpir la pelirroja.-Si, estuve rodeada de lujos durante un buen tiempo de mí vida pero esos lujos no me dieron ni un décimo de la felicidad que me das tú. Estoy consciente de que será difícil hasta estabilizarnos, pero mientras este a tú lado todo estará bien, todo.-Dijo acercando sus manos a su rostro y atrayéndolo al de ella para besarlo.-Y no vuelvas a repetir que ese es mi mundo, porque si no estás tú simplemente no lo es.-Dijo segura de si mismo.

-Ven a vivir conmigo.-Le propuso de la nada sintiéndose con fuerzas después de todas aquellas palabras.

-¿Sin matrimonio?-Pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

-No, no por el momento.-Se excuso Taichi.-Tengo que reunir el dinero necesario para darte la boda que mereces y…

-No me importaría ir al registro civil en este momento y ser tú esposa o vivir en pecado contigo.-Le aseguró.-No me importa la fiesta ni nada de eso, con que estemos los dos me conformo.

El moreno sin previo aviso se dirigió a la puerta con la joven tomada de su brazo, agarró sus abrigos del perchero y abrió la puerta rápidamente.

-¿Dónde vamos?-Preguntó la pelirroja sorprendida.

-Al registro civil.-Explico el castaño con una pícara sonrisa.-No quiero que vivamos en pecado.-Le dijo guiñándole un ojos.

Tal vez no era la boda que estuvo planeando hasta hace casi un año, ni siquiera era la que quería cuando era una niña. Su padre no la entregaría y no habrían ciento un reporteros aglomerándose para recibir unas palabras por parte de los felices recién casados pero si estaba con él, todo eso pasaba a segundo plan.

Todo…

* * *

Cierta joven de cabellos morados estaba esperando impaciente la llegada de su novio. Según le había dicho era de suma urgencia encontrarse aquel día y que no debía llegar tarde y no lo había hecho. Pero estaba fastidiada justo ese día le da por ponerse aquellos nuevos tacones con ese vestido y él llega tarde. Fastidiada se sentó en la banca del parque central de Tokio a esperar a su novio.

-Señorita.-Llamo una infantil vocecilla llamando su atención-¿Puede ayudarme?-Pregunto inocentemente.

-Claro tesoro, ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó con ternura hacía el niño.

-Perdí a mi mami.-Dijo con tristeza.

-Tranquilo, si quieres te ayudo a buscarla.-Propuso la joven de lentes y el niño sonrió asintiendo emocionado-¿Recuerdas dónde la viste por última vez?

Si Ken la iba a buscar, que se las aguante ella estaba haciendo su buena obra del día.

-Por aquí.-Indico el niño halándola muy seguro.

Miyako estaba extrañada por la seguridad que demostraba el niño al guiarla, perdido era lo último que parecía. La jaló por un camino que si no mal recuerda llegaba a una planicie, ¿Por qué la llevaba a ella si sabía donde estaba su madre?

-Apúrate.-La impulso el niño tirando de ella con más fuerza.

-Deja me saco los zapatos, que me matan los pies.-Se justifico la joven.-Puedo saber ¿Dónde demonios me llevas?

-Ya casi.-Susurro el niño.

Por fin se detuvo y ella trataba de ubicarse sin resultados favorables, era una vista verde. El césped muy bien cuidado y tratado y el aroma de flores silvestres le llenaba sus fosas nasales, un lago al lado con el típico grillar dándole ambiente al lugar. No cabe duda que estaba sorprendida pero ¿Qué carajo estaba haciendo ella ahí?

-Oye ¿Qué…?-Su pregunta quedo al aire ya que su vista se tornó oscura, Dios era una trampa, empezó a hacer fuerza cuando.

-Tranquila.-Susurro una voz que ella conocía a la perfección a medida que le daba la vuelta aún con los ojos tapados.

-¿Ken? ¿Qué significa esto Ichijouji?-Preguntó molesta, primero la hace esperar y luego asustar.

-Ya lo verás.-Dijo descubriendo sus ojos.

Recupero la vista y no creía en lo que veía, sus ojos empezaron a empañarse de lágrimas. Claramente se podía leer en medio del pasto verde flores de diversos colores y tipos formando claramente una proposición "Te quieres casar conmigo" decía. Volteo a ver a Ken con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas y se abalanzó hacía él besándolo con pasión, tirando sus brazos al cuello con sus tacones en la mano. Estaba sudada, descalza y con el cabello enmarañado pero estaba muy feliz.

-Claro que si.-Le contestó luego de dar por finalizado el beso sintiendo como su prometido deslizaba un anillo sobre su dedo.

-Te amo.-Dijeron los dos a la vez antes de comenzar a reír de la felicidad.

* * *

Observaba con nostalgia impregnada en sus ojos verdes a medida que recogía sus cosas de su oficina, en un par de días se iría de Japón para volver a Francia y empezar a llevar las riendas de sus empresas allá. Aunque no quiera admitirlo se lo pasó muy bien en Japón, se enamoró y perdió claro pero valió la pena. Al final podría ser libre por fin del yugo y la influencia de su padre, aunque ninguno de los tres lo admita abiertamente sabe que las relaciones con sus primos mejoraron.

Sonrió de medio lado y cogió el cartón con sus cosas personales dirigiéndose a la salida, se despidió de su secretaria temporal la cual parecía muy decepcionada de que su guapo y soltero jefe se marchara. Caminó hacía el ascensor y se encontró con Sora casualmente también llevaba un cartón con sus pertenencias.

-¿Te vas?-Preguntó a la pelirroja-¿O te corrieron?

-Lo primero.-Dijo Sora con una sonrisa a medida que esperaban que su ascensor llegara.-Voy a ser diseñadora independiente. Quiero empezar desde abajo, soy una nueva persona.

-Si, por ahí me dijeron que ya no eres Sora Takenouchi sino Yagami ¿Verdad?-Preguntó pícaro.

-Si.-Dijo la joven sonriendo mientras el ascensor se abría.

Una carriola doble iba siendo halada por una castaña de ojos miel acompañada por sus mejores amigas.

-¡Mimi!-Exclamaron a la vez el rubio y la pelirroja.

-Por suerte creí que no alcanzaría a despedirme.-Dijo la nueva madre agitada.-Takeru me dijo que tú vuelo salía en diez minutos y que ya ibas tarde, que no habría tiempo de despedidas en el aeropuerto y queríamos despedirnos de ti.-Explico rápidamente.

-Mimi, mi vuelo sale en dos horas.-Dijo el rubio extrañado más aún por las sonrisas cómplices que se lanzaban las tres chicas.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó intrigada con respecto al porqué su cuñado le mintió-¿Dónde vas Sora?

-Renuncié.-Explico la joven diseñadora.-Taichi y yo empezaremos una nueva vida juntos dejando atrás el pasado y está empresa es parte de eso. Conseguí este empleo por influencias de mi padre y quiero empezar de cero. Como te dije una nueva vida a lado de Taichi.

-Seguimos molestas porque se casaron de esa manera tan rápida.-Acotó Hikari.-No puedo creerlo ¡Y soy su hermana!-Exclamo con aires trágicos.

Todos empezaron a reír por como actuaba la joven castaña, de pronto se escuchó como alguien aclaraba la voz para empezar a hablar por el altavoz llamando la atención de todos los trabajadores. De las escaleras aparecieron Ken y Takeru y dejaron que las chicas llevaran a Mimi al ascensor sorprendida mientras ellos se hacían cargo de los bebés.

-¿Pero qué…?-Preguntó siendo arrastrada literalmente al ascensor.-Mis hijos…

-Tranquila y escucha.-Sugirió Hikari guiñándole un ojo.

Michael estaba estupefacto, él tampoco sabía qué demonios pasaba ahí. De pronto observo como Takeru le extendía a Tamaki.

-Ten.-Le dijo y él automáticamente estiro los brazos y sostuvo al pequeño mientras su primo cogía a la nena y Ken la carriola.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó dudoso siguiendo a su primo.

-¿Quieres ver a Yamato humillándose?-Preguntó suspicaz.-Sígueme.

Michael sonrió de medio lado y siguió a su primo y a su amigo por las escaleras mientras llevaba al rubio de cachetes regordetes en los brazos.

* * *

-¿Dónde vamos?-Preguntó la reciente madre a sus amigas.

-Ya lo verás.-Señalo Hikari.-Solo recuerda lo que tú me dijiste una vez, escúchalo…

Mimi se extraño ante las palabras de su amiga, no entendía que hacía ahí. De pronto por el ascensor se escucho…

-Buenas tardes a todo el personal de la empresa.-Decía una voz masculina.-Les habla el presidente de la empresa Yamato Ishida.

-¿Yamato?

-Seguro se preguntaran ¿Qué hago? Pues estoy aquí dirigiéndome hacia ustedes porque necesito decir algo. Hace casi nueve meses mi vida cambió por completo, me acosté con una desconocida a la que por motivos de ambición hice mi esposa.-Empezó a decir.-EL plan era perfecto, me casaba, heredaba y me divorciaba, simple. Pero no contaba con un factor fundamental, rompí la única regla que no debía romper.

Mimi estaba estupefacta, Yamato estaba contando a todos, su historia pero ¿Por qué?

-Me enamoré de mi esposa.-Dijo sencillamente y de golpe como quien se quita una bandita del brazo.

La castaña dejó de respirar por unos instantes ante la declaración del rubio. El ascensor se detuvo en la planta baja y al abrirse todos los empleados la quedaban viendo raro y ella se ruborizaba de la vergüenza. Entonces lo vio, con una camiseta negra y unos jeans gastados y una hermosa guitarra sobre su regazo. Cuando la vio le sonrió con dulzura y se preparo para entonar la melodía…

-Estoy enamorado como nunca lo he estado antes.-Continuó diciendo.-Y siempre que te lo quería decir algo ocurría.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Pero hoy nadie me callará, te amo.-Dijo conforme empezaba a cantar.

_**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming**_

_**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure**_

_**I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_**'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_**Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing**_

_**Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever**_

_**I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_**'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_**I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this**_

_**I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time**_

_**Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_**'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_**I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_**'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_**Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna miss a thing**_

Todos escucharon la canción atentos, las empleadas derramaban ciertas lágrimas al igual que Miyako y Hikari. Takeru y Ken sonreían complacidos con los niños en brazos, hasta Michael y Sora estaban felices.

Mimi, estaba sorprendida, estupefacta, anonadada pero sobre todo conmovida. Una canción con tanto sentimiento y diciéndole con ella claramente "No te vayas" ya que no podrá ser muy preparada pero algo de inglés estudio en primaria y secundaria y lo entendía a la perfección. Yamato le había dicho que la amaba y delante de una gran multitud.

Observo ruborizada como su esposo se quitaba la guitarra de encima y caminaba hacía ella sintiendo que por cada paso que él daba su corazón palpitaba cien veces. Se detuvo muy cerca de ella y tomó sus manos cariñosamente.

-Lamento no gritarte esto delante de todos, pero no me importa si tú lo escuchas.-Comenzó a decirle.-Sé que me comporte como un idiota, que fue muy tonto de mi parte ocultarte lo de la herencia, debí decírtelo cuando no habían sentimientos de por medio; pero estúpidamente callé, pero no más.-Dijo el rubio sonriéndole.-Te amo y aunque sé que lo nuestro no empezó como debía ser no pude evitarlo.

-Yamato…

-Sh, déjame hablar a mí ahora.-Dijo colocando su dedo sobre sus carnosos labios.-Cuando te conocí en aquel bar me encantaste, eres tan hermosa que no pude evitar caer rendido a tus pies y terminamos concibiendo a nuestros hijos. Decidí casarme contigo convencido que solo era por la herencia luego empezaron los celos. Celos que pensé eran nada más por haber sido el primer hombre en tú vida, instinto de posesión quizás pero cada vez eran más y más fuertes llegando al punto de sentir celos de un gato.-Dijo provocando que riera.-Tú lucías cada vez más hermosa, mostrando atenciones hacía mí que no merecía y poco a poco te ganaste un espacio permanente en este solitario corazón. El día de mi cumpleaños descubrí que estaba perdidamente enamorado ti, absoluta y perdidamente. El volverte a sentir entre mis brazos y egoístamente mía fue… maravilloso.-Dijo sinceramente.-Estaba decidido a decirte mis sentimientos y siempre algo lo impedía, luego ocurrió todo el alboroto con el adelanto del parto.-Dijo recordando la angustia que sintió.-Fueron las horas más largas de toda mi vida y cuando me dijeron que era un orgulloso padre también me dicen que la mujer que amaba y a la cual no tuve la oportunidad de decírselo entró en coma, sentí que mi corazón.-Llevo una de sus manos al lugar en el cual se hallaba dicho órgano.-Se rompía y cuando despertaste la esperanza volvió a nacer pero me dijiste que querías el divorcio antes de poder decirte mis sentimientos por ti.-Dijo el rubio mientras miraba como el rostro de la castaña se bañaba en lágrimas poco a poco.

-Yo creí que estabas conmigo por obligación y quería dejarte libre para que tengas la oportunidad de rehacer tu vida con alguien más…

-Yo no quiero rehacer mi vida con nadie, quiero vivir mi vida contigo y con mis hijos.-Le aseguró.-Ustedes son lo más valioso que tengo.-Dijo arrodillándose y mirándola a los ojos.-Ya sabes mis sentimientos, te los he gritado, cantado y susurrado. Es tú decisión Mimi, si ya no me amas no me quedará más que resignarme pero si aún sientes algo por mí te pido me des una oportunidad, te prometo que no la desperdiciaré.

Eran muchas cosas para un solo mes, aún estaba sensible por su repentino parto, la primera enfermedad de su hija, el valor del que tuvo que llenarse para pedirle a Yamato el divorcio y ahora esto... se dejó caer de rodillas mientras lloraba como si fuera una niña pequeña. Sintió como una cálida mano le sobaba la cabeza.

-Tranquila Mimi, entiendo.-Susurro Yamato con la decepción marcada en su voz queriendo incorporarse pero fue detenido por un pequeño cuerpo que se abrazó al suyo fuertemente, reteniéndolo, impidiendo que se marchara.

-No, no te vayas.-Susurro Mimi contra su pecho.-Yo… te pedí el divorcio porque pensé que era lo que querrías, no quería atarte a mí por los niños.-Dijo alzando la mirada para verlo.-Yo te amo demasiado para saber que eres infeliz a mí lado. Así es Yamato yo también te amo y quiero estar junto a ti siempre.

-Tontita.-Dijo colocando uno de sus rebeldes mechones tras de su oreja.-Sería infeliz si no estuviera a tú lado.-Le aseguró.-Te amo tanto.-Dijo acortando la poca distancia que los separaba y tomando sus labios con desesperación y ternura ante el eufórico aplauso de la audiencia que tenían y de la cual se habían olvidado completamente. Pero ni eso los hizo separarse simplemente eran tan felices.

* * *

-Por fin.-Susurro Takeru que llevaba a Natsuko en brazos a lado de Hikari la cual se había hecho cargo de Tamaki.

-Si.-Susurró Ken.-Ahora solo nos queda un par de cabezotas.-Dijo observando a Takeru mientras Miyako observaba a Hikari y ambos se ruborizaban.

-No molesten.-Dijeron ambos a la vez.

-Pero si son una monada.-Exclamó Miyako.-Mírense los dos con unos bebés.

El rubio y la castaña se regresaron a ver y apartaron la vista, ruborizados

* * *

Mimi y Yamato se pusieron de pie ante la mirada expectante de todos los presentes, que los miraban conmovidos, ruborizados y nunca falta uno que se está muriendo de la risa.

-El espectáculo acabo.-Gritó Yamato a sus empleados que parecieron volver de otro mundo y saltaron de la impresión, dirigiéndose rápidamente a realizar sus respectivas labores.

-Yamato.-Dijo Mimi a lo que su querido esposo regresó a verla con una sonrisa y se dirigieron hacía donde estaban sus amigos.

-No lo arruines está vez.-Advirtió Takeru a su hermano palmeándole el hombro.

-No, me prometí a mí mismo no volver a hacerte caso jamás.-Dijo el rubio mayor con burla.

-Y es que si la vuelve a lastimar ahí si te mato Ishida.-Exclamo una voz a sus espaldas llamando la atención de todos.

-¡Taichi!-Exclamaron sus amigos a la vez mientras el castaño pasaba entre ellos para saludar a su esposa.

-Cuidado hermano.-Se burlo Takeru.

-La amenaza también va para ti Takaishi.-Acotó Taichi provocando que un escalofrío recorriera la columna del rubio.-Recuerda que tú sales con mi hermana biológica.

-Va… vale.-Murmuró Takeru con cierto temor causando las risas de todos y esas risas a su vez despertaron a los mellizos que estaban tranquilos.-Viste, ya los despertaste.

-Dámela.-Pidió Yamato a Takeru que le extendió a su hija.-Ven con papi Natsuko.

-Ven Tamaki.-Llamó Mimi a su hijito que también lloraba en brazos de Hikari

Michael quien permaneció callado hasta ese entonces se acerco a la familia y les sonrió con sinceridad.

-Cuídalos mucho Yamato.-Aconsejó el rubio de ojos verdes.

-Lo haré.-Aseguró el joven con su hija en brazos.

-Creo que ahora si me puedo ir tranquilo.-Dijo el joven con pesar.-Pero si te cansas de él solo llámame ¿vale?-Dijo sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo a Mimi.

-Estoy segura que pronto hallaras a la mujer perfecta para ti.-Aseguró Mimi mientras Michael se acercaba para besarle su mejilla.

-¿No te ibas ya Michael?-Preguntó Yamato algo molesto.

-A pesar de saber que eres tú el que se la lleva sigues estando celoso.-Se burlo su primo.-Cuida esos celos Yamato.

-Adiós Michael.-Dijo el joven ignorando su último comentario haciendo reír a los presentes

-Adiós a todos.-Dijo Michael dirigiéndose al auto que el aeropuerto mandó para él.

Los seis jóvenes con sus respectivas parejas se quedaron viendo y sonrieron sin razón aparente tomando cada quien silenciosamente un camino diferente…

* * *

-Lamento el alboroto que arma mi familia.-Se disculpó la joven de lentes a su novio.-Están sorprendidos de que la más rara de la familia sea la primera en casarse.

-No eres rara Miyako eres…

-Peculiar, lo sé.-Dijo ella sonriendo agarrada de su mano-¿Qué crees que piensen tus padres de mí?

-Te adoraran, te lo aseguro.-Le sonrió él dándole confianza.-Y si no pues ni modo, es mi vida y mi decisión es que quiero pasarla el resto de mis días contigo.

-Yo también y espero agradarle a tus padres.-Dijo ella.

-Tranquila, si yo salí de tu casa en una pieza estoy seguro que mis padres te amarán.-Dijo con gracia.

Ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron más de ser posible.

-¿Crees que Takeru se decida algún día?-Preguntó la joven de cabellos lilas

-Sé que lo hará y tal vez más pronto de lo que crees.-Dijo con seguridad.-Te amo Miyako.

-Y yo a ti Ken, y yo a ti.-Dijo antes de ponerse en puntillas y besar los labios de su novio mientras se dirigían al coche que los llevaría a la residencia de la familia Ichijouji…

* * *

-Taichi deja de verlos, no pasará nada.-Regaño Sora a su esposo.-Necesitan su espacio.

Es que Taichi no apartaba la vista del balcón en el cual se hallaba la joven pareja de tortolos de su hermana con el rubio Takaishi.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, deja a tú hermana en paz.-Observo como su esposo ante el regaño que le dio volteo la cabeza y frunció el ceño molesto así que se acerco a él y muy seductoramente beso sus labios.

-No puedo enfadarme contigo.-Exclamo el castaño frustrado.

-Lo sabía.-Dijo la pelirroja contenta.-Te amo Taichi.

El castaño no le contestó con palabras sino que le devolvió el beso con pasión y la llevo en brazos sintiendo como ella sonreia al notarlo. Era la única forma en la cual podía dejar de pensar en su hermana y su novio…

* * *

Su vuelo se había atrasado más de lo normal y ahora lo apuraban. Que falta de organización y eso era lo que más molestaba al joven de ojos verdes. Ahora iba caminando apresuradamente con un descafeinado en una mano y su equipaje pequeño en la otra. Justo iba a dar la vuelta para dirigirse al hangar de despegue cuando sintió que alguien chocaba con él y su café se vertía sobre sus ropas y sus documentos se caían.

-¡Tenga más cuidado!-Exclamó el rubio molesto agachándose a recoger sus papeles.

-Perdone por favor señor.-Se disculpaba una voz femenina haciendo lo mismo ya que a ella también se le cayeron los suyos.

Michael recapacito por unos momentos de nada valía molestarse, paciencia. Respiró diez veces tratando de calmarse hasta que decidió dar la cara a la culpable de su ropa sucia.

-Vale, pero fíjese por donde va para la próxima.-Exclamo fastidiado.

-Usted tampoco iba muy fijado que se diga.-Contraatacó la joven con fuerza.

Michael alzó la cabeza para verla encontrando a una joven de contextura normal de tez blanca y con el cabello rizado negro, tenía que admitirlo era muy bonita.

-De acuerdo, lo siento yo tampoco iba muy fijado.-Reconoció el rubio.-Pero es que me tiene harto estos apuros para abordar.

-¿También abordarás el siguiente avión a Francia?-Preguntó la joven dudosa.

-Si.

-Será un largo camino.-Acotó la joven de rizos mientras empezaba a caminar.-Siento lo del café, adiós.-Dijo pasando por lado del rubio.

-Espera.-Llamó el joven dudoso, la chica volteo a verlo-¿Qué número de asiento tienes?-Preguntó.

-17K.-Indicó la joven.

-Que coincidencia.-Dijo el rubio.-Yo tengo el 18L, nos sentamos juntos.

La joven de cabello negro sonrió a la par con el rubio y empezaron a caminar juntos hacía el avión.

-Por cierto soy Michael.-Se presentó el joven de ojos verdes a la chica.

-Nailea.-Se presentó ahora ella sonriéndole.

* * *

¿Cuánto llevaban afuera? Horas, de eso estaba seguro pero es que Hikari se veía tan guapa a la luz de la luna. A veces no puede creer que este así con ella, sin estarse matando o insultando más bien abrazados, uno a lado del otro contemplando las estrellas. Algo que le parecería tan aburrido de no estar con ella.

-Oye Hikari…-La llamó el rubio.

-Dime Takeru.-Respondió la joven al llamado sin despegar la vista de las estrellas de esa noche.

-No quiero que pienses cosas equivocadas.-Dijo nerviosamente.-Pero me gustaría saber si ¿A ti te gustaría casarte?

-¿Qué?-Preguntó la joven incrédula.

-Digo, generalmente esa es la meta de vosotras las mujeres, casarse y formar una familia.-Trato de arreglar el joven.

-Esa era la ambición de las mujeres de hace dos siglos.-Le acotó la joven.-Aunque te mentiría si te dijera que no quiero casarme algún día, con la persona correcta.

¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Acaso él no era la persona correcta? Estaba diciendo que aún buscaba a otro.

-Si, yo también.-Dijo Takeru.-Aunque yo creo que ya la encontré.-Dijo temeroso.-Pero no sé si yo soy su persona correcta.

Hikari lo volteo a ver sorprendida sin saber como interpretar lo que decía el rubio, en un principio pensó que era una broma y decidió seguirle el juego pero ahora parecía más serio y ¿decidido?

-Hikari, mira al cielo por favor.-Pidió el rubio.

La castaña obedeció y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos fuegos pirotécnicos empezaron a estallar en el cielo, varios colores y varias formas. ¿Cómo es que Takeru sabía que eso pasaría? De pronto algo parecido a un avión empezaba a formar con humo blanco y varias maniobras una frase. "Hikari, Te amo. Takeru" decía en el aire y ese mismo avión pasó por su lado dejando caer algo en un pequeño paracaídas que como si fuera una película cayó exactamente en sus manos.

Era una pequeña cajita de terciopelo color botella observo a Takeru incrédula y él le hizo un ademán de que abra la caja. Ella hizo caso y se encontró con un delicado anillo de oro blanco con un diamante azul en el centro y a un costado una nota que decía:

"¿Te casarías conmigo?"

La castaña observo al rubio con duda en su rostro y él simplemente asentía.

-No sé si soy tú persona correcta, pero sé que tú eres la mía.-Dijo con una tierna sonrisa.-Así que si tú me aceptas quiero intentar ser tú persona correcta.-Dijo haciéndole una reverencia.

-Tú ya eres mi persona correcta.-Dijo Hikari con lágrimas en los ojos.-Y claro que acepto casarme contigo.-Le aseguro.

Takeru sonrió como un niño y se puso de pie, tomó el anillo y delicadamente lo deslizo por su delgado dedo sonriendo al hacerlo. Se inclinó un poco hacía ella y la beso en los labios tiernamente.

-Te amo…-Susurraron ambos a la vez cuando se separaron y abrazados siguieron viendo las estrellas.

* * *

Paz, quietud, calma y tranquilidad es lo que se respira en el ambiente de la mansión de los Ishida. Se ve toda a oscuras excepto una tenue luz en la recamara principal en la cual una pareja se encuentra contemplando a sus durmientes retoños. Ambos abrazados el uno junto al otro.

Por fin pueden ser felices, sin mentiras ni engaños. Podrán ser la familia que siempre quisieron tener y cuando creyeron tenerla todo se esfumo. Abrazados salieron al balcón que había en su alcoba justo frente a la alberca donde se reflejaba la brillante y redonda luna llena en todo su esplendor y vanidad.

-Te amo.-Susurro el rubio a su esposa tomándole de las manos delicadamente y quedando frente a ella inclinándose para besar sus labios.

-Yo también te amo.-Susurro Mimi.-Pero siempre he querido preguntar algo.-Dijo separándose un poco de su esposo.

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó el.

-¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí?-Preguntó Mimi.

-Tú cuerpo me atraía con locura si te soy sincero.-Dijo el rubio.-Después tus sentimientos y tú forma de ser se ganaron mi corazón en un cien por ciento. Te veías adorable embarazada de mis hijos, no sé creo que me empecé a enamorar de ti desde… el principio.-Finalizó para luego volver a intentar besar sus labios pero de nuevo ella se apartó.

-No tiene sentido, digo siempre el chico guapo y bueno se queda con la chica perfecta. Que en este caso sería Sora.-Acotó Mimi.-Pero no, me escogiste a mí.-Dijo viéndolo cariñosamente.

-Tal vez Sora era perfecta en varios aspectos.-Dijo Yamato sinceramente.-Pero no era perfecta para mí, la única perfecta para mí. Eres tú…-Dijo notando que ahora ella se acercaba a él para besarlo siendo en esta ocasión él el que se aleja.-Además Mimi toda regla tiene su excepción, y eso somos nosotros.

-La Excepción…-Susurro Mimi antes de unir sus labios con los de su esposo en un pasional beso a la luz de la luna.

Porque después de todo eso eran ellos, simplemente…

La Excepción…

**¡Fin!**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Si Nai, lo sé…. Jajaja **

**Tengo una gran interrogante… ¿Quieren el epilogo? Jajaja. No me maten, yo solo pregunto… :p como sea… ¿Les gusto el final!!? Espero que si!! Y que me dejen reviews comentando al respecto, miren que si no, no les dejo el epilogo!! Me fue inevitable escribir un final feliz para Michael ya que de otro modo podría estar teniendo problemas con la mafia española ¬¬ jajaja… además mich no es malo… como sea. Muchísimas gracias a todos por su apoyo, se que parezco disco rayado pero cabe recalcar que tienen un lugar importanticimo en mi corazón!**

**Gracias a:**

**Klaudia-de-Malfoy;Adrit 126; Mizori95; -yume-takaishi-yagami-; Takeru Fang; bela de slytherin; Valerii Hyuga; Tachikawa de Ishida; soopyter; emmylia91; digimon4ever99; l0v3nist; sweetcarmen; Neerak; AnDsI; Nailea; PrincessLunaMadelineJulia; MitsuChaan.**

**Taioralove.-Hola!! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo!! De verdad, muchísimas gracias! Espero que este te guste de igual manera y pueda contar con tu review!! Cuídateme mucho!! Kiss Kiss!! Espero tu review ansiosa!**

**Mega.-Hola Mega!!! Pues primero que todo gracias nuevamente por tomarte un tiempo de leer y dejarme un review, me alegra que te guste la historia!! Y espero que este capítulo sea de tú total agrado y me dejes un comentario!! Ahora aki entre las dos… tengo en mi mente, como minimo 5 mimatos mas en mi cabeza así que no te preocupes, tendrán de mi para largo aunque aun no me decido muy bien si comenzar a puclicarlo, el que ya tengo casi el primer capitulo o no, los motivos los explico en el próximo capitulo!! n_n espero que te guste y espero ansiosa el comentarios!! Cuidate mucho!! Besotes!!**

**Melisa.-Meli!! Dios, yo tampoco quiero que se acabe el fic!! Pero ni modo, todo lo que empieza acaba!! Pero muchísimas gracias por tu review, espero que te guste el capitulo y que lo comentes! Yo también quisiera chat de nuevo contigo pero no se ha podido u.u espero coincidamos pronto! Espero ansiosa tu review! Besos y abrazos!**

**Guille.-Amigooo!! Gracias a ti por tomarte un tiempo de tu ocupada agenda para leer los debrayes de esta loca XD!! En serio no debes agradecer tanto, gracias a ti como lector y amigo!!! En serio, espero de corazón te guste este capitulo! y lo comentes! Tk!! Al rato chat!**

**ANISOL.-Gracias por tu apoyo Ani!! Tk!! Espero que te guste el final! Besos, y espero tu review!**

**Bueno les comento que tengo un horrendo deber de física y mi primera lección del año!! Asi que deséenme suerte!!**

**Las/los quiero mucho, contestare sus reviews el viernes!! Porque de lunes a jueves tengo horario restringido ¬¬!!**

**No olviden dejar reviews para animarme a subirles el epilogo!!! **

**Próximo capítulo: Epílogo: Un final Feliz!**

**Os quiero, se despide con un beso y recordándoles que dejen reviews! **

**Sakura Tachikawa!!**

**PD: Si Nai no me deja su review no lo actualizo eh?? Jajaja XD!!**


	16. Capítulo 16: Epílogo

**NOTA IMPORTANTISIMA!!!! PARA TODOS LOS AMANTES DE ESTE HISTORIA, ES OBLIGACION UNA VEZ QUE TERMINEN DE LEER EL EPÍLOGO (OBVIO SI QUIEREN VER ALGO BONITO XD) IR AL PERFIL DE NUESTRA QUERIDA A n D s I y entrar a SU BLOG!! HAY UNA SORPRESA QUE LES ASEGURO LES ENCANTARA!!! **

**¡OMG! El epílogo!! Hola, ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Aquí me tienen a mí por última vez atosigándolos/as con un nuevo capítulo de este humilde intento de historia… Estoy tan feliz de haber podido terminar este fic en el tiempo establecido, son dieciséis semanas cuatro meses de actualizaciones semanales WOW**

**Pero valió la pena todo eso para poder actualizar… no se si leerán pero ahí anuncios importantes al final del capítulo, espero que los lean.**

**Sin más no olviden dejar un review si les gusto el epílogo y la historia…**

**No los interrumpo más y recuerden dejar reviews y leer las N/A!!**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE 2: HOY TIENEN DOBLE DE MIS HISTORIAS, SI LEEN LAS N/A DE ABAJO SABRÁN PORQUEN XD!**

**GRACIAS!! **

**Capítulo XVI: Epílogo: Un final feliz…**

**Seis años después…**

-Sora no creo que deberías estar trabajando.-Aconsejó cierto castaño a su esposa.

-Taichi, aún puedo trabajar.-Señaló la pelirroja molesta ya que era la décima vez en el día que le repetía lo mismo.-Estoy embarazada, no invalida.-Acotó con una mano en su inexistente cintura.

Taichi suspiro resignado, Sora era una testaruda. Él solo estaba preocupado después de todo ya estaba en el octavo mes de embarazo y no debería esforzarse demasiado pero ese era un defecto de Sora, no podía dejar de esforzarse.

-Yo solo lo digo porque me preocupan.-Dijo acercándose a su esposa que estaba cosiendo lo que parecía un vestido. Se acerco con una seductora sonrisa y se agacho a besar sus labios.

-Lo sé, pero me haces sentir una inútil.-Dijo Sora antes de recibir el beso.

Se besaron con ternura y amor mesclados en un solo compás con sus labios. No podrían ser más felices ni con todo el dinero del mundo. Pensar que luego de que sus padres se enteraron que su preciosa única hija se había casado sin su permiso y con un muerto de hambre dijeron que para ellos "Su hija había muerto". Con su esfuerzo y el de Taichi abrieron un taller de diseños y costura que, gracias a que la pelirroja ya era reconocida por sus diseños dio frutos muy rápido logrando estabilizarse para poder vivir una vida cómoda, sin lujos o extravagancias pero vivían bien y lo más importante es que eran felices, muy felices.

-¡Mami! ¡Papi!-Exclamo llorando una fina vocecilla separando a sus padres.

-¿Qué sucede Saray?-Preguntó la pelirroja dirigiendo su vista a su pequeña hija de cuatro años que llegaba llorando.

-Suichi me dijo que no era su hija, que me encontraron en el cesto de basura un día y me recogieron.-Exclamo la pequeña gimoteando-¿Verdad que no es cierto papi?-Preguntó la pequeña acercándose a su padre y alzando los brazos para que este la cargara.

-No, no es verdad cielo.-Dijo Taichi a su hija secando sus lágrimas-¡Suichi Yagami ven en este instante!-Ordenó el castaño.

De la puerta se asomó un pequeño niño de cinco años con la mirada clavada en el suelo como si fuera un asombroso programa de televisión. Alzó la vista para ver a su padre que lo miraba severamente y a su hermana que lo observaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Chismosa.-Dijo enojado el niño a su hermana la cual en señal de manipulación se abrazó más a su padre y fingió un par de gimoteos.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no molestes a tú hermana Suichi?-Inquirió Sora a su primogénito-¿Tienes algo que decirle?

-Perdóname Saray.-Dijo con pesadez.-Era una mentira, tonta.

-¡Me dijo tonta!-Exclamó molesta la pequeña-¡Tonto tú!

-Ninguno de los dos es un tonto.-Exclamo Sora solemnemente.-Suichi discúlpate con tú hermana nuevamente y tú también Saray.

Taichi bajo a la pequeña de sus brazos y de muy mala gana se acercaron ambos niños. Ambos con el ceño fruncido y sin tener la más mínima intención de disculparse.

-Si no se disculpan no iremos a casa de tía Hikari.-Amenazó Taichi.

-Perdón.-Dijeron a la vez los pequeños Yagami asustados por la amenaza de su padre.

Sora y Taichi sonrieron con gusto observando como sus pequeños se reconciliaban, típicas peleas de hermanos. Y es que en estos últimos seis años no solo el trabajo de ambos dio frutos sino también su amor, consolidándose en sus actuales adoraciones. Su pequeño Suichi de cinco años que era físicamente parecido a su padre pero había heredado el color de cabello de su madre y a pesar de que decidieron esperar un tiempo para volver a ser padres Saray no quiso esperar y a los apenas seis meses de nacido Suichi la pelirroja ya estaba esperando a su siguiente hijo, en este caso su pequeña Saray. La misma que tenía un inmenso parecido con ella y con Hikari ya que había heredado el cabello chocolate de los Yagami. Ahora está embarazada de su tercer hijo ya que luego de lo ocurrido con su pequeña decidieron ser un poco más responsables y apenas ahora decidieron tener otro hijo.

-¿Terminarás pronto?-Preguntó el castaño a su esposa.

-Ya casi.-Dijo ella

-Muy bien, entonces yo arreglaré a los niños en lo que acabas.-Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.-A la ducha soldados.-Ordenó a los pequeños.

-¡Si!-Exclamo Saray feliz.

-¡No!-Exclamo Suichi frustrado.

Sora sonrió feliz al ver como su esposo le explicaba a su pequeño la importancia del baño. Como si no recordaba que la madre de su esposo que en paz descanse tenía que salir a buscar a Taichi para que se metiera a la ducha a rastras. Se acarició su abultado abdomen preguntándose ¿Cómo saldrá su pequeño o pequeña? ¿A quién se parecerá? Ojalá que a ella porque al menos Suichi y Saray son idénticos a Taichi, se desviven por el soccer y comen por dos cada uno.

Sonrió tal vez si se parecen a ella un poco…

¿Por qué a ella?

Los amaba más que a su vida, de eso no cabe la menor duda pero ¿Por qué no pudo hacerle caso a la madre de su esposo? Porque una vez es justificado, por ignorancia, dos… pasa ok. Pero ¡tres veces! Por favor solo a ella le pasaba eso, observo a los motivos de sus continuos dolores de cabeza aunque también son sus mayores alegrías.

Kanami estaba para variar peleando con Osamu por la consola del Nintendo Wii que a pesar de tener cinco y cuatro años respectivamente la sabían manejar a la perfección, incluso mejor que ella. Mientras que sus angelitos estaban muy tranquilos, el pequeño Kentaro estaba coloreando frente a la televisión y la pequeña Mitsuki dormía su siesta de media tarde.

Suspiro resignada ¿Quién la mandó a tener cuatro hijos?

-Ya llegué.-Anunció una voz masculina desde la entrada.

-¡Papi!-Exclamaron sus hijos mayores y corrieron al encuentro con su progenitor, pasaron por su lado como un par de bólidos sin siquiera mirarla.

-¿Cómo se han portado con mamá?-Escuchó que preguntaba su esposo.

-Muy bien.-Dijo orgullosa la pequeña niña de largos cabellos lacios y negros cuyos ojos azules eran cubiertos por unos finos lentes. Kanami es idéntica a su madre de no ser por su color de ojos y cabellos.

-Si papá.-Afirmo Osamu, llamado así en memoria de su difunto cuñado. A pesar de ser parecido a Ken cuando era niño había heredado sus ojos castaños y su cabello violáceo.

-¿Dónde están mamá, Kentaro y Mitsuki?-Preguntó el joven padre.

-Hola papá.-Saludo una tímida voz perteneciente a un niño de tres años, con el cabello negro azulado y ojos castaños.

-Hola Kentaro.-Saludo Ken.

De pronto apareció Miyako con la pequeña Mitsuki en brazos que estaba dormida, después de todo apenas tenía dos años.

-Hola amor.-Saludo Ken a su esposa con un beso en los labios.

-Asco.-Dijeron al unísono los tres niños provocando la risa de sus padres.

-Hola pequeña.-Susurró besando la cabeza de la pequeña de la familia la cual no siquiera se inmuto pero tenía el cabello violáceo y aunque no se apreciaban sus ojos eran de color azul.-Bueno yo pensé que ya estaban listos, apúrense para ir donde el tío Takeru.-Apresuró el moreno y como si les hubiera puesto baterías todos salieron disparados a su recamara para prepararse para salir. Ken y Miyako se vieron y sonrieron para luego subir a la recamara principal.

Afortunadamente la economía no era algo de lo que debían preocuparse ya que después de todo mantener a cuatro niños no era nada fácil. Observó a su esposo saliendo de la ducha solo con una toalla amarrada a la cintura. Su cabello húmedo goteando en el suelo, se veía tan sexi. Sacudió la cabeza mientras trataba de meterse en aquel vestido, es que cuatro embarazos no pasaban en vano y su cuerpo ya no era el de antes. Pero ¿Qué se le podía hacer? Ken era feliz con sus hijos, incluso quería más en un principio pero como llegaron tan pronto todos cuatro quedaron en que solo tendrían a esos y como él no era el que cargaba con ellos por nueve meses.

-Estoy gorda.-Acotó casi sin respiración debido al apretado vestido mientras sacaba del guardarropa uno un poco más holgado.

-Estás perfecta.-Dijo Ken ya vestido con unos jeans y una camisa de Armani que le sentaban a la perfección mientras se ponía su caro perfume.

-Si, claro.-Dijo Miyako ya cambiada y en la puerta poniéndose los zarcillos.-Vamos, tenemos que ayudar a los niños a arreglarse.

Ken salió con su hija menor en brazos y la colocó en su corral para luego dirigirse a la habitación de Kentaro ayudándolo a vestirse mientras Miyako hacía lo mismo con Kanami y luego con Osamu. Al poco tiempo ya estaban los seis listos para salir. Los tres niños mayores salieron corriendo al coche mientras que la pareja se dirigía una sonrisa.

Es que por mucho que a veces la sacaran de quicio y sufriera de jaquecas por ello, amaba a su familia.

-Vamos.-Dijo Ken ofreciéndole su mano para que la dirija.

Miyako la tomó con una sonrisa, los amaba demasiado.

¿Dónde podrían haberse metido ese par?

Hikari buscaba desesperada por toda su casa su esposo y a su hijo pequeño de cuatro años, o sea que buscaba a dos niños ya que Takeru se comportaba como un niño de diez años más que como el adulto que era y quiere corromper a su amado Takeshi.

-Takeshi cariño ¿Dónde estás?-Preguntó entrando a la habitación de su pequeño pero ahora entró al baño para ver por si acaso…

-¡Sorpresa!-Gritaron un par de voces masculinas a sus espaldas provocando que la castaña gritara fuertemente haciéndose oír a kilómetros de distancia.

-Creo que ese grito se escucho hasta la casa de mi hermano.-Dijo el rubio Takaishi mientras reía fuertemente-¿Verdad Takeshi?

-Si.-Dijo el pequeño mientras se reía también a la par con su padre.

-¡Takeru y Takeshi Takaishi casi me matan del susto!-Se quejó la castaña.

-¿Estás bien mami?-Preguntó el menor preocupado por la expresión que utilizó su madre-¿No te vas a morir verdad?

Takeru la regreso a ver con cara de: "viste lo que causan tus palabras"

-No corazón.-Acotó Hikari acariciando la cabellera color castaño claro de su pequeño Takeshi, el cual había sacado un color intermedio entre ambos, no era ni rubio, ni castaño pero lo que indudablemente sacó de su padre son sus ojos azul zafiro.-Mami solo utilizó una expresión.-Se apresuro a corregir ya que aunque físicamente su hijo se parezca a su esposo el pequeño era un sol, tranquilo y muy preocupado.

De pronto un agudo llanto se escucho por toda la casa indicando que la menor de los Takaishi se había despertado luego de todo el alboroto formado.

-Hitomi ha despertado.-Dijo Hikari para si misma pero fue escuchada por su esposo.

-Creo que lo noto.-Dijo con burla ganándose una furiosa mirada de su esposa que de repente cambió a una sonrisa malévola.

-Ya que tú ocasionaste que se despertara tú te harás cargo de dormirla de nuevo.-Dijo como ultimátum mientras cargaba a su pequeño.-Vamos Takeshi hay que alistarte pronto llegarán tus primos.

-¡Ey! ¿Por qué solo yo?-Se quejó el rubio.-Takeshi también formó parte de esto.-Lo acusó.

-Que bajo has caído Takeru mira que culpar a tú propio hijo cuando estoy segura que tú ideaste todo.-Dijo incrédula.-Mi pequeño angelito sería incapaz.-Dijo besando la frente de su hijo que ponía cara de inocente frente a su madre y regresaba a ver con burla a su padre.-Ahora ve a atender a tú hija.-Ordenó.

-Bruja.-Le susurro.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Dijo volteándose.

-Que a pesar de los años, de que eres mi esposa y tenemos dos hijos.-Empezó a decir con una sonrisa en los labios siguiendo a la joven para desviarse a la recamara de su hija.-Sigues siendo una brujita.

Subieron las escaleras a la par, la joven con las mejillas infladas en señal de molestia. Al momento de llegar al punto que dividiría sus caminos el joven beso los labios de su esposa fugazmente.

-Pero eres mí brujita.-Dijo antes de entrar a la recamara de la niña.

Hikari sonrió con su hijo en brazos, a pesar de que Takeru a veces se comportaba como un niño menor a su propio hijo era muy feliz con él y con sus hijos. Sus pequeños que eran una muestra de su amor.

Y no le importaba ser una bruja si era su brujita.

Un joven y apuesto rubio de treinta y dos años estaba en la sala principal cuidando a su pequeña hija que estaba viendo televisión mientras acariciaba al regordete gato sentada a su lado se lanzaron miradas con "Yama-chan" como acordaron llamarlo para no crear confusiones en los pequeños. Ya el gato ese estaba mayor y cada vez más holgazán, aunque aún así se ganaba las atenciones de Mimi y Natsuko. Ambas miradas azules se cruzaron y el minino se restregó contra su hija llenándolo de mimos… maldito gato acaparador de mujeres. Regreso a ver a su princesa de largos cabellos rubios y sonrió con ternura.

¿Se podía ser más feliz?

Tiene que admitir que aunque al principio fue difícil estos últimos seis años han sido los mejores años de su vida. La empresa iba de maravilla cada vez generando más y más ingresos y tenía una familia feliz. Su amada esposa y sus queridos mellizos que eran su razón de ser.

Nadie que lo conocía antes se podría imaginar que ese era Yamato Ishida, el frío empresario. Pero es que desde que ella llego a su vida esta cambio y para bien y más aún con la llegada de sus mellizos. Regresó a ver a Natsuko que iba vestida de rosa y con su rubio cabello ondulado atado en un sencillo moño, era muy hermosa. Tal vez había sacado su cabello rubio y ojos azules pero era muy parecida a Mimi, de hecho idéntica.

Acaricio el cabello de la niña con ternura mientras miraba su reloj, ya iban tarde.

-¡Mimi! ¿Aún no acaban?-Preguntó el rubio a su esposa que estaba en la planta alta.

-¡No! Y un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal.-Respondió la joven desde arriba.

-Mierda.-Dijo sin recordar que no estaba solo, de pronto sintió como unos grandes ojos azules lo veían con una mezcla de sorpresa y ternura.-Papi no dijo eso.-Se apresuró a decir el rubio cargando a su pequeña princesa.

-Papi si lo dijo.-Respondió la pequeña rubia con una sonrisa.

-No, papi no lo dijo.-Respondió Yamato.-Papi no dijo eso porque para la próxima vez que salgamos te comprará un poni.-Negoció con su hija mientras subía las escaleras.

-No, papi no dijo nada.-Dijo la niña feliz de haber conseguido algo.

-Eso me gusta.-Dijo besando su frente y entrando a la habitación de los mellizos en la cual se encontraban su esposa y su hijo.

-Tamaki por favor, tienes que vestirte.-Insistió Mimi a su pequeño dolor de cabeza rebelde que estaba en su cama.

-¡No quiero!-Exclamo el pequeño rubio.

-Tamaki…-Dijo el rubio con tono autoritario.-Tienes que obedecer a tú madre.

-Pero papá yo no quiero la camiseta roja, quiero la negra.-Dijo el pequeño.-Como tú.

Yamato regresó a ver a Mimi y su pequeña esposa frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

-No irás de negro Tamaki, eres un niño.-Justificó Mimi su proceder.

-¡Entonces no voy!-Sentenció el bodoque.

Ambos padres se miraron tratando de pensar ¿Qué podrían hacer? Ambos eran tan diferentes. Natsuko era tranquila y afable, era un sol. Mientras Tamaki era un demonio. Por eso cada vez que tocaba cambiarlos Yamato siempre pedía a la niña y Mimi terminaba cambiando a Tamaki.

-¿La azul?-Preguntó la castaña.-De acuerdo, no te pondré la roja. Pero tendrás que usar la azul.-Propuso la joven.

El niño pareció pensárselo un poco antes de asentir y dirigirse donde su madre con mala cara a ponerse el conjunto de ropa mientras Natsuko se reía de su hermano.

-Cállate enana.-Bufó Tamaki.

-No soy ninguna enana, soy mayor a ti.-Se defendió la rubia-¿Verdad papi?

-Si pequeña.-Acotó el rubio mayor a su princesa.

-Listo Tamaki.-Exclamo Mimi triunfante.-Ves que lindo te ves con esa camiseta azul que hace juego con tus ojos.-Exclamo la joven emocionada.

El niño frunció el ceño ruborizado y miró a otras partes, una pose tan parecida a la de su padre logrando que la castaña sonriera con gracia.

-Bueno, vámonos.-Indicó el rubio mayor bajando a Natsuko.-No quieren llegar tarde a la casa de tía Hikari y tío Takeru.

-¡Si!-Exclamaron los dos al unísono y salieron corriendo hacía la salida.

Yamato se quedo esperando a su esposa que arreglaba un poco el desorden causado por sus hijos. Y observo a su apuesto esposo esperándola tranquilamente recostado sobre el umbral de la puerta. Se veía tan atractivo con su conjunto negro y la observaba con los ojos brillantes de lujuria, ella le sonrió provocándolo.

-Dios, vámonos pronto porque sino…-No termino la frase ya que su esposa lo estaba besando en los labios con pasión y dulzura.-Eres una mujer muy cruel…

-Lo sé.-Dijo ella triunfante.-Gracias.-Dijo saliendo del brazo de su esposo.

Subió a su gran Tucson, un coche familiar. El Austin está en la cochera y solo lo utilizan para cuando salen los dos solos, el Tucson era mucho más amplio y daba aires más familiares y más seguros por supuesto. Se coloco los cinturones y sonrió a Yamato inclinándose a besar sus labios fugazmente mientras por el espejo retrovisor observaba como a Natsuko le brillaban los ojos y Tamaki hacía ademanes de querer devolver el almuerzo.

Como todos los domingos cada dos semanas se reunían en una de las casas de sus amigos y esta semana tocaba la casa de los Takaishi. Una mansión similar a la suya, igual de amplia y con piscina juegos y alberca. Los niños se volvían locos cada dos domingos ya que se veían todos y jugaban hasta el cansancio.

La casa de Takeru no estaba muy lejos así que en cuestión de veinte minutos ya estaban en la residencia de la familia. Observaron dos coches además del de los dueños de la casa aparcados en la entrada indicándoles que ya todos estaban ahí. Ni bien se estacionó los mellizos fueron y empezaron a gritar fuertemente.

-¡Tío Takeru!-Gritaban los pequeños debido a que no podían alcanzar el timbre y la impaciencia de que llegue su padre a abrir la puerta con su copia de llaves-¡Tía Hikari!-Intentaron ahora y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un sonriente rubio que salía a recibirlos-¡Tío Takeru!-Gritaron emocionados.

-¡Hola!-Saludo el rubio Takaishi-¿Cómo están mis sobrinos/ahijados favoritos?-Dijo abriendo la puerta.

-¡Bien tío!-Dijeron besando la mejilla de su tío y corriendo con dirección al jardín.

-¡No olviden saludar!-Grito Mimi.-Hola Takeru.-Saludo Mimi a su cuñado.

-Hola enano.-Saludó Yamato a su pequeño hermanito.

-Hola Yamato.-Saludo el menor.-Hola hermanita.-Dijo saludando a la castaña.-Llegan tarde.

-Los sentimos.-Se disculpó la joven de ojos castaños.

-No importa, vamos pasen.

Entraron por el jardín hasta el patio trasero en el cual se veían a siete niños corriendo a saludar a sus pequeños que eran los recién llegados, un poco más alejados estaña Taichi, Sora con su abultado abdomen, Ken cargando a Mitsuki y Hikari amamantando a Hitomi. Se acercaron y saludaron con todos y se sentaron a observar a sus hijos y platicar.-

-Hola Tamaki ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Qué tal la escuela?, ¿Te gusta mi vestido?-Pregunto una morenita de lentes entusiasmada.

-Hola Kanami.-Saludó el pequeño rubio ignorando las preguntas de su latosa amiga.

-Hola Natsuko.-Saludo el primogénito de los Yagami con la cabeza gacha y ruborizado.

-Hola Suichi.-Saludo la niña con una inocente sonrisa.

-Vamos a jugar.-Propuso Takeshi sonriendo.

-¡Si!-Gritaron todos y se pusieron a correr jugando a las atrapadas.

Los adultos sonreían observando a sus retoños correr jugar alegremente, felices de ser por fin la gran familia que querían, sin rencores o mentiras. Todo felicidad…

-Creo que a Kanami le gusta mi Tamaki.-Señaló Mimi a Miyako.

-Si pero Tamaki es un petulante e ignora a mi pequeña.-Dijo con aires trágicos la joven de lentes.

-Son niños, a esa edad las niñas les parecen repulsivas.-Justifico Mimi la actitud de su hijo.

-¿Qué te parece tener a Suichi de yerno?-Preguntó Taichi.

-Ya quisieras Yagami.-Respondió Yamato hostil.

-Tú me quitaste a mi hermanita, mi hijo te quita a tú hija y estamos a mano.-Exclamo burlón.

-Ni en sueños.-Respondió Yamato.-Ni en sueños.

Los presentes rieron por los celos que mostraba el padre de los mellizos para con su hija.

**-**Y ¿Cómo está tú embarazo Sora?-Preguntó Miyako interesada.

**-**Bien, Dios mediante para dentro de tres semanas ya tendremos un nuevo integrante en la familia.-Dijo la futura madre feliz-¿Cómo está trabajando Ruki?-Preguntó observando a su antiguo jefe.

-Es muy eficiente, le enseñaste bien.-La felicitó Yamato.-Aunque ahora último nos dijo que estaba embarazada de nuevo.-Acotó el rubio.

-Aún así, si haces falta Sora.-Dijo Ken.

Es que después de que la joven renunciara pasaron cerca de un año buscando a algún diseñador que este a su altura. Logrando conseguir varios pero ninguno a su nivel. Hasta que al último se fijaron que la secretaria de la pelirroja tenía cierto talento especial y vaya que muy especial.

-A mí no.-Aseguró Takeru ocasionando risas por parte de todos y una mala cara de la pelirroja.-Es que solo a mí me pasa eso, cuando yo creía haberme librado de establecer parentescos contigo resulta que terminas siendo mi concuñada.

-Yo tampoco estoy muy feliz de ser familia indirecta tuya Takaishi.-Señaló la joven.

Ese par nunca iban a cambiar, siempre pelearían por todo pero ya no eran ofensivos sino más bien, por costumbre.

-Novia vestida y alborotada.-Atacó el rubio.

-Novio plantado.-Contraatacó Sora.

Bueno no siempre eran ofensivos…

-¿Alguien sabe cómo está Michael?-Preguntó Hikari mientras sacaba los gases a Hitomi.

-Está bien, dirige las empresas desde España donde se asentó con su familia.-Explico Mimi.-Mandó saludos a todos y que espera hacernos una visita en navidad.

-¿Cuántos hijos tiene?-Preguntó Miyako.

-Dos varones.-Respondió Yamato.-Él y Nailea están muy felices por ello, sin contar al abuelo que tiene a sus dos bisnietos a su disposición, hasta mi tío está contento.

-Que alegría.-Acotó Hikari sonriendo.

-Por cierto Hikari…-Llamó Miyako a su amiga-¿Cuándo piensan tener otro hijo?

Takeru estaba bebiendo un vaso de whisky el cual casi escupe sobre Sora y si Hikari no estuviera concentrada en Hitomi como lo estaba seguro y la aflojaba.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-Cuestionó la castaña.-Hitomi apenas tiene cuatro meses, es muy pequeña además que Takeshi tiene cuatro años. Si tenemos otro hijo será después de un largo tiempo.-Acotó la joven.

-Es cierto.-Dijo Miyako.-Ustedes acaban de estrenarse como padres por segunda vez hasta hace poco, en cambio.-Dijo posando su vista en los esposo Ishida.-Ustedes ¿No piensan tener más hijos aparte de los mellizos?

-Ya porque tú tienes cuatro quieres que todos también.-La acusó Taichi salvando a la pareja de contestar eso.

-Los niños son una bendición.-Dijo la joven de lentes rápidamente provocando la risa de todos.-A la mierda ¿A quién engaño? Amo a mis cuatro hijos, pero si me hubiera conformado con Kanami y Osamu nada más.

-Pero es que ¿Quién te manda a creer eso de que no quedas embarazada cuando estás dando de lactar?-Le regaño Mimi.

-No sé.-Dijo Miyako apenada.-Mi madre me lo decía.

-¿Y tú madre cuántos hijos tiene?-Le preguntó Taichi.

-Cuatr… mierda con razón que somos tantos.-Dijo volviendo a causar la risa de todos.-Ni modo, mis cuatro tesoros y demonios de Tasmania.-Dijo Miyako suspirando.-Pero respondan.-Dijo volviendo su atención a la pareja de los Ishida-¿No piensan tener más hijos?

Los esposos se regresaron a ver, la verdad no habían hablado sobre eso aún. ¿Tener más hijos? Por Mimi estaría bien pero… ¿Y si Yamato no quería? Esa era una duda que siempre la acosaba.

La tarde fue de lo más amena, como cada domingo por la tarde, los niños jugaron hasta dormirse, ya que después de un refrescante baño en la alberca seguido de unos bocadillos preparados por sus madres. Ahora estaban todos dormidos en brazos de sus padres.

Poco a poco cada pareja fue despidiéndose para dirigirse a sus respectivos hogares.

Apenas habían acabado de acostar a los mellizos, Mimi estaba mirando hacía la ventana pensativa mientras Yamato estaba en el cuarto de baño.

La castaña pensaba, no podía ser más feliz. Tenía dos hijos maravillosos y un esposo amoroso y preocupado. La vida no podía darle un mejor final feliz. Aunque a lo que dijo Miyako Yamato nunca dijo que si o que no… ella quería tener más hijos, pero si él no. Está claro que al parecer desde su complicado parto de los mellizos quedaron en esperar mucho tiempo para volver a ser padres, sin embargo cada que se lo planteaba a su esposo este se ponía tenso y utilizaba protección, aunque no lo hacía siempre…

¿Qué podría hacer? Instintivamente llevo una mano a su plano abdomen…

-Yamato…-Susurro al momento en que sentía como unos fuertes y protectores brazos la abrazaban por la espalda dándole calor.

-Mande.-Dijo él mientras respiraba en su cuello y empezaba a besarlo.

-Yamato…-Dijo Mimi tratando de no perder la consciencia con esos dulces besos.

-No hay problema.-Dijo el rubio con voz ronca.-Los niños están durmiendo tranquilamente.-Dijo volteándola para capturar sus labios con pasión mientras la dirigía a la cama matrimonial.-Sabes que te amo ¿verdad?-Dijo entre besos.

-Si…-Respondió ella entre gemidos.-Pero… Yamato… hay algo que… quiero decirte…-Dijo ella rindiéndose ante los besos y las caricias de su esposo.

-Quiero otro hijo.-Dijo roncamente cerca de su oído antes de morderlo de manera seductora.-Y para eso tenemos que trabajar en ello.

Mimi sonrió entre besos mientras ahora si, sin miedos correspondía a las caricias de su esposo y a los besos con mucha pasión y dulzura. Para Yamato el cambio no paso desapercibido pero no le importo, al contrario así que empezó con una mano a bajar el fino camisón de seda que cubría la desnudez de su esposa mientras ella gemía de placer.

-Creo que no tendremos que trabajar en ello.-Dijo Mimi conteniendo los gemidos que le producían los besos de Yamato.-Ya que en siete meses más o menos tendremos a un pequeñín nuevamente entre nosotras.-Dijo feliz.

Yamato paró de besarla en ese instante y aún sobre ella la regresó a ver con cara de incredulidad y sorpresa.

-¿Eso quiere decir que estás?-No podía terminar la pregunta-¿Embarazada?

La castaña asintió y su boca fue capturada por la de su esposo que la ansiaba con deseo incontrolable.

-¿Cuánto?-Pregunto mientras empezaba a descender hacía el nacimiento de sus senos.

-Siete… semanas.-Respondió ella.

-¿Cuándo… planeabas… decírmelo?-Preguntó entrecortado mientras besaba los desarrollados senos de su esposa.

-Luego…

Fue la última palabra que se escucho por parte de ambos, ya que lo siguiente solo fueron besos, caricias, gemidos. Yamato besaba cada rincón de aquel cuerpo que hace años marcó como únicamente suyo y Mimi exploraba el ya conocido pecho de su marido. El deseo los consumió tanto que al poco tiempo ya estaban unidos y moviendo las caderas a un compás único de ellos, entregando todo de si. Todo su amor…

Un líquido caliente invadió el nuevamente ocupado vientre mientras la pareja de esposos se regresaron a ver y se sonrieron, a Yamato le sorprendía que a pesar de que llevaban haciendo el amor continuamente desde hace seis años, su preciosa esposa aún se ruborice por el acto de entrega.

-Te amo Mimi.-Dijo Yamato abrazando a su esposa y cubriéndola con las cobijas.

-Te amo Yamato.-Dijo ella acomodándose sobre su pecho para dormir.

-Gracias.-Susurró el rubio sorprendiendo a su mujer.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó ella bostezando.

-Por todo.-Dijo él.-Por aceptar ser mi esposa, por perdonar mis errores en un principio, por darme a mis hermosos hijos, por perdonar las mentiras, por estar a mi lado, por dejarme amarte y por amarme, por darme la alegría de ser nuevamente padre, por ser mi única excepción y principalmente.-Dijo mirándola a los ojos.-Por ser quien dio sentido y un final feliz a mi vida.

-Tú eres mi felicidad Yamato, tú y mis hijos.-Aseguró Mimi.

-Ustedes también para mí Mimi, son mi principio y mi final feliz…

-Te amo.-Susurraron ambos antes de caer rendidos ante el hechizo de Morfeo.

Porque después de todo a pesar de todas las cosas que pasaron, todos tienen un final feliz.

Muy feliz…

**¡Fin!**

"**A veces nos concentramos mucho en buscar a la persona perfecta, cuando deberíamos saber buscar bien a aquella que es perfecta para nosotros. Porque la persona perfecta para cada uno de nosotros es aquel/a que nos acepta por quienes somos y no por lo que aparentamos ser, es aquella persona que pasa de ver nuestro físico y ve nuestro corazón. Todos tenemos a alguien especial esperándonos, o tal vez ya lo conocemos y no lo podemos ver. Simplemente nunca pierdas la esperanza n.n"**

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¡Díganme! Bueno, como lo prometido es deuda aquí van mis especificaciones y mis largos agradecimientos. Y el último pensamiento salió del fondo de mi corazoncito XD!**

**Me he estado planteando hacer un especial sobre la vida/relación de Michael… pero no es seguro, aunque me gustaría y a ustedes?? XD**

**Sé que Miyako y Ken no tienen tantos hijos, cuatro es normal claro que en estos tiempos tan difíciles no muchas personas tienen cuatro hijos. Aun así, ponerles más hubiera sido matador.. puesto que tengo un amigo que tiene 7 hermanos, imagínense… así que por si acaso alguien tenga esa cantidad de hermanos o más… no busco ofender a nadie… simplemente que miyako se tenía que quejar por algo XD! **

**Entiéndanme, está historia significa muchísimo para mí. Es mi primer Mimato a largo plazo algo que yo dije "Nunca" haría. Según yo solo iba a hacer onneshots ya que jamás podría llevar una historia larga y miren, "La Excepción" fue como su nombre mismo lo dice la excepción XD!! Esta historia también es importante porque gracias a ella he conocido a través del Messenger a muchas personas maravillosas de las cuales me hice amigos, los mencionaría a todos pero temo olvidarme de alguien y que se resientan n_n'!! no puedo estar más feliz y más agradecida por todo el apoyo que me daban con esta historia, los reviews; Los cortos, los largos era simplemente increíble. Espero que mis demás proyectos tengan esa misma acogida…**

**Porque su querida Sakura Tachikawa desaparecerá por un tiempo indefinido, como les comente antes ya estoy en clases y pues si está pesado el colegio y no tengo que descuidarlo. De por si, este mes esta algo demasiado difícil y ni hablar de esta ultima semana que paso, les juro que si no tenía el epilogo hecho con antelación no lo publicaba. Me han faltado horas en el dia para poder hacer las cosas u.u y es el primer de clases. Me refiero a que desapareceré pero no estaré de vaga. Tengo como mínimo cinco ideas de futuros Mimatos Pero también tengo que terminar varios otros fics de otros fandoms que deje en stand by. XD!! **

**Una vez me dijeron que uno de los éxitos de los fics es que actualicen con regularidad y sé que ahorita que entre a clases no podré hacerlo así que cuando sienta que podré empezar a actualizar continuamente empezare a publicar nuevamente.**

**Mi futuro proyecto se titulara "Alquiler" es un Mimato que espero que les guste. Y para que vean lo agradecida que estoy les dejaré el primer capítulo de "Alquiler" colgado junto con este epílogo, por eso dije que hoy tienen doble de Sakura Tachikawa!!**

**Creo que no tengo nada más que decir además de GRACIAS por su tiempo, por sus comentarios y sus animos para conmigo. De verdad que ocupan un lugar muy especial en mi corazón. Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que además de leer se tomaron unos minutos y me dejaron sus comentarios:**

**Snoopyter; MitsuChaan; MimI-CulLen; Nailea; AnDsI; raymi; Ann070490; CaintlinJeanne; XANHEX; Eri-sshi; Chizuma; Taishou; love-sasusaku4ever; Mizori95; Chibininfa; sweetcarmen; angel zoe; Park Ji Sang; ****PiNneaPple-wish****; Meems-ishikawa; mym09; Melisa; Hana Echizen; hadaazul; maria jose; Fernanda Marchi; Dark Princess Akari; Megashop (Mega); Saya; Adrit 126; anitikis; darkangel-risa; liz; Akuma Sheryl; Aleca-Kasumi; -yume-takaishi-yagami-; Guilty of Loving You; Meems Tachikawa; Mavi-neko; Glisa; JOAMMET; July de Ishida; Majo G; l0v3nist; Raycel03; Anisol; Guille; digimon4ever99; Valerii Hyuga; Shinxey; taioralove; Fernanda M; Tachikawa de Ishida; takarylove; Klaudia-de-Malfoy; Warner Bross pictures; Roxi-chan Tachikawa; Takeru fang; bela de Slytherin; emmylia91; Neerak; PrincessLunaMadelaineJulia; bertha; Mara Ai; **

**-Reviews del Capítulo 15 XD-**

**ANISOL.-Gracias por todo tu apoyo a lo largo de esta historia, espero que ye guste este epilogo y que lo comentes. También que te guste "Alquiler" y de igual manera dejes tú comentario. Gracias por tu apoyo! Tkkk!!**

**Guille: GRACIAS AMIGO!!!! De verdad, fren xD!! Gracias por todo, por escucharme, por todo!!! Por el apoyo y tú amistad!! Ni te imaginas la semana que he tenido, agotadora a la milésima potencia u.u. Pero me he puesto a leer sus reviews y me he animado automáticamente xD!! Eso y que todo lo malo paso…. ¬¬ como sea, sabes que? Subiré el capitulo de "Alquiler" ahorita mismo!! Espero sea de tu agrado y lo comentes!! Hoy me lees por partida doble!! XD!! Gracias por escuchar mis debrayes vv'. Espero que este humilde epílogo te agrade y lo comentes! Tkkk, cuidate y mucho animo en tus labores!!!**

**Taioralove.-A pesar de haberte sumado a mi lista de reviews hasta hace poco tiempo han sido muy importantes para mí, espero que leas el capitulo, te guste, lo comentes y repitas exactamente el mismo procedimiento con el de mi nuevo fic: "Alquiler" jajaja, espero tu review ansiosa!! Cuidate mucho!! Tkk! **

**Melisa.-Meli!!! Gracias, gracias!! Por todos tus reviews, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo final del fic!! Y espero que este epilogo te agrade de igual manera!! N.n! pues claro que me encantaría tenerte de fiel lectora así que te invito a leer "Alquiler" y me digas que opinas!! Espero te guste el epílogo y me dejes review!! besitos!! Cuidate, espero coincidir pronto! **

**Mega.-Megaaa!! Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!! Por tu apoyo incondicional!! Por tus reviews alentadores y por todas las palabras bonitas que le has regalado a mi trabajo!! Se lo que es dias agotadores, actualmente he pasado 4 dias agotadores de verdad fueron dias de querer saltar de un puente u.u. pero aquí estoy!! Jajaja una pregunta… estuve por ahí cotilleando y encontré una cuenta de "Megashop" es cuenta tuya?? Porque lo la utilizas?? Bueno con respecto a tu review, he hecho todo lo humanamente posible por terminarla semanalmente!! Espero que te guste este empalagoso final XD y te invito a leer "Alquiler" que lo subiré junto con este capitulo! Y que lo comentes para ver que tal!! Me alegra que sigas tus estudios y que hayas salido del resfriado, yo estoy entrando en uno :S y pues lo de Eclipse no lo he visto, apenas me he sentado en la compu desde el sábado u.u. pero gracias por avisarme, ya lo veré. Y por ahí vi que ya pudiste leer e incluso dejaste review en el fic de AnDsI!! Me alegro!! Bueno, espero tus reviews!! Besitos y besotes amiga! Gracias!! Tkkk cuidate y suerte!!**

**Bertha.-Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic n.n**

**De igual manera gracias a aquellos que solo han leído y por antelación a aquellos que leerán, aunque sea un cortito review si pueden dejar para decir que les ha gustado la historia n.n**

**Sé que lo dije la semana pasada y no lo cumplí, lo siento… pero de veras que esta vez si contestaré a sus reviews del capi 15 esta vez… de verdad. Pero es que en serio he tenido una semana para tirarse de un puente…. Nuevamente me disculpo… **

**Por cierto cumplo años el 21 de MAYO!!!**

**Dark Tk.- ¿A quién le importa cuando cumples años? ¬¬**

**Ale.-Ponte y me quieran hacer un regalito .**

**Drak Tk.-Si claro, sueña no más… ¬¬**

**Ale.- Malo ¬¬ ¿te gusto esto de ser malvado verdad TK?**

**Dark TK.- Mucho n.n. ****ya me canse que siempre sea un niño bueno que no rompe un plato, era aburrido ¬¬**

**Ale.-**** Pero así te queríamos **

**Tk: pero les parezco sexi por como me describiste. **

**Tk: y muchas me aman **

**Ale: mira que yo te cree y yo puedo destruirte... **

**Tk: no, no puedes, recuerda que no te pertenezco, lo aclaraste en el segundo capitulo :p**

**Ale: pero puedo ponerte en el próximo fic como un blando corderito, un alma de dios, que bese por donde Hikari pise que te parece**

**Tk:.... **

**TK: Jamás besaré por donde pise una bruja como ella **

**Ale: Ya veremos -con risa malvada-**

**Bueno ignorando a los comentarios de TK ¬¬ GRACIAS de nuevo a todos, no olviden dejar reviews para saber como les pareció y motivarme a seguir haciendo "Alquiler", LES DEJO EL SUMMARY:**

**Sinopsis: Los esposos Ishida lo tienen todo, dinero, salud y amor pero les hace falta algo, un hijo. Mimi Tachikawa es una joven de bajos recursos que haría lo que fuera por conseguir dinero para el costoso tratamiento médico de su hermana, incluso alquilar su cuerpo. ¿Qué pasa cuando se rompen las barreras del negocio dando paso a un nuevo sentimiento entre la madre de alquiler y el padre de la criatura?**

**Se despide con un besote y recordándoles que dejen reviews…**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


End file.
